DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)
by kaisoopeach
Summary: Entah itu takdir atau hanya ketidak sengajaan, Kyungsoo di pertemukan kembali dengan Sehun orang dari masalalunya. Sehun terus mendesak Kyungsoo memberi tahu alasan kenapa dia meninggalkannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap diam. Hingga Sehun mengetahui rahasia besar yang tidak pernah Ia duga sebelumnya. Akankah Kyungsoo kembali pada Sehun?Hunsoo/sesoo warning GS. Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original sroty by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

Other cast

.

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, ROMANCE, FAMILY, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

HAI...HAI... author balik lagi bawa FF baru asli dari pemikiran author sendiri. Kali ini masih dengan pairing HUNSOO, jadi untuk yang tidak suka dengan couple ini di sarankan untuk tidak meninggalkan review yang berbau war dll. Atau kalian bisa melewatinya jika benar-benar tidak suka kekeke. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author, tapi ada beberapa plot cerita yang aku ambil dari drama-drama korea untuk kepintingan jalan cerita. So mungkin kalian akan menemukan adegan-adegan yang tidak asing dari drama yang kalian tonton, jangan tampol author ya ^-^

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Musim semi adalah musim yang di nantikan oleh penduduk Korea dan para pelancong yang hanya ingin mengunjungi Korea Selatan untuk menikmati musim tersebut. Suhu yang ringan dan menyegarkan menjadikan musim semi sebagai musim yang ideal untuk menyaksikan bunga Sakura, bunga Forsythia, bunga Azaleas, dan bunga Magnolias serta Lilacs yang bermekaran pada puncak musim semi. Jalan-jalan setapak dan pinggiran jalan akan sangat terlihat indah dengan pohon yang berhiaskam bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Kesan romantis akan tercipta secara alami di tempat-tempat tertentu yang di sekelilingnya di tumbuhi pohan Sakura dan pohon-pohon bunga lainnya. Musim yang paling cocok untuk di habiskan dengan keluarga, kekasih, atau suami mungkin jika kalian sudah memilikinya. Jika kalian sendiri jangan khawatir, menikmati indahnya musim semi tidak harus dengan pasangan karena sendiripun tak masalah masih ada teman ataupun sahabat yang bisa kalian ajak. Tak heran jika pada musim tersebut bandara Incheon akan selalu penuh oleh para turis dari manapun untuk menikmati musim yang terjadi setahun sekali tersebut.

Ditengah padatnya aktifitas di bandara, terlihat seorang gadis ah tidak... tidak... lebih tepatnya wanita muda keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Wanita muda tersebut mendorong troli dengan beberapa koper diatasnya. Langkanya menganyun dengan anggun, sesekali tangannya membenarkan letak kaca bening yang membingkai pas di mata bulatnya. Rambut panjang di urai bebas berkibar-kibar seiring arah angin yang menerpanya. Celana jeans hitam membungkus kaki jenjangnya dengan apik, kemeja longgar putih dengan lengan tergulung tujuh per empat serta sebagian yang bagian depan dimasukkan kedalam celananya dengan rapi. Tak lupa juga dua kancing paling atas dibiarkan terlepas begitu saja hingga menampilkan leher dan sebagian dada bagian atasnya. Hingga membuat kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat terekspos begitu saja. Pergelangan tangan kirinya di lingkari jam tangan merk ternama, oh jangan lupakan high heels lima senti yang menjadi pelengkapnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat begitu sempurna bak seorang model profesional yang tengah berjalan diatas karpet merah.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum cerah saat matanya melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dengan segera Ia mendorong troli menuju seseorang yang sangat Ia rindukan tersebut.

"Eomma.." teriaknya lalu menghambur kepelukan wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda di usia yang sudah mau menginjak pada umur limaputuh tahun tersebut.

Wanita itu membalas pelukan sang anak dengan sangat erat sambil mengelus lembut rambut coklatnya. Senyum bahagia juga tak lepas dari bibirnya. " Eomma merindukanmu Kyungsoo" tuturnya menatap wanita muda di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Tangan wanita —yang dipanggil Kyungsoo— melepas kaca matanya dan menaruh di perpotongan kemeja yang Ia pakai. Lalu membalas senyum sang Ibu dengan lebar hingga bibirnya menampilkan bentuk hati yang sangat menawan.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Seoul, lebih tepatnya Korea Selatan sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Dan selama itu juga Ia tidak pernah pulang ke Korea. Ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama nenek dari pihak Ibunya yang berada di Amerika Serikat dan meneruskan pendidikan kedokterannya disana. Sesekali kakak lelakinya beserta sang istri akan mengujunginya. Sedang ibunya akan mengunjunginya lebih sering dari sang kakak. Kadang sang ibu akan berkunjung sendiri atau jika ayahnya tidak sibuk di rumah sakit, ayahnya tersebut akan ikut berkunjung. Maklum saja Kyungsoo adalah anak bungsu yang amat disayang oleh anggota keluarga jadi mereka semua akan merasa ingin sering-sering melihat keadaan si bungsu secara langsung dari pada via komunikasi lewat telphone ataupun via vicall.

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu Eomma" balas Kyungsoo sambil memberikan satu kecupan pada pipi sang Ibu.

Setelah selesai melepas rindu sesaat, Kyungsoo dan Ibunya memasuki mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadi ibunya. Semua barang-barang sudah tertata rapi di dalam bagasi. Karena sang sopir langsung memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi saat Ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukan dan mengobrol kecil. Dan lama mobil berwarna hitam itu mulai meninggalkan suasana hiruk pikuknya bandara Incheon yang di padati oleh para penumpang, pengunjung, turis, atau mungkin fans salah satu boyband yang sedang menunggu idolanya keluar dari terminal kedatangan. Entahlah, yang jelas mereka terlihat membawa baner, kamera serta properti lain yang menunjukkan icon-icon salah satu boyband terkenal di Seoul. Kyungsoo tidak heran akan hal itu, karena pemandangan itu seperti sebuah kegiatan wajib bagi para fans ataupun wartawan untuk menyambut kepulangan sang idol dari aktifitas di luar negara Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah luar lewat jendela mobil, banyak yang berubah dari enam tahun yang lalu pikirnya. Banyak gedung-gedung tinggi yang di bangun. Taman yang dulu terlihat biasa kini menjelma sebagai taman besar yang sangat indah. Dengan berbagai macam bunga. Tak lupa jalur untuk berolahraga, bangku-bangku tertata rapi, pohon-pohon rimbun berjajar dengan jarak yang sama. Kolam ikan, serta air mancur yang saling berseberangan di tengah-tengah taman yang dapat dilihat dari jalan besar. Ia juga dapat melihat iklan-iklan berisikan wajah-wajah yang selalu berseliweran di layar TV beberapa tahun ini, yang masih berjaya dengan eksistensinya. Bahkan hampir semua pusat di depan gedung pusat perbelanjaan terdapat wajah-wajah idol boyband, girl band, actor, actris yang menjadi model dalam iklan tersebut.

Karena terlalu lelah dan jet lag setelah penerbangan yang tidak bisa dibilang hanya sebentar, Kyungsoo memilih merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu sang Ibu yang berada di sampingnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Rasa nyaman yang selalu Ia rindukan perlahan menjalar dan menghangatkan hatinya. Meski Ibunya sering mengunjunginya, namun Kyungsoo selalu merindukan wanita yang sudah mengandung, melahirkan, serta membesarkannya tersebut. Kedua tangannya secara reflek terulur memeluk pinggang sang Ibu dan semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Ibunya dengan mata terpejam serta iringan gumamman tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibinya.

Ibunya hanya terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo halus, sesekali akan membenarkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ibunya —Song Hye Kyo— tersenyum lembut saat melihat betapa polosnya saat Kyungsoo tidur. Sangat terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur sambil mencari kehangatan di pelukan Ibunya. Sangat menggemaskan. Namun siapa yang menyangka jika wanita yang terlihat seperti gadis kecil tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang sudah berumur dua puluh empat tahun. Pipi bulat yang berisi, wajah manis, mata bulat, kulit putih terawat, bibir hati yang menawan ketika tersenyum. Dan jangan lupakan badannya yang mungil bisa menipu siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bahkan tidak jarang orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu langsung berpikir jika Kyungsoo masih anak sekolahan. Jadi jika ada kesempatan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo jangan sampai tertipu, bisa saja dia lebih tua darimu ( okey abaikan yang ini :P).

Mobil yang mereka naiki sudah berhenti di halaman kediaman keluarga DO. Barang-barang Kyungsoopun juga sudah di turunkan dari bagasi oleh supir dan juga maid di rumah tersebut. "Kyungsoo bangun.." Hye Kyo mengguncang lembut bahu Kyungsoo untuk membangunkan tidur pulasnya. Namun wanita muda itu tidak terusik sama sekali malah mengeliat untuk lebih menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Hye Kyo hanya menggeleng melihatnya diiringi dengan senyum simpul.

Ketukan pintu kaca mobil dari arah luar mengalihkan Hye Kyo dari wajah Kyungsoo, dan beralih melihat keluar dengan menurunkan kaca mobil belakang. Didapatinya sang anak lelaki yang masih rapi dengan kemeja dan jasnya yang membalut sempurna tubuh tingginya. Tubuh tinggi yang diwarisi dari sang ayah. Karena anak lelakinya itu cenderung mirip dengan ayahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih mirip dengannya. Maka tak heran jika anak lelakinya memiliki tubuh menjulang, sedang anak perempuannya bertubuh mungil seperti dirinya.

"eomma, kenapa tidak turun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Hye Kyo memberi jawaban dengan menoleh kearah sampingnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Mengerti dengan kode sang ibu, —Chanyeol— anak lelaki Hye Kyo langsung menuju pintu sisi lainnya, membuka pintu dengan pelan, lalu dengan pelan menempatkan tangan kirinya pada bawah lutut Kyungsoo, serta tangan kanan berada di punggungnya. Tanpa terusik Kyungsoo malah semakin menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Yang henghadirkan decakan dari lelaki jangkung tersebut. Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah diekori Ibunya yang ada di belakangnya sambil membawa tas slempang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.." teriak seorang wanita cantik menggunakan baju santai serta celemek yang masih membalut tubuh mungilnya, bahkan tangan kirinya memegang spatula,

"sstttt..." saut Hye Kyo saat sang menantu —Baekhyun— dengan semangat menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan bibir bergerak meminta maaf pada Ibu mertuanya. Hye Kyo, membalasnya dengan senyum lembut memaklumi menantunya yang selalu bersemangat jika berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo —adik iparnya— yang menurut wanita itu sangat kelewat imut.

Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum dan pamit pada sang istri untuk membawa Kyungsoo kekamarnya. Baekhyunpun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Sedang Hye Kyo mengusap lengan Baekhyun sebelum menyusul Chanyeol menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Di ruang operasi di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul terlihat seorang dokter dan para perawat yang sedang serius melakukan operasi pada pasiennya. Sesekali seorang perawat mengelap keringat yang membasahi kening dan pelipis dokter lelaki tersebut. Sedang sang dokter terus terfokus pada alat-alat operasi, yang di minta dari asitennya. Dengan pelan kedua tangannya mengankat gumpalan hitam dari dalam perut pasien dan meletakkannya pada tempat yang telah di sodorkan oleh perawat lain. Lalu sang perawat meletakan tempat tersebut di atas troli yang berada di sampingnya.

" _irigation_ " ucapnya dengan suara berat teredam oleh masker.

Dan dengan cekatan sang perawat memberikan satu benda berbentuk lonjong berwarna putih yang berisi cairan untuk membersihkan darah di di sekitaran organ pasien.

" _kasa"_ tangan kanannya terulur untuk menukar _irigation_ dengan kasa pada perawat yang berdiri disebelahnya. Perawat tersebut langsung mengambil _irigation_ dari tangan sang dokter dan memberikan _kasa_ dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Setelah mendapatkan benda berwarna putih tersebut, kedua tangan sang dokter masuk ke dalam perut pasien yang sudah dibedah, mengeringkan sekitaran tempat yang tergenang darah sebelum melakukan penjahitan di bagian luka dalam sang pasien. Dokter lainnya yang berada diseberang meja operasi memegangi penjepit agar tidak terkena oleh tangan sang dokter utama. Setelah semua selesai, dengan terampil dan cepat tangan yang bersarung tangan putih bernoda darah tersebut menjahit luka bekas sayatan dibagian dalam. Semua yang melihatnya selalu terkagum-kagum dengan tehnik menjahit yang selalu di perlihatkan oleh sang dokter. Maka tak heran jika banyak yang ingin masuk ke dalam ruang operasi bersamanya untuk melihat adegan mengagumkan tersebut.

Tidak membutuhakan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan jahitannya. Meski hanya dalam waktu singkat jahitannya terlihat sangat rapi. "Tao lanjutkan" dengan suara yang terdegar sangat datar, dokter lelaki tersebut mengintruksi asitennya yang bernama Tao sambil meletakkan _needle holder_ ketempatnya, tidak lupa melepaskan sarung tangan dan juga jubah operasi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"baik Saem.." sahut wanita dari balik maskernya, lalu meraih jarum dan benang untuk menutup luka bagian luar atau lebih tepatnya bekas sayatan pisau bedah seperti yang di perintahkan oleh dokter kepala operasi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, seorang lelaki keluar sambil membuka masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah tepat di sebelah ruang operasi tersebut. Ia mulai berjalan kembali sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku seragam berwarna biru, seragam khas untuk masuk ruang operasi.

"Sehun" langkah lelaki itu terhenti saat suara seorang wanita menyapa pendengaranya. Dan dengan pelan Ia berbalik.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearah lelaki yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Sehun, di kedua tanganya membawa kaleng kopi. Senyum merekah terpatri di wajahnya saat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Tanganya terulur untuk memberikan kopi kaleng tersebut pada Sehun saat Ia sudah berada di depan lelaki tersebut.

Sehun menerimanya sambil memberikan senyum kecil pada wanita di depannya yang menurutnya selalu terlihat cantik saat mengenakan jas dokternya. Sehun juga tidak lupa menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada wanita cantik itu. Wanita itu bernama Luhan seorang dokter bedah umum. Sama halnya dengan Luhan, Sehun —lelaki berkulit putih— yang selalu di sebut _Prince ice_ oleh semua staff rumah sakit tersebut adalah seorang dokter bedah umum juga. Dokter jenius dengan segala keterampilan tangan untuk mengoperasi semua pasiennya.

Luhan adalah teman dekat Sehun mereka berteman sejak Sehun masuk di bangku kuliah. Teman dekat? Atau bisa di bilang kekasih Sehun? Entahlah, hubungan mereka terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Yang orang lain tahu mereka adalah sepasang dokter yang saling dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan tak jarang orang rumah sakit melihat mereka sedang mengobrol ditaman, makan bersama di kantin rumah sakit, atau bahkan melihat mereka berdua saat pulang dan pergi bersama. Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak ingin jauh satu sama lain. Orang rumah sakit menyebut mereka dengan sebutan HunHan Couple. Entah siapa yang memberi julukan itu pertama kali, yang jelas julukan itu sudah terseberan dan terkenal di kalangan dokter ataupun semua staff rumah sakit bahkan dikalangan pasien sekalipun. Di sisi lain karena banyak yang beranggapan jika kedua dokter tersebut sedang menjalin kasih atau lebih populer dengan sebutan dating. Banyak rumor yang beredar jika mereka sudah bertunangan, tentu saja itu hanya rumor yang tersebar begitu saja tanpa kejelasan dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Karena baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak pernah memperjelas status hubungan mereka pada semua orang dan tidak pernah juga menyangkal atau hanya akan memberikan tanggapan dengan senyum kecil saat ada yang menyebut mereka sepasang kekasih.

"kau tidak ada pasien lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka kaleng kopi lalu meneguknya dengan perlahan.

Luhan menggeleng, memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam kantung jas dokternya. "aku sudah selesai memeriksa semua pasienku. Dan mungkin aku akan pulang cepat." Jawabnya. Berjalan di samping Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. " mau ku antar?" tawarnya sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "tidak usah, sepertinya kau banyak pasien hari ini?" tolak Luhan halus diiringi oleh kekehan kecil.

"benar, bahkan satu jam lagi aku akan masuk keruangan itu lagi." Gerutunya, menghela nafas berat. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Sehun, satu hari ini Ia harus masuk kedalam ruang operasi sebanyak tiga kali. Hal jarang sekali dilakukan oleh seorang dokter.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh bunga krisan diatas nakas samping tempat tidur. Ia langsung menoleh saat mendapati sang suami yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusak rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. "OH, kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut sambil membungkuk menepuk kasur memberi isyarat pada suaminya agar duduk disana. Dengan patuh Chanyeol langsung duduk. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung merebut handuk yang ada di tangan Chanyeol lalu berdiri tepat di depannya. Tangan lentiknya dengan telaten dan lembut mengusak rambut sang suami menggunakan handuk untuk mengeringkannya.

"aku bisa melakukan sendiri sayang, kau pasti capek?" tutur Chanyeol sambil mendongak sedang kedua tangannya sudah melingkar dengan apik di pinggang ramping sang istri.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil lalu dengan lembut memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol. " aku senang melakukannya _yeobo,_ dan aku sama sekali tidak capek" jawabnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"kau cantik.." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya, seketika membuat pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona. Meski mereka sudah menikah, namun bagi Baekhyun semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya masih tetap membuatnya berdebar, tak jarang juga Ia masih memiliki sikap canggung pada lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya tersebut.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit salah tingkah, dimatanya saat sang istri kikuk seperti itu kadar keimutannya akan bertambah beberapa persen dari biasanya. Makanya tak jarang Ia akan menggoda sang istri untuk melihat hal yang membuatnya semakin cinta pada sang istri.

"apa kau senang Kyungsoo kembali?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambut Baekhyun pada telinganya.

Mata Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbinar "tentu saja _yeobo_ aku sangat senang, aku harap Ia tidak pergi lagi'' jawabnya berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi, meletakkan handuk basah tersebut pada tempatnya. Lalu menghampiri Chanyeol kembali yang kini sudah berdiri didepan cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"dia tidak akan pergi lagi sayang, lagian beberapa hari lagi _haelmoni_ juga akan pulang kesini." Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Chanyeol dengan erat sambil tersenyum dari balik punggung tegapnya. "syukurlah" ucapnya. Sedang Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap lembut tangan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengigau tidak jelas. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan di sambut oleh cahaya dari lampu kamarnya yang menyala terang, hingga membuat kedua matanya memincing karena terlalu silau. Dengan langkah masih sempoyongan, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar tidurnya untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah ritualnya selesai Ia membuka koper dan mengambil kaos polos putih, celana pendek diatas lutut lalu memakainya. Tidak lupa rambut panjangnya yang berantakan Ia sisir menggunakan tangan lalu menguncirnya asal-asalan.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar saat mencium harum bau masakan yang berasal dari dapur lantai bawah. Tangannya secara reflek mengelus perut ratanya yang meronta minta di isi. Saat matanya menagkap jam yang terletak disudut ruangan ternyata memang sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Pantas saja perutnya menggonggong minta di isi, karena Ia baru ingat jika Ia hanya makan pada saat di pesawat tadi dan setelahnya belum makan apapun lagi. Karena merasa tidak tahan dengan suara perut dan juga bau masakan, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas menuruni tangga penghubung lantai atas dan bawah dengan terburu layaknya anak kecil yang sudah sangat kelaparan.

"pelan-pelan Kyungsoo.." teriak Hye Kyo saat melihat anak perempuannya menuruni tangga sambil berlari kecil. Hye Kyo kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia tidak habis pikir kebiasaan anaknya itu masih saja sama. Karena dulu saat Kyungsoo masih sekolah setiap pagi akan menuruni tangga dengan berlari tergesa dengan alasan ingin cepat-cepat memakan masakan ibunya yang selalu membuatnya ingin berlari dan segera menyantapnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menyengir, lalu menarik kursi di sebelah kiri Ibunya atau lebih tepatnya di depan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menyapa semua yang ada di meja makan dengan senyum kelewat lebar hingga bibirnya membentuk hati dan matanya menyipit yang membuat bola matanya menghilang. Tak lupa juga menyapa Baekhyun selaku kakak iparnya merangkap juga sebagai sahabat. Sahabat? Ya, Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat, dimana mereka dari Junior High School sampai Senior High School mereka selalu satu kelas. Bahkan mereka lengket satu sama lain, dimana ada Baekhyun disitu juga ada Kyungsoo. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka terlihat tak terpisahkan jika di lingkungan sekolah. Namun hal itu mulai berubah saat Kyungsoo harus pergi ke Amerika sedangkan Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea. Mereka baru di pertemukan kembali pada saat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berbulan madu di Amerika setahun yang lalu setelah keduannya menikah tentunya. Itulah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali setelah tiga tahun berpisah. Karena pada saat acara resepsi pernikahan merekapun Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke Korea. Dan semenjak itu Baekyun akan meminta ikut dengan Chanyeol ke Amerika jika ada proyek kerja disana dengan alasan Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Maka tak heran jika kepulangan Kyungsoo ke Korea disambut gembira oleh wanita mungil yang sudah berganti marga menjadi DO tersebut.

"mari makan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat saat melihat semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan, sambil mengambil piring milik Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya untuk di isi dengan nasi, tak lupa juga dengan piring milik sang suami.

"biar aku sendiri _eonni_ " tolak Kyungsoo secara halus saat Baekhyun ingin mengambil piring miliknya. Baekhyunpun mengangguk dan memilih untuk mengisi piringnya sendiri.

"bagaimana perjalananmu Kyungsoo?" tanya sang Ayah.

"sangat melelahkan _Appa_ dan juga membuatku lapar" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengambil lauk pauk dan menaruhnya di atas piringnya.

Chanyeol berdecak, "pantas saja sampai rumah sudah seperti mayat" ledek Chanyeol dengan nada santai. Namun sedetik kemudian Ia berteriak kesakitan saat tangan lentik sang istri mencubit pingangnya dengan gemas. Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya 'kenapa kau menyucubitku? Ini sakit' begitulah kiranya sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa panas. "jangan meledek Kyungsoo Yoeli, kau kadang juga seperti itu." Tanggap Beakhyun membuat semua terkekeh bahkan Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya menjulurkan lidah kearah sang kakak sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendelik sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyunpun terkekeh lalu menoel bibir suaminya menggunakan jari telunjukknya.

"kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak _uri_ Kyungie." Ucap sang Ayah sambil meletakkan telur gulung diatas nasi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun mengangguk semangat.

Merekapun makan dengan berbagai obrolan ringan. Namun lebih banyak membahas tentang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meladeni setiap pertanyaan yang keluar baik dari bibir kedua orang tuanya ataupun juga dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga mengatakan jika neneknya ingin sekali ikut pulang hari ini namun karena ada hal yang harus di urus maka neneknya tersebut tidak bisa ikut pulang. Mungkin akan menyusul Kyungsoo setelah beberapa hari kedepan jika urusan neneknya itu terselesaikan dengan lancar.

"jadi kapan aku akan diberi keponakan lucu dari _oppa_ dan _eonni_?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka membahas hal-hal kecil di meja makan.

"benar, _eomma_ juga tidak sabar menggendong cucu yang lucu" sambung Hye Kyo dengan semangat.

Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya, lalu memandang satu per satu orang yang berada di meja makan. Lalu kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan itu langsung mengangguk diiringi oleh senyum manis di bibir tipisnya.

"sebenarnya dia sudah ada _eomma_.." buka Chanyeol. Mengundang tatapan tidak mengerti dari adik dan kedua orang tuanya.

"dia siapa?" tanya Joong Ki selaku sang Ayah dengan bingung.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mengulas senyum. "dia ada disini" tegas Chanyeol tangan kokohnya terulur untuk mengelus perut rata Baekhyun.

"benarkah?" tanya Hye Kyo tidak percaya. "kenapa tidak memberi tahu _eomma_ Baek?" lanjutnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"kami ingin memberi kejutan untuk _haelmoni, harabeoji_ dan juga Kyungsoo _imo_." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara anak kecil lalu terkekeh geli karena tingkah konyolnya. Semua keluarga DO sangat senang mendengarnya, pasti rumah ini akan tambah ramai saat bayi mungil itu hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

"aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir" ucap Kyungsoo dengan antusias. "berapa usianya _eonni_?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi andalannya yang menyerupai pinguin atau burung hantu karena mata bulatnya yang melebar.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. "baru tiga minggu Kyung.." jawabnya dengan rasa bahagianya.

"ahh... kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh memasak, atau mengerjakan pekerjaan berat. Okey" titah sang Ibu mertua.

Air muka Baekhyun langsung berubah, oh ayolah dia tipe orang yang tidak bisa dia. "tapi _eomma,_ aku tidak bisa jika hanya berdiam diri." Rengek Baekhyun sambil mempout bibirnya, layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada Ibunya.

"benar, mana bisa wanita pecicilan sepertinya di susruh diam _eomma_." Ledek Kyungsoo. Yang berhasil menghadirkan _daedglare_ dari semua yang ada di sana. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas mengaku kalah karena mendapatkan tatapan menghakimi dari empat orang sekaligus.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah di bahas tadi malam dengan keluarganya. Disinilah Kyungsoo berada sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit milik Ayahnya. Yang akan menjadi tempat bekerjanya untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Dengan berpakaian rapi, celana jeans hitam, kemeja soft orange, high heels lima senti, dan juga tas selempang berwarna hitam. Kyungsoo mulai memasuki rumah sakit yang terlihat sangat sibuk. Banyak petugas memakai baju navi serta rompi orange yang berlalu lalang dengan mendorong ranjang rumah sakit. Serta di atasnya terdapat pasien bersimbah darah. Tak hanya satu atau dua, jika Kyungsoo tidak salah menghitung ada lima pasien yang terlihat dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Kecelakaankah?pikir Kyungsoo. Langkah kakinya terus terayun menyusuri tempat tersebut. Hari ini Ia memang hanya ingin melihat-lihat sebelum besok resmi masuk kerja.

"minggir.." teriak petugas madis, membuat Kyungsoo menyingkir dari jalannya membiarkan petugas melakukan tugasnya. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat ada seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan besi yang menancap di bagian perutnya. Dan dengan bongkahan beton yang masih menempel di ujung bawah besi. Pasien itu masih setengah sadar dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Kyungsoo yang melihatnyapun menggidik ngeri dan terasa ngilu.

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan setiap tindakan yang di instruksikan oleh seorang wanita berjas dokter. Ia ingin melihat seperti apakah kerja dan tingkat penanganan para dokter di rumah sakit Ayahnya. Karena itulah Ia memilih untuk menunda berkelilingnya dan tetap di tempatnya berdiri yang tak jauh dari tempat ranjang pasien tersebut.

"tolong _infus_ dia" ucap dokter bername tag Choi Yuna. Seorang perawat wanita langsung menyiapkan semua peralatan infus dan memasangkannya di lengan sebelah kanan pasien. Tidak hanya itu, perawat itu juga langsung menempelkan _EKG (elektrokardigram)_ pada dada pasian yang bajunya sudah dibuka.

"pasang _C-line_ , dan siapkan _foley_ pada dirinya." Ucapnya kembali sambil memeriksa kedua mata sang pasien.

Seorang wanita yang juga mengenakan jas dokter dengan sigap memakai sarung tangannya. Menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan. Setelah itu Ia mengambil kapas menggunakan _pincet,_ mencelupkan pada _lodin_ lalu mengoleskan cairan tersebut pada leher pasien di tempat yang ada di lakukan sayatan untuk memasang _C-line._

Kyungsoo berniat beranjak dari tempatnya dan melakukan penjelajahan kembali, karena menurutnya disana terasa membosankan, sebelum suara gaduh di ruang UGD menyita atensinya. Ia melihat jika di tempat pasien yang tertancap besi sedang dilanda kepanikan. Karena besi itu terlepas dari perut sang pasien hingga membuat darah muncrat dan keluar deras dari lubang bekas besi tersebut.

"oohh astaga kenapa kau tidak hati-hati.." pekik Yuna pada perawat laki-laki yang membuat besi itu terlepas. Akibat perawat itu berjalan mundur saat membawa monitor dan tidak sengaja menabrak petugas medis yang sedang berjongkok dibawah sambil memegangi bongkahan beton tersebut.

Dokter wanita satunya dengan sigap langsung menutup lubang itu menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, sedang petugas medis yang masih berjongkok membantunya dengan menutup lubang bagian bawah berusaha menghentikan pendarahan.

" _saem.._ _Bp_ nya 90/60! Angkanya terus menurun dengan cepat." Pekik perawat yang sedari tadi memantau layar monitor didepannya.

"cepat hubungi dokter Sehun" teriak Yuna dengan perasaan tak kalah panik dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Sedang diruang operasi Sehun dan Luhan sedang melakukan operasi dengan pasien yang terbilang angka kehidupannya hanya bekisaran 30-40%, karena penyakit komplikasinya yang sangat parah. Mereka berdua melakukan operasi tersebut dengan sangat serius, karena tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun hingga membahayakan sang pasien.

" _saem.._ ada panggilan dari UGD." Ucap salah seorang perawat sambil memegang ponsel ditangannya.

"sambungkan." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaanya.

Panggilan sudah tersambung, dan dari seberang panggilan suara seorang wanita dengan panik menjelaskan situasi yang sedang terjadi di ruang UGD saat ini. Sehun menggumamkan kata bodoh saat wanita diseberang sana selesai menjelaskan.  
"tetap fokus" teriaknya pada semua orang yang ada di ruang operasi yang sempat terkejut dengan kabar tersebut. " lakukan apapun untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, lima belas menit lagi aku akan kesana. " ucapnya tegas.

Namun sebelum panggilan UGD ditutup, situasi yang tidak di inginkan terjadi diruang operasi. Pasien mengalami pendarahan pada bagian hatinya. Luhan segera meminta _kasa_ sebanyak-banyaknya pada perawat untuk menghilangkan genangan darah didalam perut pasien tersebut. Namun sepertinya pendarahan itu tidak bisa berhenti. Bahkan tekanan darah serta denyut jantung pasien menurun secara drastis.

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa mengumpat. Karena semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. "bilang padanya untuk mencari dokter lain." Perintah Sehun tegas pada perawat pemegang ponsel. Perawat tersebut mengangguk mengerti dan menyampaikan kata-kata Sehun pada bagian UGD.

Suasana UGD masih tetap sama, bahkan mungkin para dokter dan perawat semakin panik. Karena dokter yang beberapa saat yang lalu mereka hubungi, menyuruh mereka untuk mencari dokter lain. Sedangkan mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kerena semua dokter senior sedang melakukan rapat evaluasi dan tidak bisa diganggu. ( **anggap aja begitu :p** )

" _saem.._ tekanan darahnya menurun kembali." Ucap sang perawat. Yuna semakin panik dan memijat pelipisnya dengan frustasi. "berikan dia transfusi darurat dan pompa lebih banyak _RBC_ padanya" perintah Yuna berusaha mengontrol rasa paniknya. "jangan lupa memberinya oksigen." Lanjutnya yang dijawab anggukan oleh sang perawat. Sedang Yuna sendiri memilih untuk membalut lubang perut itu dengan kain putih untuk meminimalisir kebocoran yang di bantu oleh dokter wanita lainnya bername tag Kim Yewon.

Kyungsoo mulai melepas tasnya dan menaruh di meja resepsionis. "apa dia dokter magang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada suster di depannya sambil menguncir rambutnya dengan asal namun terlihat rapi. Ia berpikir jika waktunya dirinya untuk mengambil tindakan setelah melihat semua penanganan yang dilakukan oleh kedua dokter itu.

"ye..." jawab salah satu suster dengan sedikit terkejut karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang secara tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo berdecak "okey... waktunya beraksi Kyungsoo" gumamnya sambil menuangkan cairan antiseptik yang selalu di sediakan di atas meja resepsionis tersebut. Dengan sedikit angkuh, kaki jenjangnya mengayun menuju ke arah ranjang pasien yang terlihat gaduh dan sedikit dikerubungi pasien lain.

Kyungsoo meniup poninya hingga membuat helaian-helaian rambut halus itu terbang sesaat sebelum jatuh kembali diatas keningnya. "tolong kalian minggir ini bukan tontonan.." teriaknya sedikit lantang hingga membuat para pasien berdecak sebal dan membubarkan diri kembali kerancang mereka masing-masing.

"siapa wanita itu?" tanya seorang suster pada rekan kerjanya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita satunya hanya menjawab jika dirinya juga tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil jubah berwarna biru yang berada di troli, memasang sarung tangannya dengan santai. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan santai pula tangannya mengambil gunting dan memotong perban putih yang sudah berubah warna karena terkena darah. Yang beberapa saat lalu dipasang oleh Yuna dan Yewon. Hal itu sontak membuat semua orang yang berada disitu terkejut atas tindakan orang yang menurut mereka adalah orang asing.

"apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Yewon dengan pekikkan melengking. Namun seperti tidak mendengar, Kyungsoo terus melakukan pekerjaanya, mengabaikan pekikan dokter yang bertanya padanya.

Setelah perban berhasil terlepas, darah kembali keluar dengan deras dari lubang bekas besi. Semua semakin panik dibuatnya. Hingga Yuna dengan cekatan langsung menutup lubang tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "apa yang anda lakukan, anda tahu jika itu membahayakan pasien?" teriak Yuna terbawa emosi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "tentu saja menyelamatkan pasien" jawabnya enteng. "itu adalah tugas utama dokter, bukankah begitu?" lanjutnya sambil membuang perban bernoda darah tersebut pada tempat sampah dibawah troli.

Kyungsoo berjalan disisi lain mengambil cairan antiseptik. Semua mata mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Dan wanita itu tidak memperdulikannya. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengoleskan cairan antiseptik tersebut dengan menggunkan kapas yang Ia jepit dengan _pinset_ di atas perut pasien.

"anda harus berhenti" ucap Yuna mencoba menghentikan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap untuk mengarahkan pisau bedahnya pada perut pasien yang sudah di tandainya.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. "apa kalian tahu jika pasien saat ini sedang kritis dan membutuhkan penanganan segera?" teriaknya hingga membuat para perawat serta dokter terlonjak kaget, bahkan pasien yang berada di UGD mengalihkan atensinya pada mereka. "apa aku perlu menjelaskan pada kalian jika waktu saat ini sangat berharga bagi keselamatan pasien. Apa kalian tidak pernah tahu jika hal ini terus di undur pasien akan memiliki terlalu banyak pendarahan _internal_ dan dapat mengakibatkan luka pada _aorta toraknya?"_ Kyungsoo melihat satu persatu dari mereka yang menampilkan wajah menunduk. Dada Kyungsoo naik turun tidak teratur, menandakan jika wanita itu saat ini sangat-sangat kesal. "aku sarankan kalian untuk belajar kembali agar tidak terlihat terlalu bodoh" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

Suara alarm pada monitor memberi peringatan pada mereka jika pasien dalam keadaan darurat. " _saem.._ tekanan darahnya 80/50 terus menurun dengan cepat." Pekik suster yang sama, yang sedari tadi mengecek layar monitor.

Karena rasa jengkelnya sudah berada di umbun-umbun dan juga merasa jika semua orang yang disana tidak merespon sama sekali, Kyungsoo memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari ranjang pasien. Membuat para dokter dan perawat memandangnya bimbang. Sedangkan alarm pada monitor terus berbunyi. Seolah memperingatkan mereka untuk segera membuat keputusan. Sebelum garis lurus mensominasi di layar monitor.

.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **NB ~**

 **-C-LINE (central venous line) :** alat pengukur tekanan vena sentral pada pasien gawat darurat guna mengetahui kecukupan cairan.

 **-Vena sentral :** pembuluh darah yang dekat dengan jantung sebagai pusat sirkulasi.

 **-EKG :** alat deteksi jantung.

 **-Lodin :** cairan antiseptik yang sering disebut betadin sabagai antiseptik sebelum melakukan pembedahan.

 **-BP :** singkatan untuk tekanan darah bradycardic, melambatnya denyut jantung menjadi kurang dari 50 denyut permenit.

 **-irigation :** alat yang berisikan cairan untuk embersihkan bagian dalam organ pasien untuk membersihkan darah disekitannya.

 **-Kasa :** kain putih yang biasanya di gunakan untuk membalut luka.

 **-RBC :** Jumlah sel darah merah.

 **-Needle holder :** alat untuk menjepit jarum operasi.

 **Jika ada yang salah dengan nama-nama alat medis atau istilah-istilahnya saya mohon maaf. Karena saya bukan orang yang ahli dalam bidangnya, jadi otaknya cetek dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu kekeke. Nama dan arti yang saya tulis di situ adalah murni dari hasil pencarian yang dibantu oleh eyang google :p. Jadi buat kalian yang baca ini kebetulan kuliah atau ahli dalam bidang ini mohon dimaklumi ya, trus jangan nampol authornya hhhhh.**

 **Jangan lupa juga buat kalian tinggalkan jejak, kritik dan sarannya juga jangan lupa** **.**

 **See next chapter chu~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DOCTOR [FOR LIFE]**

Ooriginal story by **CHANSEKYUU**

.

.

.

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

.

 **GENRE : MEDICAL, ROMANCE, FAMILY, HURT**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AWAS TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara monitor terus terdengar horor ditelinga para pasien dan juga dokter serta perawat yang berada di dekat ranjang pasien kritis, akibat besi yang menancap diperutnya tak sengaja terlepas. Membuat darah mucrat dengan derasnya hingga membuat monitor pemantau denyut jantung tidak stabil dan mengirim bunyi sinyal jika sang pasien dalam keadaan bahaya jika tidak segera dilakukan tindakan penyelamatan. Kyungsoo sedikit jengkel karena para dokter magang yang sok itu tidak juga segera memberikannya ijin untuk melakukan tindakan. Mereka malah memilih saling pandang satu sama yang mengisyaratkan kepanikan tak berarti.

Kyungsoo merasa jengah, wanita berpipi belat itu mulai meletakkan pisau bedah yang dipegangnya ketempat semula. Ia juga mulai melepas sarung tangannya berniat ingin pergi dari kekacau ruang UGD yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohan dokter magang tanpa dokter pembimbing sama sekali. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berfikir kenapa bisa, Ayahnya tidak memantau para staff yang ada di ruang UGD. Yang menurut Kyungsoo ruang paling utama di dalam sebuah rumah sakit.

''lanjutkan _nuna_ '' ucap seorang lelaki muda dengan mata bulat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pasien lain yang sedang berkerumun tak jauh dari ranjang pasien kritis, dengan memakai jas dokternya. Membuat semua orang, —terlebih dokter magang— mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa heran.

Kyungsoo yang sudah ingin melepas jubah operasi mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar ucapan tersebut. Dan mengalihkan atensinya pada asal suara. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan mendekat dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang dibibirnya, membuat pipi tembam lelaki itu membentuk sebuah bulatan yang menyerupai bakpau. Namun pada detik berikutnya Kyungsoo membenarkan kembali jubah operasinya, dan kembali mengenakan sarung tangan yang beberapa saat lalu sempat Ia lepas.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah mata pada dokter muda tersebut dengan senyum menggoda. "kau yang paling mengerti Shin Wonho" ucapnya sambil melangkah mendekat kearah pasien. "dan bisakah kau suruh para dokter tak berguna itu untuk menyingkir" lanjutnya sambil menatap para dokter wanita yang masih memegangi perut pasien.

Dokter laki-laki muda yang dipanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama Shin Wonho tersebut mengangguk. Lalu tatapan matanya beralih pada dokter magang yang masih tidak rela menyerahkan pasien tersebut pada Kyungsoo. "bisakah kalian menyingkir" ucapnya secara tegas.

"Wonho _saem_ , anda tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan orang asing menangani pasien." Protes salah satu dokter magang yang bernama Kim Yewon.

"dan membiarkan pasien mati karena kehilangan banyak darah" sela Wonho dengan cepat. Yewon atau yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Umji tersebut langsung menunduk. Oh, Umji tidak pernah menyangka jika dokter yang menjadi idola para perawat dan dokter magang lainnya karena keimutannya, bisa sangat tegas. Karena selama ini dokter Wonho selain terkenal dengan keimutannya, dokter yang tiga bulan lalu mulai bekerja dirumah sakit Hashin tersebut juga terkenal ramah. Jadi tidak heran jika sebagian staff yang berada di ruang UGD tersebut sedikit merasa terkejut. Namun ada juga yang bersikap biasa, contohnya staff yang sudah pernah berada diruang operasi dengan dokter imut tersebut.

Perawat yang memperhatikan monitor kembali memperingatkan para dokter magang jika pasien semakin kritis dan harus segera dilakukan tindakan. Akhirnya mereka dengan terpaksa menyetujui keputusan dokter Wonho. Sedikit mundur dari ranjang pasien dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaanya. Tiraipun ditutup, Kyungsoo mulai memegang pisau bedahnya kembali lalu membuat sayatan pada perut pasien secara vertical setelah meminta Wonho untuk menyiapkan peralatan lainnya yang Ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Diruang operasi Sehun dan Luhan sudah berhasil menangani pasien dari pendarahan. Dan saatnya kini melanjutkan operasi tahap berikutnya yaitu pengangkatan ginjal pasien yang sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi akibat penyakit komplikasi yang di deritanya hingga membuat ginjal sebelah kanan rusak parah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Luhan juga tidak kalah seriusnya dengan Sehun, karena operasi pada kali ini wanita cantik itulah yang menjadi asisten sang dokter jenius. Semua perawat yang melihat bagaimana kinerja mereka berdua , dibuat berdecak kagum. Karena mereka adalah sama-sama dokter hebat di rumah sakit Hanshin dan dinobatkan sebagai couple jenius dengan alasan mereka sangat-sangat hebat dalam hal operasi. Bahkan sampai sejauh ini, semua pasien yang ditangani oleh kedua dokter tersebut selalu keluar dari ruang operasi dengan keadaan masih hidup. Atau dalam artian si pasien dapat bertahan hidup.

Para staff yang berada di ruang operasi saat ini perlu berbangga diri, karena bisa dalam satu ruang operasi dengan kedua dokter tersebut adalah hal langka. Meski mereka sering melakukan operasi couple, akan tetapi staff pendamping mereka selalu berganti. Tergantung dengan keinginan Sehun ingin mengambil siapa di antara banyaknya staff.

"kalian bisa memindahkan pasien keruangan'' ucap Sehun setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Para staff menjawab ''ya'' dengan serentak. Tidak lupa ,mereka juga menyampaikan jika sang dokter sudah berkerja keras. Yang dijawab oleh perkataan yang sama dari kedua dokter tampan dan cantik tersebut.

''kau sudah bekerja keras Luhan" ucap Sehun saat mereka keluar dari ruang operasi bersama.

Luhan menoleh kearah lelaki albino tersebut seraya tersenyum simpul. "kau juga sudah bekerja keras Sehun, seperti biasa kau hebat" pujinya sambil mengacungkan dua jempol tinggi-tinggi sebagai penghargaan untuk lelaki yang berada disampingnya.

Tangan Sehun terulur mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas. Sambil berjalan beriringan di lorong rumah sakit mereka saling bertukar senyum satu sama lain. Senyum lebar seorang Oh Sehun yang hanya Luhan dan keluarganya saja yang bisa melihatnya. Karena jika di lingkungan rumah sakit ataupun tempat umum lainnya lelaki berkulit putih itu hanya memasang wajah dingin yang kelewat datar. Hingga banyak orang yang beranggapan jika dokter tampan itu mengidap penyakit tidak memiliki ekspresi wajah.

Pintu ruang pertemuan terbuka. Banyak para lelaki dan wanita yang memakai jas kebesaran dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka mengobrol satu sama lain dengan dokter-dokter yang mereka kenal. Dan diantara mereka juga ada sang direktur sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit, yang tak lain adalah ayah Kyungsoo yang bernama Do Joong Ki atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan direktur DO. Joong Ki menghela nafas pelan "tadinya aku berniat untuk memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada mereka, tapi ternyata anak nakal itu malah tidak datang" keluhnya pada anak pertamanya yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan sang ayah. "ayah tau sendiri dia seperti apa. Bahkan dia bilang padaku jika pengenalannya pada staff rumah sakit hanya akan membuang waktunya"

"kau benar, Ia akan selalu bilang begitu jika mendapati hal yang menurutnya tidak menarik" sahut Joong Ki. "ahh aku jadi merindukan putriku yang sangat manja" lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, sebelum menepuk pundak anaknya. Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang punggung tegap ayahnya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan pandangan sendu. Karena jujur saja dalam hati kecilnya, dirinya juga sangat merindukan hal yang seperti dikeluhkan sang ayah beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyampaikannya secara langsung, bahkan pada Baekhyun selaku sahabat, kakak ipar Kyungsoo dan sekaligus istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **RUANG UGD**

Kyungsoo menyelesaiakan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Bahkan hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih limabelas menit untuk menghentikan pendarahan dan menemukan organ dalam pasien yang terluka oleh besi. Dan hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk menjahitnya. Mungkin semua orang akan beranggapan jika Kyungsoo adalah dokter gila, karena wanita itu melakukan operasi di ruang UGD dengan peralatan seadanya dan yang lebih parah lagi adalah wanita itu tidak melakukan anastesi pada pasiennya. Prosedur wajib sebelum melakukan operasi besar. Bahkan selama ini tidak pernah ada yang melakukan hal tersebut, apalagi itu adalah operasi besar dengan keadaan pasien yang terluka parah dan kritis. Namun ajaibnya pasien tersebut dalam keadaan stabil setelah ditangani oleh Kyungsoo. Membuat kedua dokter, ah... tidak bahkan semua yang menonton acara live tersebut, yang tadinya merasa ngeri berubah menggumamkan decak kagum. Memuji keterampilan yang dimiliki oleh wanita yang menurut mereka wanita gila.

Kyungsoo melangkah pergi dari ruang UGD setelah melepas semua peralatan operasinya, tidak lupa menyerahkan pasien tersebut pada kedua dokter magang dengan kata-kata dingin. Setelah dirasa semua cukup Kyungsoo menuju meja resepsionis untuk mengambil tasnya tentu saja masih dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

"kau lihat" ucap salah satu perawat yang berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis pada temannya sambil memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh. "tatapan matanya sungguh menakutkan, membuat sekujur tubuhku meremang" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan tanganya seolah-olah bulu tangannya berdiri semua.

"kau benar... tatapanya tajam sekali. Wanita gila dari mana dia?" balas perawat satunya dengan menggidik ngeri.

"ck... ck... ck... asyik bergosip?" sindir Wonho yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. "kalian akan menyesal jika tahu siapa dia." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua perawat yang masih menunduk malu karena ketahuan sedang bergosip.

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari area UGD dengan tatapan datarnya. Tidak peduli dengan orang yang memandangnya aneh. Toh Ia sudah terbiasa ditatap seperti itu, bahkan ada juga yang bilang secara langsung padanya jika ekspresi wajahnya sangat menakutkan. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo untuk merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi terlihat ramah. Baginya buat apa merubah ekspresi wajah dan berusaha ramah jika hanya untuk berbasi-basi karena dirinya bukan pejabat ataupun public figur yang haus akan pencitraan.

"jadi _Nuna_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Wonho yang berjalan disamping Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sudah kembali menampilkan ekspresi menggemaskannya.

"tentu saja aku akan bekerja disini, bodoh." jawabnya enteng. Mendengar hal itu Wonho langsung menghadang tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Hingga membuat wanita bermata bulat itu berhenti mendadak sambil memutar matanya malas. "benarkah" tanyanya dengan antusias.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "ya" jawabnya dengan malas "dan dari semua rumah sakit yang ada di Korea kenapa kau juga disini" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit menggeretu, matanya naik turun memperhatikan Wonho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lelaki itu terlihat berpakaian modis dari balik jas dokternya. Rambut ditata sedikit berantakan, kaca mata bulat (namun tidak menjadikannya terlihat seperti nerd), sweater abu-abu dengan kerah kemeja yang terlihat di bagian lehernya. Oh jangan lupakan celana jeast biru dengan semi robekan dimana-mana, yang menjadikan lelaki itu terlihat seperti personil boyband ketimbang seorang dokter. Namun, meski begitu Kyungsoo tidak pernah berkomentar tentang cara berpakaiannya. Karena menurut Kyungsoo selera orang dalam berbusana selalu berbeda-beda. Kecuali jika Wonho meminta saran padanya baru dengan senang hati Ia akan memberikan masukan.

Wonho hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo. "tentu saja, pasti nenek yang memindahkanmu ke rumah sakit ini" lanjutnya seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri.

Lelaki imut itu lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh tidak jelas. Namun detik berikutnya tanpa basa basi langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan pekikan senang. Tanpa memperdulikan jika ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini sedang dalam mode membunuh. "aku senang bisa bersama _Nuna_ lagi" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Selama tiga bulan ini Wonho jarang sekali menguhungi Kyungsoo, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Hingga Ia tidak sempat memberi tahu jika dirinya di pindahkan kerumah sakit milik Ayah Kyungsoo. Karena dari awal sang nenek tidak memberi tahunya. Setibanya di Korea, barulah Ia di beri tahu oleh Chanyeol jika Ia bekerja di rumah sakit keluarga mereka.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Wonho dengan sedikit kasar hingga menghadirkan protes kecil dari lelaki imut tersebut. "aku bosan melihat wajahmu" jawabnya sambil berlalu.

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu _Nuna_ " pekik Wonho dilorong rumah sakit sambil menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo menjauh dan hilang ditikungan lorong. Sebenarnya mereka sangat dekat hanya saja, Kyungsoo jarang mengumbar kedekatan mereka. Bahkan jika mereka berkumpul, mereka akan bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih yang saling memanjakan satu sama lain. Namun tak jarang juga mereka bertengkar dan saling mengejek satu sama lain layaknya anak kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pekikan Wonho."dasar bocah" gumamnya, detik berikutnya menghilangkan senyum simpul dari wajahnya dan digantikan dengan wajah datar kembali.

Wonho adalah cucu angkat dari nenek Kyungsoo yang ada di Amerika. Kedua orang tua Wonho sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dalam insiden kecelakaan saat keluarga Shin sedang melalukan liburan di Amerika. Dalam insiden kecelakaan tersebut hanya Wonholah yang selamat. Selama tiga minggu di rawat dirumah sakit, nenek Kyungsoolah yang selalu merawatnya. Saat itu nenek Kyungsoo masih terbilang muda dan sedang bekerja sebagai dokter disalah satu rumah sakit swasta di Amerika. Selama tiga minggu itu pula, Wonho yang dirawat dirumah sakit sama sekali tidak ada yang menjenguknya. Pihak polisi setempat mencari informasi tentang keluarga tersebut. Namun yang mereka dapatkan adalah sesuatu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan. Kerabat Wonho sama sekali tidak ada yang mau merawat Wonho, karena mereka beralasan anak itu bukan anak kandung dari saudara lelaki mereka. Bahkan mereka memaki polisi tersebut dan menyebutkan bahwa Wonho adalah anak haram. Sedang dari pihak ibunya, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Karena ibu Wonho adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya, sedang kedua orang tua ibu Wonho sudah lama meninggal. Wonho kecil hampir saja dikirim ke Korea dan berencana dimasukkan kedalam panti asuhan yang ada di Korea. Nenek Kyungsoo yang saat itu tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara pihak rumah sakit lebih tepatnya suaminya (karena rumah sakit swasta itu adalah rumah sakit milik kakek Kyungsoo) dan polisi, berinisiatif mengajukan diri untuk mengadopsi Wonho. Awalnya pihak rumah sakit menolak begitupun juga kakek Kyungsoo, tapi dengan kegigihan dan bujukan yang dilakukan oleh nenek Kyungsoo, akhirnya kakek Kyungsoo menyetujuianya. Nenek Kyungsoo sangat senang dan mulai mengurus semua dokument-dokument penting yang berhubuhan dengan pengadopsian Wonho. Bahkan nenek Kyungsoo juga mengurus pemakaman kedua orang tua Wonho yang dibantu oleh kakek Kyungsoo tentunya. Semenjak saat itulah Wonho menjadi bagian dari keluarga Do namun tetap menggunakan marga dari almarhum ayah kandungnya.

Sekedar info saja, rumah sakit yang di bangun kakek Kyungsoo yang ada di Amerika sudah di jual tiga bulan yang lalu ke pihak pengelola Amerika. Karena baik Chanyeol maupun Ayah Kyungsoo tidak ingin bolak-balik Korea-Amerika untuk mengurusnya. Sedangkan kakek Kyungsoo sudah meninggal enam bulan yang lalu, di tambah lagi nenek Kyungsoo juga ingin kembali dan menetap di Korea. Keputusan itulah yang di ambil setelah rundingan keluarga. Bagi mereka tidak masalah menjual rumah sakit tersebut, toh mereka masih punya rumah sakit yang dibangun oleh Ayah Kyungsoo dan juga perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang alat medis yang di kelola oleh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menuju toilet wanita untuk sekedar mencuci tangan dan membenarkan penampilannya sebelum menuju lantai atas untuk menemui ayahnya. Ia mulai membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang terlihat sedikitacak-acakan. Tak lupa Kyungsoo juga merapikan riasan yang sedikit berantakan akibat terhapus oleh keringat.

"Kyungsoo" pekik seorang wanita di ambang pintu masuk toilet. Membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wanita itu dari pantulan kaca. Didapatinya wanita berpipi cubby memakai jas dokter dengan raut wajah terkejut melihat kearahnya. Melihat hal itu, Kyungsoo langsung menyudahi aktifitasnya mencuci tangan, dan segera membalikkan badannya. Membuat dirinya dan juga wanita bername tag –KIM MINSEOK- pada jas dokternya tersebut saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Merasa tidak salah dengan panggilannya, Minseok langsung berlari kecil dan berhambur untuk memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo -yang perbedaan tingginya tidak terlalu jauh- dengan perasan senang.

"wah, aku tidak menyangka ini benar-benar kau Kyungsoo" ujarnya dengan antusias.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, lalu membalas pelukan seorang wanita yang dulu adalah _sunbae_ nya saat sekolah menengah atas. "lama tidak bertemu _Eonni_ " Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan memperhatikan Minseok dari bawah hingga atas, menelisik penampilan wanita tersebut dengan intens. Membuat Minseok terkekeh dibuatnya. "kau melihatku seperti ingin memakanku bulat-bulat Kyung".

"Itu karena kau terlihat seperti bakpau _Eonni_ , sama persis" ledeknya diiringi dengan kekehan kecil. Bukannya marah, Minseok malah ikut larut dalam kekehkan Kyungsoo.

Lama tidak bertemu tidak membuat mereka merasa canggung untuk saling meledek satu sama lain. Karena sejatinya mereka dulu sangat dekat. Terlebih Minseok adalah teman satu kelas Chanyeol, dan dulu Minseok juga sering berkunjung kerumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-teman lainnya. Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, rumah Kyungsoo ah, maksudku kediaman keluarga Do dulunya adalah basecamp bagi sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol meski tak jarang juga Kyungsoo beserta Baekhyun ikut bergabung didalamnya. Kebiasaan berkumpul itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa berteman dekat dengan para sahabat sang kakak. Selain itu, siapa yang menyangka jika perkumpulan antar sahabat itu bisa menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta diantara sepasang dua insan berbeda gender. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat Chanyeol dan sahabatnya saling dekat, saling menyukai dan berujung Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hingga sampai tahap sang sahabat merubah marga dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar DO.

"mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum manisnya kearah Sehun yang masih asyik berkutat dengan berkas-berkas tentang pasien yang ditanganinya.

Sehun mendongak mengalihkan atensinya dari kertas-kertas yang ada ditanganya pada Luhan yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya hanya terhalang oleh meja. "ide bagus" jawabnya. Luhan mengangguk dengan antusias sambil berkata "sepertinya makan diluar juga bukan ide yang buruk, benar?". Sehun mulai membereskan berkas-berkas diatas mejanya dengan rapi. Lalu mulai melepas jas dokternya dan hanya meninggalakan kemeja navi yang membalut apik tubuh atletisnya. "kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan heran.

"bukankah kau tadi mengajak makan siang?"

"tapi kan kau belum menjawab setuju, jika kita makan diluar."

"aku akan selalu menyetujui pilihanmu Lu". Sehun memutari mejanya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan yang sepertinya masih dalam pose memanyunkan bibirnya. Dengan lembut tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan halus Luhan, dan memberikan senyum manis yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Luhan. " Lebih baik kita segera berangkat, sebelum jam makan siang habis". Luhan hanya bisa berdecak, walau begitu Ia dengan senang hati mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sedang menggandeng tangannya.

"haloo sayang kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada seseorang diseberang sana lewat sambungan telephone.

"aku sedang berdiam diri dikamar" di kediaman keluarga Do, seorang Do Baekhyun menjawab partanyaan sang suami dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Bahkan bibir tipisnya sudah maju beberapa senti, menyerupai bibir hewan berkaki dua yang sering disebut bebek.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil melihat pemandangan luar dari kaca jendela, tangan kanan berada di saku celana sedang tangan kirinya memegang benda persegi panjang yang Ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan sang Istri tercintanya. "memangnya Ibu sedang kemana?"

Tangan lentik itu mengelus perut ratanya dengan halus. " Ibu sedang ada pertemuan dengan teman-temannya. Kau tau, Ibu selalu melarangku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan selalu menyuruhku untuk istirahat" adunya pada sang suami.

"ibu hanya khawatir padamu Baekie, jadi turuti saja okey" balasnya sambil mendudukkan diri pada kursi.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. " Kau sama saja dengan Ibu."

"itu karena aku adalah anaknya sayang". Sela Chanyeol dengan tawa yang berderai yang lagi-lagi membuat sang istri diseberang sana bercedak sebal. "Baiklah, aku harus bekerja kembali. Jaga diri baik-baik. Dan sampai jumpa di rumah sayang. _I love you uri_ baekie" pamit Chanyeol dengan tulus dan lembut. Lalu mengakhiri panggilannya dengan sang istri, setelah mendapat ungkapan balasan dari yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan saling memberikan ciuman jauh satu sama lain.

"jadi benar wanita gila yang sedang heboh diperbincangkan orang rumah sakit itu adalah kau?" tanya Minseok pada Kyungsoo saat mereka menunggu pesanan makan siang mereka dihidangkan. Ya, setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja di toilet beberapa jam yang lalu, Minseok mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan siang bersama. Hitung-hitung sebagai reuni ucap Minseok. Dan ajakan Minseok tersebut disetujui oleh Kyungsoo, karena Ia juga merasa lapar sekali setelah keluar dari ruang UGD. Oleh karena itu, mereka berdua pergi kesalah satu _cafe_ yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"sebutan macam apa itu" protes Kyungsoo sambil meletakan gelas minumannya dimeja. "tidak adakah sebutan yang lebih keren dari wanita gila" lanjutnya dengan kesal.

Minseok terkekeh "sepertinya kau memang cocok dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Minseok dengan nada menggoda. Menghadirkan plototan lucu dari mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menyerupai mata burung hantu. Namun Minseok sama sekali tidak takut, karena menurutnya Kyungsoo malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan dari pada menakutkan. "oh ayolah, coba kau pikir sebutan apa yang layak ditujukan pada seorang wanita yang dengan gila melakukan operasi di ruang UGD tanpa anastesi jika buka wanita gila" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo kembali meneguk cairan dingin berwarna biru dari gelasnya. "Itu karena dokter magang bodoh yang tidak segera melakukan tindakan" Kyungsoo membuat pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri. "lagian bagaimana bisa bagian UGD menyerahakan ruangan yang sangat rentan akan pasien kritis pada dokter magang tanpa dokter pembimbing.'' Ocehnya dengan bersungut-sungut.

''hampir semua dokter tadi menghadiri pertemuan evaluasi dokter yang diadakan empat bulan sekali oleh pihak rumah sakit.'' Jelas Minseok.

''dan membiarkan dokter magang menangani UGD?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo tersebut hanya ditanggapi Minseok dengan mengangkat bahunya. Karena sejujurnya Minseok sendiri tidak terlalu paham dengan kinerja dibagian ruang UGD dilantai bawah, karena memang dirinya adalah dokter khusus anak. Jadi jarang sekali melakukan aktifitas diruang tersebut, Jika tidak ada pasien anak yang harus dipindahkan keruang UGD anak. UGD anak dan UGD umum dipisah. UGD anak berada dibangsal khusus pasien anak, sedang UGD umum berada dilantai dasar untuk memudahkan pasien-pasien darurat segera mendapat penanganan.

Hari sudah beranjak senja saat Kyungsoo berjalan ditepian sungai Han sendirian. Bibirnya sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya secara spontan. Lelah berjalan, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu tangga, bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sedang asyik menikmati pertunjukan salah satu kelompok musisi jalanan yang selalu menghibur para pengujung dengan mengcover entah itu lagu ataupun dance dari boy/girl grup serta artis korea lainnya. Suasanya romantis langsung tercipta saat para musisi tersebut menyanyikan salah satu lagu ballad yang bertemakan pemujaan, kasih sayang, kesetiaan, dan cinta pada pasangan. Hal itu semakin sempurna dengan di latar belakangi oleh langit yang berwarna jingga serta angin semilir yang menenangkan. Banyak para pasangan yang langsung memeluk pasangan mereka masing-masing untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka dengan diiringi lagu tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dalam hatinya tersenyum miris saat kemanapun matanya memandang retinanya hanya menangkap orang yang berpasang-pasangan. Hatinya semakin mencolos saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Dimana sang lelaki menggendong seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan, sesekali lelaki yang diyakini Kyungsoo adalah ayah dari gadis tersebut menciumi pipi putrinya dengan sayang. Sedangkan sang ibu dengan telaten menyuapi putrinya dengan permen kapas berwana biru. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak pernah diposisi itu, bukan!, bahkan Ia selalu dilimpahi kasih sayang hingga usianya yang sekarang. Ia juga masih suka sekali meminta Ibunya untuk menyuapi ketika makan, jadi intinya Ia tidak iri dengan gadis kecil tersebut. Hanya saja, melihat hal itu membuat hatinya sedikit tercubit. Kyungsoo memfokuskan kembali pada pertunjukan tersebut untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian modis berjalan dengan menenteng ransel pada punggung tegapnya. Dan tangan kirinya memegang kaleng soda. Ia terus menyusuri jalanan menuju kerumunan yang menarik perhatiannya. Saat sedang mencari-cari tempat yang pas untuk duduk, mata coklatnya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya tengah duduk di antara kerumunan sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya. Dengan ragu kaki panjang itu menghampiri seseorang tersebut.

Kyungsoo baru saja membalas pesan dari sang nenek, yang menanyakan keadaannya di Korea. Padahal kemarin malam sesudah makan malam bersama keluarganya, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi sang nenek, memberi tahu jika dirinya sudah sampai dengan keadaan selamat dan juga sudah bertemu dengan Ayah, Ibu, kakak serta Baekhyun. Mungkin nenek tersayangnya itu masih belum rela jika cucunya yang cantik itu jauh darinya, makanya dia dengan rutin selalu mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo" sapa seseorang yang sudah berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya di panggil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jongin _oppa_..." pekiknya dengan sedikit terkejut, saat matanya menangkap tubuh seorang lelaki berkulit tan telah berdiri disampingnya.

Lelaki yang bernama Jongin tersebut mendudukkan diri di samping Kyungsoo. "aku kira aku salah orang, ternyata ini beneran kau" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas. "kau berlebihan." Jawabnya lalu memusatkan pengelihatannya kembali pada pertunjukan yang saat ini sedang menampilkan cover dance. Oh yang benar saja Jongin itu adalah teman satu kampus Kyungsoo dulu meski beda jurusan, karena lelaki itu mengambil jurusan bisnis, selain itu Jongin juga satu tingkat di atasnya. Dengan artian Jongin dan Chanyeol seumuran, itulah mengapa Kyungsoo memanggi Jongin dengan embel-embel _oppa_. Saat di Amerika mereka adalah dua orang yang saling dekat sampai sekarang, tak jarang mereka akan bertemu untuk saling mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sampai luluspun mereka masih saling bertemu namun tidak sesering saat di bangku kuliah karena kesibukan masing-masing. Berawal dari Kyungsoo yang baru pertama masuk kuliah dan bingung dengan tempat yang baru pertama kali dipijaknya, saat itulah Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat Jongin yang baru turun dari motornya. Lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, dan tidak di sangka-sangka jika Jongin adalah pendatang dari Korea sama dengannya. Sejak saat itu mereka yang tidak sengaja sering bertemu, mulai menyapa satu sama lain, saling bertukar cerita hingga mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan kemarin saat Kyungsoo ingin pulang ke sini, Ia bertemu dulu dengan Jongin dan berpamitan pada lelaki tan tersebut. Dan lihatlah sekarang lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu di temuinya di salah satu _cafe_ di Amerika, kini dengan santainya tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"kenapa _oppa_ ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan penuh selidik, bahkan matanya sedikit memincing melihat ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu, karena Jongin sama sekali tidak bilang jika dia juga akan pulang ke Korea.

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, jari telunjuknya menoel pipi tembam Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Kebiasaan jika Ia berada di dekat Kyungsoo. "tentu saja pulang, apa lagi. Aku juga warga Korea jika kau lupa" Jongin menyeruput sodanya dengan cuek.

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. "ya... ya... aku ingat jika tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat ini juga warga Korea tulen." Cibirnya sambil mengamati Jongin. Dan Ia baru sadar jika penampilan Jongin tidak seperti biasanya, dipunggung lelaki itu masih ada ransel. "lalu _oppa_ dari mana?."

"dari Amerika." Jawab Jongin enteng, sedangkan Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya hingga seperti akan keluar. "aku serius, aku baru beberapa menit lalu mendarat" lanjutnya saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat menakutkan dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan tersebut.

Akhirnya sore itu Kyungsoo lewatkan bersama Jongin hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Karena Jongin tidak membawa mobil, Ia memilih untuk memesankan Kyungsoo taxi. Setelah Jongin juga meninggalkan sungai Han naik taxi yang di pesannya bersamaan dengan taxi Kyungsoo, pulang untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

.

.

.

Suasana hangat tercipta di kediaman keluarga DO, sehangat matahari pagi yang menyapa semua insan yang berpijak ditanah Seoul. Gelak tawa terdengar dari arah meja makan. Dimana keluarga Do sekeluarga menikmati santap pagi mereka dengan saling menggoda satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol-a apa kau dengar desas desus di ruang UGD jika kemarin ada wanita gila yang mengoperasi pasien tanpa anastesi?" tanya Joong Ki pada anak lelakinya.

Chanyeol mengelap mulutnya dengan tisseu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "aku juga mendengar ayah, tapi aku belum tau siapa wanita gila itu. Jika aku sudah menemukan informasi aku akan memberi tahu ayah untuk diproses hukum." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"apa jika wanita gila itu aku, _Oppa_ dan ayah akan melaporkanku?" sela Kyungsoo dengan santai sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng kemulutnya.

Perkataan Kyungsoo sukses membuat semua orang dimeja makan tersedak. Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan gila dari wanita bermata bulat tersebut.

"kau tidak serius kan Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun mewakili kedua mertua serta suaminya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "tentu saja aku serius _Eonni_ , jika tidak percaya tanya saja Wonho dia saksi nyatanya" balasnya mantap.

"oh astaga Kyungsoo kau sudah gila?" pekik Joong Ki sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa anak perempuannya itu melakukan hal yang mengerikan kepada pasiennya. Oh, sepertinya anaknya lucunya benar-benar sudah menghilang.

Mendengar pekikan sang ayah, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan menampilkan wajah polos bak anak anjing yang sedang beraegyo pada pengasuhnya untuk meminta makan. "berhenti memasang wajah itu Kyungsoo." Joong Ki mencoba bersuara tegas. Namun apa yang di dapat, anaknya itu malah semakin merajuk tidak jelas sambil mencium pipinya. Bahkan sejak kapan Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat kursinya, Joong Ki sendiripun juga tidak mengetahuinya. Ayah dan anak itu larut dengan adegan rajuk merajuk membuat Hye Kyo, Chanyeol, serta Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli. Namun ada juga gurat bahagia yang terlukis lebih banyak di wajah ketiga orang yang sangat merindukan sifat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Dan begitulah waktu sarapan pagi mereka, mereka habiskan dengan hal-hal yang membahagiakan.

Suasana rumah sakit tampak seperti biasanya, dimana banyak dokter dan juga para perawat yang berjalan berlalu lalang, ada juga orang yang memakai baju rumah sakit dari yang tua, yang muda sampai anak kecil sedang berjalan-jalan diarea taman dan lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Sebagian pasien dibantu oleh keluarga mereka, bagi pasien yang sudah lanjut usia atau yang cidera dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Selaian itu banyak pengunjung yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu, menunggu giliran dipanggil untuk memeriksakan kesehatan mereka pada dokter ahli yang menangani penyakit yang mereka keluhkan. Selaian itu, ada juga pengunjung yang hanya sekedar datang untuk menebus obat pada apotik yang terdapat didalam area gedung rumah sakit.

Beda dengan suasana di bagian lain gedung rumah sakit, suasana bisik-bisik tercipta di ruang UGD. Itu disebabkan oleh kedatangan Kyungsoo yang berjalan diantara dua lelaki yang sangat disegani dirumah sakit tersebut. Siapa lagi jika buka tuan Do Joong Ki dan juga Do Chanyeol, sang ayah dan juga sang kakak. Penampilan Kyungsoo sungguh berbeda dengan penampilannya kemarin. Kini wanita itu memakai pakaian rapi sama rapinya dengan kemarin, namun yang membedakannya adalah kini baju kasualnya dibalut dengan jubah berwarna putih sebagai identitas seorang dokter. Jika kalian tanya untuk apa Kyungsoo dikawal kedua orang tersayangnya tersebut padahal mereka hanya diruang UGD. Jawabannya adalah, itu sebagai hukuman untuk Kyungsoo karena telah melakukan pelanggaran menagani pasien sebelum dirinya resmi menjadi bagian dari rumah sakit tersebut. Sebagai hukumannya, Kyungsoo harus menerima jika ayahnya yang memperkenalkan Kyungsoo. Tadinya perkenalan itu akan dilakuakn secara resmi, dalam artian harus diadakan pertemuan dengan staff rumah sakit dan dewan-dewan lain yang berkaitan dengan rumah sakit. Namun Kyungsoo menolak secara tegas karena wanita itu beralasan jika hal yang direncanakan ayahnya sangatlah berlebihan dan membuang waktu. Hal itu membuat perdebatan kecil tadi pagi sebelum mereka menyelesaikan makan pagi. Namun berkat kekeras kepalanya Kyungsoo, wanita itu mampu membuat ayahnya menyerah dan berakhir memperkenalkan dirinya di ruang UGD meski hal itu sebenarnya juga sempat ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Dan soal Chanyeol —lelaki jangkung itu— hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Alasanya Ia ingin melihat bagaimana suasananya ruang UGD jawabnya saat di tanya oleh Kyungsoo. Alasan yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat-sangat aneh. Lagian bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu meninggalkan kantornya, mentang-mentang kantornya tersebut berdekatan dengan rumah sakit makanya seenaknya saja melancong meninggalkan kantornya.

Setelah tuan Joong Ki memperkenalkan Kyungsoo, tak sedikit orang yang terkejut. Pasalnya selama ini tidak ada yang tahu jika pemilik rumah sakit memiliki anak perempuan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi anak perempuan pemilik rumah sakit adalah wanita yang sejak kemarin hangat diperbincangakan oleh orang rumah sakit dengan julukan "wanita gila". Ah ,mungkin setelah ini orang-orang harus berusaha baik dan menarik perhatian wanita gila ah, maksudnya Kyungsoo agar terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginnya. Ambil saja satu contoh, seperti dipecat mungkin karena memberi julukan sadis pada anak pemilik rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja.

Di sisi lain perkenalan tersebut, ada dua orang yang selalu memperhatikan dari mulai ketiga orang tersebut masuk ruang UGD hingga perkenalan singkat itu selesai. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memalingkan pandangan mereka kearah lain. Satu orang memasang wajah sedikit terkejut ada gurat ketidak percayaan yang terlihat disana. Sedang orang satu lagi hanya memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan mata tajam yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sesekali orang yang bergender perempuan melirik lelaki berwajah datar yang berdiri disampingnya menggunakan ekor matanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Bahkan terlihat sampai memutih pucat.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh kesamping kanan depan. Detik itu juga tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan manik mata tajam milik seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Oh kenapa harus dia geramnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T. B. C.**

 **Bagaimana dengan FF ini? Apakah membosankan dan ceritanya terlalu berat? Aku harap kalian menyukai story yang bergendre seperti ini. Jika otak lancar di usahakan akan fastupdate kekeke. Jadi kalau molor Authornya jangan di grebek ya hhhhh :v**

 **Belamsmwdreal :** di tunggu ya, asal gak bosen nunggunya kekeke.

 **Rizkinovitasarii :** jangan terlalu tegang nanti gak bisa tidur #eeehhh :V di usahakan

 **Nanachaan :** walau bukan dokter boleh lah ya otaknya sedikit ngerti medis biar keren kwkwkwk. Di tunggu

 **Kyungni sarang :** hhh ini adegannya di drama Romantic Doctor... ditunggu, n makasih buat semangatnya :*

 **Khaisha :** yehet... jangan bosen sama hunsoo yeee. Di tunggu

 **Pororocrong :** terimakasih buat semangat dan udah suka sama Ff hunsoonya. Di tunggu next upnya

 **Dinadokyungsoo1 :** hhh kmu terlalu berlebihan, Author masih cetek ilmu menulisnya btw, makasih buat dukungannya :* waahhhh kalau setiap hari gak kuat, coz ceritanya belum jadi sampai end. Kekeke...

 **2ndsoo :** terimakasih buat semangatnya... jangan bosen nunggu upnya

 **Kim pratama1108 :** waahhh terimakasih kim... rasanya sesuatu akhirnya ada yg manggil unnie kekeke... terimakasih buat selalu menunggu upnya dan juga semangatnya :*

 **Domi12 :** hhh anda benar sekali... waahh terimaksih buat dukunganya. Akan di usahakan untuk fastupdate

 **kyungsoOwl :** terimakasih buat dukungannya di usahakan buat fastupdate

 **nayalan :** terimakasih... akan di usahakan fast update kekeke semangat juga buat kmu

 **lauraRose14 :** hhhh masih serem mimi peri masak #eeehhh jangan gampar ya kekeke... tebakan kmu sepertinya benar untuk yang satu itu sepertinya masih rahasia hhhh.

 **Dohchoco :** di tunggu... thank buat dukungannya

 **Lovedudu1201 :** terimakasih :* diusahakan untuk update tepat waktu kekeke

 **Fujoshi kronis :** silahkan membaca sambil berimajinasi :P, tapi kalau gk sesuai jagan mewek ya kekeke... n terimakasih untuk dukungannya :*

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya**

 **See you next chapter chu~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DOCTOR [ FOR LIFE]**

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST : - OH SEHUN**

 **-DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

Other cast

.

.

.

.

 **GENRE : MEDICAL, FAMILY, HURT, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AWAS TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat kearah pintu masuk ruang UGD yang terbuka. Mimik wajahnya sempat berubah, namun detik berikutnya Ia dengan lihainya memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali. Namun meski begitu matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok mungil yang tengah berdiri di antara dua lelaki yang sangat Ia kenal. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, melihat setiak ekspresi wajahnya, bahkan Ia juga selalu memperhatikan bibir yang sedikit bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Ia kira wanita itu sudah sangat berubah dalam artian semuanya, kecuali postur tubuhnya yang masih tetap sama. Namun sial, terlihat semakin berisi dan kencang dibagian-bagian tertentu. Meski wanita itu memakai kemeja, namun matanya dengan jeli dapat melihat perubahannya, jangan lupakan celana jeansnya terlalu ketat hingga membentuk lekuk tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu jika akan bertemu dengan orang itu kembali setelah sekian lamanya Ia berusaha melupakannya. Waktu enam tahun diharapkan dapat membuat hatinya kuat. Namun nyatanya Ia salah besar tentang hal itu. Hatinya masih sangat berdenyut nyeri saat tanpa sengaja matanya dan lelaki itu saling bertemu. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah menyangka jika orang itu akan berprofesi sama seperti dirinya. Apakah ini takdir ataukah hanya kebetulan, entahlah. Mungkin bisa jadi karena takdir, bisa juga hanya karena sebuah kebetulan. Toh mereka kini sama-sama tinggal di Seoul, jadi tidak ada yang tidak mugkin dari sebuah pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menghela nafas berat lalu memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka terlebih dahulu.

"apa kau gugup sayang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lirih saat mendengar helaan nafas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "tidak sama sekali." Jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, mana mungkin adiknya yang sudah mendapat julukan "wanita gila" itu memiliki rasa gugup pikirnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk memusatkan pendengarannya pada sang Ayah yang masih memberikan kata-kata yang sudah seperti diacara-acara awards bergengsi, padahal mereka hanya di ruang UGD.

"pasien" teriak perawat dari arah pintu masuk UGD sambil mendorong brankar yang di bantu oleh beberapa perawat lain. Lalu memindahkan pasien anak kecil tersebut ke atas ranjang UGD yang kosong.

" Jongin _oppa_ ..." gumam Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin mengikuti iringan tersebut dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat melihat lelaki berjas rapi memasuki ruang UGD. Oh, rasanya sudah lama sekali Ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki hitam itu. Dan Ia juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu di rumah sakit. Kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang berbincang akrab dengan Jongin. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika adiknya itu kenal dengan sahabat lamanya.

Kyungsoo langsung mendekat kerah ranjang pasien setelah mereka selesai memindahkannya. Ia memeriksa kondisi mata, mulut, dengan teliti setelah menyuruh perawat memasang infus.

" _oppa..._ apa saja yang Ia makan pagi ini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin diselela-sela memeriksa perut anak kecil tersebut menggunakan _stethoscope._

Jongin yang berada di seberang ranjang terus memperhatikan anak kecil yang ada atas ranjang tersebut dengan khawatir. Pasalnya sejak tadi anak itu tidak berhenti untuk merintih dan memegangi perutnya. "dia tadi pagi makan nasi sedikit, telur gulung, dan juga _jjampong"_ jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "berikan dia obat pereda nyeri dan suntikkan cairan antibiotik 2x 24 jam, obat alerginya jangan lupa. Pantau terus keadaannya setiap satu jam sekali." Tutur Kyungsoo pada perawat yang selesai memasang infus tersebut. Perawat itu mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Luhan keluar dari ruang UGD dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Kenapa hari ini membuatnya banyak kejutan pikirnya. Tangan lentiknya mencengkeram pinggiran pagar pembatas atap dengan sangat kuat sambil meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi rongga paru-parunya yang terasa kosong dan menyesakkan. Tubuh Luhan sedikit tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang hingga dengan reflek Ia menengok kearah orang yang mengejutkannya tersebut.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun seseorang yang sempat mengagetkan Luhan, matanya menelisik perubahan wajah Luhan yang terlihat pucat.

"aku baik-baik saja Sehun." Jawabnya "hanya tiba-tiba saja ingin menghirup udara segar"lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dan Sehun sangat tahu akan hal itu. Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, namun Ia tidak ingin memaksa Luhan untuk bercerita padanya.

Jongin duduk di samping pasien anak laki-laki yang bernama Kim Lyu In tersebut sambil memegang erat tangan kirinya yang tidak terpasang infus. Sesekali Ia menciumi tangan mungil itu dengan sangat lembut. "apa sakitnya parah?" tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan wajah pucat Lyu In yang sudah tertidur pulas akibat pengaruh obat.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin lembut untuk menenangkan lelaki tersebut. "dia hanya alergi _oppa_ , jika kondisi berangsur-angsur membaik nanti malam Ia sudah boleh pulang." Jawabnya.

Jongin menghela nafas lega saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. "terimakasih Kyungsoo.."

"sudah menjadi tugasku _oppa"_ balasnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di taman belakang kediaman keluarga DO dengan rasa bosan yang menggerogotinya. Sesekali Ia akan menggerutu tidak jelas sambil menendang-nendang udara dengan random. Tangannya di masukkan kedalam saku bajunya, sedang bibirnya sudah mengerucut beberapa senti dengan apiknya. Tanpa ingat umur dan juga tidak memperdulikan jika sebentar lagi Ia akan menyandang status Ibu.

" _aigoo..._ apa sebegitu bosannya sampai-sampai menantu Ibu memasang wajah seperti itu"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan anehnya kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Ibu mertuanya yang sedang duduk di kursi teras belakang yang tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri dengan di temani jus di atas meja. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan menghampiri Ibu mertuannya tersebut dan duduk di kursi lainnya. "benar _eomma_ aku sangat-sangat dan sangat bosan" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada merajuk.

Hye Kyo terkekeh renyah tanganya terulur mengelus rambut menantunya. "kalau bosan kau bisa membaca buku Baek"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng menolak saran sang mertua karena jujur saja Ia sangat-sangat benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau dengan unsur bosan. " _eomma..._ tidak bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menatap sang mertua dengan penuh harap-harap cemas, bahkan Ia sudah memasang wajah yang imutnya sampai _overload_ untuk membujuk mertuanya tersebut.

Hye Kyo menggeleng dengan jari telunjuk di depan wajah bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, sedang bibirnya berguman dengan kata _tidak_ berulang-ulang sebagai penolakan atas permintaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin cemberut dibuatnya. Namun detik berikutnya mata sipit itu berbinar saat sang mertua mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi Ibu kandung Baekhyun. Karena Hye Kyo bilang, ingin sekali mengunjungi besannya tersebut. Dengan semangat enam sembilan Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan Ibu mertua, dan pamit untuk berganti baju sebelumnya mengecup pipi Hye Kyo terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar pergi. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya, terlebih lagi sang Ibu. Karena beberapa hari ini Baekhyun belum berkunjung ke rumah orang tuannya, rumah yang ditempatinya sebelum menjadi istri Chanyeol. Dan saat mendengar ajakan sang Ibu mertua, maka Ia tidak akan menolaknya.

Luhan dan Sehun kini tengah duduk di bangku yang ada di atap rumah sakit, karena di atap tersebut di design menyerupai taman kecil dengan pohon dan rumput hijau di bagian-bagian tertentu. Di atap juga di sediakan beberapa bangku memanjang yang digunakan para staff untuk sekedar duduk-duduk jika ingin menghirup udara segar diluar ruangan yang didominasi oleh bau obat-obatan. Seperti yang di lakukan oleh Luhan dan Sehun saat ini.

"apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sehun setelah lama bungkap.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali lagi melihat langit yang berwarna biru bersih tanpa awan sama sekali. "tidak ada Sehun." Jawab Luhan.

Lagi-lagi wanita itu berbohong. Padahal saat ini pikirannya sangat penuh dengan berbagai hal yang begitu saja terputar diotaknya bak film yang diputar secara apik, rapi, dan tertata berurut.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa," Sehun menjeda ucapannya sambil berdiri. "aku harus kebawah karena ada pasien" lanjutnya. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Luhan sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan diam saja, bahkan tidak menoleh kearah Sehun sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap menatap langit. Seolah-olah tidak membiarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ditahannya untuk jatuh.

Kyungsoo menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang di kafetaria rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli dengan hiruk pikuk yang berada disekitarnya. Namun ketenangannya itu terusik saat Wonho dan Minseok datang menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"heeiii _Nuna_ " sapa Wonho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Minseok sendiri duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

"kau hanya sendiri?" tanya Minseok.

Kyungsoo menyuapkan sup cambah ke dalam mulutnya. "aku sedang bertiga sekarang." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Minseokpun mendengus. Lalu memilih untuk memakan makanannya. "kau harus tahan _nuna_ , Kyungsoo _nuna_ terkadang memang menyebalkan" tutur Wonho tanpa melihat kearah orang yang di ajak bicara, malah sibuk menyuapkan makanan kedalam bibirnya.

"aku sudah kebal Wonho-ya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. "balas Minseok.

"baguslah kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didadanya karena Ia sudah menyelesaikan makananya. Matanya menatap horor pada dua orang tersebut secara bergantian. "jika kalian ingin meledekku tidak perlu di depanku." Omel Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Womho dam Minseok hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"oho... kalian tidak mengajakku." Tiba- tiba Chanyeol datang tanpa diundang lalu duduk manis di depan Wonho.

Wonho mendongak "hay _Hyung_... " sapanya diiringi senyum manisnya. Chanyeolpun membalas senyuman Wonho tak kalah manis, semanis gula murni yang di olah secara higienis #eh

"aku heran, _oppa_ itu punya kantor sendiri dan kafetaria juga sudah tersedia, tapi kenapa malah mengungsi kesini?" cibir Kyungoo dengan entengnya.

"benar juga, aku juga heran dengannya... bahkan aku merasa dia itu hanya pengangguran karena hampir setiap hari melihatnya berkeliaran disini" saut Minseok sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh.

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kesal. "apa aku tidak boleh disini, toh kantorku hanya beberapa langkah dari sini." Gerutunya

"ya... ya... ya... lakukan dengan sesukamu _oppa,_ makan yang banyak ya... " ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. " aku pergi dulu." Lanjutnya dengan santai dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga begitu saja. Chanyeol mendengus kesal atas perlakuan durhaka adiknya sambil mengunyah nasi secara brutal. Sedangkan Wonho dan Minseok hanya terkikik geli, namun detik berikutnya mereka langsung dia karena mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke arah resepsionis UGD Ia berniat untuk mengecek rekam medis dari seorang pasien yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja tiba. Namun saat ingin memegang mouse ternyata ada tangan lain yang memegangnya juga, akhirnya tanpa sengaja tangan mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Dengan reflek Kyungsoo menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo mendongak sambil berbicara "anda bisa menggunakan du... lu... an." Nadanya melirih diujung kata saat melihat siapa orang yang berdiri disampingnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"ini tempat kerja bukan tempat untuk saling melepas rindu." Ucap seseorang yang membuat mereka menyudahi saling tatap menatap mata tersebut. Mereka kembali kekeadaan normal, memasang wajah andalan mereka yaitu wajah datar.

Namun Kyungsoo segera menoleh kearah seseorang yang baru berbicara tersebut setelah beberapa menit diam — _sedikit telat_ —. Ia melihat seseorang yang sudah lama tidak Ia jumpai berdiri di balik meja resepsionis dengan pakaian perawat. Wanita itu tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo. "lama tidak bertemu Kyungie.." sapanya.

" _eonni..._ " gumamnya.

"tidak perlu melotot Kyung... aku takut bola matamu akan keluar." Wanita itu berucap sambil terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo berdeham. "ck tidak akan." Jawabnya ketus. "jadi _eonni_ kerja di sini juga.?" Lanjutnya.

Wanita bername tag Im Yoon ah tersebut mengangguk. "aku kepala perawat disini Kyung."

Mereka berdua mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan seorang laki-laki berkulit albino yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. _Ah tidak,_ lebih tepatnya memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka sambil membaca rekam medis milik pasiennya di layar komputer.

Kyungsoo bilang pada Yoona jika kemarin juga datang kerumah sakit, tapi sepertinya tidak melihatnya di ruang UGD. Yoon Ah menjawab jika dirinya kemarin sedang ijin libur karena ibu mertuanya sedang sakit. Im Yoon ah adalah sepupu jauh Kyungsoo dari pihak Ayahnya. Meski sepupu jauh, Kyungsoo dan Yoon Ah terlihat sangat dekat.

"bagaimana jika nanti malam kita makan bersama, sebagai bentuk penyambutanmu karena telah kembali." Usul Yoon Ah. "ah... dokter Oh anda ikut kan?" tanya Yoon Ah sambil menoleh kearah laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ajakan Yoon Ah pada Sehun. " _eonni_ a... aku... "

"ahh... baiklah tidak ada penolakan. Kalian berdua harus datang ke kedai dekat sungai Han. Aku akan mengajak yang lainnya." Ucap Yoon Ah memotong Kyungsoo yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Mungkin sebuah penolakan. Lalu Yoon Ah meninggalkan tempatnya menuju lorong yang mengarah keluar dari ruang UGD.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal, wania itu tidak pernah berubah pikirnya. Yoona adalah wanita yang selalu tidak ingin menerima penolakan tentang apa saja yang Ia usulkan. Bahkan tanpa mendengarkan usulan lainnya yang menolak atau setuju. Karena bagi wanita itu kata menolak tidak ada dalam kamusnya, dan kata menolak tetap saja di artikan kata setuju olehnya.

Sedang Sehun, Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, melihat sekilas kearah Kyungsoo sebelum melanjutkan akan yang Ia kerjakan.

Baekhyun dan mertuannya kini sudah sampai di Bucheon tempat Baekhyun lahir dan dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi, lalu mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka yang dibantu oleh sopir pribadi Hye Kyo. Barang-barang yang mereka beli saat di perjalanan menuju Bucheon sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Ibu dan Ayah serta kakak Baekhyun.

" _eomma..._ " teriak Baekhyun saat wanita paruh baya yang umurnya tidak jauh dari Hye Kyo keluar dari dalam rumah dan berdiri di teras menunggu mereka.

"jangan lari Baekhyun... perutmu" pekik Hye Kyo heboh, karena Baekhyun dengan pecicilannya berlari ke arah ibunya yang hanya menggelengkan kepala itu. Ulah Baekhyun tersebut benar-benar membuat siapa saja akan terkena serangan jantung secara mendadak. Bagaimana tidak, seorang wanita yang sedang hamil muda dengan tak berdosanya berlari layaknya anak kecil yang mengejar mainan kesayangannya tanpa peduli jika di perutnya ada nyawa yang harus dijaganya.

"selamat datang Hye Kyo _eonni_." Sambut Ibu Baekhyun saat Hye Kyo sudah ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Mereka bertigapun langsung masuk kedalam rumah besar dengan gaya semi tradisional tersebut. Mendudukkan diri di ruang tamu yang luas, di penuhi dengan berbagai perabotan elegan yang memperpadukan tradisional dan modern. Perpaduan itulah yang membuah rumah Baekhyun terliahat asri namun juga mewah secara bersamaan.

Ibu Baekhyun beranjak pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman tamu pentingnya.

"maaf baru bisa berkunjung Ji Eun-a." Tutur Hye Kyo yang sudah berdiri di dekat pantri sambil meletakkan buah serta oleh-oleh lain yang Ia dan Baekhyun beli tadi.

Ji Eun atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan sapaan Iu itu menoleh kearah Hye Kyo sambil tersenyum manis. " tidak apa-apa _eonni_ , aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu karena jarang berkunjung kerumah _eonni, eonni_ tahu sendirikan Junki _oppa_ selalu tidak memperbolehkanku pergi jauh sendiri jika tanpa dirinya?" IU mengaduk tehnya dengan pelan." sedangkan dirinya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Lanjutnya memberi kode pada Hye Kyo untuk mengajaknya kembali keruang tamu yang terdapat Baekhyun sendiri. Hye Kyo mengangguk mengerti dan bersikap maklum pada wanita yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak taman kanak-kanak itu. Hye Kyo tahu betul bagaimana _overprotectif_ nya Lee Junki selaku suami IU, hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena suatu hari saat mereka remaja, saat itu adalah malam minggu dan mereka melakukan double date dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berempat di sebuah kedai ramen langganan mereka. Di saat menunggu pesanan datang, IU ijin untuk ketoilet sebentar. Namun hingga makanan datang, IU tidak juga datang. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu, Junki menyusul IU ke toilet. Saat itulah Junki melihat jika IU hampir saja dinodai oleh beberapa orang yang sedang di bawah pengaruh alkhohol. Dan semenjak saat itulah Junki tidak pernah membiarkan IU untuk bepergian sendirian sampai saat ini.

"aku dengar Kyungsoo pulang, kenapa tidak ikut?" tanya IU sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang sudah tiduran di pangkuan ibunya.

Hye Kyo meletakkan cangkir tehnya setelah meminumnya sedikit. "dia sedang kerja di rumah sakit Ji Eun-a" jawab Hye Kyo.

IU menggeleng pelan. "kenapa tidak istirahat dulu, bukankah dia baru pulang kemarin?"

"kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keras kepalanya anak itu, bahkan bujukan Baekhyun untuk berdiam diri dirumah sebentar saja tidak mempan." Jelasnya.

IU terkekeh pelan, dan beralih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah pulas dipangkuannya. Ck, bahkan dia bertingkah seperti bayi kepada ibunya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu bersikap sebelas duabelas jika sedang berada di dekat orang tua mereka. Bahkan tak jarang juga Baekhyun bersikap manja pada Hye Kyo, meski Hye Kyo hanya mertuanya. Namun hal itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi wanita berperawakan mungil itu untuk bermanja. Karena sejak dulu Baekhyun sudah terbiasaa bersikap manja pada Hye Kyo.

"apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan pada orang di seberang sana lewat sambungan telepon.

"..."

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "aku belum siap menemuinya." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

"..."

"entahlah, yang pasti tolong selalu awasi dia." Luhan lalu memutuskan sambungan panggilan setelah orang di seberang sana mengiyakan permintaan Luhan. Lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jas dokternya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan atap karena Ia harus memantau pasiennya kembali.

Sehun menutup pelan pintu kamar inap seorang pasien setelah selesai memeriksa pasien tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah kakinya melangkah, ponsel di saku jasnya berbunyi dan tertera nama IGD disana. Sehun langsung menerima panggilan tersebut, berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana sebentar. Kemudian panggilan terputus, Sehun lengsung bergegas pergi karena seseorang memerlukan dirinya di ruang operasi saat itu juga.

Didalam ruang operasi ada dokter Minho sebagai ketua Operasi, terlihat darah yang mengucur ke wajahnya. Sedang perut pasien ada genangan darah yang sangat banyak dan dia meminta pada asistenya untuk melakukan _suction._ Seorang suster mencoba mengelap keringat namun dokter Minho terlihat sangat kesal dan tak ingin diganggu.

Sehun datang langsung memakai sarung tangan dan jubah operasi yang di bantu oleh perawat lainnya. Sehun kemudian berjalan mendekat ke meja operasi, memperhatikan kondisi pasien, matanya tertuju pada daerah pembedahan di tubuh pasien. Disana terlihat jelas jika ada genangan darah yang cukup banyak. Sedangkan Dokter Minho masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada pasien namun hal itu tidak berjalan baik meski sudah di lakukan _suction_. Sedangkan dokter dibagian monitor memberi tahu jika tekanan darah pasien menurun.

"jika aku ada waktu, aku akan menyelesikan operasinya, tapi... aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Jelas dokter Minho pada Sehun.

"tidak masalah, anda boleh pergi." Jawabnya terkesan dingin sambil berjalan menuju tempat dokter Minho untuk bertukar tempat. Dokter Minhopun keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut.

"tekanan darahnya menurun lagi, anda seharusnya cepat mengatasi pendarahannya" ucap pria di depan monitor.

" _h_ yung kita dalam masalah besar. Kita tidak berhasil mendapatkan tekanan darahnya." Kata dokter Taeyeong dengan panik.

"bagaimana dengan _Coda Ballon Catheter ?"_ tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama organ-organ yang tergenang darah.

"kami sudah melakukan itu. Tapi karena membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kami mencopotnya kembali." Jawab Taeyeong sambil memperhatikan Sehun.

Seorang suster bertanya apakah Ia harus memesan kantung darah lagi. Namun dokter dibelakang monitor menjawab jika itu tidak perlu, karena sudah dari awal dokter Minho memotong membuluh darahnya terlalu pendek.

Sehun membolak-mbalik organ-organ tersebut dengan seksama. Ia melihat kearah monitor dengan tekanan darah semakin menurun. Kening Sehun mengkerut tanda jika Ia sedang berpikir dengan serius. "ini aneh, ketua Minho sudah pasti kidal." Gumamnya karena merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan operasinya.

"hei, apa dokter Minho benar-benar memulainya dari sisi sebelah sini?" tanya Sehun sambil mendongak, namun Ia mendapati jika ada salah satu dokter yang tertidur.

"ya... " ucap dokter itu dengan panik karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan oles Sehun.

"jika ingin tidur keluar" ucap Sehun dingin. Setelahnya mengulangi pertanyaanya kembali. Sedang dokter yang tidur tersebut meminta maaf pada Sehun dengan takut-takut.

"tidak, dia mulai dari sebelah kiri dan pindah ke tempat lain untuk mencari pembukuh darah." Jelas dokter _anestesi_

Sehunpun akhirnya meminta ganti dengan dokter yang tertidur tadi, lalu meminta pada perawat gunting tang dan berikutnya melakukan _suction_ kembali. Tak lama garis layar monitor menunjukkan jika tekanan darah kembali naik.

"pesan dari lagi, aku sudah mengatasi pendarahannya." Ujarnya. Sang susterpun mengangguk mengerti dan menghubungi pihak luar ruangan untuk mengantarkan stock darah yang sesuai dengan darah pasien.

"benar-benar hebat.." puji dokter _anestesi_ sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah serius.

" _suction_ " lagi Sehun meminta alat tersebut untuk benar-benar menghilangkan darah yang menggenang. Setelah semua selesai Sehun mulai menjahit di tempat yang mengakibatkan kebocoran. Dengan terampil Sehun melilitkan ujung benang dengan ujung lainnya dengan sangat cepat.

"cut" ucapnya setelah selesai mengikat benang operasi dengan benar. Dokter lain lalu mengarahkan guntingnya tepat diatas simpul benang lalu memotongnya. "kalian bisa menutupnya sekarang."Sehun meletakkan sisa benang di atas troli. Dokter lainnyapun mengiyakan arahhan Sehun. "dan kau... (menunjuk kearah dokter yang tadi tertidur) temui aku nanti." Lagi-lagi berbicara dengan nada dingin setelah itu meninggalkan ruang operasi setelah melepas jubah dan juga sarung tangan. Dokter yang tertidur itupun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang makan malam bersama disalah satu cafe yang berada di tengah-tengah kota. Mereka membuat janji makan bersama setelah tidak sengaja bertemu dirumah sakit tadi pagi. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di cafe yang tidak jauh dari kantor mereka. Itu artinya jarak yang di tempuh dari kantor Jongin ke cafe dan juga dari kantor Chanyeol ke cafe sama jauhnya.

"kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Jongin yang tengah menyuapi cake pada Lyu In pun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "aku pergi ke Amerika." Jawabnya. Ya Lyu In ikut di acara makan mereka karena mereka berangkat setelah Jongin menjemput Lyu In di rumah sakit saat anak itu sudah membaik dan diperbolehkan pulang seperti yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

"dan menikah?" sambung Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah Lyu In yang dengan lahap memakan cake red velvet.

Jongin menggeleng.

Hal itu membuat kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut merasa bingung. Karena sedari tadi Chanyeol mendengar jika anak laki-laki itu memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan daddy. Maka tak heran jika Chanyeol sedikit bingung.

Jonginberdeham sebentar. "dia memang anakku tapi aku belum menikah." Jongin bersuara dengan santai. "aku melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliah disana, sempat juga membantu pamanku untuk mengurus perusahaannya, sebelum kemarin aku pulang kesini."lanjutnya

"lalu jika kau belum menikah, bagaimana dia bisa ada?" tanya Chanyeol bertambah bingung menunjuk kearah Lyu In. "kau mengadopsinya?" lanjutnya sedikit memekik hingga membuat Jongin melotot horor padanya.

"dia anak kandungku, bodoh" maki Jongin dengan sedikit kesal. "tapi ceritanya panjang jadi aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Ternyata teman hitamnya itu masih sama saja menyebalkan seperti dulu pikirnya. "lalu bagaimana kau kenal Kyungsoo?" saat tiba-tiba Ia teringat dengan Kyungsoo yang mengobrol akrab dengan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo? Aku kenal dan bertemu dengannya saat kuliah. Kenapa? apa kau menyukainya? " selidik Jongin dengan mata yang memincing. "oh, camplang ingat kau sudah menikah." Cibirnya.

Chanyeol sudah siap memukul Jongin tapi Ia urungkan saat ingat disana ada anak kecil yang matanya tidak boleh terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan. "ck, dia adikku bodoh." Jawab Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Jongin melotot. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo yang cantik memiliki kakak yang sering bertingkah aneh, dan lihatlah telinganya yang lebar. Benar-benar tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali dengan Kyungsoo si wanita mungil namun menakutkan.

"hey, kau bercanda?" kata Jongin dengan nada tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan menyuruh Jongin untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo jika tidak percaya tentang kebenaran Ia dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kakak-beradik yang lahir dari rahim yang sama dan terbuat dari sperma yang sama dari ayah mereka.

Suasana makan malam bersama disalah satu kedai di dekat sungai Han terjalin dengan sangat ramai. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat salah satu dari mereka menceritakan hal yang lucu. Tapi tunggu, hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk dua insan manusia berbeda gender yang duduk saling berhadapan tersebut. Karena diantara Yoon Ah, Minseok, Wonho, dan juga Tao. Hanya Sehun dan Kyungsoolah yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Sedari tadi mereka tidak ikut berbicara sepatah katapun.

Mereka memilih menyelesaikan acara makan mereka lebih cepat dari yang mereka rencanakan. Yoon Ah harus segera pulang karena suaminya sudah menguhunginya. Minseok yang sudah sedikit mabuk karena terlalu banyak meminum soju harus pulang diantar Wonho menggunakan taxi. Dan Tao, wanita itu memilih ikut pergi karena merasa canggung dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang tidak dekat dengannya. Wanita bermata panda itu datang bersama Minseok yang memaksanya ikut. Kini dimeja itu hanya tinggal Sehun dan Kyungsoo berdua. Kyungsoo bertingkah cuek dan sibuk memainkan ponselnya bertukar pesan dengan seseorang. Sedangkan Sehun yang sesekali meneguk sojunya dengan gelas, tak jarang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya.

"untuk apa kau kembali?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar, setelah berhasil meneguk sojunya dengan sekali teguk.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia hanya menganggap jika pertanyaan itu ditujukan bukan untuk dirinya.

"Do Kyungsoo." Sehun memanggil namanya dengan nada yang sedikit aneh.

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun dari ujung matanya. Ia melihat jika lelaki itu terus meminum sojunya tanpa henti, tanpa memperdulikan jika dirinya akan mabuk. Bahkan dari yang Kyungsoo lihat, Sehun sudah mulai merancau tidak jelas. Yang benar saja, di depan lelaki itu sudah ada enam botol soju yang kosong. Pantas jika lelaki albino itu mulai bertingkah aneh.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "pulanglah, kau sudah mabuk" ujarnya dingin, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Namun hal itu urung saat tangan Sehun mencekal tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat. "lepas Sehun, aku ingin pulang" tolak Kyungsoo sambil menghempaskan tangan Sehun.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kembali langkahnya saat tangannya berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Sehun. Namun lagi-lagi terhenti saat Sehun dengan kasar membalikkan tubuhnya dan tanpa tahu malu menciumnya. Sehun mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam. Menyesap bibir kenyal itu dengan intens. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, lututnya sedikit terasa lemas dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja tangan kokoh Sehun tidak segera menompangnya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan aroma soju diantara lumatan Sehun. Sehun semakin memperdalam ciuamannya pada bibir Kyungsoo dengan menekan tengkukknya. Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya memburu saat ciuman itu berhasil terlepas. Punggung tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mengelap bibirnya dengan brutal. "Kau brengsek." Umpatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masil tampak linglung dengan rasa benci yang membuncah dihatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T. B. C.**

 **Nb :**

 **Stethoscope :** alat untuk memeriksa suara dalam tubuh. Benda itu juga bisa digunakan untuk mendengarkan intestine dan aliran darah dalam arteri dan "vein"

 **Suction :** alat penyedot.

 **Anestesi :** suatu keadaan hilangnya sensasi perasa, raba, nyeri, yang biasanya di hubungkan dengan hilangnya kesadaran.

 **Dokter Anestesi :** seorang dokter spesialis anestesi.

 **Coda Ballon Catheter :** jenis kateter lunak dengan balon diujungnya yang di gunakan selama prosedur kateterisasi untuk memperbesar lubang sempit atau bagian tubuh lainnya.

 **Sekali lagi arti dari istilah yang ada diFF ini semua berasal dari google, jika ada yang salah dalam hal pengartian, mohon maaf. Karena gw buka ahlinya dalam hal-hal yang berbau dalam ilmu kedokteran, bahkan sangat awam dengan istilah-istilah yang sangat membingungkan. jika dari kalian kebetulan ada yang kuliah dikedokteran tolong dikoreksi jika salah**

 **HAI... HAI... gw balik lagi kekeke, aku harap jalan ceritanya makin kesini tidak semakin aneh. Dan maaf kalau masih ada typo yang sangat-sangat tidak keren. Perlu kalian tahu, gw udah berusaha buat teliti seteliti-telitinya tapi apa daya mungkin mata minta dipakek'in kaca mata kuda biar jelas kalau mencari huruf yang nyempil dengan tidak elitnya.**

 **Oho... maaf banget buat semua review yang tidak sempet untuk dibalas satu persatu. Jujur gw seneng banget kalau ada yang minat buat baca FF bikinan gw yang nyleneh kekeke. Terimakasih buanyak buat dukungannya, gw bakalan usahain buat update tepat waktu. Mungkin ada yang udah hafal jika bakalan update dua hari sekali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Itu jika idenya lancar, kalu gak mungkin akan molor kekeke. So jangan bosen buat nunggu FF ini update. Beri masukan jika menurut kalian ada yang tidak pas, karena itu sangat berarti. Seumpama update molor jangan penggal autor ya hhhhh**

 **See you next chapter guys chu~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, ROMANCE, FAMILY, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Bayangan pahit dimasa lalu itu kembali berputar dipikiran Kyungsoo saat mengingat Sehun menciumnya beberapa saat lalu. Lelaki berengsek itu dengan tidak tahu malunya membuka luka lama dalam hati Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo buang jauh-jauh. Mereka memang pernah menjalin hubungan tapi hal itu sudah lama berlalu. Dan disaat mereka dipertemukan kembali, bukan berarti Sehun bisa menciumya dengan sembarangan meski lelaki itu sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol sekalipun. Baginya mereka kini adalah orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu karena profesi mereka yang sama. Lagi pula, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu membenci lelaki albino itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sebelum keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah terparkir apik di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia juga memeriksa penampilannya kembali menggunakan kaca spion. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang aneh, Ia langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dengan ekspresi yang sudah kembali datar seperti sebelumnya.

"oh kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja menutup pintu rumah.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ruang tv sambil mendekap toples berisikan camilan. " yups... _eonni_ kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun.

"aku belum ngantuk Kyung." Jawabnya

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati camilannya. "ibu hamil tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut malam." Tutur Kyungsoo, merebut toples camilan dari Baekhyun lalu menutupnya. Hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun melotot horor ke arah Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya, malah beranjak pergi menuju dapur, tidak lupa membawa toples camilan tersebut.

"ya... kenapa kau membawa camilanku" protes Baekhyun dengan kesal.

" karena ibu hamil tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan makanan yang tidak bergizi," jelasnya "lebih baik kau makan ini, lalu pergi tidur ini sudah malam." Lanjutnya tangan kanannya menyodorkan apel merah yang terlihat sangat segar pada Baekhyun.

"oh ayolah jangan jadi wanita kolot Kyungsoo... ini masih jam sepuluh belum teralu malam. Jadi biarkan aku makan camilanku kembali eemm." Rengek Baekhyun pada sang adik ipar.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tegas. "tidak boleh DO Baekhyun, kau har..."

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" sela Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dengan pakaian santai dan rambut yang masih sedikit basah, sepertinya lelaki jangkung itu baru saja mandi.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol, serta bergelayut dengan manja. " _yeobo_ Kyungsoo melarangku memakan camilan dan menyuruhku tidur" adunya

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas melihat Baekhyun yang merajuk pada chanyeol. "itu karena kau sedang hamil Baek, jika kau tidak sedang hamil aku tidak akan melarangmu memakan makanan seperti itu sampai perutmu meledak." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"yaakkk... pangil aku _eonni_ " teriak Baekhyun dengan suara melengking.

"okey...okey baiklah _eonni,_ puas" balasnya. Oh, makhluk yang bernama Baekhyun itu tertambah menyebalkan saat sedang hamil pikir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga beberapa senti, hal itulah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol dengan mencuri kecupan dari bibir sang istri. Hal yang awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan itu kini telah berubah menjadi ciuman panas saat Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun, dan sang istri dengan senang hati membalasnya. Tanpa sadar jika mereka masih berada diruang Tv dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi penonton tunggal atas adegan live suami istri tersebut.

"euuuw, lakukanlah di kamar" kata Kyungsoo, sambil mengambil tasnya diatas sofa lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dengan kesal.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun hanya tak acuh, lebih memilih menikmati kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak kejadian di kedai ramen malam itu. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Sehun masih bersikap sama, saling tak peduli dan tidak banyak bicara kecuali jika menyangkut dengan pasien. Namun lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya cuek dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Sehun malah kebalikannya. Meski lelaki albino itu memasang wajah dingin, akan tetapi pikirannya terus teringat dengan hal bodoh yang telah di lakukakannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Sejak awal Ia memang terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo, dari saat wanita itu masuk ruang UGD hingga saat mereka kumpul di kedai ramen. Matanya tidak pernah berhenti untuk menelisik tubuh mungil itu. Dan entah kenapa saat memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, pandangan matanya langsung jatuh pada bibir sexy Kyungsoo. Lama memperhatikan Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit frustasi, karena tidak dapat dipungkiri jika masih ada sedikit percikan rasa rindu yang tersimpan di relung hatinya yang paling dalam untuk wanita yang sempat menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya. Marah? Jelas Ia marah, karena Kyungsoo meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Selama enam tahun Ia terus memupuk rasa bencinya pada Kyungsoo, berharap jika Ia bertemu kembali dengannya Ia bisa dengan mudah membalas rasa sakit hatinya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi lihatlah, antara hati dan egonya tidak pernah sejalan dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Meskipun Ia sedang marah besar bahkan mendekati benci, namun nyatanya tubuh dan hatinya menginginkan untuk segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya untuk memuaskan rasa rindukan yang tanpa sadar tumbuh dengan baik dalam hatinya. Sehun sudah berusaha merubah fokusnya dengan meminum sujo tapi nyatanya itu jidak berhasil bahkan hingga Ia menghabiskan beberapa botolpun masih tidak mempan juga. Dan entah setan dari mana yang merasuki tubuhnya Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat lama Ia rindukan tersebut. Ia merasakan jika bibir Kyungsoo terasa sangat kenyal dan lembut, rasa manisnya masih sama seperti saat dulu Ia sering melumat benda kenyal tersebut. Mungkin saat itu, Ia dalam pengaruh alkohol, namun Ia tidak sepenuhnya dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Karena sejujurnya Ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat mencium Kyungsoo dengan brutal. Salahkan saja bibir Kyungsoo —yang berwarna pink alami serta mengkilat basah— yang sangat menggodanya.

Kening sehun sedikit berkerut dan tangannya dengan reflek mengusak rambutnya secara kasar. Sehun merasa jika Kyungsoo sangat membencinya, bahkan itu sangat jelas terlihat dari kilatan matanya tadi malam saat tatapan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sebenci itu padanya padahal selama ini, Ia merasa jika tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo. Sehun yakin jika ini bukan karena Ia menciumnya, kerena tatapan itu terjadi saat Ia belum menciumnya. Lalu apa alasannya? Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya? Merasa kepalanya bisa meledak, Sehun keluar dari ruangannya berniat mencari Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan jika terus seperti ini. Ia harus menanyakan langsung pada Kyungsoo gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Terlihat di ruang UGD Kyungsoo sedang memarahi dokter muda sambil berdiri di dekat ranjang pasien seorang anak kecil dan juga di tangannya memegang _medical_ _record_ pasien tersebut.

" _Indeks kreatin_ nya seharusnya kau perhatikan, tidak bisa hanya melihat tekanan darahnya saja" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam setelah memeriksa data yang tertera pada _medical record._

Dokter muda dengan name tag Kun tersebut menunduk, "maaf, karena dokter spesialis anak semua sedang sibuk jadi tidak mendapat bantuan." Jelasnya

"lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo tajam. "karena alasan itu kau boleh berpangku tangan?" lanjutnya.

Kun mendongak memberanikan diri menatap Kyungsoo. " dalam tahap seperti ini, masih boleh di katakan normal."

Kyungsoo melipat tagannya di dada dengan kesal. Matanya benar-benar menatap dengan sangat tajam. " apa kau berani bertanggung jawab dengan anak ini jika terjadi sesuatu?" teriaknya, membuat semua yang berada diruangan tersebut menatap kearah mereka.

"aku?" tanya Kun.

"ya, kau bisa bertanggung jawab?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tajam.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. " apapun itu masalahnya, kau harusnya melalui persetujuan dokter senior dan menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Kau mengambil keputusan sendiri tapi setelah itu kau menelantarkan pasien begitu saja. Apa menurutmu tindakanmu itu sudah benar?" omel Kyungsoo dengan panjang lebar.

"maaf, saya akan lebih memperhatikan lagi." Ucap Kun seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"lakukanlah dengan benar, jika tidak becus menjadi dokter lebih baik lepas jas doktermu dan pergi dari sini." Kyungsoo memberikan _medical record_ pada Kun dengan kasar setelahnya melenggang pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah seseorang dengan kasar telah menarik tangannya membawa pergi dari ruang UGD.

"apa menurut _eonni_ tadi malam terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?" tanya Minseok pada Yoon Ah —yang baru datang untuk memindahkan pasien anak keruang UGD anak— saat melihat Kyungsoo ditarik keluar oleh Sehun.

Yoon Ah mendongak melihat ke arah mereka yang sudah keluar melewati pintu UGD "entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin saja. Apa kau pikir mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Yoon Ah malah balik bertanya pada Minseok.

Minseok menghela nafas pelan. "semoga saja, meski begitu aku tidak berharap Kyungsoo kembali pada lelaki brengsek seperti Sehun." Ucapnya lalu pamit pada Yoon Ah untuk pergi mengecek pasiennya.

Yoon Ah sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas, walau bagaimanapun Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya menjadi Kyungsoo. Jika Ia menjadi Kyngsoo mungkin, Ia sudah lebih dulu memilih untuk bunuh diri dari pada bertahan dengan luka yang amat menyakitkan. Yoon Ah tidak membenci Sehun hanya saja, Ia tidak ingin ikut campur terlalu dalam pada hubungan mereka meski Ia tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Kyungsoo mendongak saat tanganya ditarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sehun. "apa yang kau lakukan dokter Sehun, lepaskan!" ucap Kyungsoo dingin dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dari tangannya. Namun cengkraman Sehun terlalu kencang hingga membuat tangannya sedikit terasa nyeri.

Sehun hanya diam saja, matanya melihat lurus kedepan dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi begitu sangat dingin. Orang-orang yang berjalan dilorongpun melihat mereka dengan bingung. Karena belum pernah sekalipun melihat Sehun berinteraksi dengan dokter wanita selain dengan Luhan. Apa lagi melakukan skinship seperti menggenggam tangan hal yang menurut mereka sangat langka terlebih itu adalah Kyungsoo dokter yang baru seminggu bekerja dirumah sakit tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaanpun mencuat di benak mereka masing-masing bahkan tidak jarang ada yang berbisik-bisik membahas kemungkinan ada hubungan apakah dokter baru itu dengan dokter genius Oh Sehun tersebut.

"lepas Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Sehun ikut menghentikan langkahnya

Lelaki itu memandang Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi. "ikut aku Kyungsoo." Balas Sehun dengan suara tidak kalah dingin dari Kyungsoo, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan membeku.

"aku tidak harus ikut denganmu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membalas tatapan Sehun dengan sangat tajam.

Namun hal itu tidak membuat Sehun takut, Ia malah kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar menuju atap rumah sakit. Tanpa menghiraukan jika wanita mungil tersebut tengah kesakitan. Mereka berdua semakin menjauh dari area UGD dan mulai menaiki lift yang mengarah kelantai atas. Tanpa menyadari jika sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan kasar setelah mereka sampai di atap rumah sakit hingga cengkraman Sehun terlepas. "aku pikir kita tidak memiliki urusan dokter Oh" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat memerah.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "ada," Sehun menjeda sebentar ucapannya sambil menghela nafas. " kita memiliki banyak urusan." Lanjutnya

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya "banyak? Kurasa tidak pernah ada dan tidak akan pernah ada dokter Sehun. Kalau begitu, permisi!" Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk menuju pintu, namun lagi-lagi tangan Kyungsoo di cengkeram oleh Sehun. Hingga mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus berhenti.

.

.

Kun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ruang dokter dengan kasar membuat beberapa dokter lain melihat heran kearahnya.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Taeyeong yang kebetulan duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Kun sambil memegang kertas data-data milik pasien.

"kau tahu wanita gila, itu aku sangat-sangat membencinya."tuturnya dengan nada sangat kesal.

Dokter lain yang bername tag Choi Yuna meletakkan cup kopi di atas meja, lalu duduk di depan Kun sambil bertanya. "maksudmu dokter Kyungsoo?" Yuna atau sering di panggil Yuju menyeruput kopinya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "bukan hanya kau Kun, banyak yang tidak suka dengan dokter judes itu." Lanjutnya. Karena jujur saja semenjak kejadian di ruang UGD —insiden pasien tertancap besi— Yuju sangat tidak suka dengan sifat arogan dokter wanita tersebut. Bahkan wajah dinginnya melebihi wajah dingin dokter Oh Sehun yang menurutnya sedingin es di kutub selatan. Meski Ia tahu jika wanita yang sedang dibahasnya adalah anak pemilik rumah sakit, namun hal itu tidak membuat —kebanyakan dokter muda— menyukainya terlebih mereka yang sudah pernah terkena makian atau semprotan dari kata-kata dingin dokter wanita tersebut. Bahkan bagi mereka sangat enggan untuk menyebut namanya. Keterlaluan memang, namun itulah yang terjadi dikalangan dokter muda.

"apa pekerjaan para dokter hanya bergosip?" sindir Wonho yang tiba-tiba masuk keruang dokter.

Semua dokter muda itupun terkejut dan gelagapan karena tertangkap basah sedang bergosip. Apa lagi yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat orang yang saat ini sedang memergoki mereka.

"kembalilah bekerja jika tidak ingin jas dokter kalian melayang." Lanjut Wonho lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang mulai bernafas lega saat Wonho pergi.

Bagi Wonho tidak mengherankan jika Kyungsoo banyak yang tidak menyukai. Karena hal itupun juga terjadi saat mereka menjadi dokter di Amerika. Sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat arogan, dingin dan juga perkataanya yang sangat tajam, membuat kebanyakan dokter disana menjauhinya bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap ketidak sukaan mereka. Dasarnya Kyungsoo yang cuek, wanita itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sikap mereka. Kyungsoo malah masa bodoh dan berbalik menganggap mereka tidak ada. Meski nenek mereka dan Wonho sendiri sering menegur Kyungsoo untuk bersikap sedikit ramah pada rekan kerjanya, Kyungsoo dengan lantang menolak dan mengabaikan omongan nenek dan juga Wonho.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang memeriksa seorang anak kecil dibangsal anak, Ia dengan nada lembut menenangkan anak kecil yang sangat takut dengan ruang operasi tersebut.

"Eunwoo-ya... jangan takut operasinya pasti berjalan lancar" ujar Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Anak lelaki itu menatap Luhan sendu. " _saem_ aku takut" ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. " dokter yang akan Eunwoo temui besok, akan membantu Eunwoo untuk menjadi berani"

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja..."

"tapi jika aku tidak bisa bangun lagi setelah operasi bagaimana?" tanya Eunwoo lagi.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Eunwoo dengan lembut. "Eunwoo tidak perlu khawatir, karena _seonsaengnim_ sendirilah yang akan menyelamatkan Eunwoo, Eunwoo pasti bisa bangun dan bermain kembali bersama teman-teman Eunwoo." Jawab Luhan.

Pintu kamar inap dibuka sedikit kasar, dan terlihatlah Minseok yang masuk dengan wajah yang sedikit panik. Luhanpun menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Luhan, aku dengar besok itu bukan pemeriksaan dengan _psikiater_ tetapi operasi." Terang Minseok dengan cepat.

Luhan sedikit bingung tentang hal yang diucapkan Minseok. "aku tidak meminta tentang hal itu, kau dengar dari mana?" tanya Luhan.

"aku dengar, Sehun yang memintanya" mendengar hal itu Luhan langsung bergegas berlari keluar dari kamar inap pasien anak tersebut.

Pintu ruang pribadi Sehun terbuka sangat keras hingga membuat sang empunya mengeryit heran.

"tentan Eunwoo, kita harus membiarkan dia menjalani tes kejiwaan dulu besok." Buka Luhan _to the point_ pada Sehun dengan nada sangat kesal dan terdengar lantang membuat beberapa dokter yang berada di ruang dokter melihat kearah mereka dengan sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan " dia adalah pasien penderita tumor _intraperitoneal,_ jika besok kita tidak melakukan operasinya, aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi dengan pendarahan _varices_." Jelas Sehun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"karena dia menderita _hyprophobia_ kita pertu membantu menstabilkan kejiwaannya terlebih dahulu Sehun." Luhan sedikit memekik memberi penjelasan pada Sehun.

Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan. "apa kau tidak tahu bahwa anak yang mengalami _varices_ yang pecah akan terkena shock lebih cepat?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Moodnya yang tidak baiklah yang membuatnya cepat tersulut emosi.

Orang-orang disana sedikit terkejut pasalnya belum pernah melihat Sehun dan Luhan berdebat meski itu berkaitan dengan pasien. Dua dokter itu akan selalu mendiskusikan dan menanganinya bersama. Dan ini adalah pertamanya bagi mereka melihat Sehun marah pada Luhan.

Sedang luhan sendiri juga sedikit terkejut, pasalnya Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan nada kasar apa lagi membentaknya.

"jika kau ingin mengurus itu dengan cara seperti itu, keluar dari kerjamu dan jadilah guru TK" lanjutnya lagi, ,membuat Luhan tambah tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Sehun. Ya, memang Ia yang memulai tanpa bicara baik-baik pada lelaki albino itu, namun Ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan bersikap seperti itu padanya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan 'dia' pikirnya.

"Sehun..." ucap Luhan sedikit melembutkan intonasi bicaranya.

"mulai sekarang lepas tanggung jawabmu dari pasien itu, karena aku tidak ingin pasien mati di depan mataku." Ucapnya dingin lalu keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tampak syok atas ucapan Sehun. Ia menoleh dan menatap punggung tegap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tidak pernyangka jika 'dia' bisa merubah Sehun secepat itu.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari ruangannya dengan perasaan gondok yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya. Ia sedikit menyesal telah berkata dengan nada kasar dan membentak Luhan tadi. Namun bagimana lagi, itu diluar kendalinya. Moodnya begitu hancur setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tadi. Dan saat Ia baru mendudukkan diri di kursinya, berniat untuk membuang rasa kesalnya —karena ulah Kyungsoo— tiba-tiba saja Luhan datang dengan sikap yang semakin membuatnya jengkel.

 **Flashback**

 _Sehun mencekal lengan Kyungsoo dengan erat saat wanita itu akan pergi. Hal itu reflek Ia lakukan karena sikap keras kelapa Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu membuatnya terpaksa harus sedikit berbuat kasar pada wanita mungil tersebut._

" _aku bilang kita banyak urusan dokter DO" ucap Sehun sambil menekan kata terakhir._

 _Kyungsoo berbalik dengan pandangan yang sangat-sangat kesal. "jika yang kau maksud URUSAN itu adalah masalah ciuman sialanmu itu, maka lupakan karena aku tidak menganggapnya pernah terjadi." Jelasnya ketus._

 _Benarkah yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah DO Kyungsoo, kekasihnya yang dulu selalu bersikap lembut dan murah senyum? Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Karena Ia merasa jika Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada di hadapannya bukanlah Kyungsoo kekasihnya dulu. Kyungsoo yang dulu adalah gadis yang sangat lembut, ceria, ramah, dan tidak suka sekali marah apa lagi sampai berkata kasar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang adalah Kyungsoo yang sangat arogan, sombong, dan kata-kata kasar, hinaan, serta umpatan kini dengan mudahnya meluncur dari bibir hatinya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berubah Kyungsoo-ya?_

 _Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. "kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?" tanya Sehun kemudian._

 _Kyungsoo diam, ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan bertanya seperti itu._

" _jawab aku Do Kyungsoo"_

 _Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di dadanya. "apa?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya dengan nada santai._

 _Tangan Sehun mengepal dengan kuat menahan emosinya yang sudah ingin meluap. "beri aku alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" akhirnya kata itu terucap dari bibir Sehun, mengesampingkan rasa gengsinya yang terlalu besar._

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya dengan heran. "sepertinya itu tidak penting" jawabnya kemudian._

" _bagimu memang tidak penting, tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang dengan tiba-tiba kembali lagi kehadapanku..."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh kearah Sehun. "asal kau tahu saja Sehun, aku kembali bukan untukmu." Kyungsoo memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jas. " apa kau pikir aku senang bertemu kembali dengan laki-laki bajingan sepertimu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "tidak Sehun, tidak. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun aku tidak berniat untuk bertemu denganmu."_

 _Sehun benar-benar merasa tidak mengenal orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Perasaan Sehun sedikit nyeri mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang mengatainya laki-laki bajingan. Ia masih bingung dengan alasan Kyungsoo membencinya, bahkan melihatnya seperti bakteri mematikan yang seolah-olah bisa membunuhnya kapan saja jika berada didekatnya._

" _kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" desak Sehun, karena Ia benar-benar ingin tahu._

 _Kyungsoo berdecak, "kau tanya kenapa? Sepertinya tanpa bertanya padakupun kau sudah tahu dengan jelas alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu, kenapa membencimu"_

" _aku merasa tidak pernah menyakitimu, bahkan dulu kita baik-baik saja saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang mencampakkanku."_

 _Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. " apa kau merasa begitu? Kau sangat lucu Sehun." Tawanya semakin berderai. "tentu saja lelaki brengsek sepertimu tidak akan tahu kesalahan apa yang telah diberbuatnya."_

" _berhenti menyebutku lelaki brengsek Kyungsoo" teriak Sehun penuh emosi karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo menyebutnya lelaki brengsek._

 _Tawa Kyungsoopun berhenti, digantikan wajah marah dan tatapan mata yang tajam. "kenapa? Aku menyebutmu begitu karena kau memang brengsek Sehun, apa kau tidak sadar jika kau telah... " Kyungsoo berucap sambil berteriak namun kata-katanya tertahan saat rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang dadanya. "lupakan, terimakasih karena kau telah membuang waktuku yang berharga." Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari atap sambil menutup pintu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang sangat keras._

 _Sehun hanya bisa mengusak kepalanya dengan frustasi. Pikirannya benar-benar buntu, Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki gambaran dengan apa yang yang maksud oleh Kyungsoo. Mungkin Ia harus mencari tahunya sendiri._

" _sial" umpatnya sambil menendang udara dengan kesal._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Nb:**

 **Kreatin :** tes darah untuk menentukan fungsi ginjal.

 **Dokter psikiater :** seorang dokter yang berprofesi sebagai spesialisasi dalam diagnosis dan penanganan gangguan emosional. Psikiater tidak hanya menangani masalah gangguan jiwa berat, tapi juga ringan.

 **Tumor intraperitoneal :** kanker langka ini berkembang di lapisan tipis dari jaringan yang melapisi perut. Mencakup rahim, kandung kemih, dan rektum. Terbuat dari sel epitel, struktur ini di sebut peritoneum. Yang menghasilkan cairan yang membantu organ bergerak dengan lancar di dalam perut.

 **Varices :** pembuluh darah balik (vena) yang melebar dan berkelok-kelok akibat gangguan (hambatan) aliran darah.

 **Medical record :** keterangan baik yang ditulis maupun terekam tentang identitas, anamnesa, penentuan fisik, laboratorium, diagnosa segala pelayanan dan tindak medik yang di berikan kepada pasien dan pengobatan baik yang di rawat inap, rawat jalan maupun yang mendapatkan pelayanan gawat darurat.

 **T. B. C**

 **Maaf jika kalian ada yang bingung dengan penataan ceritanya yang tidak ada tanda saat ganti plot, itu sebenarnya sengaja karena awalnya FF ini di konsep sama seperti drama yang plotnya berganti selang seling. Tapi karena ada yang bilang itu membuat bingung jadi konsepnya aku rubah biar kalian lebih nyaman bacanya.**

 **Maaf juga jika masih ada typo ini baru selesai ngetik dan langsung di update. Terimaksih buat yang sudah review dan juga ngasih saran, dukungan juga. Terimaksih buat kalian yang setia menunggu updatenya FF hunsoo ini, meski peminatnya hanya sedikit. Aku rasa banyak yang gak minat buat baca FF crack pair ato memang Ffnya yang gk bagus kekekeke. But buat kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri buat baca terimaksih banyak... banyak... dan sebanyak-banyaknya pokonya. Awalnya diperkirakan buat update molor karena tadi sempat stuck, tapi menjelang malam dapet ide langsung cusstt ngetik dan update hehehe.**

 **So... semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kerena pendek dan juga jalan ceritanya yang terkesan lambat. Chapter selanjutnya bakalan di usahain buat lebih panjang dan lebih gamblang lagi**

 **See you next chap guys chuu~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST :OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, ROMANSE, FAMILY, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Kyungsoo dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan teman-teman sekolah mereka. Hingga membuat siapa saja akan diliputi perasaan iri. Terang saja, Sehun adalah siswa yang terkenal sangat dingin di sekolah. Lelaki berkulit putih itu jarang sekali menampilkan senyumnya jika tidak sedang menyapa seorang guru, yang kebetulan sedang berpapasan dengan dirinya. Itupun hanya senyum tipis yang hampir tak bisa terlihat jika orang lain tidak sedang benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Berawal dari pertemuan pertama mereka saat Sehun berkunjung kekediaman keluarga DO untuk menemui Chanyeol. Saat itu mereka dengan tidak sengaja saling bertemu pandang. Detik itu jugalah yang membuat mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain dengan diam. Sehun yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Chanyeol, tak menyia-yiakan hal itu. Sehun akan datang kerumah Chanyeol meski saat itu sedang tidak ada acara kumpul bersama di rumah Chanyeol. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu ingin bertemu Kyungsoo meski hal itu tidak diungkapkan secara terang-terangan. Bahkan Sehun rela menjadi pengunti Kyungsoo demi melihat senyum hati sang pujaan di pagi hari. Ia bahkan selalu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disamping mobil Chanyeol, untuk melihat lebih dekat sang pujaan hati saat Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. Setelah itu Ia dengan diam-diam akan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. Untuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerak gadis pujaannya tersebut. Mulai dari bicaranya, gestur tubuhnya saat malu, dan jangan lupakan hal yang paling favorit bagi Sehun saat memperhatikan Kyungsoo adalah senyum dan derai tawanya yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat bahkan mungkin tiga kali lipat saat melihat bibir pink itu melungkung membentuk hati yang sangat cantik. Senyum hati itulah yang Sehun sebut sebagai vitamin untuk menjalani harinya. Karena saat Ia mulai bosan dengan pelajaran di kelas, otaknya dengan spontan akan mengirim bayangan senyum Kyungsoo yang membuatnya ingin selalu memandanginya tanpa bosan.

Beberapa bulan setelah Kyungsoo bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, dan atas dorongan Chanyeol selaku kakak Kyungsoo dan calon kakak iparnya. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo tepat di hari ulang tahun gadis tersebut. Sehun dengan semangat menyiapkan semuanya untuk memberi kejutan pada sang pujaan hati di bantu oleh Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun selaku sahabat Kyungsoo..

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam minggu tepat Kyungsoo merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang menginjak ke enam belas tahun. Entah kenapa Ia sedikit gugup. Padahal hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sehun yang ingin mengajaknya makan malam sebagai perayaan ulang tahunnya. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kyungsoo selama ini sangat tahu jika Sehun sering mengikutinya setiap pagi. Ia juga tahu jika Sehun bermain kerumahnya hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Hal itu Ia tahu karena mendapat bocoran dari sang kakak yang sering di ajak Sehun untuk bercerita tentang dirinya. Awalnya Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu jika Sehun juga menyukainya, tapi saat Kyungsoo bercerita pada Chanyeol jika Ia menyukai sahabat kakaknya yang bernama Sehun, mulut lebar Chanyeol langsung menyeletuk jika Sehun juga sering bercerita dan menayakan banyak hal tentang dirinya. Jadi bolehkah Kyungsoo sedikit berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya Sehun seorang _Prince ice_ sekolah yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka?

Kyungsoo malam ini sangat cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna _Bisque_ tanpa lengan yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya, flat shoes warna orange dan juga tas slempang putih. Rambutnya di ikat tinggi-tinggi hingga menghasilkan anakan rambut yang berantak secara alami. Ia benar-benar terlihat manis dan cantik secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu _caffe_ , dimana _caffe_ tersebut yang tak lain adalah tempat dirinya dan Sehun membuat janji untuk bertemu. Kening Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut saat melihat _caffe_ tersebut gelap, separti _caffe_ yang sedang tutup. Kyungsoo membuka pesan yang dikirim oleh Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu, lalu Ia mencocokkan alamat _caffe_ tersebut dengan alamat yang ada di ponselnya. Alamatnya sama, bahkan tidak ada yang salah, tapi kenapa gelap pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun namun tidak ada siapapun, juga tidak ada tanda-tanda mobil milik Sehun terparkir di sana. Kening Kyungsoo semakin berkerut, Ia pikir Sehun sedang mempermainkannya, karena tadi lelaki itu bilang jika dia sudah sampai dan sedang menunggu Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah yang masih celingukan, Kyungsoo mendial nomer Sehun untuk memastikan jika lelaki itu tidak sedang mengerjainya.

Sedangkan didalam _caffe_ —tempat yang sudah Sehun sewa satu malam dari pemiliknya— tersebut sedang menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo dengan sangat gugup. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, bahkan sesekali Ia harus kekamar mandi untuk memastikan jika penampilannya sudah sempurna. Tak jarang hal itu membuat dirinya digoda habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Mengejek jika seorang lelaki yang memiliki julukan _Prince Ice_ seperti dirinya bisa sangat gugup hanya karena ingin mengutarakan perasaanya pada gadis pujaannya. Namun Sehun tak ambil pusing dengan ejekan tersebut. Karena yang diutarakan pasangan tersebut memang benar adanya. Wajar saja bukan? jika Ia gugup, karena ini memang yang pertama untuknya. Bukan apa-apa selama ini Ia belum pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan. Karena menurutnya perempuan itu sama saja, hanya akan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, bahkan mereka akan cenderung memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya di bagian-bagian tertentu untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki yang menurut mereka terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dan menurut pengamatannya, perempuan yang sudah memiliki pacarpun juga masih sempat untuk menggoda lelaki lain jika tidak ada pasangannya.

Namun kata-kata itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis mungil yang sudah menjerat hatinya tersebut. Bagi Sehun, Kyungsoo itu sangatlah berbeda. Baginya, gadis itu hanyalah gadis yang polos, ceria dan sedikit pemalu. Bahkan dia juga bukan tipe perempuan seperti siswi lainnya, yang dengan lantang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya dan juga Chanyeol saat lewat dikoridor sekolah. Hal positif lain yang Ia tahu dari pengamatannya terhadap Kyungsoo adalah, gadis itu sangat pintar memasak. Bahkan rasa hasil masakannya tidak kalah dengan masakan-masakan para koki restoran bintang lima atau tujuh sekalipun. Pada saat pertama Sehun mencicipi makanan Kyungsoo, saat itu juga Ia langsung berpikir ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo istrinya. Namun karena mereka belum memiliki hubungan akhirnya Ia memilih untuk bersabar menunggu hingga hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya di telingga kanannya sambil menunggu sambungannya diangkat, kaki kanannya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri untuk sekedar selingan menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"hallo... _oppa,_ aku sudah sampai. Tapi, sepertinya _caffe_ nya sedang tutup" tuturnya saat penggilannya diangkat oleh seseorang diseberang sana.

Mata Sehun sekali lagi melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan jika semuanya sudah sesuai dengan rencana, sambil mendengarkan suara merdu di seberang sana yang sedang berbicara. " masuklah aku ada di dalam, aku tunggu." Jawabnya dengan nada lembut.

"baiklah." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu mematikan panggilannya setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sehun. Paling tidak Sehun tidak sedang mengerjainya pikirnya.

Sehun menaruh ponselnya disaku celana, dan dengan sedikit berbisik memberi tahu pada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun untuk segera bersiap karena gadis itu sudah ada di depan _caffe_. Dengan mereka berduapun mengangguk mengerti, lalu dengan sigap menempati tempat yang sudah di tentukan.

Kyungsoo melangkah kakinya dengan ragu, saat pintu berhasil terbuka. Dan ditengah kesunyian dan kegelapan itu hanya terdengar suara gemerincing lonceng yang berada tepat diatas pintu masuk _caffe_. Kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan pelan. Matanya berusaja fokus ditengah kegelapan ruangan tersebut.

"Sehun _oppa_..." teriaknya, karena Kyungsoo mulai takut. Namun langkahnya tetap berjalan maju dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sunyi dan sepi itulah yang ditangkap oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Hanya suaran langkah kakinya sajalah yang terdengar. Bahkan sudah beberapa menit Kyungsoo memanggil nama Sehun, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda sautan dari laki-laki berkulit putih tersebut. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, dan berniat untuk berbalik dan keluar dari _caffe_ gelap tersebut. Namun langkah kakiny _a_ tertahan saat dengan tiba-tiba saja semua lampu di dalam _caffe_ menyala dengan bersamaan. Membuat Kyungsoo harus memincing untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat Ia sudah bisa memfokuskan pengelihatannya dengan baik. Bagaimana tidak ruangan _caffe_ tersebut terlihat sangat indah dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip, meja makan dan dua kursi berada ditengah-tengah beserta dua set peralatan makan beserta lilin di atasnya. Tidak lupa di lantai yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat tulisan _selamat ulang tahun Kyungsoo_ dengan tulisan berbentuk _hangeul_ yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga dengan berbagai warna. Tak hanya itu, disana juga ada tumpukan kelopak bunga berbentuk hati dengan lilin ditengahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, karena sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Belum tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, mata Kyungsoo semakin melebar saat tiba-tiba ada suara beberapa orang menyanyikan lagu ulang lahun yang diperuntukkan padanya.

Matanya langsung mengarah kearah suara tersebut, disana telah ada Sehun yang bepakaian modis dengan kaos putih polos, celana dan juga jaket kulit berwarna hitam, rambut karamelnya ditata rapi menutupi jidatnya, tidak lupa sepatu dengan merk ternama melekat di kedua kakinya. Sungguh tampan kata itulah yang terucap di hati Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu terlihat manis dengan celana pendek putih sepaha, kemeja baby blue yang sedikit kebesaran, flat shoes berwarna putih, rambutnya digerai rapi dengan pemanis jepit rambut berbentuk strawberry di kepala sebelah kiri. Serta kedua tangannya sedang memegang kue ulang tahun yang didominasi oleh cream berwarna biru dengan hiasan lain boneka pororo dan juga lilin angka enam belas. Chanyeol, kakak laki-lakinya itu seperti biasa hanya berpakaian _simple black style_ , karena mulai dari topi hingga celana robek-robeknya semua berwarna hitam. Oh sepatunya juga.

Ketiga orang tersebut mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, sambil terus menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karena tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan dari orang-orang yang sangat special dihidupnya terlebih Sehun orang yang Kyungsoo sukai.

"Kyungsoo tiup lilinya, oh... jangan lupa berdoa.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan kue tart tersebut.

Kyungsoopun segera memejamkan matanya dan mulai membuat satu permohonan. Berharap permohonan itu akan dikabulkan suatu saat nanti. Setelah selesai membuat permohonan, Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin dengan diiringi sorakan heboh dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena Sehun hanya sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat cantik malam ini.

"selamat bertambah umur _uri dongsaeng_..." ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo penuh sayang. "dan semoga tinggi badanmu segera bertambah." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena setelah itu Ia tersenyum lebar hingga bibirnya membentuk hati yang sangat indah. "terimakasih _oppa_ , jika kau tidak keberatan berikan sedikit tinggi badanmu untukku. Karena aku terlalu capek kalau harus melihatmu dengan kepala yang terus mendongak." Jawabnya dengan nada merajuk. Hal itu membuat tangan Cahanyeol terulur untuk mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, karena Ia tidak ingin merusak tatanan rambut sang adik yang terlihat rapi tersebut.

"selamat ulang tahun sahabat tercintaku" kini giliran Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. "aku harap kau bertambah lucu" Baekhyun mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengan gemas. " dan segera mendapatkan kekasih." Lanjutnya dengan nada berbisik.

Kyungsoo hanya mendegus. "doa macam apa itu.." gerutu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoel dagu Kyungsoo dengan centil. "heeyyyy jika ada yang mendoakanmu kau harus mengamininya tidak boleh seperti itu pororo." Pakik Baekhyun berpura-pura marah.

"baiklah... baiklah semoga doamu terkabul." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak tahu saja jika kedipan mata itu menyiratkan sesuatu.

Kini tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup kembali saat Sehun mendekatinya dengan senyum menawan yang jarang sekali lelaki itu tampilkan di wajah dinginnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan _sebouquet_ bunga dari balik punggungnya. "selamat ulang tahun _princes owl_ ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Kyungsoo menerima bunga pemberian Sehun yang sangat indah tersebut. Satu _bouquet_ itu terdapat beberapa bunga yang dirangkai menjadi satu, di antaranya adalah bunga _cartion merah, tulip pink dan ungu, anggrek putih, edelweiss,_ dan juga _mawar merah._ Senyum cerah langsung terpancar dari bibirnya.

Melihat hal itu Sehun ikut tersenyum juga, "kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterpukauannya akan keindahan perpaduan warna-warna bunga tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "terimakasih _oppa_ , aku sangat menyukainya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"syukurlah jika kau menyukainya." Balasnya.

Sehun berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, hingga gadis mungil itu bisa mencium bau parfum Sehun yang sangat manly dan juga menenangkan. Jantungnya bertambah berdebar lagi, lagi dan lagi saat tangan Sehun memegang tangan kananya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat mata coklat itu dengan intens memandang tepat pada matanya. Kyungsoo tidak yakin jika wajahnya saat ini masih berwarna normal.

"Kyungsoo... dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku." Buka Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh sambil menahan nafasnya.

"aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu ( Kyungsoo tanpa dasar menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar sangat gugup menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sehun) kau gadis pertama yang mampu mencuri perhatian juga hatiku. (bolehkah Ia berbangga diri?) jadi Kyungsoo... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang lekat Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali dengan sangat antusias.

Sehun terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo, namun setelahnya Ia tersenyum bahagia. "jadi kau menerimaku?" tanya Sehun untuk memastikan.

"yee...?" saut Kyungsoo sedikit melengking karena baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Matanya menampilkan ekspresi andalannya yang sangat mirip dengan burung hantu.

Kening Sehun sedikit berkerut melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut. "jadi menerimaku atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengangguk sambil menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Namun dalam hatinya saat ini sedang bersorak dengan banyak ledakan kembang api yang sangat indah. Dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo juga mengucapkan terimakasi karena doanya terkabulkan. Bahkan Ia tidak menyangka jika akan dikabulkan secepat ini. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar sangat menyayanginya, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur akan itu.

Tanpa babibu lagi Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan kata-kata terimakasih dan ucapan cinta berulang-ulang. Kyungsoopun membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat, bibirnya melengkung menampilkan senyum bahagianya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ulang tahunnya kali ini bisa mendapatkan kado yang paling indah dihidupnya.

Mereka saling berpelukan menyalurkan rasa cinta yang membuncah untuk satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka hampir saja berciuman jika tidak ada tangan tegap yang membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu berkata jika Ia sudah sangat lapar jadi, melarang pasangan baru itu untuk melakukan ciuman. Ia juga bilang jika ciuman akan menghambat mereka dalam mengisi perut. Akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati, Sehun menuruti kemauan Chanyeol dan memilih bersabar untuk bisa mencicipi bibir ranum kekasih berunya tersebut.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyungsoo terasa tidak begitu nafsu makan. Alhasil saat di kafetaria rumah sakit, Kyungsoo hanya memakan makanannya sedikit. Selebihnya Ia hanya banyak diam. Ia terlalu lelah, baru dua minggu di korea hidupnya sudah berubah sangat menyebalkan. Bukan hanya masalah pekerjaan, akan tetapi juga masalah Sehun. Yang benar saja, selama seminggu ini lelaki itu bagai hantu dalam keseharian Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun selalu muncul dihadapannya dengan tidak terduga. Bahkan terkesan mengejutkan, benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi dimana laki-laki itu akan muncul.

Sehun dengan keras kepalanya meminta Kyungsoo memberikan alasan kenapa wanita itu mencampakkan dirinya begitu saja. Namun bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Wanita itu hanya diam dan tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun pada lelaki albino tersebut. Hingga membuat Sehun uring-uringan tidak jelas dimanapun Ia berada. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya merubah ekspresi dinginya.

" _Mommy..._ " suara teriakan itu mampu membuat terlonjak kaget.

Kyungsoo kembali kealam nyatanya, Ia melihat jika sudah ada ponsel tepat didepan wajahnya dengan seseorang—lebih tepatnya seorang anak laki-laki— muncul dilayar ponsel tersebut dengan senyum mengembang dibibir mungilnya. Kyungsoo lalu melihat kesamping, ternyata disana sudah ada Wonho sambil memeganggi ponsel tersebut sambil menyengir kuda tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangan Wonho, lalu mengulas senyum lembut. " _Haii... my little boy,_ "sapanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu berbicara judes pada siapapun.

" _Mom... i really miss you so much."_ ucapnya dengan aksen yang aneh dan juga terdengar masih sedikit cadel.

" _i miss you too boy_ " balas Kyungsoo sambil memberi anak tersebut ciuman jauh. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang?" lanjutnya.

"aku sedang menonton TV, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan _Mommy"_ kedua mata anak tersebut sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sebenarnya juga sangat merindukan anak itu, sangat-sangat merindukannya melebihi apapun. Berada jauh dari jagoan kesayangannya membuatnya terkadang tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap, kerena merasa ada yang sangat kurang di setiap malamnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. " jagoan _Mommy_ tidak boleh menangis, bukankah sebentar lagi Eun Kyun juga pulang kesini bersama _grandma? Mommy_ akan menunggu Eun Kyun disini."

Anak yang dipanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama Eun Kyun tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Lalu kemudian tersenyum cerah pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihatnyapun ikut menarik bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat manis.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang, panggilan _video call_ tersebut berakhir. Karena perbedaan waktu, yang mengharuskan Eun Kyun untuk segera tidur. Meski sempat menolak mengakhiri _video call_ yang mereka lakukan.

"jadi kapan Eun Kyun dan nenek akan pindah kesini?" tanya Wonho sambil menerima ponselnya kembali.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "entahlah, nenek tidak memberi tahuku kapan tepatnya mereka akan datang." Kyungsoo meminum minumannya sedikit lalu memlanjutkan ucapannya. " padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan bayi kecil itu"

Wonho terkikik kecil. " dia bukan bayi lagi _nuna_ , ingat dia itu sudah berumur lima tahun."

"bagiku dia tetap bayi mungilku Wonho-ya."

Lagi-lagi Wonho hanya terkekeh, mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, jika dirinya juga sangat merindukan Eun Kyun sang keponakan yang sangat Ia sayangi. Bahkan tak terasa hampir empat bulan Ia tidak bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Eun Kyun, Ia juga merasa jika sudah lama tidak merasakan kejahilan yang dilakukan oleh keponakannya tersebut. Mengingat semua kejahilan sang keponakan yang tiba-tiba saja terputar di otaknya, membuat Wonho tanpa sadar semakin melebarkan lengkungan pada bibirnya.

Kyungsoo dan Wonho menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama dengan saling bercanda dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mereka selalu saja tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk dibahas berdua. Seolah-olah mereka berdua mempunyai banyak stok bahasan yang tidak membuat mereka berhenti berbicara. Dan jangan heran jika saat mereka mengobrol dunia serasa hanya milik berdua. Tidak pernah sama sekali menghiraukan hiruk pikuk, dan apa yang sedang terjadi disekitar mereka.

Namun keasyikan mereka tersebut harus terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun dengan kasar menarik tangan Kyungsoo, hingga membuat wanita mungil itu tersentak kaget. Matanya melotot saat tahu jika pelakunya adalah Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal. Mau apa lagi dia gerutunya dalam hati.

"ikut aku Kyungsoo." Ucapnya tegas.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesal. "sudah berapa kali ku bilang dokter Oh Sehun, tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi okey." Tutur Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus, sambil menghempaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Sehun. "Wonho-ya ayo kita pergi" Kyungsoo beralih menggandeng tangan Wonho mengajak lelaki imut itu untuk meninggalkan meja kafetaria. Wonho hanya menurut saja, karena sejujurnya Ia tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan kedua orang tersebut.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, lagi-lagi Sehun mencegahnya. Melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan Wonho hingga tautan tangan tersebut berhasil terlepas. "pergilah."ucapnya dengan nada dingin tanpa melihat Wonho karena matanya kini sedang menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam dengan mata bulatnya tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Wonho hanya menurut, meski dalam hatinya Ia tidak rela meninggalkan _nuna_ kesayangannya tersebut dengan laki-laki seperti Sehun. Namun bagaimana lagi, Ia hanya orang luar yang tidak pantas mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Kyungsoo menyumpah serapahi Sehun, kerena seenaknya saja mengganggu waktunya dan menyuruh adiknya pergi begitu saja. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. Lelaki itu malah menggenggam kembali tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ketaman belakang rumah sakit yang selalu sepi. Kyungsoo kali ini hanya pasrah, karena Ia bertekat untuk menyudahi ini agar hidupnya kembali tenang dan tidak lagi di ganggu oleh hantu semacam Sehun.

"kau masih tidak mau memberiku alasan?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah sampai di taman.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi, "aku sudah bilang berulang kali, jika aku butuh alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku."

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya sambil melihat kearah langit yang sedikit tertutup mendung. "apa jika aku memberi tahumu tentang alasannya. Kau akan menjauh dariku?"tanyannya tanpa melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

Sehun melihat punggung sempit Kyungsoo dari belakang. Lalu mendekati wanita tersebut beberapa langkah. "ya... jika alasannya bisa ku terima" ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya saat kata-kata tersebut keluar dari bibirnya. Sesungguhnya Ia tidak rela mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas pelan mau tidak mau Ia harus membuka memory menyakitkan itu lagi. Tapi, bukankah memory itu sudah terlanjur terbuka dengan sendirinya saat pertemuan mereka di UGD waktu itu? Lalu apa lagi yang perlu dibuka, sekarang Ia hanya perlu untuk memberitahu Sehun dan setelah itu Ia akan terbebas dari gangguan dan desakan lelaki tersebut. "aku melihatmu waktu itu Sehun." Bukanya. "aku melihat dirimu sedang..." Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya, kerena jujur saja bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membuat hatinya hancur selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"cepat katakan Do Kyungsoo" bentak Sehun, karena merasa tidak sabar menanti ucapan Kyungsoo yang terkesan di tunda.

"jangan membentakku Sehun, kau tidak berhak melakukannya." Balas Kyungsoo dengan tangan terkepal.

"itu kerena kau sangat lambat, apa susahnya untuk mengucapkan sebuah alasan. Segera ucapkan dan selesai kan?" ucap Sehun terbilang cukup santai.

 _Tidak tahukah kau Sehun, jika kau akan menyesalinya?_

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat-kuat, bahkan emosi yang tadi sempat mereda kini kembali memuncak setelah mendengar ucapan santai Sehun. Yang seolah-olah menganggap semuanya adalah hal sepele.

"apakah karena lelaki lain, sehingga kau mencampakkanku?" Sehun berdiri lebih dekat lagi pada Kyungsoo, hingga tubuh mereka sedikit menempel.

Kyungsoo mendonggak menatap mata Sehun dengan pancaran mata mengisyaratkan api sedang berkobar di sana. "aku tidak semurahan itu brengsek." Pekik Kyungsoo.

"jika bukan karena laki-laki lain lalu apa? Apa kau sengaja mencampakkanku untuk berburu sex yang lebih hebat dengan pria diluaran sana?"

Tangan Kyungsoo terayun dan mendarat dipipi kiri Sehun dengan sangat keras hingga membuat telapak tangannya memerah dan terasa panas. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika lelaki albino itu menuduh dirinya yang seolah-olah perempuan murahan. Yang bersedia membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar untuk para lelaki hanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Ia tidak pernah mengira jika Sehun akan berpikiran serendah itu padanya.

"jangan menuduhku dengan mulut kotormu Oh Sehun, karena aku bukan dirimu yang dengan mudahnya memasukkan penis ke dalam lubang perempuan lain di depan mata kekasihnya sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo sinis.

"apa yang kau bicarakan, jangan menuduhku sembarangan Kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Sehun balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan sengit.

Kyungsoo terkekeh remeh kearah Sehun. "aaaa,,, benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek yang semakin membuat Sehun geram. "apakah kau tengah melupakan kegiatan panasmu dengan Luhan diranjang tuan Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedikit berubah, mungkin sedikit terkejut, namun lelaki itu dengan lihainya menutupinya dengan ekspresi dinginya. "aku melihat semuanya Sehun, tidak perlu mengelak lagi. Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasannya bukan? Jadi aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi. Karena aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai perusak couple dokter genius dirumah sakit ini." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang dokter dengan ekspresi muka yang menakutkan, bahkan membuat semua dokter dan para staff lain yang melihatnya menggidik ngeri. Ia berjalan ke mejanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah sekitarnya. Moodnya sedang sangat jelek saat ini. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit lebih awal. Karena Ia tidak mau jika semuanya berimbas pada pasien yang ditangganinya. Tadi Ia sudah mengirimi pesan pada Wonho, meminta lelaki imut itu untuk menghandle semua pasiennya untuk sementara waktu. Dan untuknya Wonho sedang tidak banyak pasien jadi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Sehun masih ditaman belakang, dengan wajah kusut serta rambut yang berantakan. Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia baru mengingat semuanya tentang masalalu yang membuat Kyungsoo pergi dari sisinya. Sehun merutuki kebodohannya, Ia selama ini tidak pernah berpikir jika telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada wanita mungil yang masih sangat Ia sayangi tersebut namun sialnya membencinta, teramat benci padanya. Ia terlalu menyalahkan Kyungsoo dan menuduh wanita itu dengan segala tuduhan yang ternyata dirinyalah yang melakukan tuduhhan tersebut. Pantas jika Kyungsoo membencinya, karena dirinya memang laki-laki brengsek yang pantas dibenci.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **Ini sangat telat benar? Maaf jika kalian lama menunggu. Semoga gak ada yang kecewa dengan chapter ini. Jujur saja lagi krisis ide, jadinya sulit banget buat ngelanjutinya. Jadi sepertinya, tidak bisa janji baklan fast update seperti biasanya.**

 **Trims buat dukungan dan buat kalian semua yang udah mau review dan ngasih dukungan. Jujur saja sedikit kecewa karena sedikit banget peminatnya. Mungkin karena banyak yang tidak suka dengan crack pair? Apakah harus dihapus saja cerita ini?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jika ada yang bosen baca adegan operasi, kalian bisa skip sampai pertengahan cerita. Karena cerita bagian atas ini adalah full adegan operasi.**

Suasana di rumah sakit masih seperti biasanya ramai dengan pasien. Baik dokter senior maupun magang sibuk memeriksa dari satu pasien pindah kepasien lain begitu seterusnya, seperti tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Luhan saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit bersama seorang dokter laki-laki dengan nama Kim Taehyun tertera disaku jas dokternya.

"bagaimana pasien ARDS unit perawatan itensif?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyun.

"kondisi vitalnya dan _saturasi_ oksigennya meningkat" jawab Taehyun.

" _X-ray_?"

"X... _X-ray_ , di banding kemarin _shadenya_ menunjukkan sedikit peningkatan." Jelas Taehyun sambil melihat data pasien di tablet yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"benarkah? gambar kemarin dan hari ini?" Luhan berhenti, dan memandang Taehyun yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

Taehyun pun menggeser layar pada tabletnya, lalu memperlihatkan gambar dada hasil _x-ray_ dari salah satu pasien yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Luhan memperhatikan gambar tersebut dengan seksama. "I/O?" tuturnya.

Taehyun dengan lancar menjawab. "I/O 3500/2700 di banding _ekskresinya_.

"sudah ku bilang pasien I/O ini sangat penting kan? (Taehyun mengangguk) periksa I/O pasien setiap jamnya dam berikan 5ml _diuretik_ setiap 8 jam melalui infus." Perintah Luhan, " beri tahu aku total I/O setiap 8 jamnya" lanjutnya.

Kini Luhan beralih menatap seorang dokter bernama Jeon Jungkook yang tadi menyapa namun Ia acuhkan. "bagaimana dengan pasien Jung Yerin?" tanyannya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Jungkook tersenyum cerah lalu menjawab. "saat memberikan _diuretik_ pada Jung Yerin _output_ urinnya sedikit meningkat."

Luhan langsung menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. "sudah kubilang pakai _ekokardiogram_ terlebih dahulu kan?" tanyanya.

Jungkook meremas jari-jari tangannya dengan gugup. "it.. it.. itu... "

Taehyun langsung menyela ucapa Jungkook yang terlihat bingung mencari jawaban. "saat dokter Jungkook mau memakai _ekokardiogramnya_ saya melarangnya. (jungkook pun melotot kearah Taehyun, tapi laki-laki itu hanya menggerakkan matanya memberi kode pada Jungkook agar diam saja.) Dari yang saya lihat karena sudah diberi _diuretik_ , adanya peningkatan _output_ urin, dan juga pembengkakan di kakinya sudah mulai mengempis jadi... "

"jadi kau melarangnya menggunakan karena menurutmu diberi _diuretik_ saja sudah cukup? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kenapa aku menyuruh memakai _ekokardiogram?"_ sela Luhan dengan nada bicara yang sangat jengkel. Luhan akhirnya menceramahi kedua dokter muda itu dengan panjang lebar. Tentang alasan kenapa Ia menyuruh memakai _ekokardiogram_ terlebih dahulu. Itu karena pasien pasca operasi jantung, bisa terjadi penurunan temporer fungsi jantung dan _efusi perikardial._ mereka berduapun hanya menunduk dan sesekali minta maaf kepada Luhan. Setelah Luhan mengakhiri ceramahnya, Ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan kedua dokter muda itu tak lama berselang juga ikut pergi untuk menjalankan perintah yang diberikan sang dokter. Sebelum tanduk rusa dokter wanita itu semakin banyak muncul dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berjalanan dengan tergesa memasuki lorong rumah sakit sambil meminta tolong pada perawat untuk memeriksa sang adik yang sekarang berada dipunggungnya. Sehun yang kebetulan sudah selesai memeriksa pasien, langsung menghampiri anak tersebut dan mengambil alih anak perempuan dari punggung sang kakak lalu membaringkannya di ranjang kosong dan mulai memeriksanya.

Sehun memeriksa mata gadis kecil itu menggunakan senter. Mengecek denyut nadinya. "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

Anak laki-laki itu menjelaskan jika Ia dan sang adik pergi ke restoran untuk menemui ibu mereka. Namun ditengah perjalanan adiknya tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia juga menjelaskan jika Ia langsung membawa sang adik kesini karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada sang adik.

Sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada sang pasian yang bajunya sudah terbuka. Ia merasa walau pasien itu bernafas akan tetapi dada kirinya tidak bergerak naik naik turun. Dan sudah pasti itu adalah _tension pneumothoraks_ kebocoran udara di paru-paru. Sehun dengan cekatan mengambil tindakan menyayat bagian dadanya lalu memasukkan selang untuk jalannya nafas. Setelah selesai Ia mengecek kembali kondisi pasien. Yang ternyata nafasnya masih terlalu lemah. Sehun kemudian meminta pada perawat untuk memasang alat _intubasi_.

 _Intubasi_ sudah terpasang dengan rapi Sehun kembali memeriksa kondisi pasien, namun _sianosisnya_ memburuk. Denyut nadinya juga semakin cepat. Karena pecahnya _bula_ akibat adanya tekanan, parunya terus menerus kebocoran dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi pasien.

Sehun lalu memerintahkan pada perawat untuk segera menyiapkan ruang operasi dan segera menghubungi dokter Luhan. Karena Sehun ada operasi sendiri lima menit lagi dan dia harus segera masuk keruang operasi lainnya. Sehun juga menjelaskan pada perawat untuk menyampaikan pada dokter Luhan jika pasien mengalami gagal permafasan di sertai _pneumotoraks_ , dan terkena BO setelah transpalasi sumsum belakang. Perawat itupun menganggung mengerti dan segera membawa pasien keruang operasi.

 _._

 _._

Diruang operasi lainnya Kyungsoo sedang melakukan operasi bersama dengan Wonho yang menjadi asistennya. Mereka cukup santai dalam menagani pasien tersebut, bahkan nyaris tidak ada beban sama sekali. Terkadang malah mereka mengobrol dengan santai namun tidak mengganggu konsentrasi mereka dalam melakukan tindakan, serta meminta alat sesuai yang dibutuhnkan. Bahkan semua yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana tidak, jika biasanya dokter yang masuk ruang operasi itu identik dengan keseriusan, bahkan terkesan diam jika tidak sedang meminta peralatan pada suster utama. Namun Kyungsoo dan Wonho malah membahas berbagai obrlolan menarik seperti film yang sedang booming akhir-akhir ini, atau juga tentang makanan bahkan hal fasion sekalipun mereka bahas. Mungkin mereka gila itulah pikir yang lainnya.

.

.

Luhan saat ini sedang mencuci kedua tangannya menggunakan sabun khusus sebelum melakukan operasi. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti saat ponsel di saku bajunya berdering. Dengan cekatan Luhan langsung mengambilnya, tertera nama Taehyun disana.

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang Luhan langsung masung keruang operasi. Dan meminta pada dokter Yoo Seung Ho untuk tidak melakukan _anestesi_ terlebih dahulu. Semua yang diruang operasipun memandang Luhan bingung karena pasien tersebut harus segera ditangani. Namun mereka juga tidak bisa membantahnya.

Luhan langsung keluar dari ruang operasi dan menemui kedua orang tua pasien yang sudah datang dan menunggu di kursi tunggu dekat ruang operasi. Luhan menjelaskan pada keluarga pasien jika dirinya tidak bisa melakukan operasi tersebut dan meminta pada kedua orang tua pasien untuk memindahkan pasien kerumah sakit lain. mengetahui hal itu orang tua pasien sangat terkejut dan memohon pada Luhan agar menyelamantkan putri mereka yang sedang ada didalam. Namun sekali lagi Luhan meminta maaf pada keluarga pasien tersebut.

Ditengah perbincangan mereka, pintu lift terbuka dan dengan sigap Luhan langsung meninggalkan keluarga pasien yang terlihat sangat putus asa tersebut, untuk menyambut pasien lainnya.

"bagaimana dengan dokter _anestesinya_?" tanya Luhan sambil ikut mendorong ranjang pasien tersebut.

"dokter Yoseob baru selesai operasi dia menunggu di ruang operasi." Jawab Taehyun. Luhanpun mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat dengan kedua pasien anak kecil yang tadi, Luhan menghentikan lengkahnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi lebih dulu. Luhan kembali menghampiri kedua orang tua pasien tersebut dan sekali lagi meminta maaf padanya. Dan memohon agar orang tua pasien tersebut mengerti.

"apa karena pasien itu?" tanya Ibu pasien dengan linangan air. "apa pasien tersebut darurat sedangkan So Hyun anak kami tidak?" lanjutnya dengan nada membentak.

"tolong pengertianya, pasien itu akan mati jika tidak ditangani sekarang, jadi saya akan menghubungi rumah sakit lain untuk menangani anak anda." Tutur Luhan tangannya merogoh saku bajunya berniat untuk menghubungi pihak rumah sakit lain, namun hal itu urung saat sebuah suara mengintruksi kegiatannya.

"dokter Luhan tekanan darah anak itu menurun. Bagaimana?" tanya Tao dengan panik.

Luhan hanya diam karena operasi yang akan ditanganinya saat ini sangatlah penting. Terlebih pasien kode blue tersebut adalah seorang mentri.

"aku yang akan melakukannya." Sahut Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dariruang operasi lainnya. Dengan tatapan sinis Kyungsoo melewati Luhan begitu saja dan masuk keruang operasi yang didalamnya ada anak kecil bernama So Hyun tadi.

Kyungsoo sudah memasuki ruang operasi yang disambut oleh tatapan bingung para staff disana. Karena setahu mereka yang akan menjadi ketua operasinya adalah dokter Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung mengenakan jubah operasi yang dibantu oleh perawat, begitupun juga saat memakai sarung tangan. "aku yang akan melakukannya jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Buka Kyungsoo dengan ucapan dingin.

Mereka semuapun gelagapan dan pura-pura melakukan sesuatu.

"aku akan melakukan _time out"_ ucap seorang perawat.

Dokter anestesi sudah berdiri diujung ranjang dekat dengan kepala pasien sambil memeganggi selang yang terpasang dimulut pasien. Selain itu dokter tersebut juga menyebutkan nama serta umur pasien gadis kecil tersebut. "pasien _pneumotoraks tension_ dengan BO. Kita memulai memasukkan _novalung._ " Sambung Tao yang bertugas sebagai asisten dalam operasi kali ini.

Kyungsoo meminta pasiu bedah dan mulai melakukan sayatan kecil didada pasien, setelah selesai Ia juga meminta _Bovie_.

Diruang kontrol Sehun yang mendengar mentri Lee sedang kode blue langsung menuju ruang kontrol untuk memperhatikan jalannya operasi. Di ruang kontrol tersebut ternyata juga sudah ada kepala departemen bedah, dan juga pemilik rumah sakit. Sehun mengambil duduk paling atas memperhatikan jalannya operasi dengan seksama. Yang ternyata sedang berlaku untuk dua operasi tersebut.

Di ruangan operasi Luhan sangat serius sambil memegang _bovie_ di tangan kanannya. "pegang yang benar aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Teriak Luhan membuat semua orang diruang operasi berjingkat kaget. " _melzenbaum"_ lanjutnya. lalu seorang perawat memberikan sebuah alat yang ternyata salah. Luhan pun langsung menatap tajam kearah perawat tersebut. Hingga menciptakan suasana tegang.

.

Kyungsoo masih melakukan operasinya dengan serius, dan sampai sejauh ini semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Ia juga dengan terampil mengoperasikan alat-alat yang ada di tangannya. Tak hanya itu, Kyungsoo pun juga meminta alat seperti _forseps, retractor, needle,_ dan juga _guideuire_ pada sang perawat utama.

Wanita mungil itu juga dengan lancar menjelaskan pada semua yang ada di ruang operasi jika pasien yang mereka tangani pernah melakukan operasi _abdominal_ karena _peritonis_. Dikasus operasi _abdomi_ nal. _Adhesi_ bisa fatal, saat membuka _arteri_ , mereka harus berhati-hati dengan usus dua belas jari dan _pangkreasnya._ Mereka yang disana pun menyimak dengan baik lalu mengangguk mengerti.

" _deaver"_ pinta Kyungsoo sang perawat pun memberikan alat tersebut. "pegang" lanjutnya menyerahkannya pada Tao. Setelah benda tersebut berpindah tangan pada Tao, Kyungsoo kembali neninta ACC dan juga _towel clamp_ pada sang perawat.

" _adhesinya_ lebih parah dari perkiraan dan _aortanya_ semakin menipis." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Dokter anestesi melihat kearah monitor, lalu memberi tahu pada Kyungsoo jika udaranya tetap bocor di sisi kiri dan level CO2nya semakin meningkat. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo langsung memerintihkan pada dokter tersebut untuk memindah _intubasi_ kesisi kanan pipa _brokial_. Dokter tersebut mengangguk lalu mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kyungsoo. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, dilayar monitor menunjukkan angka-angka yang menunjukkan jika semua sudah teratasi dengan baik. Bahkan dokter _anestesi_ tersebut memberi tahu pada Kyungsoo agar tidak terburu-buru.

Kyungsoo menarik kawat dari dalam selang yang terpasang di dada sebelah kiri pasien lalu menjepitnya dengan alat. Kemudian Ia menyambungkan _novalung_ dengan selang tersebut, hingga darah mengalir melalui selang penghubung dan menuju wadah berbentuk kubus secara lancar.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan operasinya pada tahap berikutnya. Sama seperti tahapan pertama, operasi tahapan kedua tersebut berjalan lancar. hingga operasi tersebut dinyatakan selesai. "tolong terus monitor tekanan darahnya supaya tidak menurun." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepas sarung tangan dan juga jubahnya, lalu meninggalkan ruang operasi.

.

.

Diruang operasi Luhan ternyata tidak berjalan dengan baik. Pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat. Bahkan menciptakan kepanikan disana. Luhan yang menjadi kepala operasi berusaha secepatnya menemukan titik kebocoran dan menjepitnya dengan alat penjepit. Namun karena tangan kanannya kemarin terluka akibat terjatuh alhasil terasa sangat nyari saat digunakan. Dan hal itu juga menjadi penghambatnya. Namun Luhan tidak mau menyerah karena Ayahnya saat ini sedang menyaksikan jalannya operasi.

Diruang kontrol keempat orang —karena Kyungsoo baru saja bergabung— melihat kearah monitor dengan sangat serius.

Kembali pada Luhan. Wanita itu berteriak pada Taehyun yang menjadi asistennya untuk melakukan _suction._ Namun meski sudah di lakukan _suction_ berulang kali darah tetap saja menggenang dan menyembur. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu dari ruang kontrol memberi tahu Luhan agar segera membuka bagian dada sebelah kiri. Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Tapi menurut Kyungsoo hal itu malah akan membahayakan pasien.

Ayah Luhan atau lebih tepatnya paman Kyungsoo berusaha memberi waktu pada sang anak dan meminta Kyungsoo agar percaya pada Luhan bahwa dia akan dengan baik menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak sabaran pun tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ayah Luhan, karena baginya tidak ada banyak waktu lagi. Ia langsung keluar dari ruang kontrol dan masuk kedalam ruang operasi. Membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya.

Kyungsoo lalu mendekat kearah Luhan dan meminta wanita itu untuk berganti posisinya dengannya, namun lagi-lagi Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"XI LUHAN" bentak Kyungsoo mampu membuat semua staff terlonjak kaget.

"pergilah aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri." Jawab Luhan dengan nada sinis.

"yang ada pasien akan mati." Balas Kyungsoo.

Melihat perdebatan mereka berdua, dari ruang kontrol Ayah Luhan mengambil tindakan untuk memberi kesempatan pada Kyungsoo. Luhan sempat menolaknya namun pada akhirnya menyerah juga dan sedikit berjalan mundur untuk memberi ruang pada Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkannya.

Kyungsoopun langsung meminta pisau bedah pada perawat, lalu membuka dada bagian kiri pasien. Dan tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menemukan sumber masalah. Karena seperti dugaannya jika _aortanya_ ada di bawah _toraks._ Dan operasi itupun selesai dengan cepat di tangan Kyungsoo dengan keadaan pasien yang kembali stabil.

 **DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, ROMANCE, FAMILY, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar ke salah satu _caffe_ untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan sedikit kepenatan dalam dirinya. Karena akhir-akhir ini Ia sering sekali tidak fokus. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, Ia hampir saja membuat nyawa seorang pasien melayang di meja operasi jika saja dokter yang menjadi asistennya tidak menegurnya. Dan karena kejadian itulah dua hari ini Ia dilarang masuk ruang operasi oleh kepala departemen dokter bedah yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Mau tidak mau Luhan harus menurut apa yang telah menjadi keputusan ayahnya tersebut. Karena ayah Luhan adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa menerima sedikit saja kesalahan yang mengancam posisinya.

Luhan baru saja memesan sesuatu dimeja kasir dan berniat untuk menuju kesalah satu meja menunggu pesananya tersebut diantar. Namun saat Ia berbalik —sambil memasukkan dompet kedalam tasnya— Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Hingga anak kecil tersebut terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Luhan yang terkejut pun langsung berjongkok dan membantu anak kecil tersebut untuk berdiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan dengan panik dan memeriksa tubuh anak tersebut, takut-takut anak itu terluka karenanya. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang terluka, Luhan mendongak menatap wajah anak kecil yang matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat baru menyadiri siapa anak kecil yang ada di depannya saat ini. Tanpa sadar tangannya dengan bergetar terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi gembil tersebut, namun hal itu urung saat sebuah tangan kekar menepisnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" pekik seorang lelaki dengan nada dingin.

" _appa..._ " anak kecil tersebut langsung berhambur memeluk kaki laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _appa_ tersebut. Laki-laki itupun langsung membawa sang anak kedalam gendongannya. "kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" tanyannya dengan nada lembut, tangannya sambil merapikan poni sang anak. Anak kecil tersebut mengangguk, lalu melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang Ayah. Mungkin anak itu terlalu terkejut dan terlalu takut dengan orang asing. Karena anak itu memiliki sifat yang pendiam dan pemalu jika berada ditempat asing.

Kedua tangan Luhan mengepal sangat erat, perasaanya tiba-tiba saja bergejolak. Matanya terasa panas, namun sekuat tenaga Ia tahan agar cairan bening dari matanya tidak keluar.

"kita pulang saja?" tanya lelaki itu pada sang anak. Dan lagi-lagi anak tersebut menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Melihat lelaki itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya Luhan dengan sedikit ragu Ia mencekal lengan lelaki tersebut. Dan berhasil lelaki itu berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan ketidak sukaannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, ini adalah kesempatanya pikirnya. "bolehkan aku menggendongnya sebentar?" Tanya Luhan dengan ragu-ragu.

Lelaki itu menepis tangan Luhan dengan sedikit kasar. "jangan pernah berharap kau bisa menyentuhnya." Jawabnya kemudia pergi dari hadapan Luhan meninggalkan _caffe_ tersebut.

Luhan hanya menatap Ayah dan anak tersebut dengan tatapan nanar. Hatinya serasa sesak, perik dan teramat sakit. Kini liquid bening itu sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, hingga mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya. Tanpa peduli dengan pesananya Luhan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Niatnya untuk melepas bebannya kini gagal total, yang ada kini bebannya malah semakin bertambah hingga rasanya sampai menghimpit rongga dadanya yang celahnya semakin menyempit.

.

.

Kyungssoo memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah yang gontai, Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika Ia bisa mengutarakan —pada lelaki brengsek seperti Sehun— kata-kata yang selama ini dipendamnya. Ada rasa lega dalam hatinya, namun melebihi itu rasa sesak begitu kontras menempati setiap ruang dalam dadanya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Ia menghela nafas hari ini. Ia hanya berharap jika dengan menghela nafas pikirannya akan sedikit berkurang. Tapi nyatanya hal itu sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"kau pulang lebih awal sayang?" sapa ibunya sambil menonton TV, dengan Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap dipangkuannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah ibunya sambil tersenyum tipis. "iya ibu, aku lelah ingin istirahat." Jawabnya lalu melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Hye Kyo memandang punggung sempit Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut. Ia tahu jika anaknya tersebut sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Namun hal itu tidak semerta-merta membuat Hye Kyo untuk segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengintrogasinya. Ia hanya menunggu hingga anaknya tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya. Karena hal itu jauh lebih baik dari pada ikut campur dalam masalah yang sedang dihadapi sang anak.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan tasnya Ia taruh begitu saja dilantai depan pintu. Lagi-lagi Ia menghela nafas, satu tangannya berada diatas kening sedangkan matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bayangan dimasa lalu itu kembali terputar, bagaikan video dengan kualitas HD begitu jelas dan jernih.

 **Flasback**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam itu Kyungsoo berniat untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan sekolahnya untuk hari esok yang kebetulan adalah hari senin. Akan tetapi Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan buku matematikanya baik itu paket maupun tulis. Padahal besok ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Dengan panik Kyungsoo mencari buku tersebut kesegala penjuru kamar, namun tidak ketemu. Ia juga menyisir semua ruangan dalam rumahnya, berharap buku itu segera ketemu karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan itu artinya Ia harus segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun lagi-lagi nihil. Matanya sama sekali tidak melihat benda tebal tersebut. Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis kalau tiba-tiba saja tidak ingat, jika tadi siang buku itu Ia bawa ke apartemen Sehun dan mengerjakan semua tugasnya disana. Kyungsoo yakin jika bukunya pasti tertinggal di apartement sang kekasih. Karena tadi mereka sempat berjalan-jalan dan Kyungsoo tidak memasukkannya kedalam tas. Niatnya akan Ia bawa saat pulang setelah berjalan-jalan, akan tetapi karena waktu sudah sangat sore Sehun langsung mengantarkannya pulang kerumah tanpa mampir terlebih dahulu mengambil buku tersebut._

 _Kyungsoo pun langsung memakai hoodienya, dan menyambar ponsel yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Meski sudah malam, Ia berniat untuk pergi ke apartement sang kekasih. Untung saja kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota jadi Ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari alasan untuk keluar malam. Masalah Chanyeol, sepertinya kakaknya itu belum pulang dari acara berkumpul dengan teman yang lain, minus Sehun. Karena tadi sore Sehun memberi tahunya jika, dia ada acara makan malam bersama keluarganya dirumah. Bukan tanpa alasan Ia nekat keluar malam hanya untuk mengambil sebuah buku, padahal Ia bisa saja menghubungi Sehun untuk mengantarkannya kerumah besok pagi. Hanya saja kampus Sehun dan rumahnya itu berbeda arah, terlebih jaraknya lumayan jauh otomatis akan memakan waktu sedikit lama. Dan Kyungsoo yang harus berangkat pagi takut telat jika menunggu Sehun mengantarkan buku tugasnya tersebut._

 _Didalam taxi Kyungsoo berulang kali mengecek ponselnya berharap sang kekasih membalas pesan yang Ia kirim. Namun hingga beberapa menit berlalu ponselnya sama sekali tidak ada notifikasi pesan dari orang yang Ia tunggu. Bahkan teleponnya pun tidak satupun di jawab. Kyungsoo pikir mungkin Sehun menginap dirumah kedua orang tuanya dan sedang istirahat atau sedang berbincang dengan keluarganya. Alhasil Ia memilih untuk berhenti menghubungi Sehun, toh Ia juga tahu password apartement Sehun. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakan kepada kekasihnya tersebut. Selain itu Ia hanya berencana untuk mengambil buku setelah itu Ia akan langsung pulang._

 _Jari lentik itu dengan gesit menekan angka-angka yang sudah sangat Ia hafal diluar kepalanya. Setelah pintu behasil dibuka, hal pertama yang dijumpai di apartement sang kekasih adalah suasana yang sunyi. Mungkin pemikiran Kyungsoo benar jika kekasihnya tersebut belum pulang dari rumah orang tuanya. Setelah menutup pintu dengan pelan Kyungsoo memulai melepas flat shoesnya, namun keningnya mengerut saat didapatinya high heels berwarna merah tertata rapi bersanding dengan sepatu putih. Heels itu sudah pasti bukan miliknya, karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah memakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Ia selalu memakai flat shoes yang menurutnya lebih nyaman dipakai. Tapi milik siapa? Apa mungkin milik istri kakak Sehun pikirnya. Karena kekasihnya tersebut memang memiliki kakak laki-laki yang sudah menikah sejak lima bulan yang lalu._

 _Sambil menganggat bahu acuh dan tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Kyungsoo melangkah semakin kedalam. Akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah kakinya terhenti, tubuhnya sedikit membeku saat matanya melihat pakaian wanita dan pria berserakan diruang TV. Rok pendek, tanktop, blazer, bahkan terdapat bra warna merah yang tergeletak diatas sofa. Bukan hanya itu, Kyungsoo juga melihat kaos dan celana jins yang sangat Ia kenal. Karena kaos itu adalah hadiah darinya untuk Sehun dihari ulang tahun lelaki albino tersebut._

 _Dengan pikiran kecamuk dan segala bayangan —yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Ia bayangkan— Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga satu persatu dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar. Matanya memperhatikan satu-satunya pintu yang ada di lantai atas, yaitu kamar Sehun sambil dalam hatinya berharap agar semua yang Ia takutkan itu tidaklah benar. Namun semua itu ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan karena harapan tinggalah sebuah harapan yang menguap terbawa oleh udara disekitarnya. Beberapa langkah kakinya di depan pintu kamar Sehun, telingganya sudah disambut oleh suara-suara dari dua orang yang berbeda. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bodoh dalam mengartikan suara yang di dengarnya tersebut. Matanya mulai memanas, hatinya terasa sangat sesak, teramat sangat sakit seperti dihujami oleh beberapa tombak._

 _Dengan tangan bergetar Kyungsoo memegang knop pintu, membukanya secara pelan. Tidak sampai membukanya penuh, ,mata bulatnya sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit. dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kyungsoo melihat dua orang berbeda kelamin sedang melakukan kegiatan panas diatas ranjang dengan suara erangan-erangan dan desahan yang memenuhi kamar tersebut. Sehun mengerang sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya yang penuh peluh dengan gerakan maju mundur. Menghujami lubang wanita yang dibawah kungkunganya dengan penuh nafsu dan giarah panas yang sudah mengambil alih seluruh saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Sedangkan sang wanita hanya pasrah dan mendesah sambil sesekali menyebutkan nama Sehun. Saking terbuainya dengan kegiatan panas mereka, kedua insan itu sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata bulat berair yang sedang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dengan penuh rasa kesakitan._

 _Tidak tahan lagi dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan. Kaki lemasnya mulai menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, tangan kirinya mengepal kuat-kuat sedang tangan kananya Ia gunakan untuk membekap bibirnya sendiri untuk meredam isakan agar tidak lolos dari mulutnya._

 _Setelah berhasil keluar dari apartement Sehun, Kyungsoo memilih berlari menerjang hujan yang cukup deras. Meraung dengan keras, sambil menyumpah serapahi Sehun tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai basah kuyup, Ia juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang masih berlalu lalang sambil memegang payung. Karena yang Kyungsoo tahu saat ini, Ia hanya butuh melepaskan segala sesak didadanya yang sedari tadi sudah Ia tahan mati-matian._

 _Kyungsoo terlihat sangat mengenaskan, rambutnya sangat berantakan, bibirnya membiru, dan juga matanya yang bulat terlihat sangat bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Sambil duduk di halte sendirian Kyungsoo menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika sang kekasih akan melukai hatinya. Sehun yang Ia kenal selalu menyayangi dan mengutarakan rasa cinta padanya tanpa bosan beberapa saat yang lalu Ia temukan sedang bercinta dengan sangat panas bersama seorang wanita yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal. Yang tak lain adalah Luhan sepupunya sendiri. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ia tidak pernah menyangka, jika dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya dengan sangat sadis bermain dibelakangnya._

 _Hawa dingin semakin menjadi, namun gadis mungil itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia tetap diam bergeming, dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo meninggalkan halte bus memilih untuk berbaur dengan air hujan yang tumpah dari langit. Tangan kananya memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan, wajahnya terlihat sedikit meringis kesakitan. Mungkin efek air hujan bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Karena saat ini Kyungsoo merasa jika kepalanya sangatlah pening. Pengelihatannya memburam. Hingga dalam hitungan detik saja tubuhnya tumbang di trotoar tidak jauh dari halte, tubuh ringkih tersebut diguyur hujan yang sangat deras._

 _Kyungsoo pingsan._

 **Flasback off**

 **.**

 **.**

mood Sehun tidak kalah berantakannya dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah pembicaraan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu ditaman rumah sakit, pikirannya selalu menerawang dengan kesalahan yang telah Ia perbuat pada Kyungsoo di masa lalu. Sekarang Ia paham tentang semuanya. Tentang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menjauhinya dan memutuskan pertemanan mereka, bahkan lelaki jangkung itu seolah-olah menganggapnya seorang musuh. Saat tatapan matanya yang tajam melihat kearah dirinya, seolah lelaki itu siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Saat dulu mereka masih dekat, Sehun berusaha meminta penjelasan Chanyeol tentang perubahan sikapnya namun Chanyeol seolah tuli dan tidak menganggapnya ada. Lebih parah lagi, Ia sempat mendapat bogeman mentah dari kepalan tangan Chanyeol saat dirinya menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Bertanya pada semua temannya yang mengenal Kyungsoopun jawabannya sama. Seolah sudah disetting sedemikian rupa agar Sehun adalah orang satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan kekasih mungilnya tersebut. Dan mereka berhasil, karena sampai saat Kyungsoo kembali sekarangpun Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya Kyungsoo pergi kemana.

Setelah semua alasan terkuak seperti ini. Haruskah Ia masih boleh berharap pada Kyungsoo? Rasanya Ia benar-benar telah menjadi lelaki brengsek diwaktu yang cukup lama.

Sehun menyambar tas dan juga jaketnya yang tersampir di tempat baju dekat kursi kerjanya. Memakainya dengan buru-buru, lalu tanpa mengindahkan sapaan para staff rumah sakit Sehun berlalu begitu saja keluar dari rumah sakit. mengendarai mobil hitam mengkilatnya berbaur dengan kendaraan yang lain dijalanan aspal.

"haah aku rasa suasana rumah sakit akhir-akhir ini sangat menyeramkan." Gerutu salah satu dokter yang sedang berdiri diruang resepsionis. "kenapa tiga dokter menyebalkan itu memiliki mood yang buruk dalam waktu bersamaan?" lanjutnya,

Hal itu disetujui oleh rekan kerjanya yang lain. Karena memang itu adalah kenyataanya, tiga dokter yang dengan mood baik saja sudah membuat mereka bergetar apa lagi jika mereka dalam keadaan suasa hati yang buruk mereka semua akan semakin merasa seperti semut. Itu semua tidak semerta-merta tanpa alasan, karena semenjak mood ketiga dokter itu buruk para dokter muda dan perawatlah yang terkena imbasnya dengan kata-kata kasara tak jarang juga dengan bentakan.

.

Sehun membelah jalanan kota yang semakin padat dengan mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Lelaki itu sangat kacau, bahkan sumpah serapah meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Bukan ditujukan pada orang lain akan tetapi sumpah serapah tersebut Ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan lama, Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya pada salah satu bar yang ada di pinggiran sungai han. Malam ini Ia berniat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya ditempat tersebut. Minum sampai mabuk mungkin bukan ide yang buruk pikirnya. Kaki jenjangnya Ia bawa melangkah menyusuri tempat tersebut. Suara bising dan memekakkan telinga langsung menyambutnya saat kakinya sudah menginjak lantai dalam bar yang sudah dipenuhi oleh wanita-wanita berpakaian minim. Wanita-wanita tersebut terlihat sangat menikmati melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa bersama laki-laki berhidung belang yang siap untuk menjamah bebas tubuh wanita-wanita tersebut.

Ada beberapa wanita yang langsung menghampiri Sehun dan bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Menggoda dengan menempelkan bagian tubuhnya, dan berharap Sehun akan tertarik pada mereka. Namun lelaki itu langsung menepis tangan para wanita tersebut dan berjalan santai menuju meja dekat bartender, dan meminta minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi.

"sekarang apa lagi?" tanya laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun menoleh sekilas dan langsung meneguk cairan berwarna kuning tersebut dalam satu tegukaan membuat lelaki lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "kau tahu aku adalah lelaki paling brengsek." Ucapnya sambil memutar telunjuknya pada pinggiran gelas.

"sangat tahu." Jawab lelaki itu singkat.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "aku menyakitinya dalam kurun waktu yang lama, menuduhnya dengan tuduhan-tuduhan menjijikkan. Namun pada kenyataanya akulah yang melakukannya Kris..." Sehun meminta minuman lagi pada bartender. Lelaki yang dipanggil Kris tersebut tahu dengan betul apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh sang sahabat saat ini. Ia memilih diam terlebih dahulu dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk seseorang yang saat ini dalam keadaan sangat kacau. "aku yang selingkuh, aku menyakitinya, bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya aku bercinta didepannya" lanjutnya lagi-lagi meneguk minumannya tanpa ragu. "aku pantas mati Kris... "

Kris menepuk bahu Sehun, bermaksud memberi kekuatan pada lelaki albino tersebut. "kau bisa membicarakan itu baik-baik padanya. Dan berusaha untuk membuka kembali hatinya untukmu. Apa lagi ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanmu..."

"siapa?" sela Sehun karena merasa bingung dengan ucapa Kris.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "yang jelas berusahalah membuatnya untuk memaafkanmu" ucap Kris. "aku harus keatas karena ada kerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan, jangan minum terlalu banyak karena aku tidak mau kau repotkan." Lanjut Kris sambil menepuk bahu Sehun kemudian pergi menuju lantai atas yang menyatu dengan bar tersebut. Karena sejatinya bar itu adalah milik Kris.

Sehun hanya menatap kepergian Kris dengan mata yang sayu, Ia beranggapan jika Kris mengetahui sesuatu menyangkut hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo. Namun lelaki itu berusaha menutupinya seperti yang lain.

Sehun kembali meneguk minumannya yang entah sudah gelas keberapa. Kesadarannya mulai menipis, kepalanya berputar-putar, bahkan perutnyapun terasa mual. Namun Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu, Ia terus meminta gelasnya diisi saat gelasnya tersebut kosong.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggerutu tidak jelas saat mendengar bunyi ponsel yang sangat nyaring. Dengan mata yang memincing Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju tas yang masih tergeletak dilantai. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Kyungsoo menggeser tombol terima tanpa melihat nama sang penelpon.

"APA?" pekik Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Bahkan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya beberapa detik yang lalu kini sudah hilang begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan sang penelpon. "kenapa harus aku?, kau bisa menghubungi wanitanya Kris.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus. Oh yang benar saja teman kakakya itu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya hanya untuk menyuruhnya menjemput Sehun dibar. Padahal jelas-jelas lelaki tiang itu tahu betul apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Kris menghela nafas pelan."ayolah Kyung... dia sedari tadi merancau tidak jelas dan terus memanggil dirimu. Bahkan aku hampir saja terjatuh karena lelaki idiotmu itu." Jelas Kris dengan nada jengkel. Ya, saat melihat Sehun minum dengan tidak terkontrol, bahkan sudah seperti orang sekarat Kris memilih menghubungi Kyungsoo. Karena Ia tidak bisa mengantar lelaki itu pulang. Meski ujung-ujungnya akan mendapat makian dari wanita mungil tersebut.

"itu bukan urusanku... sudahlah aku tutup" ucap Kyungsoo ingin mengakiri penggilan Kris. Namun lelaki naga itu dengan tidak elitnya berteriak dengan keras hingga membuat telinganya berdengung. "jangan berteriak bodoh.."umpat Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

.

.

Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, memasuki bar dengan musik dan bau yang membuatnya muak. Oh katakanlah Ia bodoh karena menuruti perintah lelaki tiang itu yang mengancamnya untuk membongkar semua rahasianya pada Sehun. Dan mau tidak mau Ia harus rela menghampiri seonggok laki-laki yang dibencinya itu sedang tepar dimeja bar dengan botol minuman beralkohol berjajar disebelahnya. Kyungsoo pikir lelaki itu memang sudah tidak waras, untuk apa dia mabuk jika hanya menyusahkan orang lain gerutunya.

"kau datang."sapa Kris dengan tampang tidak berdosanya saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan bersendekap, menatap Kris dengan angkuh. "jadi... mau dibuang kemana onggokan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Sehun meggunakan dagunya.

Kris berdecak "onggokan itu adalah orang yang pernah menusukmu dan membuatmu mendesah nikmat jika kau lupa."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. "jangan mulai atau mau pusaka kebanggaanmu ku potong" ancamnya.

Kris menggidik ngeri, wanita didepannya itu serasa titisan setan jika sedang kesal. "jangan macam-macam nona DO."balas Kris sambil menutupi selangkanganya. "antarkan saja dia pulang, asal tidak kau tinggal dipinggir jalan."lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mendegus. "niatku begitu." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng lalu menggoncang tubuh Sehun yang merancau meminta maaf padanya. Dadanya berdesir saat Sehun mengucapkan jika dia masih mencintainya. Namun bagi Kyungsoo itu bukan saatnya untuk terbuai. Mengingat lelaki brengsek itu sudah banyak menyakitinya.

"yak albino bangunlah atau ku tendang bokongmu." Teriak Kyungsoo saat cara halus tidak mempan. Yang benar saja ingat Kyungsoo, Sehun itu sedang mabuk.

"waahhh hiks.. Kris, disaat seperti ini pun aku masih mendengar omelannya" rancau Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang sayu memincing kearah Kyungsoo. "wah...wah... aku juga melihat wajahnya hikz" lanjutnya sambil memegang pipi Kyungsoo, bahkan menjewernya dengan seenaknya.

Kris yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawanya. Karena Ia sangat yakin jika saat ini Kyungsoo sudah menguncapkan sumpah serapahnya dalam hatinya.

"singkirkan tanganmu brengsek." Pekik Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Sehun. Namun tidak berhasil karena Sehun dengan tubuh sempoyongan langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Menciumin puncak kepala wanita tersebut dengan bertubi-tubi.

Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung menegang. Bau parfum Sehun yang bercampur dengan bau alkohol membuat bau tubuh lelaki itu menjadi bau yang menggairahkan.

"aku tinggal ya, aku sarankan melanjutkannya dihotel" tutur Kris meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja.

Kyungsoo tersadar, dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun namun tidak berhasil. Ia tidak menyangka jika kekuatan Sehun tidak berkurang meski laki-laki itu sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Ingin meminta bantuan Kris, lelaki tiang itu malah dengan seenaknya saja menyuruh pergi ke hotel dan setelahnya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali memutilasi tubuh tiang itu sekarang juga. Larut dalam gerutuannya, Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya. Dan Ia baru sadar saat benda lunak itu sudah mendarat dengan mulus diatas bibirnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat dengan lembut Sehun melumat bibirnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak sadar sejak kapan tangan Sehun berada ditungkuk dan juga pinggangnya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya lalu dengan mata yang sayu memandang tepat pada mata bulat Kyungsoo. " _saranghae_ " ucapnya dengan nada parau. Lalu kembali lagi menyatukan bibir mereka, dan melumatnya dengan pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb =**

 **ARDS (Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrom :** sindrom gawat pernafasan akut.

 **Saturasi :** tingkat kepekatan warna

 **I/O :** input/ output

 **Ekskresi :** proses pembuangan sisa metabolisme dan benda tidak berguna lainya.

 **Diuretik :** obat yang dapat menambah kecepatan pembentukan urin.

 **Efusi pericardial :** akumulasi cairan berlebihan di sekitaran jantung.

 **Tension Pneumotoraks :** keadaan dimana terdapat udara atau gas dalam rongga pleura.

 **Sianosis :** suatu kondisi yang menyebabkan kulit dan selapu lendir (dalam mulut, tepi mata, dll) berubah warna menjadi kebiruan karena terlalu sedikir oksigen dalam aliran darah.

 **BO (Bronchiolitis Obliterans):** suatu proses yang melibatkan obstruksi saluran udara kecil di pinggiran paru-paru.

 **Time out :** tindakan pengecekan keamanan pada awal proses operasi.

 **Novalung :** paru-paru buatan.

 **Bovie :** alat operasi yang menggunakan kawat tipis berpijar, membantu proses operasi lebih cepat dan akurat.

 **Metzenbaum :** salah satu gunting bedah yang digunakan untuk membuka jaringan.

 **Retractor :** sebuah alat bedah yang digunakan untuk menahan organ-organ dan jaringan yang mendasarinya.

 **Peritonitis :** peradangan yang biasanya disebabkan oleh infeksi pada selaput rongga perut.

 **Adhesi :** perlengketan abnormal serat kolagen dengan struktur sekitarnya selama imobilisasi pasca trauma.

 **T. B. C**

 **Terimakasih untuk dukungannya, maaf banget tidak bisa update sesuai waktu yang sudah dijadwalkan. Big thank buat yang masih menunggu updatenya FF ini, dan menyarankan untuk tidak menghapus cerita ini. Jujur saja, gak nyangka kalau ada banyak yang nunggu karena gw pikir yang follow sama favorit Cuma dikit jadi gak ada yang minat bacanya. Maafken saya yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Sebisa mungkin bakalan tetep dilanjut FF ini. Meskipun alurnya makin gak jelas dan tersesan slow banget.**

 **SEE YOU NEX CHAP CHU ~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CAST

OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Others

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMANCE, MEDICAL, FAMILY, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Hye Kyo baru saja menyelesaikan masakan terakhir mereka dan menatanya di meja makan bersama hidangan yang lainnya untuk makan pagi mereka hari ini. Semua hidangan tersebut terlihat begitu sangat menggoda bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dijamin mereka pasti ingin segera memasukkan makanan-makanan tersebut ke dalam mulut. Apalagi banyak kerabat dan saudara bilang jika masakan Hye Kyo adalah yang terbaik. Pagi ini Baekhyun memang memaksa sang mertua untuk membantu memasak di dapur. Meski sudah dilarang berulang kali wanita yang sedang mengandung tersebut dengan bandelnya selalu mendekat ke arah dapur dan mengerjakan apa saja yang belum sempat ibu mertuanya kerjakan. Meski sempat jengkel pada kelakuan sang menantu akhirnya dengan berat hati Hye Kyo mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk membantunya memasak.

"apa Kyungsoo belum bangun?" tanya Joong Ki sambil melipat koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Hye Kyo melepas celemeknya dan duduk di sisi kanan sang suami. "sepertinya belum, biar aku lihat dulu." Ucap Hye Kyo.

"biar aku saja _Eomma_..." cegah Baekhyun saat melihat Hye Kyo ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Hye Kyopun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"tidak biasanya mata bulat itu belum bangun." Tutur Chanyeol sambil meminum air putih dari gelas di depannya.

"dia adikmu Chan, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu." Ucap Hye Kyo sambil melotot kearah anak pertamanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan bibir yang mencebik. "itu kan fakta" gumamnya lirih takut sang ibu akan mendengar ucapannya dan melayangkan pisau kearahnya (kekeke ini berlebihan) tapi percayalah, faktanya Ibunya itu jika sedang marah sangat menakutkan. Ayahnya saja yang tergolong orang tegas akan langsung meringkuk seperti anak kucing jika mendapati sang istri sudah dalam mode mengeluarkan tanduk dan juga asap dari lubang hidung serta telinganya.

.

.

Baekyun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Namun setelah beberapa kali mengetuk tidak ada tanda-tanda gerakan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Padahal Baekhyun tahu betul, jika adik iparnya tersebut sangat amat peka dengan bunyi sepelan apapun itu. Dengan ragu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kepalanya terlebih dahulu melongok kedalam, namun keningnya mengeryit karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Baekhyun melebarkan pintu lalu masuk kedalam kamar. Yang Ia lihat hanya lampu kamar yang belum dimatikan, gorden yang belum dibuka, tas serta pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan kemarin tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, dan tempat tidur yang berantakan, bakahkan selimut tebal berwarna biru laut itu menjuntai kelantai.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." panggil Baekhyun sambil mematikan lampu dan membuka gorden kamar Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari sang empunya kamar. Beakhyun lalu menuju kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar Kyungsoo, beranggapan bahwa adik iparnya tersebut sedang berada dikamar mandi. Namun saat Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi lagi-lagi Ia hanya mendapati kekosongan. Baekhyun bertambah bingung. Kemana perginya Kyungsoo, karena setahunya sedari tadi Ia bangun sama sekali belum melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar

"astaga Baekhyun jangan berlari." Pekik Hye Kyo saat matanya melihat sang menantu menuruni tangga sambil berlari dengan mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"maaf _eomma,_ tapi ini gawat." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit panik.

Chanyeol yang melihat sang istri sedikit kalut itu berdiri dan membawanya duduk di tempat duduk yang sempat ditinggalkan tadi. "ada apa sayang?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung. "apa Kyungsoo menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"apa kau jatuh?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Joong Ki dan Hye Kyo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyunpun ikut bingung dengan perubahan suasana hati sang menantu.

"okey... kalau bukan karena itu karena apa?" Chanyeol masih dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang istri.

"Kyungsoo tidak ada dikamarnya Yeolie. Aku takut dia di culik, diakan sangat imut." Jawab Baekhyun dengan kedua pipi yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

Sedangkan yang lain, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat ini. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa memasang ekpresi _jaw drop_ atas apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Baekhyun. Yang benar saja, Kyungsoo itu sudah berumur duapuluh empat tahun, mana ada yang mau menculik wanita jutek sepertinya. Yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, semalam itu tidak ada tanda-tanda orang masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

"mungkin Kyungsoo sedang mandi sayang." Buka Hye Kyo setelah menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "kamar mandinya kosong _eomma,_ Kyungsooku yang imut pasti benar-benar diculik." Jawabnya dengan bibir manyun beberapa senti. "bagaimana ini... Yoelie, Kyungsoo kita yang imut diculik orang, huuwaaa... pinguinku... " lanjutnya sambil merengek pada sang suami yang hanya bisa menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Chanyeol merasa jika semenjak istrinya tersebut hamil sikap dan sifatnya semakin hari semakin aneh, mungkin bawaan baby jadi Baekhyun sering bertingkah layaknya anak kecil ketimbang wanita yang sudah membina rumah tangga.

Joong Ki memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang istri untuk mengecek kamar Kyungsoo. Memastikan keberadaan anak kedua mereka. Namun setelah sampai di kamar Kyungsoo, mereka berdua hanya menjumpai kamar yang kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo sama sekali. Mereka berdua pun saling pandang. Joong Ki langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mendial nomor Kyungsoo, namun beberapa kali memanggil sama sekali tidak diangkat oleh Kyungsoo. Lalu Ia menghubungi Wonho, beranggapan jika lelaki imut itu sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Namun nihil, bahkan lelaki imut yang sudah mereka anggap seperti anak sendiri itu baru saja bangun tidur.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan sang istri yang mulai terisak. "Kyungsoo pasti sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali sayang, jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam okey.." ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "lagian mana ada yang mau menculik mata bulat itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda niatnya ingin membuat sang istri tenang, namun hal itu nyatanya gagal total. Karena bukannya tenang, Baekhyun malah manatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal merutuki kebodohannya. Sudah tahu istrinya itu lagi sensi, malah membuat lelucon bodoh seperti itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, siap-siap saja tidak di anggap ada oleh wanita hamil itu.

.

.

.

Wonho berlari di koridor rumah sakit sambil berteriak permisi dengan lantang. Bahkan sesekali lelaki imut tersebut mendapat tatapan membunuh dari keluarga pasien ataupun dari dokter dan suster karena ulahnya yang membuat gaduh di area rumah sakit. Wonho hanya menyengir kuda dan menggumamkan kata minta maaf, sebelum melanjutkan aksinya tersebut.

"aakkkk" teriak Wonho saat berhenti di depan resepsionis UGD dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Ia lalu mendongak dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari kepala suster yang tak lain adalah Yoon Ah. " _nuna_... kenapa kau memukulku ini sangat sakit.." rengeknya dengan tangan mengusap bagian kepalanya.

Yoon Ah melipat kedua tanganya di dada dengan tangan kanan masih memegang gulungan kertas tebal yang tadi Ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Wonho. "itu salahmu karena berteriak-teriak mengganggu kenyamanan para pasien bodoh, lagian ini bukan pasar Shin Wonho" omelnya.

"maafkan aku _nuna_ cantik, aku hanya buru-buru" jawabnya sedikit merajuk.

Yoon Ah berdecak sebal. "apa yang membuatmu buru-buru? Aku rasa kau hanya memiliki pasien sedikit yang harus kau periksa. Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang buru-buru ingin segera bertemu para gadis?" matanya langsung memincing menatap Wonho curiga.

"aiisstt _nuna..._ kau ini bicara apa? Aku hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Kyungsoo _nuna_." Wonho memanyunkan bibirnya layaknya seperti anak kecil yang sedang kesal.

Yoon Ah hanya menggelengan kepala melihat sikap lelaki yang saat ini di hadapannya. Kadang Ia juga heran, lelaki yang selalu bersikap kekanakan dan suka merajuk bisa menjadi dokter bahkan bisa tegas jika sedang berada diruang operasi. Tak jarang juga Ia berpikir jika Wonho itu memiliki dua kepribadian ganda yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain karena perilakunya yang bisa berubah-ubah tersebut.

"Kyungsoo belum datang, ada apa memang?"

"ahh benarkah?" mimik wajah Wonho sedikit berubah. "ayah tadi menghubungiku jika Kyungsoo _nuna_ pagi-pagi sekali sudah tidak ada di rumah." Jawabnya.

"mungkin Kyungsoo sedang pergi, memang kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"ayah sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat, tadi aku juga sempat mencobanya tapi sama tidak diangkat oleh _nuna_." Wonho menghela nafas pelan. "aku harus mencari kemana _nuna_ pinguin itu... aaiisss benar-benar..." keluhnya dengan nada putus asa seperti laki-laki yang ditinggalkan istrinya.

"ck..ck... buanglah jauh-jauh ekspresi menjijikkanmu itu" cibir Yoon Ah.

Wonho mendongak. "kau tidak tahu saja _nuna_ , gara-gara hal ini Baekhyun _nuna_ beranggapan jika Kyungsoo _nuna_ sedang diculik. Bahkan tadi ibu sempat bilang jika istri Chanyeol _hyung_ itu terus-terusan merengek dan menangis."

Yoona hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu lagi harus berkomentar yang seperti apa.

Setelah perbincangan mereka selesai, Wonho menuju ruangan dokter dan menghubungi Ibunya memberi tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak datang kerumah sakit. Dan sepertinya Ia menelpon diwaktu yang tidak tepat, karena saat itu Ibunya sedang bersama Baekhyun. Alhasil Wonho harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga berharganya saat mendengar teriakan melengking Baekhyun. Wanita itu berteriak-teriak ditengah isakan tangisnya menyuruh Wonho untuk mencari Kyungsoo sampai wanita pinguin itu ketemu. Bahkan kakak iparnya itu tidak segan-segan mengancamnya dengan ancaman akan menyebarkan pada semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit jika dirinya adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Oh yang benar saja, meskipun dirinya memiliki tampang menyerupai anak sekolah dasar akan tetapi Ia 100% masih menyukai mahkluk yang disebut wanita.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan bukannya berangkat ke rumah sakit malah memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang biasa disebut sekolah. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah tersebut. Mata rusanya tidak pernah lepas untuk memperhatikan pintu gerbang sekolah dan jalanan sekitarnya. Meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, akan tetapi jalanan sekitaran sekolah sudah banyak dipenuhi murid anak-anak yang ingin berangkat sekolah. Luhan menatap semua moment itu dengan nanar, apa lagi saat ini Ia melihat banyak orang tua yang sedang mengantarkan anak-anak mereka untuk pergi kesekolah. Kebanyakan dari murid anak-anak tersebut berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Ibu ataupun ayahnya. Kaki mungilnya melompat-lompat dengan riang, serta bibir mungil yang berceloteh dengan sangat menggemaskan. Tak jarang juga obrolan mereka diiringi dengan tawa khas anak-anak yang terlihat sangat bahagia diwajah mungilnya.

Menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut, tanpa sadar membuat air mata Luhan jatuh begitu saja. Namun dengan sangat cekatan Ia langsung menghapusnya. Lalu tersenyum kecut dengan tangan meremas kotak makan kecil berbentuk beruang yang ada diatas pangkuannya saat melihat moment seorang anak kecil yang sedang melingkarkan tangan mungilnya dileher seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Kegiatan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena laki-laki itu melangkah pergi, saat yakin anak kecil tersebut sudah memasuki area sekolah. Melihat hal itu, tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan langkah sedikit berlari.

"Lyu In-a..." pekiknya saat melihat anak kecil dengan ransel berwarna navy belum jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Anak itu menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil, dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan dengan polos. " _nuna_ siapa?" tanyannya dengan suara khas anak seumurannya.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Luhan mendengarkan suara anak di depannya tersebut secara langsung. Hatinya bergetar dan Ia rasanya ingin menagis saat anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _nuna,_ apakah penampilannya saat ini seperti _nuna-nuna_ pikirnya. Alih-alih menyuarakan pikirannya, Luhan memilih untuk menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. " _nuna_ orang yang kemarin tidak sengaja menabrakmu, kau ingat?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan anak tersebut.

Lyu In mengangguk kecil.

Luhan mengusak rambut Lyu In dengan sayang, sambil menatap lembut tepat pada kedua mata bening tersebut. Tatapan polosnya sangat menenangkan, dapat Ia rasakan hatinya menghangat karenanya. Tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Lyu In dengan sangat erat. Bahkan air mata yang sedari tadi Ia tahanpun kini sudah mengalir dengan deras.

"Lyu In-a maaf...hiks maafkan aku" ucap Luhan ditengah-tengah isakannya tersebut. Ia juga tak henti-hentinya mengecupi puncak kepala Lyu In. Sedang Lyu In sendiri hanya diam dengan tatapan bingung.

"sudah kubilang kan jangan menyentuhnya?" suara itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang. Luhan yang mendengar itu secara reflek langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Lyu In dan menghapus air matanya sebelum berbalik menghadap kearah laki-laki berjas tersebut.

"Lyu In-a masuklah sudah hampir bel nanti kau terlambat." Ujar laki-laki berjas yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin.

" _ne Appa_ " jawab Lyu In dengan anggukan lalu langsung berlari berbaur dengan anak-anak lainnya. Luhan hanya bisa menatap tubuh Lyu In menjauh dengan tatapan nanar.

"ikut aku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin, berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana kainnya.

Luhanpun tersadar lalu menyusul Jongin.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan diam. Tanpa ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak sengaja sedang berjalan diantara banyaknya orang. Meski dalam kenyataannya kawasan yang mereka lewati terbilang cukup sepi. Karena sekolah tersebut terletak dikawasan yang jauh dari jalan utama. Namun bukan berarti berada di daerah pedalaman, sejatinya sekolah tersebut berada di kawasan perumahan elit.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya disebuah taman yang sangat sepi. Terang saja karena hari ini adalah bukan hari libur. "kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Jongin masih membelakangi Luhan.

Luhan mendongak melihat punggung tegap Jongin. "bukankah aku juga berhak melihatnya." Jawabnya.

Tangan Jongin mengepal kuat di dalam sakunya. " berhak katamu cih..." Jongin berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam. "kau sudah tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi atas dirinya. Dan hal itu berlaku semenjak waktu itu dan detik itu juga." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang sangat tegas.

"tapi dia juga anakku" Luhan membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tak kalah tajamnya.

Rahang Jongin mengeras. "anak?" tanyanya dengan remeh. " sejak kapan kau mengakuinya sebagai anak? Kau tidak pantas mengakuinya sebagai anak Luhan... karena kau telah membuangnya bahkan sebelum dia bisa membuka matanya. Apa kau lupa?"

"benar, aku dulu meninggalkannya karena aku merasa belum siap merawatnya." Ucap Luhan. "tapi apa kau tahu jika selama ini aku selalu bermimpi buruk dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah?" imbuhnya.

Jongin terkekeh. "aku bahkan bertanya dulu sebelum melakukannya." Jongin masih dalam posisi menatap Luhan. "lakukanlah Jongin, aku siap menanggung resikonya asalkan kita selalu bersama" Jongin menirukan ucapan Luhan beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum menghasilkan Lyu In dari hubungan mereka. "selalu bersama?cih... omong kosong" Jongin membuat muka kearah lain.

Air mata Luhan mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya, lalu Ia menghapusnya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"tidak usah menangis, seolah-olah aku yang jahat disini" ucap Jongin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Jongin..." panggil Luhan dengan suara parau yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin. "tidak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" tanyanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju tempat Jongin berdiri.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Jongin memejamkan matanya, Ia tahu jika Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Namun matanya langsung terbuka saat merasakan tangan seorang wanita sedang melingkari perutnya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. "aku mohon Jongin... maafkan aku, biarkan aku menebus semuanya." tutur Luhan ditengah isakannya. "aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi." Lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah melepaskan tangan Luhan dari tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja tanpa menoleh kebelakang sekalipun.

Luhan langsung jatuh terduduk diatas rumputan hijau saat menerima penolakan dari Jongin. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Tangan kananya memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak, sedangkan tangan kirinya, atau lebih tepatnya punggung tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk menutup bibirnya. Tak hanya itu Ia juga menatap nanar kotak bekal yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, karena tadi Ia belum sempat memberikannya kepada Lyu In.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat saat merasakan sinar matahari mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Namun hanya sebatas menggeliat, karena Ia lebih memilih untuk memiringkan tubuhnya dan melesakkan kepalanya pada dada.

Tunggu!

Dada? Mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar dan langsung disuguhi dengan sebuah pemandangan yang tak lain adalah dada bidang tanpa baju tepat berada di depan matanya. Ia langsung mendongak, pada saat itu jugalah volume matanya bertambah lebar. Yang benar saja matanya melihat wajah Sehun yang juga melihat kearahnya.

Tunggu! Tunggu! Sehun?

"waaaaaaaa...apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" pekik Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "tentu saja tidur sambil memelukmu apa lagi." Jawabnya enteng.

"APA?"pekiknya dengan suara melengking. "kau tidak menggerayangiku kan? Kau juga tidak mencari kesempatan untuk meremas bagian tubuhkan kan?" Kyungsoo membrondong Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

"mungkin..." Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "karena aku tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu, saat kau menempel erat pada tubuhku. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong dadamu terasa tambah kenyang boleh aku meremasnya lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada santai. Sedang kedua tanganya membuat gerakan seolah-olah sedang meremas sesuatu. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Ia bisa berbicara seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Yang jelas saat ini Ia hanya ingin menggoda wanita mungil yang saat ini terlihat seperti sedang kerasukan. Hey... tapi Ia memang tidak bohong, itu fakta dada Kyungsoo terasa sangat kencang. Tangannya bahkan sudah terasa gatal ingin sekali menangkupnya, oohh membayangkan saja membuat juniornya bangun dengan sendirinya.

"yyaaakkkk... DASAR OH SEHUN BRENGSEK" teriaknya. Kakinya tidak pernah diam karena sibuk menendang-nendang. Hingga tanpa sengaja menendang selangkangan Sehun dengan keras, yang membuat lelaki albino tanpa baju atasan itu terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"aakkkkk" pekik Sehun, meringkuk memegangi pusakanya.

Kyungsoo kaget langsung turun dari ranjang "ooommooo" pekiknya sambil menutup bibirnya menggunakan kedua tanganya. "apa sakit, perlu kuobati?" tanyanya pelan.

Sehun mendongak melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membungkuk di depannya sambil mengangguk semangat. Berharap sekali Kyungsoo membantunya saat ini. Oh sumpah demi apa, itu rasanya sakit sekali. Di pagi hari bukannya dapat belaian malah mendapat tendangan, bukankah Ia sangat sial?

Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "tidak... tidak... ini salah" gerutunya. Kepalanya menggeleng-nggeleng, tangan kanan di pinggang dan tangan kirinya menyentuh bibir bawahnya. "aku kan sedang benci padamu jadi BYE..." lanjutnya mengibaskan rambut berantakannya, mengambil ponsel miliknya, lalu pergi dari kamar Sehun menutup pintu dengan bantingan.

Ditengah kesakitannya Sehun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu beberapa menit yang lalu. Oh bagaimana bisa wanita itu bersikap seperti anak kecil. Sehun terkekeh, mengingat ekspresi Kyungsoo membuatnya melupakan sakit pada juniornya. Namun meski begitu Sehun sangat senang karena bisa menghabiskan malam bersama Kyungsoo hanya berdua.

Sehun menghela nafas, kamar kembali hening. Ia lalu bangun dari posisinya sambil meringis karena juniornya terasa sedikit nyeri. "anak-anak... maaf untuk saat ini kau harus aku buang." Monolognya sambil melihat kearah selangkangannya yang masih terlihat sedikit menggembung, lalu Sehun pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Bermain solo sambil membayangkan Kyungsoo bukan ide yang buruk bukan?.

 **Flashback**

 _Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan sangat keras hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Menyisakan kekesalan Kyungsoo yang memuncak. Tubuh Sehun kembali limbung dan hampir saja jatuh namun entah kenapa dengan reflek Kyungsoo menangkapnya meski dengan susah payah dan diiringi oleh sumpah serapah yang lolos dari bibir hatinya._

" _dasar menyusahkan." Cibirnya sambil mengalungkan tangan Sehun kebahunya lalu membawa laki-laki albino itu menjauh dari bar dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh Sehun itu tinggi ditambah seonggok makhluk itu sedang mabuk jadi bebannya bertambah berat. Sedangkan tubuhnya sangat mungil. Bayangkan bagaimana menderitanya menjadi dirinya. Sangat sulit... ku ulangi sangat sulit!._

 _Setelah susah payah membawa Sehun ketempat parkir Kyungsoo langsung menyenderkan tubuh Sehun dimobil berwarna hitam milik lelaki tersebut. Tangan mungilnya mencari-cari kunci mobil Sehun dijasnya namun tidak ketemu. Ada kemungkinan kunci mobil itu ada di saku celana Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo pantang mengambilnya, karena Ia tidak mau menggerayangi tubuh Sehun. Bukan tanpa alasan Ia takut jika ada yang melihat dan Ia bisa-bisa malah terkena tuduhan pelecehan pada lelaki mabuk itu, kan tidak keren._

 _Dengan menghentakkan kaki kesal Kyungsoo kembali memapah tubuh Sehun menuju ke pinggir jalan untuk mencari taxi. Dan untung saja tidak perlu menunggu lama, ada taxi yang menghampiri mereka jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu menahan beban tubuh Sehun lebih lama lagi._ _Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat taxi yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan, berbaur dengan kendaraan lainnya di jalan raya. Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya sesudah menyebutkan sebuah alamat pada supir taxi tersebut. Tidak berselang lama, nafas teratur mulai terdengar menandakan jika Kyungsoo sudah memasuki alam mimpinya._

 _Beda dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun malah mulai sadar dan memincingkan matanya bingung. Ia melihat kearah kirinya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur sambil menyender dipintu mobil dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Sehun baru ingat jika Ia terlalu banyak minum dan mabuk. Ia pikir hanya mimpi saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dan adegan ciuman tadi. Oh astaga jadi itu semua bukan mimpi pekik Sehun dalam hati. Dengan ragu telunjuk tangannya menoel pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Dan itu nyata, berarti ini benar-benar bukan mimpi. Sehun merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang._

 _Tangannya terulur meraih kepala Kyungsoo dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan. Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dadanya terasa sangat berdebar. Sudah sangat lama rasanya Ia tidak merasakan kehangatan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Dengan berani Ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas, hanya sekilas karena Ia takut Kyungsoo terbangun dan semuanya akan berakhir saat itu juga._

" _saranghae" gumamnya lirih._

 _Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup lama, taxi yang membawa mereka berdua telah sampai diapartemen Sehun. Sehun turun terlebih dahulu dan membayar ongkos taxi, lalu kemudian menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Wanita itu tertidur dengan sangat lelap bahkan sama sekali tidak terusik dari goncangan saat Sehun berjalan. Alih-alih bangun Kyungsoo malah semakin melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. Dan hal itu mampu membuat hati Sehun bersorak senang, bahkan jantungnya sekarang sedang berpesta._

 _Sehun membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan pelan diatas tempat tidurnya, melepas sepatu yang dipakainya lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada wanita tersebut. Dirasa Kyungsoo sudah nyaman, Ia memilih pergi kekamar mandi, mencuci wajah. Ia memandang wajahnya sekilas di cermin, gurat-gurat mabuk sudah tidak tampak pada wajahnya. Karena dengan ajaibnya efeck minuman alkohol itu langsung hilang saat matanya melihat wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo saat tertidur. Menyudahi kegiatannya dikamar mandi, Sehun keluar dan berganti celana. Ia langsung berbaring begitu saja tanpa memakai atasan. Karena itu adalah salah satu kebiasaannya tidur dengan bertelanjang dada._

 _Tanpa bosan Sehun memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap. Lagi dan lagi dengan pelan tanganya meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Dan Kyungsoopun sepertinya tidak keberatan karena nyatanya wanita mungil itu malah semakin merapat dan tangannya membalas pelukannya. Hatinya terasa membuncah,biarlah malam ini Ia memanfaatkan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur untuk dipeluknya. Karena saat pagi besok menyapa, sudah dapat dipastikan hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi._

 _Sehun mengecup kening Kyungsoo cukup lama menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya yang selama ini tengah Ia pendam. "maafkan aku Kyungsoo, maaf telah menyakitimu. Dan maaf karena dengan tidak tahu dirinya aku masih mencintaimu bahkan masih berharap kamu memaafkan dan kembali padaku. Maafkan aku" Sehun mengecup dahi dan bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi._

 _Malam itu Sehun habiskan dengan memandang wajah Kyungsoo tanpa berniat memejamkan matanya bahkan berkedip pun enggan. Jadi malam itu juga Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak tidur sampai pagi menjelang._

 **Flashback off.**

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Bahkan Ia tidak sadar jika kedua orang tua serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan siap membrodong dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"kau bodoh Kyungsoo... kau benar-benar bodoh kau tahu.." omelnya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"aku bisa gila jika seperti ini." Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "tunggu... si brengsek itu tidak benar-benar menggerayangikukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dengan buru-buru Ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya lalu berdiri di depan cermin sambil memeriksa tubuhnya takut-takut ada bekas yang tidak Ia harapkan. "hhaahhh untung saja" gumamnya dengan lega. "eeeiittt tapi tunggu, apa selangkangannya baik-baik saja? Aku tadi menendangnya tidak keraskan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya lucu. " yyaaakkkk KYUNGSOO BERHENTI MENJADI BODOH." Teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi dengan keras.

Sedang diruang tamu, keempat orang tersebut saling berpandangan dengan bingung saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. "Yeolie... Kyungsoo kenapa jadi mengerikan seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil beringsut memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "jangan dipikirkan mungkin dia sedang kesambet." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

Tink... raut wajah Baekhyun seperti menyadari sesuatu. "kenapa kau memelukku? Bukankah aku sedang marah padamu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menjauh dari Chanyeol dan beralih memeluk ibu mertuanya. _Heol!_ Baek... Kau duluan sayang yang memelukku bukan aku gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati. Lelaki jangkung itu lalu menghela nafas hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi tingkah sang istri.

Hye Kyo dan Joong Ki hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa semuanya menjadi aneh seperti ini pikir mereka.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi sambil menenteng tas. Dan lagi-lagi Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah keempat orang yang masih setia pada tempat mereka masing-masing. Ia langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membawanya pergi dari garasi rumahnya. Didalam perjalanan Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya masih memikirkan junior Sehun yang tak sengaja Ia tendang.

"bagaimana kalau juniornya itu bengkak?'' ( _junior Sehun memang bengkak tapi bukan karena tendanganmu, melainkan karena pikiran mesum Sehun tentangmu Kyung :P )_

"bagaimana kalau juniornya itu patah... oh tidak Kyungsoo kau dalam masalah besar..." pikiran Kyungsoo berkelana kemana-mana. Bahkan Ia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang junior Sehun.

" _EEEOOOMMMMAAAA_ AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA ANAK PERAWANMU ... eehhh tunggu aku masih perawan tidak ya? (Kyungsoo memasang wajah berpikir, namun detik berikutnya Ia mengusak rambut panjangnya dengan brutal) ... AAHHH _MOLLA_... EEEOOMMMA AKU DALAM MASALAH... HUUWWAAAA" teriak Kyungsoo dengan tidak jelas sambil terus melajukan mobilnya dijalan raya. Sepertinya pagi ini Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang dalam mode gila.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **ANEH? Aku tahu chapter ini aneh... sangat aneh :p. Tapi beneran hanya ide itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran kekeke.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review dan selalu memberi dukungan. Yang lagi nunggu Eun Kyun nonggol sabar yeeee,, pasti tar nongol kok tuh bocah Cuma nunggu waktu yang pas kekeke. Buat yang suka nebak silahkan menebak sesuka kalian, jika diantara kalian ada yang nebak pasti kalian akan dapat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak dapat apa-apa sih dari gw. Mungkin dapat kebanggaan dari diri sendiri karena udah bener dalam main tebak-tebakan. (lu lagi mabuk ya Thor... gaje baget luh) anggap aja Authornya lagi sengklek gitu aja. Kemarin ada yang tanya apakah gw kuliah dijurusan kedokteran? Jawabannya tidak, hhhhh gw Cuma orang ya orang yang terobsesi pengen bikin FF bertema medis dan baru kelaksana sekarang meskipun menurutku ceritanya gaje, tapi terimakasih buat yang muji jika cerita ini keren, bagus. Dan itu sukses bingin Author terbang #plak abaikan. Intinya gitu aja ya... pokoknya makasiihh buuuuanyaaaaaaakkkkk n maaf gak bisa bales review kalian...**

 **See you next chap chu~~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, ROMANCE, FAMILY, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Suara monitor mendominasi di dalam ruang operasi. Semua staff serius dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Kyungsoo, wanita itu dengan wajah serius melakukan pekerjaannya. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan dengan seksama organ-organ manusia yang ada di didepannya. Tanganya dengan cekatan melakukan ini, itu dengan terampil mengoperasikan alat-alat bedah sesuai dengan kegunaannya nyaris tidak ada kesalahan yang berarti.

" _suction_ " ucap Kyungsoo dari balik maskernya, perawat utamapun langsung memberikan alat penyedot tersebut. Setelah _suction_ berada di tangannya, Kyungsoo langsung membersihkan lendir dan juga darah yang sedikit menggenang sebelum melakukan penjahitan di luka dalam pasien.

Tak lupa setelah melakukan _suction_ kini giliran sang asisten ketua operasi yang meminta kain _kasa_ untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri memberikan alat _suction_ pada perawat utama, lalu meminta jarum dan benang bedah untuk melakukan prosedur operasi pada tahapan selanjutnya sebelum mencapai pada tahap _finishing._ Seperti biasa tehnik yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk menjahit luka selalu membuat semua mata terpukau saat melihatnya. Kecepatan dan kerapiannya sangat mengagumkan. Dan tehnik tersebut hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah terlatih ataupun juga oleh dokter yang benar-benar _genius_.

"cut" kedua tangan Kyungsoo tertarik keatas sambil memegangi benang yang sudah disimpul.

Umji yang kali ini berkesempatan menjadi sang asistenpun dengan cekatan mengarahkan gunting medis kearah benang. Hingga suara klik terdengar seiring dengan benang itu terpotong dengan rapi.

"vital?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan sisa benang bedah kedalam tempatnya.

"semua stabil tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan." Jawab dokter _anestesi_ yang bernama Yoo Seung Ho.

Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil, lalu matanya melihat kearah Umji. "selesaikan sisanya dan jahit dengan rapi".

Umji mengangguk dengan patuh, dalam hatinya bangga bisa menjadi asisten seorang dokter seperti Kyungsoo. Dan Umji tidak akan mensia-siakan kesempatan yang belum tentu akan datang dua kali tersebut. Meski Ia sempat tidak suka dengan Kyungsoo, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Umji sangat mengagumi sosok Kyungsoo saat melihat wanita itu dengan kerennya melakukan operasi. Oleh karena itu Ia bertekad dalam hati untuk bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat seperti Kyungsoo, mengesampingkan rasa jengkelnya pada dokter jutek dan dingin tersebut. Lalu dengan perlahan mempelajari hal-hal keren dari wanita tersebut.

Semua staff langsung membungkuk dan mengucapkan _"anda telah bekerja keras"_ dengan serempak saat Kyungsoo bersiap akan meninggalkan ruang operasi. Dan sebagai bentuk kesopanan, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Lampu tanda operasi dimatikan, tak lama pintu ruangan tersebutpun terbuka disusul dengan munculnya seorang wanita bertubuh mungil yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo, sambil memijat-mijat tengkuknya yang terasa kaku.

"dokter bagaimana dengan operasi suami saya?" tanya seorang wanita pada Kyungsoo sambil berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan anak kecil berada di gendongannya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya "operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, anda boleh melihatnya setelah pasien di pindahkan ke ruang rawat." Jelas Kyungsoo pada wanita yang tak lain adalah istri dari pasien yang ditanganinya.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas lega. " terimakasih dokter.." balasnya dengan air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, lalu pandangannya beralih pada anak kecil yang sedang terlelap di gendongan wanita tersebut. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi gembil anak kecil tersebut dengan lembut, takut-takut jika menganggu tidur nyenyaknya. "dia sangat menggemaskan" gumam Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu mengusap air matanya dan ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos sang anak. " ya, dia sangat menggemaskan" sambungnya.

Kyungsoo dan wanita itu berbincang sebentar, Kyungsoo menyarankan pada wanita tersebut untuk tidak sering-sering mengajak anaknya kerumah sakit. Kyungsoo menjelaskan jika suasana rumah sakit tidak baik untuk kesehatan anaknya terlebih anaknya tersebut masih terbilang masih kecil. Wanita itupun menjawab akan menitipkan anaknya pada ibu mertuanya jika sedang mengunjungi suaminya. Setelah beberapa saat berbincang Kyungsoo undur diri untuk memeriksa pasien yang lainnya. Dan wanita itupun mempersilahkan Kyungsoo, tidak lupa mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih berulang kali pada Kyungsoo.

Wanita mungil itu mendaratkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya dengan masih memakai seragam operasi. Ia mnghela nafas lelah, yang benar saja hari ini Ia banyak melakukan operasi darurat akibat adanya kecelakaan lalu lintas, ditambah Ia harus menghandle pasien Luhan dikarenakan wanita itu tidak datang kerumah sakit. meski banyaknya dokter namun hal itu tidak cukup membantu. Nyatanya para dokter bahkan dokter mudapun sedikit kuwalahan menangani pasien.

Sekali lagi tangannya memijat bagian tengkuknya yang terasa kaku, sepertinya Ia benar-benar lelah. Bayangkan saja Ia berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan waktu yang sangat terlambat (kalian pasti tahu apa penyebabnya kan?). Dan sesampainya si rumah sakit, Ia langsung disuguhi oleh pasien yang datang dengan cara rombongan. Mau tidak mau karena sudah kewajibannya sebagai dokter Ia harus dengan gesit menangani beberapa pasien sekaligus. Saking tidak sempatnya Ia terpaksa menaruh tasnya di tempat resepsionis dan baru beberapa saat yang lalu Ia ambil. Di tambah lagi Ia harus melewatkan makan siang... oh tidak, bahkan Ia juga belum makan apapun dari pagi. Dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Jika di pikir-pikir seharian ini Ia hanya sempat meminum tiga botol susu rasa pisang yang Wonho beri disela-sel kesibukan mereka.

"makanlah _nuna_ " tiba-tiba saja Wonho datang dengan membawa ramyeon, kimbap dan juga sebotol air putih.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. "waahhh kau benar-benar malaikatku Wonho-ya" puji Kyungsoo sambil melahap ramyeonnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Wonho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "pelan-pelan _nuna_ , kau bisa tersedak" pekik Wonho. Kyungsoo memasukkan gulungan mie dengan sumpit ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa lapar yang menggerogoti perutnya bahkan mampu menepis panas dari kuah ramyeonnya.

"ck... _nuna_ , kau benar-benar kelaparan ya?" tanya Wonho sambil melihat cara makan Kyungsoo dengan intens.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ucapan Wonho karena baginya saat ini ramyeonnya lebih menarik dari pada berbicara dengan lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya tersebut. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan semua makanan yang di bawakan oleh Wonho. Ia dengan senang mengelus perut ratanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "ahhh aku benar-benar kenyang dan mengantuk" gumamnya.

"cepatlah ganti baju dan pulang." Wonho membereskan bekas makanan Kyungsoo dengan sangat telaten. Sungguh laki-laki yang baik.

"nanti dulu, rasanya aku tidak kuat untuk berdiri" jawabnya sambil memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Wonho sudah pergi dari ruang dokter yang sepi karena hanya ada Kyungsoo didalamnya. Wanita itu sudah beralih posisi dengan menidurkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya dengan kedua tangan yang sebagai bantalan. Nafasnya berhembus teratur. Menandakan jika wanita itu tengah mengarungi alam mimpinya. Saking lelapnya, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada beberapa dokter yang keluar masuk ruangan tersebut. Kebanyakan dari dokter tersebut —yang melihat Kyungsoo tertidur— melangkahkan kakinya secara pelan dan sebisa mungkin tidak membuat gaduh agar tidak membangunkan dokter galak tersebut. Tak jarang mereka menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, banyak yang tidak menyangka jika dokter galak seperti Kyungsoo saat sedang tertidur terlihat sangat polos. Bahkan tidak terlihat wajah dingin yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya ketika mata bulat itu terbuka. Bibirnya juga terlihat lucu tidak seperti bibir yang setiap hari mengucapkan kata-kata pedas pada mereka saat sedang membahas sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran sang dokter. Jika para dokter boleh meminta sesuatu, mereka ingin sekali saat itu juga mencubit pipi gembil sang dokter yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

.

.

Sehun merapikan meja kerjanya, membereskan berkas-berkas yang berceceran tidak beraturan. Meski sedikit engan karena Ia sangat lelah, namun hal itu harus Ia lakukan agar besok tidak bingung dengan berkas pasien satu dengan pasien lainnya. Setelah dirasa beres, Sehun mengganti jas kedokterannya dengan jas biasa yang siang tadi Ia pakai. Mengambil tas, mematikan lampu lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Karena Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikasur kesayangannya.

Namun sepertinya rencananya itu akan tertunda saat mata Sehun tidak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dimeja kerjanya dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Ia pikir Kyungsoo sudah pulang, karena sedari tadi Ia tidak melihatnya. Perlu diketahui sejak insiden pagi tadi di apartementnya Ia dan Kyungsoo hanya berpapasan beberapa kali itupun saat di ruang UGD menangani pasien. Selebihnya Ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo lagi.

Dengan pelan Sehun membawa langkah kakinya mendekat kemeja kerja Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil duduk disebelahnya, lalu seperti yang dilakukan semalam tanpa bosan memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Melihat bibir itu Sehun rasanya ingin sekali menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir hati tersebut. Bukannya menahan apa keinginannya, Sehun dengan tidak elitnya langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya kerah Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo yang terlelap pun tidak menyadari aksi mesum Sehun tersebut. Hanya sebentar, Sehun lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan di sebagian wajahnya.

Merasa kasihan dengan posisi tidur Kyungsoo, Sehun dengan pelan menggendong tubuh wanita mungil itu menuju ranjang istirahat yang berada didalam. Ranjang tersebut disediakan khusus pihak rumah sakit untuk tidur dokter jika ada yang ingin tidur dirumah sakit. Sehun membaringkannya dengan pelan, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo sampai sebatas pinggangnya setelah melepas sepatu Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi tangannya terulur merapikan rambut Kyungsoo, mencium kening dan juga bibirnya singkat.  
"selamat tidur Kyungsoo" ucap Sehun lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut untuk pulang. Sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali menemani Kyungsoo disini, akan tetapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Tahu sendiri pasti banyak dokter yang sedang jaga malam dan otomatis mereka akan menggunakan ruangan tersebut untuk menghabiskan waktu malam mereka disela-sela mengecek keadaan pasien. Di tambah hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo yang kurang baik, Ia hanya takut jika wanita itu mendapati dirinya berada disampingnya di pagi hari, kejadian seperti tadi pagi akan terulang lagi. Dan Sehun tidak mau membuat hubungannya semakin keruh.

Sehun keluar dari ruang dokter dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan takut-takut mengganggu tidur lelap sang wanita pujaannya.

"kau lihat tadi... Sehun _saem_ mencium dokter jutek itu. Oohh astaga" pekik seorang wanita berpakaian dokter yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dari tempat yang tak terlihat.  
"kecilkan suaramu... nanti ada yang dengar" wanita satunya lagi memperingati temannya yang sedang heboh tersebut. Lalu mengajanya untuk masuk mengambil berkas pasien seperti tujuan awal mereka yang sempat tertunda karena melihat adegan yang mengejutkan. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun yang mereka ketahui —menurut gosip yang beredar— sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan tidak sengaja mereka lihat tengah mencium seorang dokter yang terkenal galak dan jutek di seantero rumah sakit. Terlebih laki-laki itu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan sangat manis. Tak pelak membuat pikiran kedua dokter muda tersebut dipenuhi dengan spekulasi-spekulasi yang dengan lihainya menguasi pikiran mereka, meski sebenarnya hal tersebut tidaklah penting bagi mereka.

.

.

Luhan baru saja masuk ke dalam apartementnya setalah seharian ini berkeliling tidak jelas. Pikirannya masih sangat kacau karena itulah Ia memilih untuk tidak datang kerumah sakit. Seharian ini Ia seperti orang bodoh, bahkan saking pikirannya sedang berkelana hampir saja Ia mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Ia hampir saja menyerahkan nyawanya pada truk yang melaju dengan kencang di perempatan lampu merah. Ia tidak menyadari jika jalur yang Ia lewati lampu lalulintasnya sedang berwarna merah, maka dengan tidak sadar pula Ia menerobos begitu saja. Ia baru sadar saat suara klakson memekakkan telinganya. Reflek kakinya menginjak rem secara mendadak. Nafasnya memburu karena terkejut. Demi menghindari hal itu terjadi lagi, Luhan memilih menghabiskan waktu di tempat sunyi yang jarang sekali di datangi oleh orang. Ia pergi keatas bukit yang dulu sering sekali Ia datangi, menghabiskan waktu ditempat tersebut hingga matahari mulai tenggelap keperaduannya.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di atas sofa, lalu kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Membuka lemari pentri dan mengambil sebotol wine. Mebuka tutupnya lalu meneguknya begitu saja tanpa menggunakan gelas. Cairan itu dengan mulus membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering. Ia meneguk minuman tersebut seperti orang kesetanan, tidak peduli jika sebagian minuman itu mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya hingga membasahi leher dan kerah bajunya. Bahkan Luhan juga tidak mengambil jeda untuk bernafas.

Tangan lentik itu menaruh botol wine dengan sedikit kasar diatas meja makan, dengan nafas memburu serta punggung tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk mengusap bibirnya. Lalu Ia menundukkan kelapanya di atas meja, tubuhnya bergetar hingga isakan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat kembali teringat penolakan yang di lakukan oleh Jongin. Laki-laki yang dulu sangat mencintainya dengan tulus berubah menjadi laki-laki dingin dan sangat membencinya. Ia tahu jika dimasalalu Ia sangat-sangat bersalah, tapi tidak adakah kesempatan kedua untuknya? Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, merawat anaknya. Membangun semuanya dari awal bersama Jongin dan orang-orang tersayangnya lainya.

Luhan mulai menuguk winenya lagi hingga botol minuman itu kosong tidak berisi. Dengan langkah sempoyongan Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja diranjang tidur sambil memeluk boneka rusa pemberian Jongin di hari jadi mereka yang ke lima bulan. Ia mulai menagis tersedu-sedu kembali sambil menggumamkan nama Jongin dan Lyu In secara bergantian hingga tubuhnya melemah dan jatuh tertidur.

Dilain tempat, atau lebih tepatnya dikediaman keluarga Kim, Jongin sedang menemani sang anak di dalam kamarnya dengan buku cerita ditangan kirinya. Lelaki itu sedang membacakan cerita untuk sang anak yang sedang berbaring dengan tangan mungil yang memeluk perut sang ayah.

"lalu kura-kura dan kelinci tersebut mulai berlomba untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling cepat diantara mereka berdua. Dengan disaksikan oleh kawan-kawan mereka, si kelinci langsung berlari dengan cepat sedangkan si kura-kura menggerakkan tubuhnya secara pelan-pelan yang membuatnya harus tertinggal jauh dibelakang sang kelinci. Si kelincipun mengejek si kura-kura, kelinci itu berkata jika kura-kura sangatlah lamban. Kura-kurapun marah dan membalas omogan si kelinci dengan tegas. (jongin membuka lembar buku selanjutnya) 'aku akan mengalahkanmu kelinci' (Jongin berkata menirukan kura-kura dengan nada tegas) si kelinci menengok kebelakang untuk melihat si kura-kura, bahkan si kelinci sempat berhenti lalu membalas perkataan si kura-kura 'kau lambat tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku kura-kura' dengan penuh kesombongan " Jongin mengelus kepala Lyu In dengan sayang. "jadi menurut Lyu In siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Jongin di sela-sela membaca ceritanya.

"tentu saja si kelinci" jawab Lyu In dengan semangat kepalanya mendongak menatap sang Ayah.

"benarkah?" Jongin tersenyum dan dengan gemas mencubit pipi Lyu In.

Lyu In mengangguk dengan semangat.

" baiklah kita lihat" Jongin mulai membacakan ceritanya kembali hingga cerita itu habis. Namun sang anak belum juga tidur, padahal biasanya anak lelakinya itu akan cepat terlelap sebelum Ia selesai membacakan cerita untuknya.

"kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Jongin sambil membenarkan letak selimut sang anak setelah sebelumnya menutup buku cerita yang tadi Ia baca.

Lyu In menggeleng, anak laki-laki itu memainkan pinggiran selimut dengan random. Matanya hanya melihat kesatu titik yaitu pada jari-jarinya. Jongin yang melihat itu mengeryit heran, karena tidak biasanya anak itu besikap seperti itu.

"ada apa hemmm? Ceritakan pada _appa... "_ pinta Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk selimut yang menutupi tubuh Lyu In dengan pelan.

"apa wanita tadi itu _eomma?"_ tanya Lyu In dengan takut-takut. Bahkan anak itu sama sekali tidak berani untuk mendongak melihat wajah sang ayah.

Pergerakan tangan Jongin berhenti sedangkan tubuhnya sedikit menegang, Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika anaknya akan bertanya seperti itu padanya. Karena selama ini anaknya itu tidak pernah sekalipun bertanya tentang sosok sang Ibu. Dan Jongin sendiripun juga tidak pernah membicarakan tentang sosok Ibu pada Lyu In. Tidak pernah sama sekali, bahkan Ia juga tidak pernah menunjukkan barang atau foto yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Karena bagi Jongin, dirinya tidak perlu lagi membahas tentang Luhan. Sampai-sampai Ia lupa jika Ia memiliki seorang anak yang semakin besar akan semakin heran kerana tidak pernah melihat sosok Ibu di kehidupannya seperti teman-teman sebayanya yang selalu dihujani oleh limangan kasih sayang dari wanita yang disebut Ibu.

Jongin berdeham untuk menormalkan suaranya. " kenapa Lyu In bertanya seperti itu?"

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, mata mungil itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "karena aku pernah melihat foto Ayah dan juga _nuna_ tadi." Tangan mungilnya semakin erat memegang selimutnya. " _appa_ , aku ingin memiliki Ibu seperti teman-temanku yang ada disekolah. Hikz... mereka selalu memamerkan masakan Ibu mereka padaku dan mengejekku, karena aku tidak memiliki Ibu seperti mereka hikz..." isakan itupun lolos dari bibir mungil Lyu In.

Jongin lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Dadanya sangat sakit saat mendengar tangis Lyu In yang sangat memilukan. Selama ini Ia tidak pernah tahu jika sang anak yang selalu terlihat ceria harus menanggung beban yang seharusnya tidak dia tanggung di umurnya yang masih belia. Dan ini semua salahnya yang tidak mementingkan dan mencoba memahami perasaan sang anak. Selama ini Jongin pikir anaknya itu baik-baik saja karena melihat Lyu In tertawa dan pulang dengan raut ceria itu sudah cukup meyakinkan jika sang anak bahagia. Dan sekarang keyakinan itu runtuh begitu saja. Satu hal penting yang tidak Jongin sadari jika anaknya menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat yang mayoritas menyuguhkan interaksi seorang anak dan ibu di pagi dan siang harinya, sedang anaknya sendiri kebanyakan hanya dengannya atau jika tidak sesekali sang neneklah yang akan mengantar-jemput Lyu In sekolah. Dan bagi anak yang menginjak umur —punya perasaaan iri— wajar saja jika Lyu In mengiginkan hal itu juga dapat dia rasakan setiap pagi atau bahkan setiap hari. Karena pada dasarnya pada anak seusianya cenderung akan membanggakan apa yang Ia punya terlebih makanan yang dibuatkan sang Ibu dan anaknya tidak pernah memiliki hal tersebut. Kini Jongin merasa jika Ia telah benar-benar gagal menjadi sosok Ayah yang sempurna untuk sang jagoan mungil yang disayanginya. Sungguh merasa sangat buruk.

Jadi sekarang apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Memaafkan Luhan dan memberikan wanita itu kesempatan. Ataukah tetap pada pendiriannya untuk membuang jauh-jauh Luhan dari kehidupannya, namun sang anak yang menjadi korbannya? Pilihan yang terlihat mudah namun juga sulit.

"maafkan _appa_ Lyu In-a... maafkan _appa_ " gumam Jongin sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Jongin lalu menciumi wajah Lyu In yang juga entah sejak kapan —anak itu— sudah memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang berhembus secara teratur. Tak lupa Jongin juga menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipi Lyu In yang mulai mengering menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan usapan yang sangat halus.

.

.

.

Sehun berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tangan terlipat dibawah kepala. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Berharap sisa-sisa bau parfum Kyungsoo masih tertinggal dikamarnya. Namun nihil, bau parfumnyalah yang lebih mendominasi indra penciumannya. Sepertinya bau parfum Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah menghilang. Ia berharap suatu hari nanti bau didalam kamarnya didominasi oleh perpaduan antara bau parfumnya dan juga bau parfum Kyungsoo yang melebur menjadi satu. Dan untuk malam ini dan malam-malam seterusnya Ia harus puas hanya dengan menghirup bau parfumnya sendiri.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang lalu memulai memejamkan matanya. Tidak lupa meminta harapan agar bisa memimpikan Kyungsoo sepanjang malam ini. " _jalja_ my pororo" gumamnya lirih dengan senyum mengulas dibibirnya.

Kyungsoo merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya saat tubuhnya digoncang-goncang dengan sangat brutal. Oh yang benar saja Ia masih sangat lelah dan masih sangat mengantuk tapi dengan tidak keren tidur nyenyaknya harus terganggu. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo menyingkap selimutnya sambil mengusap kedua matanya agar rasa kantuknya sedikit hilang. Bibir mengerucutnya siap melontarkan sumpah serapah dan kata-kata kasar lainnya pada orang yang berani menggangu waktu tidurnya. Namun matanya malah melebar terkesan siap untuk keluar saat mendapati anak kecil sedang menyengir dengan tampang tidak berdosanya.

" _good morning Mommy_.." teriak anak itu dengan riang dan langsung menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo begitu saja. Yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit limbung dibuatnya.

"Eun... Kyun-a" ucap Kyungsoo dengan terbata sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Anak lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. " _yes Mom, its me_ " jawabnya lagi. Eun Kyun dengan sayang memberikan satu kecupan manis pada pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

Setalah kesadarannya pulih seratus persen, Kyungsoo langsung membalas pelukan sang anak dengan erat dan menghujam kecupan-kecupan kecil hingga anak itu terkekeh dan berucap geli. Namun bukannya berhenti Kyungsoo malah semakin gencar untuk membombardil wajah sang jagoan dengan kecupannya.

"sudah ya _berlovey doveynya_. Lebih baik kau segera mandi pemalas" intruksi sang kakak ipar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

Kyungsoopun menghentikan aksinya, dan menatap sebal pada Baekhyun yang merusak moment indahnya dengan sang anak.

" _aunty_ benar... _Mommy_ harus mandi, _Mommy_ sangat bau" ucap Eun Kyun sambil melepas pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo dengan tangan menutupi hidung mungilnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "ck dasar... baiklah _Mommy_ akan mandi dulu, tunggu _Mommy_ di ruangan kakek okey." Ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut sang anak.

"aku akan menunggu _Mommy_ sambil berkeliling dan mencari Wonho _hyung_." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengelas nafas. "baiklah lakukan sesukamu tapi jangan menyusahkan _aunty_ dan juga Wonho _hyung_. Ingat jangan nakal okey. _Mommy_ pergi dulu."

Kyungsoopun keluar dari ruang dokter sambil membawa baju ganti yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Entah wanita hamil itu tahu dari mana Ia tidur di rumah sakit, bahkan dengan pengertiannya membawakan baju ganti untuknya. Dan hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kedatangan anaknya. Oh Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika jagoannya itu sudah berada di Korea. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan pesawat yang membawa anaknya sampai. Mungkin nanti malam Ia akan mengintrogasi semua orang yang ada di rumah. Untuk saat ini biarkan dirinya untuk mandi dan menghampiri si jagoan mungilnya itu.

.

.

Di bangku ruang tunggu, terlihat Eun Kyun yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya untuk menghilangkan bosan karena ditinggal Baekhyun untuk mengecek kandungannya. Sesekali bibir mungil itu menyenandungkan lagu secara random, serta tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak membentuk sebuah tarian yang tidak jelas sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya memandang gemas ke arah Eun Kyun.

Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Lalu dengan hati-hati, Ia turun dari kursi tunggu. Kaki mungilnya berjalan menjauh dari ruang dokter kandungan, terus menjauh dan mengabaikan pesan dari sang _aunty_ yang memintanya agar tidak beranjak dari kursi itu sebelum _aunty_ nya keluar. Sepertinya Eun Kyun benar-benar bosan, karena lebih memilih mengabaikan pesan dan meninggalkan _aunty_ nya pergi.

Eun Kyun berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit sendirian. Kepalanya sesekali celingukan kesana-kemari seperti mencari seseorang. Eun Kyun menghentakkan kedua kakinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut hingga beberapa senti. Anak itu merasa sangat kesal karena seseorang yang dicarinya tidak ketemu. Tubuh mungil itu berbalik, memutuskan untuk kebali ketempat awal menunggu _auntynya_. Saat itulah mata sipitnya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang mampu membuat matanya sangat berbinar. Meski sosok itu bukanlah seseorang yang Ia cari namun tidak merubah keantusiasan Eun Kyung. Dengan bibir yang mengembangkan senyum, Eun Kyunpun membawa kaki mungilnya untuk mendekati seseorang tersebut.

"dokter Sehun" sapa seorang perawat yang mampu menghentikan langkah seorang dokter tampan tersebut.

Sehun menoleh.

"ini rekam medis pasien yang anda minta." Ucap perawat tersebut sambil menyerahkan beberapa rekam medis pasien kepada Sehun.

Sehunpun menerimanya, lalu memeriksanya, memastikan jika rekam medis tersebut sesuai dengan apa yang Ia minta. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut saat merasa jas dokternya ditarik-tarik dari bawah. Ia pun langsung mengalihkan atensinya kearah bawah untuk melihat siapa yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saat Sehun menunduk, matanya melihat jika seorang anak kecil laki-laki sedang berdiri mendongak menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. Melihat hal itu Sehun menutup rekam medis, menyerahkan kembali pada perawat tersebut lalu memintanya untuk menaruh rekam medis tersebut diatas meja kerjanya. Perawat itupun mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan anak kecil tersebut.

Sehun berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badannya dengan anak laki-laki yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Sehun secara beruntun.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk dengan antusias lalu mendekatkan diri pada Sehun. Tangan mungil itu tanpa sungkan langsung melingkar dileher Sehun. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Sehun kaget. Karena selama ini Ia memang jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan anak kecil atau bisa dibilang Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan makhluk yang namanya anak kecil. Baginya anak kecil sangatlah menyusahkan karena suka merengek dan juga suka sekali menjadi perusuh seperti keponakannya. Namun di balik keterkejutannya itu, entah kenapa Ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh saat matanya menatap intens mata mungil tersebut. Hatinya berdesir namun ada juga perasaan hangat yang tidak pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa yang mampu membuat Sehun lupa jika dirinya sangat membenci anak kecil, karena yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang adalah rasa dimana hatinya menghangat dan menggebu-gebu.

" _ahjussi_..." panggilan itu menyadarkan Sehun dari pikiran-pikirannya. Sehun bergumam sambil mengusap lembut rambut anak kecil tersebut, hal yang tidak pernah Sehun lakukan sebelumnya.

"apa _ahjussi_ mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" tanya anak itu dengan tatapan lucu yang penuh memohon.

Sehun berpikir sebentar. "eemmm baiklah tapi _ahjussi_ tidak bisa lama-lama." Jawab Sehun sambil meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam gendongannya lalu berdiri.

Anak itu mengangguk dengan antusias.

Sehun mengusak puncak kepala anak tersebut karena terlalu gemas dengan tingkah lakunya. "baiklah... jadi siapa namamu jagoan?" tanyanya.

"namaku Eun Kyun.."

Sehun mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit menuju taman belakang yang penuh dengan tanaman dan juga kursi-kursi tempat biasanya pasien atau kerabat pasien menghabiskan waktu.

Manik Eun Kyun tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tegas Sehun. Bahkan jari telunjuk tangan kananya Ia gunakan untuk menoel-noel pipi Sehun atau jika tidak telunjuk itu bergerak mengikuti garis wajah Sehun. Mulai dari dahi, hidung, samapai dagu. Lalu berlanjut lagi dari alis kiri kekanan seperti seseorang yang menghafal lekuk wajah orang yang sangat dikaguminya. Sedang tangan kirinya tetap mangalung di leher sang dokter sebagai pegangan. Sesekali bibir mungil itu terkikik senang dengan apa yang Ia lakukan saat ini.

Sehun? jangan tanya lagi, awalnya lelaki itu sedikit risih namun mendengar anak itu terkikik membuatnya ikut tersenyum lalu membiarkan begitu saja dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak yang bernama Eun Kyun tersebut pada wajahnya. Hal yang biasanya di tolak mentah-menjah jika keponakannya yang melakukannya. Entahlah Ia merasa jika dirinya saat ini benar-benar aneh.

Sedang disisi lain Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi menggunakan pakaian yang Baekhyun bawakan tadi. Setelah semua beres Ia keluar dari ruang dokter lalu menuju ruang dokter kandungan seperti yang di bilang Baekhyun melalui pesan beberapa saat yang lalu. Maka dengan langkah semangat Ia menuju ke tempat Baekhyun dan jagoannya berada.

Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri sendiri —tanpa Eun Kyun— mondar-mandir seperti sedang kebingungan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun ataupun Eun Kyun karena anak itu terkadang sulit sekali diatur.

" _eonni_ ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di dekat Baekhyun.

Wanita hamil tersebut menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan khawatir. " Eun Kyun tidak ada Kyung... aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana." Jawab Baekhyun.

"APA? bagaimana bisa?" pekiknya

"tadi aku masuk keruang dokter kandungan, Eun Kyun aku ajak tapi dia bilang ingin menunggu disini saja. Aku memaksanya tapi anak itu tetap tidak mau ikut ke dalam. Akhirnya aku menuruti permintaanya dan bilang jika tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum aku keluar. Tapi saat aku keluar dia sudah tidak ada di sini. Maaf Kyung... aku tidak bisa menjaganya" tutur Baekhyun panjang lebar. Bahkan terlihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "tidak apa-apa _eonni_ , bukan salahmu. Kau tahu dia memang sering membuat masalah. Pergilah keruangan _appa_ untuk istirahat, aku akan mencari anak nakal itu" perintah Kyungsoo dengan lembut saat melihat wajah Baekhyun menyiratkan kelelahan.

"aku tadi sudah menghubungi Chanyeol dan juga Wonho untuk mencarinya, dan menyuruh untuk menghubungimu jika bayimu itu sudah mereka temukan... maaf tidak bisa membantumu Kyungsoo." Tutur Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan. Mungkin jika Ia tidak hamil, Ia akan mencarinya sendiri tanpa perlu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir pada anaknya. Namun apa daya kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan banyak hal seorang diri.

Kyungsoo mengelus bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut. "sudah aku bilang, tidak apa-apa _eonni_. Kau hanya perlu istirahat, kasian _aegi_ jika kau kelelahan. Pergilah aku akan mencarinya."

Baekhyunpun menuruti perintah Kyungsoo menuju lantai paling atas tempat ayah mertuanya memantau semua yang terjadi di rumah sakit tersebut. Karena Ia merasa sangat lelah dan perlu istirahat seperti yang dibilang Kyungsoo. Hormon kehamilannya membuat Baekhyun mudah sekali terserang lelah akahir-akhir ini. Jika biasanya Ia akan aktif dalam segala hal atau bahkan merengek pada mertuanya untuk membantu di dapur sekarang semua itu tidak Ia lakukan lagi. Ia lebih memilih duduk atau tiduran di sofa ruang Tv sambil menunggu Ibu mertuanya selesai masak jika di siang atau sore hari. Itu bukan berati Ia menantu yang tidak tahu diri, jadi jangan salah paham.

" _Daddy..."_ ujar Eun Kyun saat berada di gendongannya Sehun.

Sehun celingukan mencari seseorang yang kiranya di panggil oleh Eun Kyun dengan sebutan Ayah. Namun nihil disana tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda seorang laki-laki yang menggambarkan sosok yang bisa di panggil Ayah. Karena di taman saat ini sangat sepi hanya ada segelintir perawat yang sedang mengajak jalan-jalan pasien lansia dan beberapa anak kecil.

Sedangkan Eun Kyun masih memandang Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya "bolehkah aku memanggil _ahjussi_ dengan sebutan _daddy"_ lanjutnya.

"huuh?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Eun Kyun dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti jika seseorang yang di panggil _Daddy_ oleh Eun Kyun adalah dirinya. Tapi kenapa gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Raut wajah Eun Kyun seketika berubah murung saat Sehun tak kunjung memberikan jawabannya. "aahhh tidak boleh ya... _sorry_ " tutur Eun Kyun dengan suara lirih.

Sehun yang menyadari ada perubahan pada Eun Kyun langsung memberikan senyum tipis dan mengusak kepala Eun Kyun dengan gemas. " Heeyyy! siapa bilang tidak boleh... Eun Kyun boleh melakukannya. Maaf tadi _ahjussi_ hanya terkejut" jawab Sehun, memberikan senyum terbaiknya agar Eun Kyun tidak terlihat murung lagi.

Eun Kyun langsung menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar. "benarkah? waahhhh terimakasih _Daddy... i love you Dad..."_ Eun Kyun langsung mendaratkan bibir mungilnya pada pipi kanan Sehun dengan sangat senang.

Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah laku anak laki-laki yang beberapa saat lalu baru Ia temuinya. Bahkan hal itu membuat bingung dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya mengijinkan anak kecil asing memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ayah. Hal yang paling mustahil di kabulkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun —lelaki dingin dan berwajah datar— tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun membalas tawa Eun Kyun dengan tak kalah renyahnya. " _love you too, son"_ balasnya sambil mengecup pipi gembil Eun Kyun yang membuat tawa anak itu semakin berderai.

Namun siapa sangka di balik moment itu ada banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang merasa kagum karena melihat mereka yang terlihat layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang bercanda dengan anaknya. Ada juga yang memandang dengan tatapan aneh, karena melihat seseorang yang memilki julukan _prince ice_ bisa tertawa selebar itu, bahkan gurat-gurat dingin di wajahnyapun menghilang digantikan dengan gurat kehangatan. Selain itu ada juga yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"turunkan dia" ucap suara wanita dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Eun Kyun yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Eun Kyunpun berhenti tertawa.

" _Mommy..."_ pekik Eun Kyun dengan cengiran lebar dibibir mungilnya.

Sehun yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Eun Kyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Ibu? Apa Eun Kyun anak Kyungsoo? Apakah Kyungsoo sudah menikah? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam benaknya yang sarat akan kebingungan. Lalu Sehun memandang ke arah Eun Kyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Ia melihat jika Kyungsoo sedang sangat marah menatap ke arahnya. Hal itu semakin membuatnya bertambah bingung.

"turunkan dia Oh Sehun-ssi" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada yang ketara penuh emosi.

Eun Kyun semakin mengeratkan tangan mungilnya pada leher Sehun saat mendengar ucapan sang Ibu. " _Mom..._ aku masih ingin di bermain dengan _Daddy_ " ucap Eun Kyun polos.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih karena saking kuatnya. Apalagi ini? Pikir Kyungsoo.

"dia bukan _Daddy_ mu Eun Kyun... jadi turunlah" ada sedikit getaran dibalik suara tegasnya.

Eun Kyun menggelengkan kelapannya dengan cepat. Hal itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo marah dibuatnya.

"biarkan dia seperti ini dulu Kyung... dia hanya ingin..."

"jangan ikut campur dan turunkan dia sekarang juga Oh Sehun." Sela Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan lalu beralih pada Eun Kyun, lalu dengan pelan dan nada suara yang melembut Sehun meminta Eun Kyun untuk menuruti permintaan sang Ibu. Namun anak itu tidak mau memandang wajah Kyungsoo sama sekali. Sehunpun di buat bingung, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"biarkan saja dia Kyungsoo" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah terkejut mendengar ucapan wanita paruh baya tersebut yang tak lain adalah ibunya. " _Eomma..._ " protes Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak sukanya.

Hye Kyo tersenyum ke arah Sehun, dan lelaki itupun membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung karena sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"kau tidak perlu marah-marah sayang" Hye Kyo berusaha meredakan emosi anak perempuannya yang tidak Ia ketahui karena apa.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal pada Ibunya, yang berbuat seenaknya saja tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan perasaan kesal mengabaikan ucapan sang Ibu, Ia melangkah mendekat kearah Sehun, dan mengambil Eun Kyun dari gendongan Sehun secara paksa membuat anak itu meronta dan menangis dengan cukup keras.

"Kyung... kau menyakitinya" ucap Sehun berusaha melindungi Eun Kyun.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Sehun seperti tatapan ingin membunuh. "diam dan lepaskan dia." Ujarnya sambil berusaha melepas tangan mungil Eun Kyun dari leher Sehun.

" _mom..._ sakit hikz..." ucap Eun Kyun disela-sela tangisnya.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah Eun Kyun sejenak. "ini tidak akan sakit jika kau menuruti _Mommy_ dan tidak membuat _Mommy_ marah sayang, jadi turunlah" bujuknya, namun hal itu tidak berhasil. Malah membuat Eun Kyun semakin ketakutan dengan perubahan sang Ibu padanya.

"Do Kyungsooo" bentak Hye Kyo yang tidak tahan lagi melihat Kyungsoo yang berbuat kasar pada sang cucunya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan berbuat kasar seperti itu, karena selama ini anaknya itu selalu memperlakukan Eun Kyun dengan sangat lembut bahkan akan sangat khawatir saat melihat Eun Kyun terluka meski hanya sebuah luka goresan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang anak perempuannya itu seperti tidak peduli jika perbuatannya itu membuat anaknya menangis kesakitan dan ketakutan.

Kyungsoo berhasil merebut Eun Kyun dari Sehun, anak itu menagis dengan sangat kencang. "bawa Eun Kyun pergi _Oppa_ " tutur Kyungsoo, lalu menyerahkan Eun Kyun pada Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di taman. Dengan tanpa bicara apapun Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Eun Kyun lalu membawanya pergi menjauh.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Ia terus melihat punggung tegap Chanyeol dan Eun Kyun hingga mereka berdua hilang di balik pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"ikut _Eomma_ " ucap Hye Kyo dengan nada tegas sambil menyeret tangan Kyungsoo dengan kencang.

Dua wanita tersebut meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Lelaki itu kini beralih memandang punggung sempit Kyungsoo menjauh dengan tangan yang masih diseret oleh ibunya. Sehun benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terlebih melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang sangat berlebihan saat melihat dirinya sedang bersama Eun Kyun.

"aarrrggghhhh" Sehun mengerang sangat frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan asal-asalan. Jika sudah seperti ini Ia harus mencari tahu pada siapa untuk mengobati rasa kebingungannya. Karena semua orang pasti akan bungkam padanya. Dengan langkah gontai Sehun meninggalkan taman.

Hye Kyo mengajak Kyungsoo ketempat yang lebih sepi dari taman yang tadi mereka tinggalkan lebih tepatnya kesisi lain dari rumah sakit tersebut. Hye Kyo melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kasar membuat wanita mungil itu sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Hye Kyo memijat pelipisnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. "mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan semuanya Kyungsoo?" tanyannya.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap ibunya dengan pandangan bingung sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terasa panas. "apa maksud _Eomma?_ " Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

" _eomma_ sudah tahu semuanya Kyungsoo, jadi kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu. Sehun ayah Eun Kyun kan? Lalu kenapa kau memisahkan mereka?" Ucap Hye Kyo secara beruntun.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka jika ibunya mengetahui hal itu. Karena selama ini Kyungsoo sangat bungkam kepada orang tuanya tentang siapa Ayah Eun Kyun yang sebenarnya. Bahkan setiap kali ayah atau ibunya bertanya maka Kyungsoo akan membuat alasan jika Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Lalu sekarang siapa yang tengah membocorkan rahasiannya tersebut kepada Ibunya? Apakah Chanyeol? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena kakaknya itu juga sangat benci dan tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui hal itu. Apakah Baekhyun? Wanita itu juga tidak mungkin membocorkannya kepada Ibunya. Lalu siapa? Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa bertanya dalam hatinya.

"kau tidak perlu tahu Ibu tahu dari siapa, yang perlu kau jawab adalah kenapa kau memisahkan mereka?" dari pertanyaan sang Ibu, Kyungsoo tahu jika ibunya tersebut hanya sebatas mengetahui jika Sehun ayah Eun Kyun tidak dengan cerita keseluruhannya.

Kyunsoo menghela nafas pelan mencoba meredakan emosinya. "karena itu yang terbaik" jawab Kyungsoo pelan. "mereka tidak perlu bertemu dan besama. Eun Kyun baik-baik saja tanpa dia." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Eun Kyun butuh sosok Ayah Kyungsoo, tidakkah kau lihat raut wajah Eun Kyun tadi yang sangat bahagia? Jangan menjadi egois dan pikirkanlah perasaan Eun Kyun.." tutur Hye Kyo

"aku bisa mencari laki-laki lain untuk menjadi ayah Eun Kyun tapi bukan Sehun orangnya" jawab Kyungsoo tegas sambil memandang manik mata Ibunya mencoba menyalurkan rasa memohon agar Ibunya mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"akan jauh lebih baik jika itu adalah Ayah kandungnya, Ibu akan bicara dengan orang tua Sehun tentang hal ini."

" _eomma_... _eomma_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Ada alasan lain yang tidak _eomma_ ketahui jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk menyatukan Sehun dan aku karena aku tidak akan sudi. Sehun itu lelaki brengsek, dia itu bajingan yang tidak pantas menjadi ayah Eun Kyu... un... "

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Kyungsoo. Wanita mungil itu sangat terkejut, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya sang Ibu memalakukan kekerasan terhadap dirinya. Tangan kananya lalu memegangi pipinya yang terasa sangat panas, matanya sudah memerah dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama cairan bening tersebut tumpah begitu saja seiring dengan hatinya yang di remas sangat kuat hingga menghadirkan rasa sakit yang teramat.

"ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu Kyungsoo, berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan pikirkan Eun Kyun"

" _eomma,,,, "_ ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

"tidak ada penolakan Kyungsoo, Sehun akan tetap menjadi ayah Eun Kyun" Hye Kyo berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjongkok dengan wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik kedua lututnya. Ia tidak mau jika Sehun menjadi ayah Eun Kyun, meski pada kenyataannya lelaki itu memang ayah kandung Eun Kyun. Andai saja Ia jujur dari awal mungkin Ibunya tidak akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Kyungie-ya..." ucap Chanyeol yang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu langsung bangkit dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menerjang tubuh tegap sang kakak. Kyungsoo menagis tersedu-sedu di dada bidang Chanyeol, sedangkan laki-laki jangkung itu hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk sang adik. Chanyeol tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini, Ia juga tahu bagaimana menderitanya Kyungsoo selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dibalik sikap jutek dan dinginnya, tersimpan kerapuhan yang amat memprihatinkan. Seringkali Chanyeol mendapati Kyungsoo melamun ataupun menagis dimalam hari saat Ia berkunjung ke Amerika. Bahkan Wonho ataupun neneknya juga sering bilang padanya jika mereka mendapati hal yang sama saat tidak sengaja terbangun dimalam hati. Bahkan sampai saat inipun hal itu masih sering terjadi.

Chanyeol tahu jika Kyungsoo mungkin masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Sehun, namun rasa bencinya melebihi apapun yang membuat wanita itu enggan untuk membuka hatinya kembali terhadap lelaki itu. Sebagai kakak Ia hanya bisa selalu mendukung apa yang telah menjadi keputusan Kyungsoo. Karena Ia tidak ingin melihat adik tersayangnya tersebut semakin menderita. Jika ditanya apakah Ia membenci Sehun? Jawabannya adalah iya, karena Ia telah melukai adiknya dan membiarkan adik tersayangnya menanggung semua rasa sakitnya sendiri dengan benih yang tumbuh diperutnya. Terlebih laki-laki itu bermain dengan sepupu mereka. Hal yang semakin membuatnya membenci laki-laki yang dulu adalah sahabat baiknya tersebut.

Dilain sisi tubuh Sehun menegang, Ia tidak sengaja mendengar semuannya. Tentang Eun Kyun yang ternyata adalah anaknya. Sekarang Ia paham kenapa Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka jika melihat dirinya berdekatan dengan Eun Kyun karena Ia adalah ayah anak tersebut. Kini haruskah Ia senang atau sedih mendapati kenyataan yang tidak pernah Ia duga selama ini?

Jika seperti itu, apakah Kyungsoo sudah mengandung anaknya saat wanita mungil itu memergoki dirinya tidur dengan Luhan. Oh Tuhan jika itu benar maka Ia tidak pantas lagi berharap bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Karena sudah terlalu banyak dosa yang telah Ia perbuat pada wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **Waahhh ini benar-benar molor banget. Maaf lamaaaaaaa sekali gak update. Sangat sulit untuk mencari ide. Jadi maaf jika chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan dan sangat tidak memuaskan. Berharap chapter selanjutnya akan lebih bagus dar ini.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang masih mau menunggu lanjutannya, maaf kalau gak bisa membalas satu per satu review kalian.**

 **See you next chap chu ~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE )**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, FAMILY, HURT, ROMANCE

RATE : M

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

 _Malam itu Sehun pulang ke apartementnya bersama Luhan. Setelah pulang dari rumah orang tuanya, Sehun menjemput Luhan untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama sambil menikmati waktu mereka bersama. Meski saat di kampus mereka selalu bersama, tidak menampik jika mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua tidak hanya di apartement Sehun, tapi juga terkadang di apartement Luhan. Bahkan jika dipikir-pikir semenjak Sehun menyandang gelar sebagai mahasiswa, laki-laki itu sangat jarang sekali meluangkan waktunya untuk sang kekasih Do Kyungsoo. Jika di bentuk dalam sebuah presentase waktunya bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah 60% : 20% lebih dominan bersama Luhan. Padahal Kyungsoo adalah kekasihya, namun entah kenapa Sehun lebih nyaman menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan. Contohnya saja hari ini, Sehun meluangkan waktunya hanya beberapa jam saja untuk Kyungsoo, padahal dirinya tidak melakukan kencan bersama Kyungsoo hampir selama tiga minggu dan itu hanya ditebus dengan beberapa jam saja. Itupun tidak seintens dulu._

 _Alasan yang membuat Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan, disamping dia teman kuliahnya adalah karena Kyungsoo sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan ujian tengah semesternya. Selain itu jarak sekolah dan kampus mereka yang jauh dan beda arah menambah mereka berdua sulit untuk meluangkan waktu untuk bersama. Tapi apakah itu alasan yang sebenarnya? Mungkin tidak..._

 _Sehun laki-laki itu menyukai Luhan sejak beberpa bulan mereka dekat, keperibadian Luhan yang dewasa dan bisa mengerti dirinya adalah alasan utama kenapa laki-laki itu bisa dengan mudahnya berpaling dari gadis mungil yang sudah setahun lebih dia kencani. Seperti gayung bersambut, ternyata Luhan diam-diam juga menyimpan perasaan pada Sehun, hal itu jugalah yang membuat Sehun tanpa pikir panjang menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya. Lalu dengan tega mengkhianati Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya. Sehun pikir semuanya telah berubah karena bagaimanapun Ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak tahan jika harus berjauhan dan terabaikan meski itu demi masa depan sang kekasih. Pemikiran bodoh bukan?_

 _Sejak pernyataan cintanya itulah hubungan Sehun dan Luhan lebih intens dari biasanya. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah pulang kuliah. Saling bertukar ciuman satu sama lain, memeluk untuk menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Hingga tanpa sadar hal itu membuat hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo semakin menjauh, bahkan Sehun sering mengabaikan panggilan atau pesan dari Kyungsoo, lalu lebih memilih untuk bercumbu dengan seorang wanita yang berada didekapannya._

 _Seperti saat ini, setelah melepas sepatu, seperti biasa Luhan langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang TV di apartement Sehun. Memejamkan matanya sejanak, namun hal itu terusik saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan sangat panas. Luhan yang mengertipun hanya bisa membalas perbuatan Sehun dengan tidak kalah panasnya. Lengkuhan-lengkuhan panas yang lolos dari bibir Luhan menambah semangat Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka._

 _Dan entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, yang pasti tubuh mereka kini dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Baju Luhan dan Sehun tercecer di lantai tak beraturan karena sang empunya yang membuangnya begitu saja. Ciuman mereka terlepas, Sehun memandang Luhan dengan intens sambil mengusap bibir yang terlihat membengkak. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri masih mengatur nafasnya pasca ciuman panas mereka dengan duduk di pangkuan Sehun serta kedua tangan yang mengalung apik dileher Sehun._

" _kau cantik" puji Sehun, tanganya mengusap dahi Luhan yang berpeluh._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum kecil lalu menghadiahi kecupan manis dibibir Sehun. Tidak mensia-siakan hal itu, Sehun dengan lahap melumat bibir Luhan tidak kalah panas dari ciuman pertama mereka. Bagi Sehun, bibir Luhan kini tengah menjadi candunya setelah bibir Kyungsoo._

 _Tangan kanan Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut, sedang tangan kirinya dengan bebas meremas buah dada Luhan yang hanya terbalut bra berwarna merah. Namun bra tersebut tidak bertahan lama karena dengan lihainya Sehun melepas serta membuangnya begitu saja._

" _eeuuungghhh..." sebuah lengkuhan lolos dari bibir Luhan disela-sela ciuman mereka saat tangan Sehun dengan kasar meremas buah dadanya. Menghadirkan gelenyar panas dan geli yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya._

 _Merasa sofa ruang TV tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan aksi mereka, Sehun dengan pelan memboyong tubuh Luhan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Membiarkan pakaian mereka berserakan begitu saja. Luhanpun tanpa protes, malah mengalungkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Sehun layaknya koala agar tidak terjatuh. Dua sejoli itu terus berjalan tanpa melepas sejenak ciuman panas mereka._

 _Setelah sampai di kamar, Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan sedikit kasar. Melepas tautan bibir mereka, dengan tidak sabar Sehun melepas satu-satunya kain yang menujuti tubuhnya begitupun juga dengan kain yang menutup tubuh Luhan. Dengan sekali tarik kain tipis penutup area intim Luhan itupun terlepas dan menampakkan surga dunia yang sudah terlihat mengkilat basah._

" _ooouuhhhh Sehuuunnnn uuuhhh" rancau Luhan saat tiba-tiba tangan Sehun masuk kedalam lubangnya._

 _Ini adalah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan semenjak menjalin menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kerena sebelum-sebelumnya mereka hanya melakukan sebatas ciuman panas tidak sampai pada tahap adegan ranjang seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Yang membuat mereka lupa dengan tujuan awal jika mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas._

" _aku akan masuk Lu..." ucap Sehun dengan suara beratnya._

 _Wanita itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalnya saja, karena Luhan tidak sanggup untuk berbicara ditengah kenikmatan yang tengah melandanya saat ini. Yang Luhan ingin, Sehun segera memasukinya dan memuaskan nafsu mereka bersama dalam kegiatan panas yang penuh gairah._

" _fasshhhhteerrr seehhhuunnn oouuhhhh" tubuh Luhan yang mengkilat terhentak-hentak seiring dengan hujaman-hujaman yang dilakukan Sehun dibawah sana._

 _Laki-laki itu menggeram dan menambah tempo hentakannya. Kejantanannya terasa dipijat-pijat didalam sana, hingga membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hati saking sempitnya lubang Luhan. Hal itu membuatnya terasa gila, hingga awalnya yang ingin bermain lembutpun berubah bermain kasar. Namun hal itulah yang membuat kenikmatan diantara mereka bertambah. Hingga membuat keduanya mencapai puncaknya dengan sangat dasyat._

 _Setelah kegiatan panas mereka berlalu hingga beberapa hari, hubungan Sehun dan Luhan masih berjalan seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan yang Sehun rasakan. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan, akan tetapi dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengiriminya pesan ataupun menghubunginya. Dan itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Meski terkadang pesan atau telvon dari Kyungsoo tidak Ia angkat, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyerah. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, Sehun baru sadar jika sudah satu minggu Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Merasa khawatir, Sehun mencoba menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo namun hasilnya nihil. Nomor Kyungsoo tidak aktif. Hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa hari, berharap Kyungsoo menghubunginya seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mengucapkan selamat pagi, siang, dan malam. Mengingatkannya untuk makan. Namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi._

 _Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hubungan Sehun dan Luhan semakin tidak menentu dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan cara baik-baik. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sadar jika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kesenangan sesaat saja. Namun meski mereka memutuskan untuk putus, tidak menghalangi mereka untuk menjadi teman baik untuk saling bertukar cerita. Seiring berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk fokus pada hubungannya dengan gadis bermata bulat tersebut. Namun siapa sangka jika semua tidak berjalan seperti yang Sehun harapkan. Karena kekasih mungilnya itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa sepatah kata yang di ucapkan padanya._

Suasana di kediaman keluarga DO tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya meja makan itu akan banyak candaan dan tawa kini hanya ada keterdiaman, meski sesekali Eun Kyun bercanda dengan Wonho namun hal itu tidak bisa membuat suasana meja makan tersebut berubah menghangat. Apalagi terdapat satu kursi kosong di sebelah Wonho yang biasanya akan ditempati oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang biasanya cerewetpun juga tidak berani membuka suaranya.

Joong Ki berdeham lalu membuka suara karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana saat ini. Terlebih ada ibu mertua yang baru saja datang tadi pagi. "kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ikut makan?" ucapnya. Karena memang sedari tadi Ia tidak melihat anak perempuannya tersebut bergabung dengan mereka.

"dia ada di kamarnya, biarkan saja dia. Kalau lapar pasti juga turun..." jawab Hye Kyo dengan ketus yang membuat Joong Ki mengeryit heran, karena tidak biasanya istrinya tersebut berbicara seketus itu jika menyangkut dengan Kyungsoo atau anaknya yang lain.

"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Hye Kyo menghela nafas pelan, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "aku selesai" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang suami.

"susullah dia Joong Ki-ya... biar _Eomma_ mengurus Kyungsoo." Ujar wanita yang sudah terlihat menua yang tak lain adalah —sang mertua— Lee Chae Woon.

Joong Kipun mengangguk dan dengan sopan meminta ijin undur diri untuk menyusul sang istri ke kamar mereka.

"cha... lebih baik kita makan dengan nyaman, nenek tidak tahan jika harus diam terus. Jadi Baekhyun bagaiman kandunganmu?" tanya Chae Woon mengalihakan pandangannya pada wanita mungil yang sedang disuapi oleh Chanyeol.

Baehyunpun menelan makananya dengan pelan. "baik _haelmoni_ , dia juga sehat di dalam sini" Baekyun tersenyum cerah sambil mengelus perut yang sedikit terlihat berisi.

Chae Woonpun mengangguk. "jangan terlalu lelah dan makan-makanlah makanan yang bergizi, jangan lupa melakukan olahraga ringan untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhmu agar tidak mudah sakit" nasehatnya dengan ucapan lembut.

" _ne Haelmoni..."_ Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat.

Suasana meja makan itupun menghangat dengan obrolan ringan mereka serta celotehan Eun Kyun dengan Wonho yang saling berselisih tentang hal-hal sepele, yang hanya mereka berdualah yang mengerti.

Kyungsoo mengurung diri di dalam kamar, tidak ada niatan untuk bergabung makan malam dengan orang rumah. Padahal Ia sangat merindukan makan malam bersama neneknya. Namun karena di meja makan ada sang Ibu, Ia memilih untuk menahan diri. Ia masih kesal dengan sang Ibu, dan bisa dipastikan jika Ibunya itu juga masih kesal dengannya. Di tambah lagi dengan Eun Kyun yang tidak mau berbicara padanya setelah kejadian tadi siang di rumah sakit. Anaknya itu sama sekali tidak mau menyapa barang satu katapun.

Hatinya sakit saat Eun Kyun tidak menganggapnya, namun balik lagi itu karena kesalahhannya sendiri yang berbuat kasar pada anak yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar walaupun hanya sekali. Dan sudah dipastikan jika Eun Kyun sangat terkejut akan hal itu. Rasa emosinya yang berlebihan membuatnya bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang, dan sekarang Ia sangat menyesal akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan baju hangatnya, memandangi langit yang bertabur bintang dari balkon kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh tentang apa saja hal yang sudah banyak Ia lewati sejauh ini. Adakah rasa menyesal dalal dirinya? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Meski hatinya sakit namun Ia tidak pernah menyesal mencintai Sehun, begitupun dengan kehadiran Eun Kyun. Dari pada memiliki penyesalan Kyungsoo lebih menganggap Eun Kyun adalah anugrah baginya meski hadirnya Eun Kyun di luar ikatan yang di sebut sebuah pernikahan. Malah kehadiran Eun Kyunlah yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa bangkit kembali seperti sekarang ini.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tubuh ganis mungil itu tergeletak begitu saja di trotoar ditengah derasnya hujan yang tengah melanda kota Seoul. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan bibir yang mulai membiru karena kedinginan. Sungguh memprihatinkan, jalan yang sepi karena hujan membuat daerah tersebut sepi dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang lewat. Sedang tubuh Kyungsoo semakin terlihat pucat. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada orang yang menolongnya._

 _Hingga Tuhan berbaik hati mengirim sang penyelamat untuk Kyungsoo. Seorang wanita dengan baju hangat, membawa payung dan juga kantung belanja menemukannya._

" _astaga... agassi kau tidak apa-apa?" wanita paruh baya tersebut mengguncang pelan tubuh dingin Kyungsoo, berharap gadis itu sadar. Namun nihil, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merespont. Hingga wanita tersebut memilih menghubungi ambulance karena Ia tidak berani membawa orang asing ke rumahnya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat tubuh Kyungsoo, diangkat menggunakan tandu lalu di masukkan kedalam mobil ambulance oleh petugas medis dan langsung mendapatkan petolongan. Tubuh mungil itu dibalut dengan selimut tebal serta selang infus yang sudah terpasang rapi di tangan kirinya. Segera setelahnya ambulance tersebut melaju membelah derasnya hujan untuk menuju rumah sakit._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo mulai mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening serta tubuhnya terasa sakit dan Ia yakin jika dirinya dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Saat setelah menyadari jika dirinya berada dirumah sakit, ingatan tentang hal yang Ia lihat semalampun terputar kembali diotaknya. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali menangis dalam diamnya. Rasa hatinya sangat sakit melebihi apapun. Ia rasanya tidak percaya jika Sehun tega menyakitinya. Ia baru sadar jika selama ini Ia menjalin hubungan yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan penghianatan. Sedungu itukah dirinya hingga dengan mudahnya dipermainkan oleh dua orang yang dianggap penting dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang pertanyaannya hanya satu, masihkah Ia akan diam saja, ataukah lebih baik Ia menghilang?_

 _Kyungsoo buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat mendegar pintu ruang rawatnya dibuka. Dan tak lama masuklah Ayah, Ibu, dan juga kakaknya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Namun dibalik itu Kyungsoo menangkap ekpresi yang tidak dapat Ia baca tersirat dari ketiga wajah orang yang saat ini berjalan mendekat kearah ranjangnya. Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu kapan kedua orang tuanya kembali dari luar kota. Namun Ia tidak terlalu perlu mempermasalahkannya. Karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya Ia mencari alasan pada orang tuannya jika ayah atau ibunya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi hingga Ia masuk rumah sakit. Meski Ia sangsi, pasti pihak rumah sakit atau yang menemukannya sudah terlebih dahulu memberi tahu kedua orang tuannya._

" _kau sudah bangun?" tanya sang Ibu dengan nada yang bergetar, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menghambur, memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat sambil menangis._

 _Kyungsoopun membalas pelukan sang Ibu —tangannya mengusap punggung ibunya— berusaha menenangkan sang Ibu dari rasa khawatirnya. "Eomma... aku baik-baik saja, berhentilah menangis" tutur Kyungsoo dengan rasa bersalah karena membuat ibunya khawatir padanya._

 _Hye Kyo mengeratkan pelukannya, Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan pada sang anak. Apakah Ia harus marah ataukah bagaimana. Berita dari dokter sungguh mengejutkannya. Anaknya tengah hamil, dan sebagai seorang Ibu, Hye Kyo merasa gagal menjaga anaknya. Begitupun juga Joong Ki dan Chanyeol._

 _Hye Kyo melepas pelukannya dengan pelan lalu menghapus lelehan air matanya. "apa selama ini tengah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan pada Eomma, appa dan oppamu sayang?" Hye Kyo sebisa mungkin menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak terlihat aneh di telinga sang anak._

 _Kyungsoo memandang ibunya dengan pandangan penuh kebingungan. "tidak ada eomma..." jawab Kyungsoo lirih._

" _benarkah?" Hye Kyo mencoba memastikan._

 _Kyungsoo memandang ibunya dengan seksama, karena Ia merasa ibunya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "benar Eomma, aku tidak menyembunyikan hal apapun." Ucapnya._

 _Hye Kyo menghela nafas dengan kasar, merasa kesal dengan sang anak yang tak kunjung berkata jujur padanya. "jangan mencoba berbohong pada Ibu, Kyungsoo..." desak Hye Kyo. " kau tahu... (Hye Kyo menghela nafas dalam-dalam sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan Ia sampaikan) kau hamil Kyungsooo... astaga kau menyembunyikan hal besar ini dari kami semua, apa ini kau sebut dengan jujur?" emosi Hye Kyo akhirnya meledak juga._

 _Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar penuturan sang Ibu. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannyapun blank. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak merespon saat ibunya mengguncang tubuhnya meminta penjelasan tentang semuanya._

" _demi Tuhan Kyungsoo jawab eomma..." pekik Hye Kyo._

 _Joong Ki mendekat ke ranjang Kyungsoo, lalu menepuk bahu sang Istri untuk menenangkannya. "biarkan Kyungsoo istirahat dulu yeobo, kita bicarakan nanti saat di rumah." Tuturnya. Sebenarnya Joong Ki sendiri teramat sangat terkejut dengan berita yang disampai oleh dokter. Namun Ia harus bisa berbikiran jernih dan tetap tenang, meski hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Tapi paling tidak, Ia sebagai kepala rumah tanggah harus bisa membimbing istrinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin._

 _Cairan bening itu mulai keluar dari kedua mata Kyungsoo dan membasahi pipinya. Ia bingung akan apa yang harus diutarakan pada kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo tahu betul siapa ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya saat ini, tapi mengingat hal yang terjadi semalam Kyungsoo tidak yakin bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada kedua orang tua serta kakaknya._

 _Tangan Kyungsoo dengan bergetar mengusap perut ratanya dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti keluar. Chanyeol yang melihat itupun duduk dipinggir ranjang Kyungsoo —yang tadi sempat di duduki oleh ibunya— lalu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Mencoba menenangkan sang adik. "apakah dia?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo agar tidak terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini sedang berbicara berdua di sofa ruangan tersebut._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kedua tangannya meremas hoodie Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat._

" _aku akan memberi tahu dia jika kau..." ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dengan sangat lirih berkata pada Chanyeol jika Sehun tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Chanyeol ingin protes dengan permintaan Kyungsoo, namun melihat sang adik itu memasang wajah memahon akhirnya mau tidak mau Chanyeol menurutinya. Dan saat lelaki itu ingin menanyakan alasannya, Kyungsoo berkata akan menceritakan semua, lagi-lagi dengan syarat untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini dengan siapapun termasuk orang tuanya terlebih Sehun._

 _Hari itu juga Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit. Sampainya di rumah gadis yang masih duduk di tingkat akhir itu di introgasi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bertanya soal siapa ayah dari janin yang ada di perutnya, dan Kyungsoo dengan tegas menjawab jika Ia tidak tahu. Gadis itu membuat alasan jika hal itu terjadi saat pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun yang diadakan di jeju satu bulan yang lalu. Dan Kyungsoo menjawab jika waktu itu Ia tidak sengaja meminum, minuman beralkohol hingga membuatnya mabuk dan tidak ingat apapun. Hingga paginya Ia tengah sadar diatas tempat tidur sudah tanpa pakaian, tanpa ada orang lain di kamar tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena memang benar ulang tahun baekhyun di rayakan di Jeju, dan gadis itu mengundang teman sekelas, serta orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Yang sebagian tidak Kyungsoo kenal. Bagian bohongnya adalah tentang Ia yang terbangun tanpa orang disisinya, karena sudah sangat jelas jika waktu itu Sehunlah yang Ia lihat saat pertama kali membuka mata. Tentang apa yang mereka perbuat, mereka melakukannya dengan sangat sadar tanpa ada pengaruh alkohol setetespun._

 _Alasan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo sempat menyulut emosi Joong Ki, karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa membedakan minuman alkohol atau bukan. Dan mereka masih di bawah umur untuk menyentuh minuman yang mengandung alkohol. lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menjawab jika ada yang salah memesan minuman, dan diantara gadis tidak tahu jika minuman tersebut adalah minuman beralkohol._

 _Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang kena amukan oleh sang ayah dan ibunya, Chanyeol selaku kakaknya juga tidak habisnya diceramahi oleh kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik. Karena Chanyeol juga termasuk yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun._

 _Terlepas dari masalah di Jeju, orang tua Kyungsoo meminta dirinya untuk mencari siapa ayah dari anak yang di kandungnya, siapa tahu ada yang melihat seseorang yang malam itu tidur dengannya. Namun Kyunsoo dengan keras menolak. Dan lebih memilih memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk berhenti membahas hal itu. Lalu gadis itu juga meminta kepada ayah dan juga ibunya jika Ia ingin pergi dari korea besok paginya dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya malu._

 _Awalnya Hye Kyo dan Joong Ki tidak menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo. Namun dengan segala bujuk rayu yang dilakukannya, akhirnya ayah dan ibunya tersebut mau mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo, dengan syarat jika Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang dokter, profesi yang tidak di inginkan oleh Kyungsoo. Karena gadis itu ingin sekali menjadi seorang penyanyi seperti Ailee idolanya yang memiliki suara emas. Dengan adanya hal ini praktis Kyungsoo harus merelakan cita-citanya dan menuruti kedua orang tuanya sebagai dokter._

 _Malam itu juga Kyungsoo mulai membereskan semua baju dan juga barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke Amerika sambil menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu sangat marah ketika mendengar semua cerita yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah bergerak ingin keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo untuk menemui Sehun membuat perhitungan dengan laki-laki albino tersebut. Namun Kyungsoo dengan keras mencegahnya, karena Ia tidak ingin masalahnya semakin rumit, selain itu Sehun bisa mengetahuinya jika saat ini Ia tengah mengandung anaknya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Maka dengan berat hati Chanyeol meredam emosinya lalu memeluk sang adik untuk menguatkan Kyungsoo. Seorang adik yang sangat Ia sayangi tersebut._

 _Masalah sekolah, Kyungsoo tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Karena Ayahnyalah yang akan mengurus semuanya. oleh karena itu Kyungsoo hanya perlu meninggalkan Korea saja. Tiket dan pasporpun sudah di tangan, tinggal menunggu hari berganti pagi yang akan merubah semuanya._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan saat pikirannya kembali pada dunia nyatanya. Jika mengingat hal itu Ia sangat bersyukur, karena disaat dirinya terpuruk kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menuntut Kyungsoo untuk mengugurkan anaknya, atau seperti orang tua kolot di luaran sana yang akan menjodohkan putrinya untuk menutupi aib keluarganya. Kedua orang tuanya malah semakin overprotektive padanya, meski Ia hidup di Amerika namun baik ayah ataupun ibunya selalu menceramahi Kyunsoo untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal berat yang bisa membahayakan kandungannya. Dilain itu sang nenek juga tidak kalah overperotiktive dari kedua orang tuanya. Meski sudah tua sang nenek selalu menyediakan apa saja yang Kyungsoo inginkan di saat Ia mulai merasakan ngidam seperti ibu hamil pada umunya. Bahkan neneknya itu merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki kamar saat udara semakin terasa dingin. Dengan pelan Ia menutup pintu dan tirai, lalu berniat merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas tempat tidur. Namun hal itu urung saat ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Dengan sangat malas Kyungsoo meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan melihat nama Jongin tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"iya _oppa_ ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengeser tombol warna hijau.

Jongin menyelimuti Lyu In dengan ponsel ditelinga dan diapit oleh bahunya. " ooh Kyungsoo, maaf mengganggumu, bisakah kau kerumah? Lyu In sakit dan muntah sedari tadi, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya." Tutur Jongin dengan khawatir.

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana."jawab Kyungsoo lalu menutup panggilan mereka setelah Jongin mengucapkan terimakasih.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga sambil membawa kotak peralatan dokternya yang selalu Ia sediakan dirumah, untuk berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba saja ada yang sakit dirumah atau ada yang membutuhkan dirinya seperti saat ini.

"Kyungsoo kau mau pergi kemana? Tidak makan malam dulu?"tanya sang nenek.

Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar di ruang TV. "tidak _haelmoni,_ aku akan kerumah Jongin. Lyu In sakit dan Jongin memintaku untuk memeriksanya." Nenek Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, karena dia juga mengenal Jongin dengan sangat baik, bahkan menganggap Lyu In sudah seperti Eun Kyun sebagai cucunya.

"ooohhh Lyu In _Hyung_ sakit..? _Mom..._ bolehkah aku ikut?" untuk pertama kalinya Eun Kyun berbicara pada Kyungsoo setelah seharian ini mendiamkan ibunya.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Eun Kyun sekilas, terlihat sekali anak itu sedang memasang wajah memohon untuk ikut, lalu Kyungsoo beralih memandang sang nenek. Neneknya yang mengertipun menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tak tersirat Kyungsoo.

"baiklah... tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo meletakkan tas dokternya di sofa dekat Wonho, lalu berjalan kembali ke lantai atas menuju kamar Eun Kyun untuk mengambilkan baju hangat sang anak.

Tak lama Kyungsoo sudah turun kembali sambil membawa baju hangat Eun Kyun, lalu memakaikan baju tersebut pada sang anak yang sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Lyu In, anak Jongin yang umurnya lebih tua darinya.

"kami berangkat..." pamit Kyungsoo pada semua sambil menggandeng Eun Kyun.

"hati-hati di jalan jangan mengebut.." pesan sang nenek, yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"aahhhhh nyamannya..." ucap Wonho sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipaha sang nenek setelah Kyungsoo dan Eun Kyun menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun hanya bisa menggeleng, lalu meminta ijin pada nenek mereka untuk pergi kekamar. Jadi tinggalah sang nenek dan juga Wonho yang mulai saat ini tinggal di rumah keluarga DO.

"dasar kau ini..." cibir sang nenek pada Wonho dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Wonho beringsut menghadap perut sang nenek sambil memeluk pinggangnya. "haahh akukan merindukanmu, _haelmoni_ "jawab Wonho.

Wanita tua tersebut hanya terkekeh dan memfokuskan matanya pada layar TV , tangannya sambil mengusap kepala Wonho dengan sangat lembut. Hal yang sangat Wonho sukai.

Dilain sisi tepatnya di sebuah kamar, pasangan suami istri yang tak lain adalah —kedua orang tua Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo— Hye Kyo dan Joong Ki tengah berbicara. Atau lebih tepatnya Joong Ki lah yang saat ini sedang berbicara membujuk sang istri untuk bercerita dengan apa yang tengah terjadi antara dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo. Namun Hye Kyo tetap bungkam, wanita paruh baya tersebut malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya dan pura-pura memejamkan mata agar dikira suaminya jika sudah tertidur. Namun Joong Ki tahu jika sang istri hanya pura-pura untuk menghindari pembicaraan atau pertanyaan yang Ia lontarkan.

Joong Ki menarik nafas kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan, meredakan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak saat merasa jengkel dengan sikap sang istri. "Song Hye Kyo _..._ "panggil Joong Ki dengan suara berat sarat akan ketegasan yang tiba-tiba saja menguar dari aura sekitaran tubuhnya. Yang membuat Hye Kyo sedikit menciut dari balik selimutnya, Ia tahu jika nada suara sang suami sudah berubah itu bertanda jika saat itulah suaminya tersebut benar-benar sudah merasa jengkel dengan dirinya. Namun Hye Kyo masih enggan untuk berbicara, karena jujur saja dirinya sendiripun belum tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada sang suami tentang jalan yang Ia ambil tanpa membahas terlebih dulu dengan sang suami terlebi menyangkut tentang Kyungsoo dan juga sang cucu.

"jangan biarkan aku sendiri yang mencari tahu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi" ucap Joong Ki sekali lagi.

Dan kini ucapan lelaki itu berhasil membuat Hye Kyo dengan kasar membuka selimutnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sang suami yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam menghakimi. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak lalu mulai membuka suara menceritakan semuanya pada sang suami tanpa ada yang di kurang atau ditambahkan. Mulai dari tentang ayah Eun Kyun yang sebenarnya lalu dengan rencananya yang akan menikahkan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun. Ia juga menjelaskan jika dirinya sudah membicarakan soal pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Sehun dengan kedua orang tua Sehun. Bukan hal sulit untuk melakukan itu, karena sejatinya keluarga DO dan OH sangat dekat.

Joong Ki sangat terkejut dengan penuturan sang istri, karena dari awal Ayah Kyungsoo tersebut memang tidak mengetahu tentang siapa Ayah kandung dari sang cucu. Sejak Kyungsoo tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit lagi tentang hal itu, praktis Joong Ki juga tidak lagi bertanya Ia juga tidak pernah untuk sekedar mencari kebenaran dari cerita yang dilontarkan anak-anaknya. Namun bukan hal itu saja yang sangat membuatnya terkejut, tapi juga tentang rencana sang istri dan keluarga OH yang ingin menikahkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun tanpa meminta pendapat dari dirinya dan juga kedua orang yang bersangkutan atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang menjadi tokoh utama dari rencana mereka semua.

Joong Ki memijat pelipisnya sejenak, pantas jika Kyungsoo merasa jengkel dengan sang Ibu. Bahkan Joong Ki sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana jalan pikiran sang istri yang begitu mudahnya mengambil keputusan sepihak seperti itu, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo selaku sang anak. "Kyungsoo pasti memiliki alasan kenapa Ia sangat menolak Sehun untuk menjadi suami dan Ayah Eun Kyun secara sah, harusnya kau bicara baik-baik terlebih dahulu dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan malah mengambil keputusan yang bahkan tidak kau bicarakan terlebih dahulu padaku suamimu sendiri." Joong Ki mencoba membuat sang istri mengerti dengan Kyungsoo.

Hye Kyo mendongak dan membalas tatapan sang suami. "aku melakukan ini juga tanpa alasan, Eun Kyun sangat membutuhkan figur sosok Ayah, sama seperti anak-anak lain seusiannya. Dan masalah pernikahan mereka, bukankah lebih baik Kyungsoo menikah dengan laki-laki yang sudah jelas berstatus Ayah kandung Eun Kyun? Apa kau mau Kyungsoo menikah dengan laki-laki yang bukan ayah kandung Eun Kyun dan memperlakukan Eun Kyun dengan tidak baik?" tanya Hye Kyo mencoba membela diri.

Joong Ki mengerti dengan apa yang diutarakan oleh sang istri dan dia sangat paham dengan hal itu. Karena semua yang dikatakan sang istri tidak ada yang salah. Ia juga tahu maksud baik dari istri tercintanya tersebut, akan kekhawatirannya pada sang cucu jika mendapatkan sosok ayah yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Namun dimatanya istrinya tetap saja salah, karena mengambil keputusan tanpa dipikir dulu secara matang dan tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya yang jelas-jelas adalah kepala keluarga. Dan keputusannyalah yang seharusnya paling utama di keluarganya.

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di rumah Jongin, lalu langsung menuju kamar Jongin dimana Lyu In berada. Sedangkan Eun Kyun sudah berlari mendahuluinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kapala melihat kelakuan sang anak. Eun Kyun dan Lyu In adalah dua orang anak yang dekat satu sama lain. Tidak jarang saat di Amerika Eun Kyun akan menginap di rumah Jongin begitupun sebaliknya. Namun lebih banyak Lyu In lah yang main ke rumah karena saat di tinggal Jongin kerja otomatis di rumah Jongin hanya ada maid yang dipekerjakannya untuk mengurus rumah. Dan itu membuat Lyu In bosan karena tidak ada yang diajaknya untuk bermain. Kyungsoo sangat memaklumi hal itu, baik dirinya ataupun nenek dan Wonho tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka semua malah senang, apalagi neneknya dia sangat senang sekali jika dirumahnya banyak anak kecil.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali peralatan kedokterannya kedalam tas jinjing, lalu menatap kedua makhluk mungil yang sedang tidur saling memuluk, ah tidak Eun Kyunlah yang memeluk tubuh Lyu In. Ya sejak kedatangannya beberapa menit yang lalu Eun Kyun langsung berbaring di samping tubuh Lyu In yang sedang tertidur. Wajah anak Kyungsoo itu terlihat sangat khawatir, bahkan sebelum benar-benar ikut mengarungi mimpi, Eun Kyun tidak henti-hentinya bertanya pada Lyu In tentang bagian mana yang terasa sakit, tangan mungilnya juga mengusap pipi Lyu In dengan sayang. Ya... begitulah hubungan Eun Kyun dan Lyu In, mereka sangat dekat dan saling meyayangi, saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain jika salah satu dari mereka sedang sakit. Perasaan sayang dan khawatir ketulusan yang hadir dari hati anak kecil yang saling mengasihi.

"dia hanya kelelahan _oppa,_ dan sepertinya Ia juga belum makan, apa benar?" pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada Jongin yang saat ini memparhatikan dua makhluk yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Tangan mungil Eun Kyun berada di perut Lyu In, sedang Lyu In berbaring dengan selang infus terpasang di tangan kananya.

Jongin menoleh, "ya... dia tidak mau makan seharian ini, bahkan bujukan _eomma_ yang biasanya selalu berhasilpun tidak mempan." Jongin melihat ke arah ranjang kembali dengan tatapan sendu.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Jongin mengangguk sekilas lalu memberi kode pada Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo yang mengertipun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang meninggalkan kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak perlu mendesak Jongin untuk berbicara karena seperti itulah hubungan mereka yang akan selalu berbagi cerita tanpa perlu diminta jika masing-masing tidak bisa lagi menanggungnya sendiri.

Dan disinilah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang. Duduk di teras belakang rumah Jongin, sambil memegang cangkir coklat panas yang beberapa saat lalu diantarkan oleh maid di rumah Jongin.

"jadi?" Kyungsoo membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membuka suara. " Luhan kemarin menemui Lyu In, (Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin saat mendengar nama Luhan disebut) dia bahkan sempat memeluknya. Luhan meminta padaku untuk memberinya satu kesempatan." Tuturnya sambil menerawang jauh, lalu meminum coklat panasnya.

Kyungsoo merasa tidak terkejut cerita tentang Luhan, karena Kyungsoo telah mengetahui semuanya. tentang hubungan Jongin dan Luhan. Awal mulanya Ia tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini, namun pada suatu hari Ia tidak sengaja melihat selembar foto Jongin dan Luhan yang terjatuh dari buku yang dibawa Jongin. Merasa penasaran akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menayakannya. Dan tanpa disangka cerita itupun mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Jongin. Lelaki itu menceritakan semuanya padanya. Bukankah dunia ini begitu sempit, hingga kita tidak sengaja dipertemukan dengan orang yang senasip dengannya dan lebih mirisnya lagi mereka berdua adalah korban dari dua orang yang sangat mereka sayang.

"apa kau menerimanya?"

Jongin menggeleng. "aku meninggalkannya begitu saja saat dia memohon. Kau tahu sendiri Soo semua itu tidak mudah, aku rasa kau juga merasakannya." Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sekilas.

"kau tahu... Lyu In kemarin malam sempat bertanya padaku apakah Luhan adalah ibunya. Lebih parahnya lagi Lyu In yang selama ini aku tahu adalah anak yang ceria tiba-tiba saja menagis dan bercerita jika dia ingin sekali memiliki seorang ibu. Agar dia bisa membanggakan sosok ibu seperti yang teman-teman sekolahnya lakukan. (Jongin menaruh cangkirnya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar) demi Tuhan Kyungsoo aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi hampir secara bersamaan seperti sebuah takdir tidak pernah habis untuk mempermainkan mereka berdua. Dalam konteks ini posisi Eun Kyun dan Lyu In bisa dibilang sama yang membedakannya adalah mereka tumbuh tanpa sosok ayah bagi Eun Kyun dan tanpa sosok Ibu bagi Lyu In. "haruskah kita kembali pada mereka demi Eun Kyu dan Lyu In?" tanpa Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut. "jangan bilang dia..."

"ya" potong Kyungsoo, karena Ia bisa menebak dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jongin. "hampir sama denganmu tapi bedanya, Sehun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Eun Kyun pagi tadi di rumah sakit. Dia juga menggendong Eun Kyun, yang membuatku terkejut Eun Kyun memanggilnya _Daddy_. Panggilan yang membuatku bertindak bodoh dan hampir saja...ah tidak... tidak bahkan aku sudah membuat Eun Kyun takut padaku. Bahkan anak itu mendiamkanku, dia baru bicara saat aku bilang ingin kesini." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sedangkan Jongin masih setia menunggu kelanjutannya. "saat aku memaksa Eun Kyu dari gendongan Sehun itulah, tiba-tiba saja ibu datang. _Oppa_ tahu apa yang dikatakannya?"

Jelas saja Jongin menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"entah _Eomma_ mengetahuinya dari mana, yang jelas dia terlihat sangat senang saat tahu Sehun adalah ayah kandung Eun Kyun. Bahkan _eomma_ memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Sehun." Lanjutnya.

"kau bercanda?" pekik Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "aku tidak bercanda _oppa_ , bahkan sampai sekarang aku dan _eomma_ masih marahan. kau lebih beruntung _Oppa_ " Jawabnya.

"dari segi apa yang kau sebut beruntung, bahkan nasipku tak jauh beda denganmu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, "paling tidak kau masih bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri, tidak sepertiku"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menghela nafas. "apakah kita menikah saja?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersedak saat meminum coklat yang untungnya sudah tidak sepanas tadi. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin dengan tatapan horor, sedangkan laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut hanya bisa menyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga larut malam. Dengan saling mengibur sama lain, dan tidak lupa mereka juga membahas usulan Jongin yang tadi hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo mati tersedak (berlebihan :P). Setelah percakapan mereka selesai, Kyungsoo pamit pada Jongin untuk pulang, namun laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut melarangnya. Dengan alasan hari sudah larut dan juga kasian Eun Kyun yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menginap. Dengan segala pertimbangannya Kyungsoo akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Jongin, menginap di rumah Jongin dengan menempati kamar tamu yang berada di lantai satu. Tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo tidur dikamar Jongin dengan anak-anak mereka?.

Sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, Kyungsoo mengirimi pesan pada sang kakak. Mengatakan jika Ia sedang menginap di rumah Jongin karena Eun Kyun sudah tidur bersama Lyu In. Kyungsoo juga berpesan pada sang kakak agar tidak khawatir.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tidak sabaran. Tangan kekarnya dengan lihai menggerakkan kemudi secara zic zac untuk menyalip kendaraan yang ada di depannya. Tak pelak aksinya itupun menghadirkan suara clakson yang bersahut-sahutan di tengah ramainya kendaraan yang memadati jalan. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun memelankan mobilnya. Yang ada laki-laki albino tersebut malah mengucapkan sumpah serapah, menggerutu akan padatnya jalanan. Padahal Sehun ingin sekali cepat-cepat sampai rumah sakit bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan mengajak wanita itu untuk berbicara hal yang membuat pikirannya tidak tenang sedari tadi malam.

"sial" umpat Sehun sambil memukul setir kemudi saat pikirannya mengingat kembali ucapan kedua orang tuanya.

Bagaimana tidak, ketika Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk duduk di ruang TV untuk membicarakan hal penting. Hal penting yang menambah pikiran Sehun semakin kalut.

Keduan orang tua Sehun secara _to the point_ berkata soal pernikahannya bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka juga membahas tentang Eun Kyun. Sehun tidak pernah mengira jika ucapan ibu Kyungsoo hanya ucapan semata. Kerena pada nyatanya kedua orang tuanya sudah mengetahui semuanya, tentang apa yang tengah diperbuat di saat masa-masa sekolahnya dulu bersama Kyungsoo. Lebih mencengangkan lagi, ternyata kedua orang tuanya tersebut lebih banyak tahu dari yang Ia kira. Termasuk soal Luhan.

Itulah yang membuat ayahnya terlihat sangat murka, karena Ayahnya selalu mendidiknya untuk menjadi seorang pria yang selalu bertanggung jawab dengan hal kecil yang selalu Ia lakukan. Tapi pada nyatanya didikan itu gagal karena Sehun tidak bisa melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya terhadap Kyungsoo. Ia malah mengabaikan dan memilih untuk membuat kesalahan lain yang berimbas pada kehilangan akan Kyungsoo dan anak yang tidak Ia ketahui kehadirannya sejak awal.

Sehun memasuki ruang dokter dengan tergesa, dan saat matanya menangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo —yang sedang serius dengan kertas-kertas yang di pegangnya— Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Kyungsoo sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas tentang data kesehatan pasien saat tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo yang terkejutpun langsung mendongak dan reflek berdiri dari kursinya, saat itulah mata bulatnya manangkap sosok yang tidak ingin sekali Ia temui. Oh Sehun dengan wajah seriusnya kini tengah mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya sedikit kuat.

Melihat hal itu Kyungsoo dengan kasar menghempaskan cengkeraman Sehun hingga genggaman itu terlepas. "kenapa kau selalu seenaknya saja Sehun-ssi apa kau tidak melihat jika aku sedang sibuk?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada ketus.

Sehun menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosinya. "ikut aku Kyungsoo... kita harus bicara sekarang juga." Tegas Sehun.

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Kyungsoo mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, lalu matanya kembali fokus dengan kertas-kerta yang sedari tadi Ia pegang. sesekali Ia menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut, menghiraukan Sehun yang masih tetap berdiri di dekat meja kerjanya dengan tatapan frustasi.

"banyak, tentang kita dan anak kita"

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri lalu memandang Sehun dengan penuh kemarahan. "anak kita? Siapa yang kau sebut anak kita, aku merasa tidak pernah memiliki anak denganmu Oh Sehun. Dan ingat ini rumah sakit tidak sepantasnya kau membicarakan hal pribadi disini." Balas Kyungsoo.

"tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan egois." Sehun mencoba berbicara lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"egois? (Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya) kau sebut aku egois? Waahhh... apa kau tidak pernah berkaca, jika dirimu sendiri juga sangat egois?" cibir Kyungsoo.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak "YA AKU MEMANG EGOIS, EGOIS KARENA TIDAK PERNAH BERHENTI MENGHARAPKANMU, EGOIS KARENA AKU INGIN KAU KEMBALI PADAKU, EGOIS KARENA AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU" teriak Sehun dengan satu kali tarikan nafas, yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membeku.

Hening itulah yang terjadi di ruang dokter sekarang. Banyak dokter muda dan perawat yang tidak sengaja mendengar perdebatan mereka mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat karena merasa sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun yang sangat lantang dan tegas tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T. B. C**

 **Chapter gak jelas lagi, sekali lagi maaf kalau chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan.** **akhir-akhir ini aku kesulitan banget untuk menungakan semuanya kedalam tulisan. Krisis ide adalah faktor utama yang membuat tidak bisa membuat cerita ini update tepat wakyu seperti yang diharapkan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menemukan ide itu muncul kembali? Ditambah jaringan yang tidak bersahabat membuat tidak bisa menonton drama untuk bahan cerita T.T**

 **But terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah follow, favorit dan juga review cerita ini. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah setia baca dan juga menunggu. Gak ada kata selain terimakasih buat kalian semua.**

 **Nb : mau tanya ASAP itu apa sih? Hhhh beneran gw gak tahu, ketahuan kan kudet banget :P**

 **See you next chap chu~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEYUU**

.

.

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, ROMANCE, FAMILY, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

 **Warning: ini panjang bingit jadi jangan lupa sediakan camilan untuk teman berkhayal biar gak bosan kekeke. Capcuss chiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!**

Ruangan dokter tersebut masih bertahan dengan keheningan setelah ucapan —yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki albino— yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Begitupun juga dengan Kyungsoo, wanita mungil tersebut masih diam membeku. Tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan para dokter dan juga perawat yang saat ini tengah menonton mereka. Layaknya adegan di sebuah drama —dimana sepasang kekasih sedang bertengkar— dan mereka layaknya background di sekitar pasangan kekasih tersebut.

Kyungsoo terperanjat saat sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu kanannya, matanya mengerjap untuk bersikap normal. Lalu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menepuknya tadi. Terlihatlah Mingyu dengan wajah —antara takut juga enggan— berdiri di sampingnya.

"maaf menganggu, tapi ada pasien darurat di UGD." Tuturnya dengan keraguan tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya tersebut. Oh bagaimana tidak, membutuhkan keberanian yang sangat kuat bagi Mingyu untuk menganggu moment antara dua dokter killer tersebut. Jika bukan karena paksaan dokter Wonho mungkin Mingyu tidak akan pernah mau menjerumuskan atau hadir ditengah-tengah pertikaian antara dua serigala tersebut.

"aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada datar, lalu mendekat ke arah mejanya untuk mengambil _stethosc_ ope, dan juga senter kecil.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo berjalan didepan Sehun, dengan cekatan laki-laki itu menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang membuat wanita tersebut memandangnya tidak suka.

"kita belum selesai bicara Do Kyungsoo" Sehun berucap tegas.

Kyungso melepas genggaman tangan Sehun. "apa kau tidak dengar jika aku ada pasien," ucap Kyungsoo tak kalah tegas dari Sehun. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum Sehun sempat membuka suara kembali.

Sehun hanya bisa mengerang frustasi sambil melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya, menutup pintu dengan bantingan hingga menghasilkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi, memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan emosi yang tenggah menguasainya. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang, pikirannya benar-benar buntu. Tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Seberapa keraspun Ia mencoba pasti hasilnya tetap akan sama. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau berbicara padanya meski itu menyangkut tentang perjodohan mereka yang di lakukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Haruskah Sehun senang dengan hal itu? Disisi lain Ia bisa mendapatkan kembali Kyungsoo dengan bantuan kedua orang tuanya juga orang tua Kyungsoo atau mungkin hanya Ibu Kyungsoo, karena pada nyatanya Ayah Kyungsoo belum terlibat dalam perjodohan tersebut. Disisi lainnya juga Ia merasa jika dirinya layaknya pecundang yang mengharapkan wanita yang telah dicampakkannya kembali padanya hanya karena Ia masih begitu mencitai wanitanya. Keegoisan yang Ia tanam membuatnya tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Yang Ia tahu hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya dengan cepat. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya lagi, dan menginginkannya kembali padanya. Juga sebuah fakta jika Ia mungkin sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk Kyungsoo bahkan tidak akan pernah pantas.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan jalan tergesa di ikuti Mingyu di sampingnya.

" _nuna,_ maaf.." ucap Mingyu lirih.

Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas kearah Mingyu yang tengah menunduk tidak berani melihat kearahnya. "untuk apa?"

"emmm... itu tadi... mengganggu pembicaraan _nuna_ " jawabnya.

Kyungsoo berdecih lalu menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat Mingyu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "harusnya aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku hitam." Tutur Kyungsoo dengan senyuman simpul di bibirnya.

Mingyu memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan. "jangan memanggilku hitam, aku ini coklat dan sexy yang hitam itu Jongin _Hyung_.." protesnya layaknya anak kecil yang tidak terima diejek oleh teman-teman sebayanya.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Mingyu dengan diiringi sebuah kekehan. "sama-sama hitam jangan saling mengatai" ia lalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang semakin kesal.

Ya Mingyu adalah sepupu Jongin yang bekerja sebagai salah satu perawat dirumah sakit. Laki-laki itu seumuran dengan Wonho, bedanya Mingyu memiliki kulit tan seperti Jongin. Karena itulah Kyungsoo sering mengatainya hitam yang berujung merajuknya Mingyu.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun sekarang didepan pintu ruang pemilik rumah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya ayah Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa saat lalu sebuah panggilan memintanya untuk datang ke ruangan tersebut. Sehun menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan, kemudian tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut sacara pelan. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan respon dari sang pemilik ruangan. Tangan Sehunpun memutar knop pintu secara pelan, begitupun juga saat menutupnya.

"duduklah Sehun." Sambut laki-laki berbadan tegap —terbalut oleh setelan jas berwarna marun— menunjuk kursi tamu yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Sehunpun dengan patuh duduk di kursi tersebut, sambil berdeham untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya.

Tak lama terdengar pintu terketuk kembali, Joong Kipun mempersilahkan untuk masuk. Pintupun terbuka, seorang wanita —yang diketahui adalah pegawai pentri di gedung atas— masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan dua cangkir kopi di tangannya. Wanita tersebut menunduk sekilas untuk memberi hormat sang petinggi, lalu dengan sangat sopan menaruh cangkir-cangkir tersebut di depan Joong Ki dan juga Sehun. Setelah tugasnya selesai, wanita itu kembali menunduk untuk undur diri.

Joong Ki menghirup aroma kopi yang menguar dari asap yang masih mengepul sebelum menyeruputnya, sambil melihat Sehun lewat ujung matanya dari balik cangkir. Di depannya terlihat jika Sehun saat ini tengah menyembunyikan kegugupan, tak pelak hal itu membuat Joong Ki menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"kau pasti sudah mendengar rencana yang dilakukan oleh istriku dan juga orang tuamu, benar?" Joong Ki meletakkan cangkirnya dengan pelan kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas lutut yang saling bertumpu (tahu kan maksudnya :P ), matanya menatap Sehun dengan penuh ketegasan.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, "ya, kedua orang tua saya sudah memberi tahu saya" jawabnya dengan bahasa formal yang lugas.

Joong Ki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "jadi, apa kau setuju dengan rencana itu?" Joong Ki memperhatikan Sehun dengan sangat intens.

"jujur saja saya tidak tahu _Ahjussi,_ saya belum membicarakannya dengan Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo..."

"karena Kyungsoo tidak mau bicara dengamu, benar?" sela Joong Ki dengan tepat.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Joong Ki mengangguk lagi. "Sehun-na"

"ya..."

Laki-laki paruh baya tersebut menghela nafas secara pelan. "jujur saja aku begitu kecewa padamu, dulu aku kira kau adalah laki-laki yang bisa dipercaya, (Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya) laki-laki yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi Kyungsoo ketika aku dan Chanyeol tidak berada bersamanya. Tapi ternyata penilaianku sangat salah, kau begitu berani menyakiti hati anakku yang akupun tidak pernah melakukannya. (Sehun menggumamkan kata maaf) jadi tidak bisakah kau menolak rencana mereka?"

Reflek Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan terkejut. " _Ahjussi_ aku..."

"kenapa? apa kau tidak bisa?" lagi-lagi Joong Ki menyela ucapa Sehun yang belum selesai. "katakanlah Kyungsoo menyetujui rencana ini, lalu apakah itu bisa menjamin jika hidup kalian akan bahagia? (Joong Ki berdiri lalu memandang gedung-gedung dari kaca jendela membelakangi Sehun yang masih duduk di tempatnya.) Ahhh ya, tentu saja kau bahagia selain bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali kau juga mendapatkan anakmu benar? (Joong Ki menoleh melihat reaksi apa yang diberikan oleh Sehun, namun nyatanya Sehun hanya diam.) lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? pasti anakku akan menjalaninya dengan terpaksa bukan? jikapun tidak, apa kau dapat menjamin hal yang serupa tidak terjadi lagi di kemudian hari? Kyungsoo memergokimu bersama wanita lain mungkin." Tutupnya dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhir.

Tubuh Sehun menegang, jadi ayah Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya pikirnya.

Ya... Joong Ki mengetahui hal tersebut semalam setelah mengintrogasi Chanyeol. Karena merasa ada yang janggal, kenapa Kyungsoo sangat benci sekali dengan Sehun dan bohong pada dirinya dan juga sang istri tentang anak yang dikandungnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jika sebenarnnya anaknya tersebut sangat tahu jika dirinya tengah mengandung anak Sehun. Disisi lain bahkan dulu Kyungsoo sangat mencintai, bahkan selalu memuji Sehun setiap kali Ia menanyakan bagaimana hubungannya bersama sang kekasih. Oleh karena itu Ia mendesak Chanyeol untuk menceritakan semuanya, meski pada awalnya anak laki-lakinya tersebut juga tidak ingin buka suara tentang rahasia yang disembunyikannya bersama sang adik bahkan sang menantunyapun juga ikut bungkam. Pada akhirnya Chanyeolpun menyerah dan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Marah? Jelas, bahkan Ia ingin sekali menguliti laki-laki berkulit pucat yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangannya. Namun Ia tidak ingin bertindak gegabah dan main hakim sendiri, walau harga diri sebagai seorang ayah telah diinjak oleh laki-laki yang dulu sangat dielu-elukan oleh sang anak.

"sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghajarmu, tapi aku tidak bisa" Joong Ki memutar tubuhnya.

"kalau begitu hajar saja, jika itu bisa memaafkan kesalahanku." Sehun berkata dengan tegas dan penuh dengan keyakinan.

Joong Ki terkekeh pelan. "apa dengan menghajarmu semua akan kembali seperti semula dan selesai begitu saja? Tidak Sehun... tidak, kau hanya perlu pergi dari kehidupan anak dan cucuku. Kau hanya perlu menjalani hidupmu seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan, bukankah mudah? Dan semua akan terselesaikan"

Sehun langsung berdiri dengan tangan yang mengepal menahan emosi agar tidak meluap, karena Ia tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih runyam. "aku tidak bisa, aku begitu mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka"

Bukan terharu, jawaban Sehun malah membuat Joong Ki lagi-lagi terkekeh. " cinta? Kau bilang cinta? Hahaha kau sedang bercanda nak... jika kau mencintai putriku kau tidak akan melukainya apa lagi mempermainkannya. Tidak bisa meninggalkannya? Kau terlalu naif Sehun, apa bedanya sekarang dan dulu, jika dulu saja kau bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan wanita lain kenapa sekarang tidak?"

Sehun hanya diam, karena semua yang dikatakan oleh ayah Kyungsoo tidak ada yang salah. Jika dia dulu bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo kenapa sekarang tidak? Tidak bisa, Ia benar-benar tidak bisa. Kyungsoo, Ia sangat mencintainya dan Ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang tengah diperbuatnya dimasa lalu. Karena itulah Ia akan mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo lalu kembali lagi menjalin semuanya seperti dulu. Memulainya dari awal dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil mereka. Namun kata naif yang di ucapkan ayah Kyungsoo membuat semua yang dikira sangat mudah kini hancur berantakan. Ya, Ia terlalu naif mengharapkan Kyungsoo memaafkan semua kesalahannya setelah semua yang Ia lalukan. Ia terlalu naif untuk mempercayai jika semua akan kembali seperti semula tanpa terlihat pernah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Ia lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian masih dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit apik di pinggangnya. Jari-jarinya dengan cermat menyusuri tumpukan baju santai. Ia lalu mengambil kaos putih polos serta celana pendek selutut yang bercorak rumit. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk memakainya. Kini laki-laki itu sudah rapi dengan baju santainya, Jongin sangat terlihat berbeda dari Jongin seorang CEO yang memakai setelan jas rapi. Laki-laki itu terlihat jauh lebih muda ketimbang biasanya. Mungkin karena biasanya Ia memakai jas jadi terlihat sangat dewasa, berkarisma, dan elegan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jongin lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju kamar sang anak yang masih harus di infus karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum stabil. Oleh karena itulah Jongin memutuskan untuk cuti hari ini demi mengurus sang anak. Ibu Jongin yang berencana untuk merawat sang cucu malah harus ikut sang suami atau lebih tepatnya ayah Jongin ke luar negeri karena urusan bisnis dari cabang lain dan pagi-pagi sekali mereka harus berangkat. Ibunya yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Ayahnya mau tidak mau harus ikut dan jadwal tidak bisa di tunda karena urusan itu sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari.

Jongin harus menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba maid di rumahnya memberi tahu jika ada tamu yang mencarinya. Kening Jongin berkerut heran karena Ia merasa tidak ada janji dengan siapapun. Ia juga sudah memberi tahu Jonny —sekretaris Jongin— serta Jongdae —orang kepercayaan Jongin— jika Ia tidak masuk hari ini dan meminta untuk menghandle semua pekerjaan yang tidak bisa Ia kerjakan. Jadi sudah dipastikan jika orang yang mencarinya bukanlah diantara kedua orang tersebut. Kyungsoo juga tidak mungkin, wanita itu sudah bilang jika akan datang saat selesai dari rumah sakit. Lalu siapa dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya karena tidak ada satu orang yang terlintas pikirannya siapa kira-kira yang akan bertamu dirumahnya pagi ini.

Sedang di teras rumah kediaman Jongin, Luhan menunggu lelaki itu keluar untuk menemuinya setelah tadi sang maid bilang untuk menunggu. Luhan pagi ini memberanikan diri untuk datang, meski kemarin Jongin melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Lyu In, namun Ia sama sekali tidak akan menyerah untuk bertemu dengan sang anak. Ia bertekad jika tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk berusaha. Meski jujur saja dalam hatinya ada perasaan amat sangat takut jika Jongin benar-benar tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Lyu In seperti kemarin. Luhan menggigit ujung kukunya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat suara pintu terbuka. Reflek Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah yang sangat terkejut.

Jongin tidak menyangka jika tamunya di pagi hari ini adalah wanita yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Terkejut? Jelas Ia sangat terkejut, Jongin pikir setelah kejadian kemarin Luhan tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah, bahkan wanita itu lebih berani dari yang Ia pikirkan. Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. "untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya kemudian.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya, lalu memberanikan diri menatap Jongin. "aku ingin bertemu Lyu In, Jongin.. jadi ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya. "Luhan mengutarakan tujuannya tanpa basi-basi dengan nada memohon.

Jongin menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang lalu menatap Luhan dengan kesal. "bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak lagi menemuinya? Jadi pasti kau tahu apa jawabannya Luhan, pergilah." Jongin lalu berbalik siap melangkah untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara isakan Luhan. Wanita itu memohon padanya dengan suara parau. Jongin berniat untuk memakinya namun apa yang Ia dapati membuat hatinya mencolos. Luhan bersimpuh sambil menangis tersedu dihadapannya.

"aku mohon Jongin hiks... ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya" ucap Luhan kembali, kepalanya yang tadi menunduk kini mendongak untuk melihat ke arah Jongin. Tatapan mereka bertemu namun dengan secepat kilat Jongin memutuskan untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan.

Jongin mulai bimbang, haruskah Ia mempertemukan Luhan dengan Lyu In ataukah meninggalkan Luhan di depan rumahnya begitu saja seperti laki-laki brengsek. Tapi bukankah itu setimpal dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya dan Lyu In. Bahkan mungkin rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang Ia tanggung selama ini.

Jongin mengusak surai coklatnya dengan frustasi.

.

.

Tangan Kyungsoo menjahit luka dahi anak kecil tersebut dengan sangat telaten. Sesekali dokter yang pernah mendapat julukan dokter gila tersebut tersenyum kearah anak kecil laki-laki yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan polos tersebut.

"cut" ucap Kyungsoo, lalu Mingyu dengan cekatanpun memotong benang tersebut. Setelah proses menjahitnya selesai, tidak lupa Kyungsoo menutup luka tersebut menggunakan perban untuk melindungi jahitan serta luka agar tidak terlepas dan mengakibatkan infeksi.

Ini adalah pasien kedua Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Ia menangani pasien patah tulang akibat kecelakaan. Karena Luhan tidak masuk Kyungsoolah yang harus repot terlebih laki-laki brengsek itu juga tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jadilah Ia yang sedikit kerepotan. Untung saja para dokter muda sudah bisa menangani pasien dengan benar dan juga sudah mulai bisa diandalkan, hal itu membuatnya sedikit terbantu.

"chaaa... sudah selesai" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada ramah sambil melepas sarung tangan, lalu meletakkan sarung tangan tersebut di atas troli bersama peralatan lainnya yang akan di bawa pergi oleh Mingyu. "tidak sakit kan?" lanjutnya.

Anak laki-laki tersebut menjawab engan anggukan, serta tatapan mata yang sangat polos. Tangan Kyungsoopun terulur mengusak surai hitam anak tersebut.

"terimakasih _saem_ " tutur sang Ibu sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo saat wanita itu sudah selesai mengusak kepala anaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Ibu pasien tersebut. "sudah tugasku" jawabnya lalu beralih kembali menatap anak kecil tersebut. "lain kali bermainlah dengan hati-hati dan di tempat yang tidak berbahaya. Semoga cepat sembuh..."

" _ne saem..._ " anak tersebut berucap lirih.

Setelah itu Kyungsoopun pamit untuk undur diri. Menyusuri lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju ruang rawat inap. Namun di tengah jalan seseorang menghadangnya —Oh siapa lagi jika bukan Minseok si pipi bakpau— Yang membuat tubuhnya berjingkat kaget. Untung dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, jika punya mungkin jangtungnya sudah rontok dan menggelinding tidak tentu arah. (okey abaikan)

"astaga... kau mengagetkanku" gerutu Kyungsoo dengan sangat kesal.

Minseok hanya terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, jika diperhatikan mirip sekali dengan pinguin mungil. "makanya jika berjalan jangan sambil melamun." Ledeknya.

"ck siapa yang melamun... aku tidak..."

"kau iya..." sela Minseok. "jika tidak melamun pasti kau dengar saat aku panggil, buktinya kau tidak merespon sama sekali" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya, apa iya Ia melamun pikirnya. "ck terserahmu _eonni,_ jadi apa maumu?" tangannya terlipat didada.

"kau benar-benar... ah sudahlah, jadi apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Minseok ambigu.

"menerima apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

Minseokpun memukul kepala Kyungsoo menggunakan gulungan kertas yang dibawanya.

"YAAAKKK KENAPA _EONNI_ MEMUKULKU" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan lantang. " _eonni..."_ rengeknya saat lagi-lagi Minseok mendaratkan gulungan kertas dikepalanya.

"yang pertama itu untukmu yang pura-pura tidak tahu, dan yang kedua untukmu yang berteriak seperti dihutan"jawabnya dengan santai. Kyungsoopun mendengus tidak suka dan bertambah kesal dibuatnya. Hell bukan salahnya kan jika Ia memang tidak tahu dengan pertanyaan si pipi bakpau itu. Tapi lihatlah wanita pendek itu malah berbuat seenaknya saja pada dirinya. Ck menyebalkan.. gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati. "aku tanya apa kau menerima perjodohan itu?" tanya Minseok sekali lagi.

Kyungsoopun menghela nafas dan menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya. "aku tidak tahu... mungkin menolak, mungkin juga menerima." Jawabnya dengan lemas.

"jangan bodoh"pekik Minseok. "apa kau gila ingin menerima Sehun kembali?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu kembali melangkah. Namun Ia berhenti lagi saat ingat sesuatu. "ngomong-ngomong _eonni_ tahu dari mana?" tanyannya.

"kemarin aku tidak sengaja dengar." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo hanya berdecak mendengarnya, lalu melanjutkan jalannya yang di ikuti oleh Minseok. Wanita yang sama mungilnya dengan Kyungsoo tersebut dengan cerewet menayankan ini itu dan juga melarang Kyungsoo untuk menerima Sehun kembali. Minseok bilang jika Sehun sudah tidak pantas untuk Kyungsoo, wanita itu juga menyarankan jika Kyungsoo harus mencari laki-laki lain. karena banyak duda yang terbengkalai di Seoul, dan yang pastinya lebih berkompeten, serta lebih berumur dibandingkan Sehun. Wanita itu kadang kalau bicara suka benar akan tetapi suka membuat kesal juga. Bagaimana mungkin menyarankan laki-laki yang lebih tua —yang Kyungsoo asumsikan umurnya sudah memasuki fase kriput— pada dirinya yang terang-terangan dia anggap adik. Apakah ada seorang kakak yang akan menjerumuskan adiknya pada duda kakek-kakek. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali membawa Minseok kepanti jompo dan menikahkannya dengan salah satu kakek disana sebagai hukumannya.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari ruangan Ayah Kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk. Harapannya mendapat persetujuan dari sang petinggi rumah sakit pupus sudah. Karena hampir tidak ada celah untuk kembali kepada Kyungsoo. Haruskah Ia meyerah sekarang juga?

"aarrgghhhh" Sehun mengusak kepalanya dengan sangat frustasi. Penyesalan dan kata maafpun tidak bisa mengembalikan semua yang sudah Ia sendiri rusak seperti semula. Jika dulu Ia tahu akan menjadi seperti ini, praktis Ia tidak akan pernah memilih untuk menjatuhkan gelas kaca. Ia akan lebih memilih merawatnya dengan baik, agar tetap terjaga dan tampak indah. Namun apa yang Ia lakukan? Dengan segala kecerobohan dan ketamakannya Ia membeli gelas kaca lain —yang terlihat lebih mengkillat dari yang Ia punya— mengagungkan yang baru lalu melupakan yang lama. Tanpa Ia sadar jika gelas kaca yang lamalah yang lebih bagus dan lebih baik dari segi kualitas dan kwantitasnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat pada saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang merawat dengan telaten pasien anak kecil. Ia juga melihat wanita mungil tersebut tersenyum, senyum yang dulu selalu berkembang dibibir hatinya saat sedang bersamanya. Senyum yang selalu mampu meluluhkan hatinya dan mendebarkan jantungnya. Kini Sehun sadar, jika detik inilah Ia baru melihat senyum itu kembali setelah sekian lama. Karena seperti yang banyak orang ketahui jika Kyungsoo selalu memasang wajah dingin dan juga sifat pembencinya pada Sehun itulah yang membuat wanita itu tidak pernah lagi memberikan senyum hati tersebut padanya, seperti yang dulu Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

"apa sekarang kau merasa menyesal?" suara bariton tiba-tiba saja menyapanya dari arah belakang. Sehunpun dengan reflek berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh sambil berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku kanan dan kiri celananya. "aaa... benar juga kenapa kau harus menyesal... hanya karena adikku?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil melenggang pergi.

Sehunpun mengepalkan tangannya. "yaakkk" pekiknya dengan suara berat.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnyapun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik. "apa kau marah?" Chanyeol menyeringai, berjalan mendekat kerah Sehun. Lalu memegang tengkuk laki-laki albino tersebut sambil berbisik. "jangan berharap kau bisa kembali pada Kyungsoo, karena kau tidak pantas untuknya. Ku sarankan kau tetap dengan wanitamu, karena kalian sangat serasi sama-sama meninggalkan anak demi kesenangan sendiri." Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"apa maksudmu Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun dengan bingung.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat tidak tahu. Laki-laki jangkung itupun menepuk bahu Sehun kemudian meninggalkan laki-laki albino tersebut begitu saja.

Seperginya Chanyeol, kepala Sehun di penuhi dengan kata-kata Chanyeol yang berusaha otaknya cerna. Ia terus menelah, hingga akhirnya satu pertanyaan terlintas dipikirannya. Apakah Luhan sudah punya anak, bagaimana mungkin? Sehun yakin jika wanita yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Luhan, tapi setahunya Luhan tidak pernah menikah dan memiliki anak. Apa Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Aaggrrttt rasanya Ia mendekati gila jika seperti ini terus menerus.

.

.

Luhanpun diantarkan Jongin sampai depan pintu teras, setelah beberapa menit diijinkan untuk melihat Lyu In. Meski hanya sesaat dan anak itu tidak mengetahuinya, namun bagi Luhan itu sudah sangat cukup dan sangat berterima kasih pada Jongin yang sudah mau mengijinkannya.

"sekali lagi terima kasih Jongin" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan. karena sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin lebih lama bersama Lyu In. Namun Jongin hanya memberikannya waktu yang minim.

"eemmm, aku harap ini yang terakhir kau menemuinya. Karena sebentar lagi Lyu In akan mempunyai seorang Ibu" balas Jongin sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Senyum Luhanpun luntur seiring dengan ucapan Jongin. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, bagaimana tidak jika laki-laki yang masih kau harapkan berkata —dengan secara tidak langsung— jika dia akan menikah. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari semuanya? apakah ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Ia bisa melihat Lyu In? Memikirkan hal itu tanpa terasa membuat air matanya jatuh tanpa Ia sadari. "si... si.. aa... pa?" tanyanya dengan terbata.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tega melihat kondisi Luhan saat ini, tapi Ia sudah bertekat jika wanita di depannya saat ini harus merasakan juga bagaimana rasanya tersakiti. "dengan Kyungsoo" jawabnya dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

Lagi-lagi jawaban Jongin membuat Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia dengar. "kau bercanda Jongin?" tanyannya. Matanya manatap tepat pada manik mata Jongin, beharap laki-laki itu menyimpan kebohongan disana. Namun apa yang Ia temukan hanya membuat hatinya kembali tercabik. Mata Jongin memancarkan kesungguhan dan sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan disana.

"aku tidak bercanda, karena aku memang akan menikah dengannya"

"KENAPA HARUS KYUNGSOO?" teriak Luhan yang tidak bisa lagi mengontrol luapan emosinya.

Jongin menarik sudut alisnya. "karena status kita sama, bukankah aku dan Kyungsoo sangat cocok? Lyu In membutuhkan sosok ibu, sedangkan Eun Kyun membutuhkan sosok ayah dan kami bisa saling melengkapi kekosongan itu ketika kami menikah bukan? Lalu apakah ada yang salah Luhan-ssi?"

"kau tidak akan bisa menikah dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin. Kau hanya bisa menikah denganku" tubuh Luhan bergetar dengan lelehan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Jongin terkekeh. "kenapa tidak bisa? Jangan menjadi egois Luhan, dan jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku hanya membutuhkanmu." Jongin mendekat kearah Luhan. "karena kau (jari telunjuk Jongin menunjuk ke arah Luhan) salah besar Luhan, aku sudah mencintai orang lain." tutupnya.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan mata merahnya. "tidak kau masih mencintaiku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo." Pekik Luhan, lalu wanita itu berlari menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Jongin sambil mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, matanya tidak pernah lepas melihat kepergian Luhan. "maafkan aku Luhan" gumamnya lalu masuk kedalam rumah untuk kembali lagi ke kamar Lyu In.

.

.

Keadaan Luhan saat ini sangat kacau. Ia membanting semua barang yang ada di kamarnya untuk meluapkan segala amarahnya. Hingga kamar tersebut terlihat sangat berantakan tidak beraturan. Seprei, bantal, guling terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Begitupun juga dengan semua barang-barang yang ada di meja riasnya berceceran tidak beraturan. Wanita itu terus berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan, mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Bahkan sesekali Ia menyebut-nyebut nama Kyungsoo dan memaki-makinya.

Orang tua Luhanpun sangat khawatir saat mendengar teriakkan-teriakkan sang anak, terlebih Taeri ibu dari Luhan yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Luhan, namun tidak digubris sama sekali dengan Luhan. "Luhan, buka pintunya sayang..." pinta Taeri dengan nada membujuk. Namun sekali lagi, sang anak sama sekali tidak meresponnya, wanita paruh baya tersebut malah mendengar suara barang yang terjatuh dan juga teriakan kencang Luhan. Merasa tidak tahan dengan itu Taeri berlari ke tempat penyimpanan kunci cadangan. Dengan tergesa-tergesa tangan lentik tersebut membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"ASTAGA... LUHAN" pekiknya saat pintu berhasil terbuka. Taeri langsung berlari tergopoh mendekati Luhan yang sedang memegang pecahan kaca.

Tangan Luhan bergetar saat memegang pecahan kaca dan mengarahkannya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Telapak tangan kanannya terlihat berdarah karena terlalu erat menggenggam pecahan kaca tersebut. Luhan segera mendongak saat mendenggar pekikan sang Ibu. "jangan mendekat _eomma."_ Dengan mata yang merah dan penampilan kacau Luhan memperingati sang Ibu.

"hentikan Luhan, kau bisa berbagi dengan _eomma_ jika ada masalah. Letakkan itu sayang." Bujuk Taeri mencoba untuk tidak panik, meski pada nyatanya wanita paruh baya tersebut sangat takut jika sang anak tetap nekat melakukan hal mengerikan tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa sang anak sampai berbuat hal seperti itu, karena memang Luhan tidak pernah bercerita kepadanya. Tadi pagi anaknya tersebut masih terlihat baik-baik saja meski Ia tahu jika tidak sebaik biasanya. Namun Ia juga tidak sampai berpikir jika Luhan akan pulang dalam keadaan kacau hingga seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan menggeleng sambil menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya. " _eomma_ tidak akan mengerti" pekiknya, Luhan menekan dengan kuat pecah kaca tersebut tepat pada pergelangan tangannya.

Taeri memejamkan matanya sejenak. "kalau begitu buat _eomma_ mengerti Luhan, eemmmm" Taeri berjalan dengan perlahan, kemudian saat melihat Luhan lengah wanita paruh baya tersebut langsung menampik tangan Luhan hingga pecahan pecahan kaca tersebut terlepas dari tangan Luhan. Tanpa babibu Taeri langsung membawa tubuh sang anak kedalam pelukannya. Mengucapkan kata-kata halus serta usapa-usapan lembut untuk menenangkan Luhan yang saat ini tengah meraung dan meronta. Disela-sela menenangkan Luhan, Taeri memeriksa luka di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Untungnya luka tersebut hanya berupa sebuah goresan yang tidak akan sampai membahayakan Luhan.

.

.

"Eun Kyun-a tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana _haelmoni_ akan membeli camilan di sana sebentar" tutur Hye Kyo pada Eun Kyun —yang pagi ini merengek mengajak pergi ketaman— sambil menunjuk minimarket yang ada di seberang jalan.

"okey _grandma_ "jawabnya di iringi oleh anggukan kepala yang berulang-ulang.

Hye Kyopun terkekeh dibuatnya, lalu mengusak kepala sang cucu dengan sangat gemas. "ingat jangan kemana-kemana" peringatnya dengan jari telunjuk yang bergerak-gerak.

Lagi-lagi Eun Kyun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung akibat Ia duduk di kursi yang sedikit tinggi. Hye Kyopun ikut mengangguk sekilas, lalu merasa Eun Kyun sudah menurut wanita paruh baya tersebut meninggakan Eun Kyun sendiri untuk membeli camilan yang diminta oleh Eun Kyun dari tadi. Ia memang sengaja tidak mengajak Eun Kyun karena anak itu akan meminta makanan yang aneh-aneh saat sudah memasuki rak-rak yang penuh dengan snack. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, dia tidak akan pergi jika belum mendapatkan snack yang dia mau.

Setelah kepergian sang nenek Eun Kyun masih bertahan duduk di bangku taman. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama saat mata beningnya tidak sengaja melihat seekor kelinci putih yang lucu sedang berjalan. Merasa gemas Eun Kyun langsung turun dari bangku taman tersebut, lalu mengejar kelinci yang berjalan menjauh dari tempat Eun Kyun duduk tadi. Anak laki-laki itu asyik berjalan, tidak peduli jika Ia semakin menjauh dari tempatnya melupakan sang nenek yang pasti akan bingung mencarinya. Bukan Eun Kyun namanya jika tidak membuat orang khawatir dengan tingkahnya. Sama dengan yang dirasakan Hye Kyo saat ini, saat tidak mendapati sang cucu tidak berada ditempatnya.

Dengan rasa khawatir Hye Kyo langsunng memanggil-manggil nama Eun Kyun, namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Ia juga bertannya pada pngunjung lain, namun kebanyakan dari mereka mengatakan jika tidak tahu. Hye Kyo semakin panik dibuatnya, taman itu sangat luas karena taman tersebut adalah salah satu taman yang berada dijantung kota dipastikan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencarinya. Mau minta bantuan, Ia baru ingat jika Ia pergi menggunakan taxi praktis tidak ada sopir pribadi yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Menghubungi orang rumah, jelas bukan ide yang tepat mereka pasti akan panik terlebih Baekhyun dan Ibunya sangat menyayangi Eun Kyun sudah pasti mereka akan marah-marah bagaikan singa yang lapar. Dan Hye Kyo tidak mau mendapat amukan duo singa betina tersebut. Hye kyo lebih memilih mencari sendiri dengan bertanya pada pengunjung lainnya, dan Ia berharap jika itu bisa membantu untuk menemukan cucunya yang sangat bandel tersebut.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. karena percuma Ia tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan benar jika emosi sedang menguasainya. Semua perkataan ayah Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol selalu terngiang dibenaknya dan itu sukses mengobrak-abrik sistem kerja otaknya yang tidak mengijinkannya untuk memproses hal lain selain semua kata-kata yang diterima mentah-mentah oleh sang otak. Karena itulah Sehun memutuskan pergi untuk sekedar mencari udara segar agar kinerja otaknya kembali normal.

Laki-laki albino tersebut melintasi jalan kota yang tidak terlalu padat dengan kendaraan yang melintas, karena ini masih jam kerja sudah dipastikan jika kendaraan yang melintas kebanyakan kendaraan umum dan sebagainya. Sehun sedikit memelankan laju kendaraannya saat mobil yang Ia kendarai memasuki kawasan taman kota yang terlihat sedikit ramai dengan anak-anak kecil yang belum mamasuki usia sekolah. Ia tidak menyangka jika dihari biasa taman masih tetap ramai seperti ini. Mata Sehun mengedar untuk mencari spot yang pas sebelum menghentikan mobilnya, dan pada saat itulah matanya tidak sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh mungil yang sedang berdiri sambil mengusap wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sehun semakin memperhatikan sosok anak kecil tersebut, karena Ia merasa jika anak kecil tersebut sangat tidak asing baginya. Barulah Sehun tahu jika anak kecil tersebut adalah Eun Kyun saat anak kecil tersebut mendongak dan mengarahkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan sambil menangis.

"Eun Kyun..." Sehun bergumam, lalu bergegas melepas sabuk pengamannya, keluar dari mobil lalu dengan tergesa menghampiri Eun Kyun yang saat ini tengah menangis sesunggukan karena ketakutan. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja bersama Eun Kyun, namun Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan orang yang Ia kenal.  
"Eun Kyun-a... kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan mendekat.

Eun Kyun mendongak, dan saat mengetahui jika itu adalah Sehun —anak kecil tersebut— langsung berlari dan memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. " _Daddy_..." pekiknya ditengah-tengah tangisnya.

Sehunpun mengelus puncak kepala Eun Kyun, melonggarkan sejenak pelukannya lalu berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badan Eun Kyun kemudian membawa kembali tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Eun Kyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun hingga laki-laki albino tersebut dapat merasakan hangat sekaligus basah diceruk lehernya.

" _Dad_... aku takut" tutur Eun Kyun dengan lirih namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Sehun.

Sehunpun mengusap pungung sempit Eun Kyun dengan sangat sayang. "jangan takut lagi... _Daddy_ disini, jadi (Sehun melepas pelukan mereka, tangan kirinya memegang bahu Eun Kyun sedangkan tangan kanannya Ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata dipipi gembilnya dengan pelan) jagoan _Daddy_ tidak boleh menangis lagi" Senyuman simpul mengiri ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Eun Kyun sudah tidak menangis lagi namun kedua matanya terlihat sangat merah dan juga pundaknya sesekali masih naik turun dampak dari terlalu lama menangis.

"jadi ceritakan pada _Daddy,_ kenapa Eun Kyun bisa disini sendiri, eemmm" tanyanya

Bibir mungil itupun mulai menceritakan semuanya pada sang _Daddy_ tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa berada ditaman, hingga dia yang berniat untuk mengejar kelinci —yang sangat lucu— yang membuat dia tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan tempat dimana dia menunggu neneknya yang sedang pergi membeli camilan.

Sehun mencolek hidung banggir Eun Kyun yang terlihat merah dengan gemas. "lain kali Eun Kyun harus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh _grandma_ , bukankah _Daddy_ sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak membuat orang dewasa khawatir. Jadi Eun Kyun tidak boleh melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi, belum tentu _Daddy_ yang menemukan Eun Kyun, kalau yang menemukan Eun Kyun adalah orang jahat bagaimana? Semua orang pasti akan khawatir dengan Eun Kyu, terlebih _Mommy. Mommy_ pasti akan sangat sedih"

"Eun Kyun tidak mau _Mommy_ sedih lagi _Dad_..." mata polos Eun Kyu menatap ke arah Sehun. "aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" lanjutnya lalu mencium pipi Sehun.

Sehunpun terkekeh. "itu baru jagoan _Daddy_... cha... sebaiknya kita mencari _grandma_ , pasti saat ini dia sedang mencari Eun Kyun" Ia lalu mengendong Eun Kyun, kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat yang sudah dikatakan oleh sang anak.

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Eun Kyun yang saat ini sedang mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari sang nenek dengan kedua tangan mungil yang melingkar apik dilehernya. Tanpa Ia sadari bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan yang menggambarkan sebuah senyuman simpul. Dalam hatinya Ia bergumam jika dirinya baru menyadari, kalau Eun Kyun sangat mirip dengannya. Wajahnya bahkan seperti coppy paste dirinya saat Ia masih kecil dulu benar-benar sama persis. Namun yang menjadi bedanya adalah, Eun Kyun mudah mengekspresikan wajahnya meski raut tersebut terlihat dingin beda dengannya yang sangat sulit melakukannya, tidak heran jika disaat dulu Ia seusia Eun Kyu banyak sekali anak kecil seumurannya yang enggan sekali berteman dengannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pakaian hangatnya saat keluar dari rumah sakit dan langsung menuju pada mobil yang terparkir rapi di parkiran samping rumah sakit. hari sudah menjelang malam, oleh karena itulah Ia buru-buru pergi. Namun sebelum pulang kerumah Ia harus mampir terlebih dahulu kerumah Jongin memeriksa keadaan Lyu In seperti yang sudah Ia katakan pada Jongin tadi pagi.

Dan tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Kyungsoo sampai dirumah Jongin. Karena wanita itu membawa mobilnya dengan sedikit kencang untuk menghindari jalanan macet yang disebabkan oleh para pengendara lain, karena memang bertepatan dengan jamnya pulang kerja.

"kau sudah datang.."sambut Jongin saat Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya.

"eemmm" gumamnya, namun Ia sedikit mengeryitkan keningnya saat melihat pakaian Jongin yang sudah rapi menggunakan pakaian kasual yang melekat pas pada tubuh tegapnya. "kau mau pergi?" tanyannya

"ya, Lyu In merengek ingin kerumahmu." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoopun mengangguk mengerti lalu mengikuti Jongin menuju ke kamar Lyu In. Sesampainya di kamar yang bernuansa iron man tersebut Kyungsoo sudah disambut dengan senyum ceria Lyu In yang menyender di tempat tidur. Anak itu tampaknya sudah baik-baik saja dibandingkan kemarin malam.

"Kyung _eomma_... cepat lepaskan ini ( Lyu In mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terpasang infus) aku ingin cepat bertemu Eun Kyun" rengeknya.

Kyungsoopun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dengan pelan memegang tangan mungil Lyu In. "ck... tidak sabaran sekali" ledek Kyungsoo.

"aku kan kangen dengan anak nakal itu.." jawabnya sambil mempout bibirnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, tangannya dengan sangat hati-hati melepas plester yang merekatkan selang infus dan kulit tangan Lyu In. "baiklah... baiklah"

"aaarrrkkkggg _Eomma_ sakiittt" pekik Lyu In saat Kyungsoo mulai menarik plester tersebut.

Tangan Kyungsoo dengan telaten mengelap sekitaran plester menggunakan kapas yang sudah dibasahi untuk memudahkan melepas plester yang merekat. "ck kau ini, katanya ingin cepat-cepat baru begitu saja sudah menjerit" ledeknya.

Hal itu sukses membuat Lyu In memajukan bibirnya kembali. "ini beneran sakit _eomma_ , bagaimana jika kulitku ikut mengelupas?" tanyanya.

"bukannya itu malah bagus" kekeh Kyungsoo.

"aaiisstttt _eomma..."_ rengek Lyu In.

" _eomma_ hanya bercanda, tahanlah, sedikit lagi selesai" ucapnya.

Disisi lain Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat interaksi sang anak dengan Kyungsoo. Ya begitulah mereka, bersikap layaknya anak dan Ibu selalu mendebatkan hal-hal kecil ketika bertemu. Selalu menyampaikan rasa sayang lewat cara yang berbeda. Awalnya Jongin sangat melarang Lyu In untuk memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Ibu, namun hal itu malah membuat dirinya dimusuhi oleh sang anak hingga beberapa hari. Bahkan Lyu In tidak mau pulang kerumah dan memilih untuk menginap dirumah nenek Kyungsoo sebagai bentuk protesnya. Karena merasa tidak tahan akhirnya Jonginpun menyerah, membiarkan Lyu In memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Ibu. Tahukah kalian karena insiden sepele itulah Kyungsoo juga ikut marah-marah pada dirinya, karena sejatinya wanita bertubuh mungil tersebut tidak pernah keberatan Lyu In memanggilnya Ibu. Bahkan dia juga berkata jika Kyungsoo sudah mengijinkan Lyu In sebelum Jongin mengetahuinya. _So_ sejak saat itulah Ia tidak pernah melarang Lyu In lagi. Namun sisi baiknya mampu membuat Jongin menjadi sangat berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo, karena berkat Kyungsoolah Lyu In bisa banyak tersenyum. Anaknya tersebut juga tidak suka murung lagi.

"ayo kita berangkat"

Jonginpun tergagap saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Ia mengerjapkan sebentar matanya. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan Kyungsoo berada didepannya. Bahkan Lyu Inpun sudah terlihat rapi dengan baju yang berbeda dari yang beberapa saat lalu anak itu kenakan. Apa selama itu Ia tidak sadar melamun pikirnya.

"baiklah ayo... sepertinya anak kecil ini sudah tidak sabar" tuturnya sambil melihat ke arah sang anak yang sedang menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

" _appa_ aku bukan anak kecil..." rajuknya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkekeh secara bersamaan.

Mereka bertigapun akhirnya berangkat ke rumah Kyungsoo dengan mobil yang berbeda. Kyungsoo dengan Lyu In satu mobil, sedangkan Jongin mengendarai mobilnya sediri mengikuti mobil Kyungsoo dari arah belakang. Mereka berangkat tepat jam makan malam tiba, namun mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama di kediaman DO, karena tadi ibu Kyungsoo sempat menelphone jika mereka sudah menunggu meski dalam nada suara yang kurang baik. Ingat Kyungsoo dan Ibunya masih dalam mode marahan.

Hanya butuh waktu limabelas menit untuk sampai dirumah Kyungsoo. Dan dengan tidak sabaran Lyu In langsung melepas sabuk pengaman, kemudian lari begitu saja menuju rumah seperti yang dilakukan Eun Kyun kemarin saat berkunjung kerumah Jongin. Kyungsoopun hanya bisa menggelengkan kapalanya melihat tingkah Lyu In yang 11:12 dengan Eun Kyun.

.

.

Sehun sedang bermain dengan Eun Kyun di ruang TV dengan berbagai peralatan mainan yang sedikit berantakan. Namun saat ini yang dilakukan Sehun adalah sedang membacakan cerita, karena Eun Kyun merasa bosan dan memintanya untuk membacakan sebuah cerita. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa Sehun terdampar di kediaman DO. Sehun berada dikediaman DO berkat Hye Kyo yang membujukknya untuk ikut makan malam dirumah dengan alasan sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena sudah menemukan Eun Kyun. Tentu saja awalnya Sehun menolak, Ia juga menjelaskan jika Ia menemukan Eun Kyun dengan tidak sengaja. Dan apa yang yang dilakukannya adalah sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang ayah. Disamping itu, sebenarnya Sehun masih belum siap jika harus bertemu lagi dengan Ayah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi dirumah sakit pagi tadi.

Namun usahanya gagal saat Eun Kyun tiba-tiba saja menangis memintannya untuk ikut. Bahkan anak itu sempat mengancam tidak mau pulang jika dirinya tidak mau ikut pulang bersama dirinya dan juga neneknya. Maka dengan sangat berat hati, Sehun menyanggupi ajakan Hye Kyo meski Ia tahu itu akan membuat semuanya tidak nyaman.

"Eun Kyuuuuunnnn..." teriakan suara anak kecil membuat Sehun menghentikan ceritannya karena Eun Kyun yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari pangkuannya kemudian berlari kerah ruang tamu. Sehunpun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lalu menutup buku cerita serta merapikan mainan Eun Kyun yang berserakan ketempatnya semula.

" _hyuung,,,"_ balas Eun Kyun saat melihat Lyu In berlari ke arahnya, dan tanpa babibu lagi kedua kurcaci tersebut saling berpelukan.

"ck... ck... kalian ini" intruksi Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Mendengar suara Jongin, Eun Kyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Lyu In yang membuat anak itu menggerutu tidak jelas dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang memincing terlihat sangat sebal. (bayangin kayak ekspresinya Taeoh kalau lagi marah :P )

"Jongin _appa_ " pekik Eun Kyun dengan semangat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta gendong Jongin. Tanpa keberatan, Jonginpun menggendong Eun Kyun membuat anak itu terkikik senang.

" _haelmoni..."_ teriak Lyu In dengan lantang karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Eun Kyun, anak itupun bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak.

"Eun Kyun ada apa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, Ia kira yang berteriak tadi adalah Eun Kyun. Tapi saat Ia sudah sampai di ruang tamu hal pertama yang Ia lihat adalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak Ia kenal. Lalu saat Ia mendongak, saat itulah tatapan Sehun bertemu dengan tatapan Jongin, begitupun juga dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga sama-sama terkejut, karena tidak akan menyangka akan bertemu. Jika Kyungsoo, Sehun bisa maklum karena ini adalah rumah kedua orang tua wanita itu. Tapi jika Jongin, seperti sebuah kejutan baginya.

" _appa_ turunkan aku" ucap Eun Kyun memecah keheningan dan kekagetan diantara mereka. Jonginpun lekas menurunkan Eun Kyun.

Kenapa tidak pernah habis kejutan untuknya gumam Sehun dalam hati. Ada perasaan tidak suka saat mendengar Eun Kyun memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan _appa._ Ia tidak tahu sedekat apa anaknya dengan Jongin, tapi yang pasti dapat dipastikan jika Eun Kyun sangat dekat dengan laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut yang Sehun pikir sekarang menjadi saingannya ketimbang sahabat lama.

"oohh kalian sudah datang, kebetulan makan malam sudah siap. Ayo Sehun..." tidak lama Hye Kyo menghampiri mereka bertiga yang masih saling pandang.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun bisa berada dirumahnya, namun melihat interaksi yang dilakukan Ibunya terhadap Sehun, Ia yakin jika ini semua adalah ulah ibunya tersebut. Memilih tidak menyapa Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung pergi begitu saja, tidak peduli dengan ibunya yang memanggilnya. Sedangkan Jongin sebagai bentuk kesopanan, laki-laki tersebut membungkukkan diri untuk menyapa Ibu Kyungsoo.

" _ajhumma..._ sebaikanya saya pergi saja" tutur Sehun. Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Sehun, Hye Kyo malah menyeret Sehun dan juga Jongin ke ruang makan. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun tibak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan keluarga DO terlihat begitu ramai dengan celotehan duo kurcaci. Tingkah mereka yang menggemaskan menghadirkan gelak tawa diantara orang dewasa yang melihatnya. Akan tetapi beda yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Laki-laki itu merasa terabaikan, meski sesekali Hye Kyo bertanya ini itu pada dirinya, nyatanya hal itu tidak mampu membuat Sehun merasa nyaman. Namun malah sebaliknya, Ia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan-tatapan yang tidak bersahabat entah itu dari Joong Ki, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan juga Kyungsoo. Sedangkan nenek Kyungsoo Ia pikir tidak begitu peduli karena wanita yang sudah berumur itu terlihat bersikap biasa saja padanya.

Sehun sangat mengerti jika semua orang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Karena dimata mereka Sehun tidak lebih dari seorang laki-laki brengsek yang tidak tahu diri masih bertahan dalam acara makan malam dengan orang-orang yang begitu membencinya.

"Kyungsoo... apa kau sudah berunding dengan Sehun tentang acara pernikahan kalian?" tanya Hye Kyo setelah selesai meminum air putihnya.

Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan garbu dan sendoknya dengan sedikit kasar. "aku tidak akan berunding dengan Sehun, karena orang yang akan menikah denganku bukanlah dia. Aku akan menikah dengan Jongin, jadi _eomma_... berhentilah seenaknya membuat rencana" ucap Kyungsoo dalam satu kali tarikan.

Hal itu sontak saja membuat semua orang terkejut, Hye Kyo terlihat begitu terkejut terbukti dengan sendok yang terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya, Wonho yang terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak oleh minumannya, bahkan Sehun hampir saja tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri. Beda dengan Sehun, Jongin terlihat tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo barusan.

Pasangan Chanbaek hanya berperan sebagai pendengar, namun tidak dipungkiri jika keduanya sangat mendukung keputusan Kyungsoo yang memilih Jongin. Karena menurut mereka Jongin adalah laki-laki yang pas untuk di jadikan suami plus ayah dari Eun Kyun. Jika kalian tanya dimana duo kurcaci berada, mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan makanannya terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah bermain di kamar Eun Kyun. Jadi tidak akan masalah jika mereka akan saling adu argumen di meja makan.

Sehun hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada garbu dan sendok yang saat ini dipenggangnya untuk menahan agar Ia tidak meledak. Sebegitu bencikah Kyungsoo padanya hingga dia lebih memilih Jongin dari pada dirinya yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan statusnya adalah ayah kandung Eun Kyun. Apakah dengan status yang disandangnya tidak bisa membuat Kyungsoo membuka pintu hatinya kembali? Kau benar-benar sampah diamatanya Sehun, berhentilah untuk berharap lebih jauh. Karena sainganmu adalah orang yang sudah pasti bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo dan tidak akan menyakitinya. Tidak seperti dirimu yang hanya bisa menyakitinya dan membuatnya sengsara. Dalam hati, Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri. Sekarang semua sudah berakhir untuknya, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk membuat Kyungsoo kembali padanya. Karena tempat yang seharusnya ditempatinya sudah ditempati oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **Waaahhhh aku tuh terhura baca review kalian semua. Gak nyangka aja kalian bisa suka sama FF ini... terimaksih... terimakasih kalian luar biasa. XOXO dah buat kalian semua, sebagai hadiahnya kalian akan mendapatkan ppoppo dari Sehun saat tengah malam tiba kekekeke :P.**

 **Semoga chapter selanjutnya lebih bagus lagi. Kalian pasti ngira autor pesimis banget tentang FF ini. Tapi emang nyatanya kayak gitu, setiap ngetik and ngedit aku tuh gak dapet feelnya (padahal yang nulis) oleh karena itu aku sering ngerasa kalau FF ini aneh and gak bagus bahkan sering ragu antara di update atau gak. Jadi kalau aku nulis kayak gitu mohon dimaklumi. Tapi setelah baca review dari kalian semua, aku baru tahu kalau apa yang menurut kita jelek betum tentu menurut orang lain jelek. Dan lebih gak menyangkanya lagi ada yang bilang jika FF ini mampu ngebuat yang baca seperti masuk dalam cerita, okey mungkin gak semuannya bisa seperti itu. Tapi jujur ane terhura bangeeetttt (lebay dikit gak pa-pa kan?)**

 **So buat kalian semua Jangan lupa selalu berikan kritik dan saran karena itu sangat berguna banget. Kalau jelek bilang jelek, kalau bagus bilang bagus (mengharap) ^_^**

 **See you next chap chu~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, ROMANCE, FAMILY, HURT

RATE : M

.

AWAS TYPO

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun keluar dari kediaman DO hampir sacara bersamaan. Namun Sehun sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobilnya sambil melihat interaksi kedua orang —yang saat ini tengah berbicara ditangga teras— dengan tangan yang memegang erat kemudi mobilnya. Hatinya terasa terbakar dan sangat sakit karenanya. Harusnya dirinyalah yang ada disana sekarang bukan laki-laki itu. Namun apa daya, Ia hanya mampu menjadi penonton dengan diam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sehun kira mereka berdua hanya melakukan sandirawa terencana untuk membuat rencana orang tuanya dan juga ibu Kyungsoo gagal —dengan memanfaatkan status masing-masing— yang semua orang tahu jika status mereka sama-sama saling menguntungkan. Namun saat melihat Jongin —bahkan Ia sekarang enggan untuk mengucapkan nama itu dengan bibirnya— mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan, pemikiran tentang sandiwara itu sedikit demi sedikit lenyap.

 _Sial!_ (Sehun memukul kemudinya dengan kesal)Harusnya dia yang melakukan itu, karena itu sudah lama menjadi propertinya. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa menggeram dengan kesal sendiri di dalam mobil seperti orang dungu yang malah melihat adegan —yang jelas-jelas membuatnya terbakar— dari pada memilih untuk pergi.

 _Ya_ Sehun akui jika dirinya memang kalah satu langkah dari pada Jongin. Mulai dari dukungan dan juga Kyungsoo. Tidak dapat di pungkiri jika Ia memang kalah telak. Bayangkan saja Ia hanya mendapat dukungan dari Ibu Kyungsoo, ditambah wanita mungil itu juga membencinya. Sedangkan Jongin, Ia mendapatkan dukungan dari semua keluarga Kyungsoo —hanya minus Ibu Kyungsoo— ditambah Kyungsoo sendiri yang dekat dengan laki-laki tersebut bukankah Jongin lebih _Lucky?_. Kenyataan yang sungguh-sungguh menyesakkan baginya.

Namun jika semua berpikir Sehun akan menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin begitu saja, maka jawabannya salah besar. Bagi Sehun meski Jongin menang dalam segala hal, bukan berarti Ia akan menyerahkan akan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ia masih akan berjuang meskipun presentase keberhasilannya hanya sebanyak 0000000000,001%. Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin bukan? Meski itu hanya 0000000000,001%.

.

.

"aku pulang dulu Kyung.." pamit Jongin pada wanita yang tampak terlihat sangat lelah tersebut.

Kyungsoopun tersenyum simpul lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "hati-hati _oppa"_ balasnya.

Jonginpun memberanikan diri untuk mengecup kening Kyungsoo, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya bagi Jongin atau lebih tepatnya bagi mereka berdua, melalukan skinship yang terbilang sedikit intim. Karena biasanya mereka berdua hanya sebatas mengobrol biasa atau paling lebih hanya bergandengan tangan itupun jarang bisa dihitung jari. Terasa aneh memang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika itu membuat nyaman satu sama lainnya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin, namun pada akhirnya wanita mungil tersebut memejamkan matanya dengan seulas senyum yang tercetak dibibir hatinya.

Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo setelah kecupan singkat tersebut. Laki-laki itu berdeham sebentar untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba saja menguar diatara mereka berdua. "bukankah ini aneh.." tutur Jongin dengan kikuk.

Kyungsoo juga ikut berdeham untuk menormalkan suaranya. "benar, rasanya aneh. Tiba-tiba saja canggung seperti anak remaja labil." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil sadar dengan sikap konyolnya dan juga Jongin, yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat aneh.

Mau tidak mau Jonginpun ikut terkekeh tangannya terulur untuk mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo hal yang terkadang Ia lakukan ketika merasa gemas tanpa alasan pada Kyungsoo. "titip Lyu In, besok pagi aku akan menjemputnya"

"jangan khawatir _yeobo_ aku akan menjaga anak kita" tawa Kyungsoo langsung berderai setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"kau benar-benar..."

"aiissttt sudahlah cepat pulang, sepertinya guling dalam kamarmu sudah ingin dipeluk oleh pemiliknya" potong Kyungsoo, sampil mendorong tubuh tegap Jongin dengan gerakan mengusir.

"aku ingin kau yang menjadi gulingku, kurasa tubuhmu jauh lebih hangat dari pada benda mati itu. Aaahhh satu lagi benda itu tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara, sedangkan kau..." Jongin menjeda ucapannya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dengan penuh arti. "aku rasa suaramu akan sangat merdu saat berada dibawahku."Jongin melirihkan suaranya.

Kyungsoo langsung melotot hingga mata itu siap keluar dari tempatnya. "yyyaaaaakkkkk" teriaknya dengan nyaring membuat Jongin mengusap telinganya yang berdenging. "kau ternyata sungguh mesum" matanya menatap tajam pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri, bukan merasa takut Ia lebih merasa gemas dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. "pulang sana" lanjutnya, wanita mungil itu memukul lengan Jongin dengan sedikit keras —membuat Jongin meringis dibuatnya— lalu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Laki-laki jangkung itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. Namun sebelum Ia benar-benar masuk kedalam mobilnya, Jongin melihat sekilas ke arah mobil yang mulai menjauh dari rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

Langit yang bartabur bintang dan angin malam yang sedikit berhembus kencang setia menemani Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah berdiri sendiri di balkon kamarnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran pembatas sedang matanya menerawang keatas berharap hatinya akan tampak seperti langit malam tersebut. Meski gelap namun ada jutaan bintang yang menyinarinya. Bukan hanya bintang, namun juga bulan yang tampak sangat besar hingga cahayanya tampak sangat indah.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan berpikir apakah semua keputusan yang Ia ambil semua akan baik-baik saja? Apakah selama ini Ia begitu egois akan semua perasaan yang membelenggunya? Ia ingat bagaimana marahnya sang Ibu saat mengutarakan rencananya di meja makan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ibunya itu begitu marah besar, karena menurutnya Ia hanya boleh menikah dengan Sehun. Yang statusnya sudah sangat jelas —ayah kandung— dari sang cucu Eun Kyun. Ibunya juga berkata jika Jongin harus menikah dengan ibu kandung Lyu In tidak harus menikah dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran Ibunya tersebut. Bagaimana dengan mudahnya menentang semua rencananya dan memaksakan kehendaknya. Terlebih ibunya tersebut seperti selalu menekankan jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak pantas untuk menikah. Padahal dilihat dari segi manapun menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah laki-laki yang cocok untuknya. Bahkan Jongin juga begitu menyayangi Eun Kyun seperti dirinya menyayangi Lyu In. Dan Ibunya juga tahu akan hal itu. Tapi hanya karena Sehun, ibunya seperti buta dengan semua hal tersebut. Wanita paruh baya itu tetap ngotot dengan rencananya sendiri. Bahkan pendapat ayahnya sekalipun tidak di dengarnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam saat angin malam mulai terasa menusuk tulang. Matanya melirik jam di nakas yang menunjukkan tengah malam. Ia harus segera tidur dan menjernihkan pikirannya, karena besok Ia ada operasi yang dijadwalkan pagi-pagi sekali. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh mungil dengan pelan lalu memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin agar ketika bangun dipagi harinya, tubuhnya lebih terasa segar. Tangannya menarik selimut tebal tersebut hingga sebatas pinggang. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan kedinginan karena suhu di kamarnya terbilang sangat hangat oleh penghangat ruangan. Mata bulatnya mulai terpejam untuk mengarungi mimpi namun detik berikutnya terbuka kembali saat nada dering ponsel berbunyi.

Kyungsoo menggeram dengan kesal, lalu meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas dengan ogah-ogahan. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menguhunginya, Kyungsoo langung saja menggeser tanda hijau. Ia sudah bersiap untuk memaki sang penelphone, namun hal itu urung ketika suara di seberang sana sudah buka suara lebih dahulu.

" _aku akan membunuhmu, jadi tunggu saja"_

Pip

Panggilanpun langsung terputus secara sepihak tidak memberikan waktu untuk Kyungsoo membuka suara. Kening Kyungsoopun mengerut, lalu melihat _log_ panggilan masuk. Kening Kyungsoo semakin berkerut saat baru menyadari jika nomor yang baru saja menghubunginya adalah nomor asing yang tidak pernah Ia kenal. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas nakas seperti semula. Ia lalu mulai memejamkan matanya kembali, tidak terlalu memikirkan panggilan ancaman yang baru saja Ia terima. Menurut Kyungsoo panggilan itu hanya panggilan nyasar dan ancaman yang tidak berdasar. Karena Kyungsoo merasa jika selama ini, Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki musuh.

Disisi lain, di tengah sunyinya dan suasana malam yang sepi. Seorang wanita terlihat baru saja meletakkan ganggang telpon umum pada tempatnya. Setelahnya dia langsung memakai kembali tudung jaketnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Wanita itu kemudian keluar dari box telpon umum. Berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk serta kedua tangan terselip di saku kiri dan kanan jaketnya. Bibir wanita itu terlihat menyeringai di tengah gelapnya malam sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menghilang di daerah yang tidak terkena penerangan lampu.

.

.

Luhan masih setia duduk termenung sambil menyender di kepala ranjang. Waktu yang semakin larut tak membuatnya lekas membaringkan tubuh dan memejamkan matanya. Nyatanya wanita bermata rusa tersebut masih betah dengan dunianya sendiri. Pikirannya menerawang kembali kemasa-masa dimana Ia merasakan menjadi wanita yang sangat beruntung. Menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin —laki-laki yang digandrungi banyak wanita— tidaklah pernah Ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Apalagi sekolah mereka yang berbeda tidak akan membuat semua orang menyangka jika awal kisah percintaan dua sejoli itu berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja.

Jujur saja sampai detik ini Ia masih sangat merindukan masa-masa berduanya bersama Jongin. Menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa ada orang yang melarang dan mengganggunya. Makan malam bersama, berlibur bersama dan masih banyak lagi waktu indah yang telah Ia lewati bersama Jongin.

Luhan menatap sebentar kearah tangan kanannya. Ia ingat dulu, Jongin tidak pernah melepas genggamannya ketika mereka jalan bersama dimanapun mereka berada, tangan mereka selalu saling bertautan satu sama lain. Ia juga ingat jika Jongin sering sekali menciumi tangan itu dengan sayang serta penuh cinta. Luhan mengeratkan jaket yang Ia pakai. Ia merindukan pelukan hangat Jongin, Ia merindukan segala sentuhan menenangkan Jongin. Ia merindukan segalanya yang ada pada di diri Jongin.

Tangan Luhan buru-buru mengusap pipinya saat tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa dikomando. Rasanya menyesakkan jika mengingatnya. Andai saja Ia memiliki kekuatan _time control_ , maka dengan senang hati Ia akan memutar waktu kembali kemasa lalu. Dimana Ia akan mengembalikan waktunya saat bersama Jongin. Dan tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu, hal dimana Ia kehilangan Jongin dan juga buah cintanya bersama Jongin seperti sekarang. Namun apa daya, itu hanya khayalannya saja, karena nyatanya Ia tidak pernah memiliki kekuatan tersebut. Jadi yang bisa Ia lakukan sekarang adalah menerimanya, karena mungkin ini memang hukuman untuknya kerena sudah meninggalkan anak dan ayah dari anaknya.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke rumah orang tuannya dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi bar Kris untuk sekedar meneguk minuman keras. Lagi-lagi minumanlah tempat dirinya untuk melampiaskan semua kemarahannya. Kemarahan akan dirinya sendiri dan juga kemarahan akan semua yang tengah dilaluinya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terlalu pulih Sehun menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka dan menutup pintu begitu keras, hingga membuat ibunya yang masih menonton acara televisipun berjingkat kaget akibat mendengar suara dentuman tersebut. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya, lalu langsung berjalan keruang depan, memastikan siapa yang datang mungkin saja suaminya tidak sengaja menutup pintu dengan keras.

" _omo..."_ pekik Kim Ji Won —ibu Sehun— saat melihat sang anak berjalan dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Wanita paruh baya tersebut langsung menghampiri Sehun. Dan dengan susah payah memapah tubuh sang anak yang postur tubuhnya dua kali lipat darinya. Bau alkoholpun langsung menyamput indera penciuman Ji Won saat itu juga. Ji Won menghela nafas miris, karena bukan kali ini saja melihat sang anak pulang dengan keadaan dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"apa yang terjadi padamu Sehun..." keluhnya sambil terus berjalan menuju kamar —yang selalu di tempati Sehun saat menginap di kediaman keluarga Oh— yang ada di lantai dua.

Ji Won mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal karena kelelahan memapah Sehun sampai kamarnya. Setelah nafasnya sudah sedikit teratur, wanita paruh baya tersebut segera melepas sepatu sang anak. Menyelimutinya dengan rapi, lalu memandang wajah Sehun dengan sendu.

"kembalilah Kyungsoo... kembalilah" rancau Sehun dengan mata yang terpejam.

Ji Wonpun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar tidak meloloskan sebuah isakan. Tangan lentiknya terulur untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari mata sang anak dengan lembut. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Ia melihat anaknya sekacau ini, bahkan ini juga pertama kalinya melihat sang anak menangis setelah puluhan tahun membesarkannya. Ji Won langsung menghapus lelehan air matanya yang ikut terjatuh. Ia berniat meninggalkan sang anak untuk istirahat namun hal itu urung saat tangan Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

" _eomma..._ apakah aku benar-benar sudah tidak pantas lagi untuknya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada suara yang serak, matanya masih terpejam.

Ji Won pun kembali duduk disisi ranjang, ibu jarinya Ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung tangan sang anak. "kau pantas sayang... kau hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lebih keras lagi" jawabnya sambil memperhatikan tangan Sehun. Hanya itu yang bisa Ji Won ucapkan untuk saat ini.

Sehun kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan, efeck alkohol masih mengontrol tubuhnya namun masih membuatnya Ia sadar. "aku harus bagaimana _eomma..._ aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku ingin dia... "rancaunya. Membuat sang ibu tak kuasa untuk tidak menitikan air matanya.

"istirahatlah sayang... dan tenangkan pikiranmu" Ji Won mencium kening Sehun, lalu menepuk bahunya sebelum keluar dari kamar sang anak.

.

.

" _suction"_ ucap Kyungsoo dari balik maskernya.

Perawat utamapun dengan cekatan memberikan alat tersebut.

Tangan Kyungsoo dengan terampil menggunakan alat tersebut untuk membersikan genangan darah di daerah organ yang tergenang. Setelah dirasa cukup Kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali alat tersebut pada perawat utama. Kemudian Ia memasang penjepit pada _aorta abdominal_ untuk menghentikan pendarahan sementara waktu sebelum melakukan proses penjahitan.

Wanita mungil tersebut memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam perut pasien yang sudah dibedah demi untuk mencari sumber masalah lain. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menyusuri bagian-bagian di bawah organ lainnya.

"dapat" ucapnya, lalu Ia meminta penjepit lainnya pada perawat utama. Kyungsoo menarik tangan kanannya lalu menerima penjepit tersebut, sedang tangan kirinya masih bertahan untuk memegang benjolan yang akan dipotongnya. Setelah penjepit terpasang, Kyungsoo meminta satu alat lagi pada perawat utama, yaitu sebuah gunting bedah. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kyungsoo mengarahkan gunting tersebut pada bagian yang akan di potong. Agar tidak mengenai organ lainnya. Semua staff yang disanapun ikut menahan nafas karena itu adalah bagian inti dari operasi tersebut. Sebuah pengangkatan tumor yang jika sedikit saja salah melakukan tindakan dan membuat tumor itu pecah maka semuanya akan tamat saat itu juga. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi, sudah dipastikan pendarahan besar akan terjadi, selain itu juga sel kanker akan menyebar mengenai beberapa organ tubuh lainnya. Yang lebih rawan adalah menyerang bagian yang terbuka. Dan itu bisa sangat berbahaya.

Kyungsoo memotongnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tak berapa lama suara helaan nafas legapun terdengar saat Kyungsoo berhasil mengangkat benjolan sebesar kelereng tersebut dengan begitu rapi tanpa meninggalkan cacat sedikitpun. Perawat utama dengan cepat menyodorkan sebuah wadah pada Kyungsoo, wanita itupun langsung meletakkan benjolan yang berlumuran darah di atas wadah tersebut.

"kau mau mencoba menjahitnya?" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba matanya menatap sang asistent yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

"sa... saya?" tanya sang asistent dengan terbata.

"kenapa? kau tidak mau?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil memincingkan matanya.

"sa.. saya akan me.. melakukannya" jawab sang asisten dengan perasaan gugup yang sangat tinggi.

"jika tidak yakin ti..."

"saya yakin" potong sang asisten dengan lantang, membuat beberapa orang disana menahan tawanya.

"lakukan, pindah posisi" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya setara dengan dadanya, lalu berjalan menuju keposisi yang tadi di tempati oleh sang asitent.

Disisi lain wanita yang sama mungilnya dengan Kyungsoo tersebut dilanda kegugupan yang sangat kuat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya diminta oleh Kyungsoo untuk meneruskan prosedur operasi, atau lebih tepatnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya diminta Kyungsoo untuk menjahit luka bagian dalam tubuh pasien. Karena biasanya Ia hanya diminta oleh Kyungsoo untuk menjahit bagian luar saja atau bisa dibilang menutup bekas sayatan. Wanita itu menutup matanya sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafasnya secara pelan untuk menetralkan kegugupannya. Ia berdoa semoga tidak melakukan kesalahan yang fatal karena Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo yang telah mempercayakan pekerjaannya padanya.

"apa kau akan terus seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sakartis.

wanita itu segera membuka matanya, lalu dengan nada penuh keyakinan meminta jarum dan juga benang bedah. Watanya terlihat sangat serius. Sedangkan Kyungsoo matanya tidak pernah lepas dari setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh sang asistent. Ia sedikit terkejut saat tehnik menjahit yang digunakan adalah tehnik rumit yang Ia ciptakan. Meski belum begitu sempurna namun menurut Kyungsoo hasilnya sudah lumayan.

Disisi lain, bukan hanya Kyungsoo saja yang terlihat terkejut namun juga staff yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan sang asistent dokter. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika wanita dibalik masker itu mampu melakukannya.

"cut" ucap wanita itu, dengan tanpa ragu Kyungsopun mengarahkan gunting kearah benang lalu memotongnya. Wanita dibalik masker tersebut menghela nafas lega, merasa Ia berhasil melakukannya meski sempat ada keraguan.

"selesaikan semuanya dan selalu pantau tekanan darah dan juga urinnya setelah semua selesai." Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari meja operasi. Ia lalu melepas sarung tangan dan juga jubah operasinya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat dipintu keluar, wanita mungil itu kemudian berbalik. "Umji... ku rasa kau berhasil melakukannya, hanya perlu banyak berlatih" Ia berbalik kembali lalu menghilang dengan seiringin pintu operasi tertutup kembali.

Umji wanita yang menjadi asisten Kyungsoo tersebut memekik senang. Ia merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri , karena merasa jika usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih tehnik menjahit yang digunakan dokter idolanya tersebut. Bahkan beberapa kali Ia sempat pesimis karena merasa jika Ia gagal dan tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan tehnik tersebut. Namun rasa optimisnya kembali tergerak setiap kali dirinya menjadi asisten Kyungsoo diruang operasi. Karena itulah Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah, dan sekarang Ia mendapat hasil nyatanya. Ia telah berhasil melakukannya bahkan mendapatkan pujian dari sang pemilik tangan trampil tersebut.

"umji-ssi cepat selesaikan, kau tidak bermaksud membuat pasien seperti ini teruskan?" ucap sang perawat menyadarkan Umji. Umjipun langsung membungkuk minta maaf kemudian melanjutkan menutup bekas sayat tersebut dengan jahitan yang sangat rapi.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan mesin minuman masih mengenakan seragam operasinya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku bajunya untuk mengeluarkan dua buah koin. Kemudian koin-koin tersebut Ia masukkan ke dalam lubang mesin minuman sebagai media pembayaran. Tangannya tanpa ragu memencet tombol di barisan minuman yang dia inginkan. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, satu botol minumanpun jatuh kebawah. Ia langsung berjongkok menggambil minuman tersebut lalu membukanya setelahnya meminum hingga dua teguk untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"Kyungsoo" teriakan menggelegar membuat Kyungsoo urung untuk menuguk minumannya ketiga kalinya.

Kyungsoopun berbalik untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya dengan cara berteriak seperti itu. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat mata bulatnya menangkap sosok sang bibi berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu ketara sangat marah. Kyungsoopun terlihat sangat heran, karena tidak biasanya bibinya itu akan mencarinya atau menghampirinya seperti saat ini.

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan dengan tergesa, bahkan tidak memperdulikan semua mata yang mengarah padanya. Mata wanita itu hanya terfokus pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dengan sesekali meneguk minumannya dengan santai. Hal itu semakin membuat kesal wanita paruh baya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan terkesan sangat baik. Sedangkan anaknya menderita karenanya. Wanita itu mendecih dalam hatinya menatap semakin tidak suka kepada Kyungsoo.

"ada apa _imo_?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sopan

 **Plak**

Orang-orang yang ada disekitan tempat tersebut —tidak sengaja melihatnya— memekik tertahan saat melihat adegan tersebut. Tak ayal juga hal itu menghadirkan bisik-bisik yang penuh dengan spekulasi mereka sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo wanita paruh baya tersebut malah melayangkan satu tamparan keras ke pipi Kyungsoo. Hingga menyisakan bekas merah yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit wanita mungil tersebut.

Kyungsoo memegangi pipinya yang terasa sangat panas akibat tamparan sang bibi. Lalu matanya menatap bingung kepada wanita paruh baya —yang saat ini berada tepat di depannya— yang tiba-tiba saja datang lalu menamparnya tanpa Ia ketahui apa masalah dan salahnya.

"kenapa? kau bingung? Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap wanita itu dengan penuh amarah.

"apa maksud _Imo_?" Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan ambigu sang bibi, bahkan Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pancaran mata bibinya yang mengobarkan api kebencian padanya.

Wanita itu mendecih remeh kearah Kyungsoo. "tidak perlu berpura-pura dungu Kyungsoo, kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Luhan? Kau tahu sejak kemarin Luhan mengurung di dalam kamar, dan itu semua karena kau Kyungsoo." Tuturnya.

"sepertinya _Imo_ salah paham, karena saya tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa terhadap Luhan" jawab Kyungsoo tidak menghilangkan sikap sopannya, meski Ia ingin sekali berteriak jika sebenarnya anaknyalah yang telah melukainya.

Wanita yang tak lain Taeri tersebut terkekeh hambar. "salah paham? Jelas-jelas kau merebut Jongin dari Luhan... apa sebegitu putus asanya kau mencari ayah untuk Eun Kyun hingga kekasih sepupumu sendiri kau embat?"

Tangan Kyungsoo terkepal kuat saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir bibinya tersebut, namun meski begitu wajahnya terlihat tenang. Wanita mungil itu malah terkekeh yang membuat bibinya semakin kesal padanya. "aku tidak tahu apa yang telah anakmu ceritakan, tapi asal _Imo_ tahu jika apa yang barusan _Imo_ katakan itu sangat salah besar." Kyungsoo meletakkan botol minumannya sejenak, kemudian memandang bibinya lagi. "Jongin dan Luhan sudah putus... _aaahhh_ tidak, lebih tepatnya Luhan mencampakkan Jongin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jadi _Imo_ , bukankah sudah tidak pantas jika _Imo_ menyebut Jongin kekasih Luhan?"

"jadi kau kira Luhan berbohong padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "dengan berat hati aku jawab Ya"

Taeri terkekeh dengan nyaringya. "kau pikir aku akan begitu saja percaya padamu? Aku lebih percaya pada anakku dari pada wanita yang dengan mudahnya tidur dengan seorang laki-laki hingga membuahkan anak. _Oohhhh_ Eun Kyunku yang malang, bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya." Taeri berkata dengan santainya tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melayangkan satu tamparan dengan keras. Rasa kesopanannya sudah Ia buang jauh-jauh saat wanita —yang Kyungsoo anggap bibi— dengan santainya membawa-bawa nama Eun Kyun kedalam pembicaraan mereka. Kyungsoo paling tidak suka jika anaknya tersebut disangkut pautkan dengan masalah yang tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan apa yang sebenarnya di bahas. Apalagi jika orang tersebut tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya dan juga sang anak. Ia akan bertindak apapun jika itu menyangkut sang anak, tidak pandang jika wanita yang baru saja Ia tampar adalah bibinya sendiri.

"kau... ?" rahang Taeri terlihat sangat mengeras penuh amarah.

"sebelum berbicara sebaiknya anda mencari dulu kebenarannya. Saya rasa, jikapun saya menghetahui siapa ayah dari anak saya, saya tidak perlu memberi tahu anda. Karena paling tidak saya tidak mencampakkan darah daging saya seperti yang anak anda lakukan."

"memang apa yang di lakukan Luhan? Jangan mencoba mengfitnah orang lain hanya karena kau terpojok. Luhan adalah anak baik-baik, jadi tidak mungkin jika dia melakukan hal rendahan sepertimu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "aku rasa Luhan menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik sampai-sampai Ibunya sendiripun tidak tahu, lucu sekali." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaki kanan berada di atas kaki kiri serta kedua tangannya berada di depan dadanya. "sejauh mana Luhan membohongimu _Imo?_ Atau jangan-jangan _Imo_ benar-benar mengira jika beberapa tahun yang lalu Luhan ikut pertukaran pelajar?" Kyungsoo lalu bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, hal itu membuat semuanya menatapnya aneh. "waaahhh lebih baik _Imo_ menjadikan Luhan sebagai actris dari pada seorang dokter." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya menatap bibinya yang masih terdiam berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo. "jika _Imo_ bingung, aku sarankan lebih baik _Imo_ pulang dan tanyakan pada anak yang kau sebut baik itu, tentang kebenaran yang aku katakan. Sepertinya sudah waktunya seorang nenek mengetahui keberadaan cucunya sendiri. kalau begitu permisi" Kyungsoo kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tidak memberikan waktu pada sang bibi untuk bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin bersikap atau membuka rahasia yang bukan wewenangnya untuk membukanya. Tapi karena bibinya itu sudah membahas hal yang membuatnya marah dan emosi, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain membukanya. _toh_ Kyungsoo pikir bibinya memang berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang tengah disembunyikan dengan rapi oleh anaknya.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, seorang wanita dengan penuh amarah melemparkan pisau kecil ke arah poster berukuran besar —dengan gambar wajah seorang wanita— yang membentang di sebuah papan. Wanita itu melengkah kedepan mencabut pisaunya kemudian melemparkannya kembali, hal itu dia lakukan berulang kali tanpa merasa bosan.

Merasa tangannya sudah terlalu pegal untuk mengayunkan pisau, wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke arah poster tersebut. Matanya menatap dengan tajam pada poster yang memiliki banyak robekan dimana-mana bekas tancapan pisau miliknya. Seringainyapun muncul dibibirnya merasa puas dengan apa yang telah Ia lakukan. "aku akan membunuhmu Kyungsoo" ucapnya penuh dengan amarah lalu dengan brutal tangannya merobek poster —yang ternyata menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo saat tersenyum— hingga menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil tidak berbentuk "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memiliki yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" lanjutnya, kakinya sambil menginjak-injak robekan poster tersebut.

.

.

Taeri masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tergesa. Tujuan pertamanya dalah kamar sang anak. Ia ingin segera memastikan kebenarannya, Ia ingin mendengar langsung dari bibir anaknya jika semua yang di ucapkan oleh Kyungsoo tidaklah benar. Ia adalah ibunya Luhan, dan dia sangat mengenal Luhan melebihi orang lain mengenalnya.

Didalam kamar, Luhan sedang memandangi foto-foto Lyu In yang berada di sebuah album foto dengan tatapan sendu. Foto-foto tersebut kebanyakan di ambil dari sisi yang berbeda. Karena nyatanya foto-foto Lyu In tersebut diambil dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh orang suruhannya.

Tangannya mengusap sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Lyu In kecil sedang berdiri sambil memegang bola dengan senyuman yang menggemaskan. Disana juga terlihat jika Lyu In tidak hanya sendiri melainnya sedang bersama seorang laki-laki yang berdiri membelakangi kamera. Meski laki-laki itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya, namun Luhan sangat tahu jika laki-laki itu adalah Jongin.

Luhan mengusap kembali foto tersebut, sepintas pertanyaan bersarang pada otaknya. Bagaimana jika dirinya juga ada di dalam foto itu, bagaimana rasanya merawat anakmu dengan tanganmu sendiri. Memandikan, menyusui, menimang, menyuapi, bahkan menidurkan jika sang buah hati sudah waktunya untuk terlelap. Apakah rasanya sangat luar biasa seperti cerita yang selalu dibanggakan oleh para ibu diluar sana?

"Luhan..." Taeri tiba-tiba saja masuk mengagetkan Luhan.

Wanita bermata rusa itupun segera menutup album foto yang berada dipangkuannya. Kemudian berdiri menyapa sang ibu dengan wajah biasa saja, kedok untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan kehadiran sang ibu yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Namun tanpa Ia sadari sebuah lembar foto terjatuh seiring dengan Ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"apa _eomma_ akan pergi?" tanyanya.

Taeri menggeleng, "ada sesuatu yang ingin _eomma_ tanyakan. Dan _eomma_ harap, kau menjawabnya dengan jujur Luhan."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan bingung.

Taeri menatap mata anaknya dengan sangat intens. "beberapa tahun yang lalu, apa benar kau ikut pertukaran pelajar?" bukanya

"ten.. tentu saja, kenapa _eomma_ tiba-tiba saja membahas hal itu?" tangan Luhan terlihat mencengkeram album foto dengan kuat, hingga kuku-kukunya memutih.

Taeri terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang anak. Dalam hatinya menyumpah serapahi Kyungsoo yang dengan seenaknya saja berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang anaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mendekat ke arah Luhan, lalu membawa tubuh ramping anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. Namun kelegaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama saat matanya menangkap selembat foto yang begitu asing baginya.

Taeri melepaskan pelukannya, yang membuat Luhan kembali mengeryit dengan tingkah aneh sang ibu. Wanita paruh baya tersebut berjongkok dan memungut lembaran foto tersebut. Terlihat kerutan di dahinya saat memperhatikan dengan seksama foto itu. Karena Ia tidak pernah mengenal anak dalam foto tersebut.

Beda dengan sang ibu yang terlihat keheranan, Luhan terlihat ketakutan. Wajah wanita bermata rusa itu sudah pucat pasi. Ketakutan jika Ibunya sampai menghetahui hal yang telah Ia sembunyikan dengan rapat sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh, hingga tidak memperhatikan jika ada foto yang terlepas dari tempatnya.

Taeri ingin menanyakan tentang foto itu kepada Luhan, namun pergerakannya lebih dahulu menemukan sebuah tulisan yang tertera pada belakang foto tersebut.

" _nona Luhan, dia tumbuh dengan sehat tidakkah anda ingin menemui anak anda secara langsung?"_

Taeri langsung membekap mulutnya setelah selesai membaca deretan kalimat yang ada di lembar foto tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung karena terlalu syok. "Lu... han, in.. ini ap.. apa?" tanya Taeri pada sang anak dengan terbata. Matanya melihat Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang menghunus meminta penjelasan dari sang anak. "jadi semua itu benar?" lanjutnya.

Luhan membalas tatapan ibunya dengan takut-takut. " _eomma..._ aku...aku bi.. bisa menjelaskannya"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak saat ibunya dengan paksa merebut album foto yang Ia pegang sedari tadi. Mengelakpun sudah tidak berguna, apa lagi untuk berbohong. Jujur saja Ia belum siap jika ibunya mengetahui semuanya. namun harus bagaimana lagi, Ia sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah oleh ibunya.

Tangan Taeri dengan cepat membuka lembar demi lembar foto yang tertata rapi di dalam album foto tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, hatinya perih serasa dihujami buluhan pisau. Matanya menatap nyalang dengan penuh kemarahan dan emosi sang berkobar. "kau membohongi _eomma?"_ akhirnya Taeri buka suara. Wanita paruh baya itu mencengkeram kuat bahu Luhan hingga menghadirkan ringisan dari sang pemilik bahu. "jelaskan Luhan... jelaskan" tuntutnya tangannya menujuk ke arah album foto yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai setelah Taeri membuangnya begitu saja.

Tanpa terasa air mata Luhan jatuh saat melihat ibunya begitu sangat marah. Iapun mulai memejamkan matanya, meraup sebanyak-banyakknya udara —yang tiba-tiba saja terasa menipis di paru-parunya— lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum memberanikan diri membuka matanya kemudian memulai ceritanya —yang akan banyak menyita waktu— dengan penuh keyakinan.

Luhanpun mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada sang ibu. Hingga tamparan keraskan bersarang pada pipi kananya saat Ia sudah selesai menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan setelah menampar Luhan, Taeri hampir saja jatuh pingsang karena terlalu syok. Anak yang Ia kira selama ini baik dan penurut nyatanya menyembunyikan rahasia besar darinya. Bahkan tanpa perasaan mencampakkan anaknya sendiri. Taeri terus meraung dan berteriak meminta ampun pada Tuhan karena merasa gagal mendidik dan membesarkan anaknya tersebut.

Luhan sendiri tidak kalah kacaunya dengan sang ibu. Wanita itu berusaha memeluk ibunya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Namun dengan sangat kasar Taeri selalu menepis tangan Luhan yang berusaha memelukknya. Luhan begitu marasa bersalah terhadap sang ibu. Karena telah meruntuhkan dinding kepercayaan yang telah ibunya berikan padanya. Selain itu Ia juga tengah melukai hati wanita yang telah mengandungnya tersebut.

 **Flashback..**

 _Hari itu adalah pertengahan musim semi, semua masyarakat Korea Selatan baik itu lansia, orang tua, anak-anak dan juga remaja berbondong-bondong untuk menghadiri festival musim semi yang di adakan satu tahun sekali tersebut. Saat dimana bunga-bunga yang cantik mulai bermekaran menghiasi jalan dan juga taman-taman bermain. Disaat musim semi itulah jalanan kota terlihat berbeda, karena sepanjang jalan kita akan menemukan pemandangan yang berbeda dari musim-musim lainnya. Dimana di tepi jalan akan menampilkan pohon bunga yang mekar berjajar dengan jarak yang rapi dan juga cantik._

 _Moment indah itulah yang selalu dimanfaatkan oleh para turis dan warga lokal untuk mengabadikan moment indah mereka bersama orang tersayang mereka. Tidak terkecuali dengan sepasang kekasih yang saat ini tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan melewati jalannan taman yang sudah di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kamera ponsel masing-masing._

 _Luhan dan Jongin —itulah mereka—memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju puncak taman untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian. Selain itu mereka juga ingin melihat terbenamnya matahari yang kembali ke dalam peraduannya setelah sepanjang hari memberikan sinarnya dari atas langit kota Seoul._

 _Luhan mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku dengan kedua tangan menggenggam cup coklat panas yang mereka beli beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan tak lama Jonginpun mendudukkan diri di sebelah kiri Luhan. Mata mereka tidak pernah lepas dari pias berwarna jingga keorenan yang terlukis di ufuk barat. Mereka menikmati setiap moment indah itu dengan Luhan yang menyender di bahu Jongin, sedangkan Jongin sendiri dengan tanpa ragu menyelipkan tangannya dari arah belakang untuk memeluk pinggang ramping sang kekasih tersebut._

" _Jongin... ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Luhan setalah keheningan diantara mereka._

 _Jongin menoleh sekilas ke arah Luhan hingga hindung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "tantang apa?" tanyanya sedikit bingung._

 _Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, jari-jari lentiknya meremas cup coklat panas yang di pegangnya dengan sedikit kuat. terlihat ada keruguan dengan apa yang akan disampaikan pada Jongin. Padahal beberapa hari ini Luhan sudah menyusun kata-katanya dengan rapi untuk disampaikan pada kekasihnya tersebut. Namun lihatlah sekarang, kata-katanya menguap begitu saja dengan tonggorokan yang tiba-tiba saja mengering._

 _Kening Jongin berkerut melihat sikap kekasihnya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Laki-laki tan itupun meletakkan cup coklat miliknya di tempat duduk yang kosong. Kemudian kedua tangannya Ia gunakan untuk memegang bahu Luhan hingga kekasihnyaitu berhadapan dengannya. "hey... sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Jongin._

 _Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap mata tegas sang kekasih._

 _Jongin menghela nafas sebentar kemudian tangan kanannya dengan lembut mengangkat dagu Luhan, hingga gadis bermata rusa itu mau tidak mau menatapnya. "katakanlah Luhan.." desak Jongin karena merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh kekasihnya tersebut._

" _Jongin... kau ingat kita pernah melakukannya kan?" tanya Luhan dengan lirih._

" _melakukan apa?" tanya Jongin terlihat masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan._

" _itu... maksudku... maksudku... eemmmmm"_

" _demi Tuhan Luhan... jangan mmebuatku bingung"_

" _aku hamil Jongin" ucap Luhan dengan satu tarikan nafas, dan itu berhasil membuat hatinya sedikit lega karena berhasil mengucapkan kata tersebut. Meski tidak sepenuhnya lega karena Ia belum mendengar tanggapan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Jongin._

 _Laki-laki berkulit tan itu terlihat begitu terkejut, namun detik berikutnya Ia tersenyum manis ke arah sang kekasi. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut. "begitu saja kenapa susah sekali untuk mengucapkannya heemmm?" Jongin langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "mungkin kita masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang anak Luhan, tapi aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabku. Seperti yang kau ucapkan sebelum kita melakukannya kita akan merawatnya bersama. Aku akan memberiahukan ini pada orang tuaku" Ia lalu melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian mengusap perut Luhan yang masih rata dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan._

 _Luhan bersyukur jika Jongin tidak menyuruhnya yang tidak-tidak. Dan Ia begitu bahagia karena Jongin menepati janjinya untuk bertanggung jawab pada anak yang di kandungnya. Ia pikir Jongin seperti laki-laki lain yang akan hanya mengucapkan kata-katanya hanya untuk memperoleh keuntungan, namun pada kenyataanya Luhan salah, kekasihnya tersebut tidak ingkar janji dan dengan sangat dewasa mengutarakan akan bertangung jawab dan merawat mereka dengan baik._

 _Beberpa bulan setelah itu, Luhan harus berbohong pada kedua orang tuanya jika Ia akan melakukan pertukaran pelajar. Yang sebenarnya Ia akan pergi ketempat yang sudah di sediakan oleh keluarga Jongin sebagi tempat persembuyian Luhan. Alasan Luhan tidak memberi tahukan tentang kehamilannya pada kedua orang tuanya adalah karena Ia takut jika ayah dan ibunya tersebut marah. apalagi selama ini Ia terkenal dengan sikap dan sifat penurut kepada orang tuanya. Oleh karena itu Ia meminta pada Jongin dan keluarganya untuk menyembunyikan hal itu pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga meminta jika Ia sendirilah yang akan membertahukan hal tersebut kepada orang tuanya setelah Ia benar-benar siap. Untungnya Jongin dan keluarganyapun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Namun yang masih membuat Luhan heran adalah, kenapa orang tua Jongin begitu dengan mudahnya menerima dirinya. Bahkan tidak seperti kebanyakan orang tua lainnya yang akan murka saat mengetahui anaknya berulah. Orang tua Jongin sangat santai, padahal anaknya telah menghamili anak orang lain. Yang menurut semua orang bukan perkara sepele. Bukan hanya itu saja, Luhan juga diperlakukan layaknya seorang gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi menantu dikeluarga tersebut._

 _Hari-hari yang menyenangkan mereka lewati berdua di tempat persembunyian. Jongin memilih untuk cuti dari sekolahnya hanya untuk menemani Luhan. Masalah sekolah Luhan kedua orang tua Jongin juga tidak keberatan untuk mengurusinya agar hal itu tidak sampai menimbulkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jongin juga begitu memanjakan Luhan, bahkan sikap posesifnya muncul begitu perut Luhan semakin membuncit. Jongin tidak segan-segan melarang Luhan melakukan ini itu demi keselamatan orang yang disayangnya tersebut._

 _Namun hari-hari indah itu sedikit berubah setelah Luhan pulang dari supermarket bersama maid yang selama ini mengurusi keperluan Luhan dan Jongin selama mereka berada dipersembunyian. Saat itu Luhan tidak sengaja melihat seorang ibu yang begitu kerepotan mengurusi anak yang ada digendongannya. Anak itu terlihat begitu rewel hingga membuat ibunya kuwalahan untuk menenangkannya. Terlihat ibu dari anak tersebut dengan segala kesusahannya mengambil botol susu yang ada di dalam tasnya. Setelah berhasil mengambil bitu botol susu tersebut, perjuangan ibu anak tersebut belum juga selesai karena sang anak masih terus memberontak hingga botol susu yang dipengang oleh sang ibu dengan susah payah harus terjatuh begitu saja._

 _Dan semenjak itulah Luhan sering murung bahkan tak jarang juga mengurung diri dikamar merenung akan semua ketakutannya. Luhan memikirkan ulang semuanya tentang dirinya yang harus cuti dari sekolahnya karena mengandung. Bahkan jika dipikir-pikir ulang Ia sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu remajanya ini hanya dengan mengurung diri di rumah keluarga Jongin, bersembunyi dengan perut semakin membuncit. Ia rindu dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang dengan bebas melakukan apapun semaunya, entah itu berlibur atau menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanjan menonton dan masih banyak hal lagi. Sedangkan dirinya disini layaknya sebuah boneka yang hanya akan jalan-jalan di sekitaran rumah paling jauh Ia akan berjalan sampai taman yang tak jauh dari ruma, itupun dengan pengawasan ketat dari Jongin._

 _Jongin menyadari semua hal perubahan sikap Luhan. Setiap kali Ia mencoba bertanya pada kekasihnya tersebut, Luhan hanya akan menjawab jika Ia baik-baik saja atau gadis itu akan menjawab jika Ia sedang lelah. Jongin tahu jika Luhan sedang berbohong, namun Ia tidak mau mendesak kekasihnya itu untuk berkata jujur. Karena Jongin pikir Luhan hanya takut karena ini adalah detik-detik yang paling menegangkan untuk kekasihnya itu.. Tinggal menghitung hari untuk dirinya berjuang melawan maut melahirkan buah cinta mereka kedunia._

 _Hari yang ditunggupun tiba, Luhan berjuang melahirkan anaknya secara normal. Hal itupun disambut dengan gembira oleh Jongin dan kedua orang tuanya. Namun kebahagian itu berubah ketika Jongin tidak mendapati Luhan diranjang inapnya paska beberapa jam lalu sadar dari pingsan setelah melahirkan. Kekasihnya itu menghilang ah tidak, gadisnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya juga anaknya. Luhan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang berisikan permintaan maaf dan juga alasan kenapa Ia pergi. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Jongin begitu sangat marah karena merasa dicampakkan begitu saja. Ia tidak masalah jika Luhan mencampakkannya namun Ia juga mencampakkan anaknya yang bahkan belum bisa membuka matanya._

 _Kedua orang tua Jongin murka dan marah besar karena merasa dikhianati oleh Luhan. Namun meski begitu kedua orang tua Jongin tidak semerta-merta langsung pergi ke rumah Luhan dan membuat keributan disana. Sebaliknya orang tua Jongin menyuruh Jongin untuk pergi dari korea membawa serta anaknya. Meski awalnya Jongin menolak namun pada akhirnya Ia menurut, karena Jongin merasa sesak mengingat dirinya menghirup udara yang sama dengan gadis yang telah mencampakkannya. Oleh karena itu sesuai yang kedua orang tuanya rencanakan, tiga bulan setelahnya Jongin membawa anaknya pergi ke negara lain yang dimana, disana ada keluarga dari pihak ibunya yang akan membantu Jongin mengurusi sang anak. Tidak hanya itu, Jongin juga keluar dari sekolah lamanya dan memulai melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan status murid pindahan. Dalam hati Jongin bertekad akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik lagi demi anaknya. Melupakan semuanya dan memulainya dari awal lagi. Hanya ada dirinya dan juga sang anak._

 **Flashback off**

seperti biasa Kyungsoo berada dirumah sakit menangani pasien-pasiennya dengan sangat telaten. Namun Ia juga sedikit kesal karena sudah seminggu ini Luhan tidak masuk kerja. Alhasil semua pasien Luhan, Kyungsoolah yang menanganinya. Ia tidak tahu kemana perginya wanita licik itu tapi yang pasti Kyungsoo berharap wanita itu segera kembali agar Ia tidak pulang telat karena kebanyakan pasien. Gara-gara itu juga waktu bersama Eun Kyunpun sedikit tersita, jika biasanya Ia makan malam sudah berada di rumah, seminggu ini Ia harus rela pulang diatas jam sepuluh. Dan otomatis sang anak sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Dan ketika pagi hari datang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk Eun Kyun secara singkat.

Kyungsoo juga merasa sedikit stress dengan masalah yang dihadapinya. Ia kira setelah ungkapannya beberapa waktu lalu dimeja makan akan membuat ibunya berhenti merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Namun nyatanya Ia salah, Ibunya masih tetap mengotot untuk tetap melanjutkannya. Bahkan wanita paruh baya itu sudah memesan gaun pengantin tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo dan juga sang suami. Atau mungkin ayah Kyungsoo tahu tapi, tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mencegah kekeras kepalanya sang nyonya di keluarga DO tersebut.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya sejanak —setelah menyelesaikan satu pasiennya— lalu membukanya setelah menghela nafas —menyemangati dirinya sendiri— kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang UGD tempat pasiennya yang lain berada sambil membuka-buka rekam medis sang pasien. Saking fokusnya dengan apa yang ada di tangannya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari jika di depan sana ada seorang wanita dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat murka sedang menuju kearahnya.

"MATILAH KAU DO KYUNGSOO" teriak wanita tersebut dengan sangat lantang membuat semua orang yang disana merasa takut. Terlebih pasien anak-anak yang sedang dirawat sementara disana.

"ANDWAE..."

"AARRRGGGKKKKK"

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **Hay aku balik lagi. Tadi sempet takut kalau gak bisa update hari ini, karena file sempat hilang gara-gara laptop kerestart, tapi setelah di otak-atik ternyata filenya masih kesimpan. And patut bersyukur untuk itu, karena jujur tadi udah blank banget T.T jadi malam ini bisa update meski agak telat kekeke. And buat yang review lagi-lagi aku ucapan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena udah mau nunggu n selalu menyemangati Author untuk selalu semangat buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Maaf banget gak bisa bales satu persatu. Tapi review kalian selalu aku baca semua kok, bahkan terkadang berulang kali aku baca kekeke.**

 **See you next chapter XOXO guys chu~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

GENRE: MEDICAL, FAMILY, HURT, ROMANCE

RATE : M

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Wanita berpakaian minim itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya memasuki rumah sakit. Bak seorang model, wanita tersebut melenggak-lenggokkan kakinya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang layaknya _red carpet_ baginya. Pandangan lurus ke depan, rambut caramel yang tergerai begitu saja, _dress_ ketat berwarna merah menyala yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya dan juga menampilkan paha mulus tanpa cacat. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut sepatu _boots_ berhak kurang lebih lima belas centi. Ditangan kanannya menenteng tas jinjing merk ternama berwarna marun, dan tidak lupa kaca mata hitam yang membingkai apik di wajah cantiknya.

Suara bisik-bisikpun tercipta dari satu mulut ke mulut lain seiring dengan wanita itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka. Ketara sekali jika mereka semua merasa penasaran dengan sosok wanita tersebut. Bahkan ada yang mengira jika wanita _sexy_ itu adalah seorang artis atau seorang model yang kebetulan ada keperluan di rumah sakit.

Masih dengan gaya angkuhnya wanita itu membawa langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang UGD yang penuh dengan pasien. Kemudian wanita itu mendekat ke tempat _resepsionis_ tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan kagum sekaligus penasaran yang mengarah kepadanya.

"dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya tanpa basa basi sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya kemudian dengan gerakan anggun memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjingnya.

Yoon Ah yang saat itu berdiri tepat berada di depan wanita itupun mengarahkan matanya untuk men _scan_ penampilan wanita tersebut mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Matanya memincing karena merasa tidak mengenali wanita asing yang saat ini mencari Kyungsoo. Apa temannya di Amerika tebaknya.

"singkirkan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu" ucap wanita itu dengan sinis, "dan jawab dimana wanita jalang itu sekarang?" lanjutnya dengan intonasi suara yang menakutkan.

Yoon Ah menghela nafas sejenak. "maaf _aghassi_ jika anda tidak ada keperluan kesehatan mohon untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang" tegur Yoon Ah dengan sikap selembut mungkin. Karena merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap wanita yang mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu.

Bukannya pergi dengan baik-baik, wanita itu malah marah-marah tidak jelas kepada Yoon Ah. Wanita itu berteriak jika mereka semua sedang menyembunyikan Kyungsoo. Bahkan tanpa mereka duga wanita itu langsung mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam tasnya. Lalu tanpa ragu-ragu mengacung-ngacungkan pisau tersebut pada orang yang akan mendekatinya. Hal itu soktak saja membuat semua penghuni ruang UGD ketakutan. Apalagi saat wanita itu berjalan menyusuri setiap ranjang pasien untuk menemukan seseorang yang Ia cari. Para pasien memilih untuk saling berpelukan, saling melindungi satu sama lainnya. Mata-mata yang tadinya berbinar takjuppun berubah menjadi tatapan was-was dan juga ketakutan. Mereka tidak menyangka jika wanita yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat anggun juga berkelas itu bisa berubah semengerikan ini dalam jeda waktu yang sangat singkat. Hingga membuat nyali siapa saja menciut saat melihat tatapan berapi-apinya yang sangat menakutkan.

Melihat keadaan yang tidak kondusif dan sangat mengganggu ketengan pasien, seorang perawat langsung mengambil ganggang telpon lalu menekan angka satu, yang langsung terhubung dengan pihak keaman rumah sakit. Setelah selesai meminta bantuan, perawat tersebut meletakkan kembali telpon pada tempatnya. Lalu kembali berdiri disamping Yoon Ah dengan gelisah. Sedang disisi lain, wanita itu masih tetap mingintari ruang UDG dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti berteriak.

.

.

Wonho berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh dilorong menuju ruangan sang ayah angkat dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan kepanikan. Dan tanpa permisi atau sekedar mengetuk pintu, laki-laki imut tersebut langsung menerobos masuk, menghiraukan sang empunya yang terlonjak kaket karena suara dentuman pintu yang tertutup dengan kasar.

Joong Ki laki-laki itu ingin menyumpah serapahi siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya tengah masuk kedalam ruangannya. "YAAK tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan..."

"ayah maaf ini mendesak... Kyungsoo _nuna_... Kyungsoo _nuna_..." potong Wonho dengan nada terbata berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang masih terengah pasca berlarinya.

"bicaralah yang jelas Wonho, ada apa dengan _nuna_ mu?" tanya Joong Ki yang tiba-tiba saja ikut panik saat melihat raut majah Wonho yang tidak baik-baik saja, apa lagi saat anak angkatnya tersebut menyebutkan nama putrinya.

Wonho menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakainya wanita itu memebawa pisau dan berteriak ingin membunuh _nuna,_ ayah"

"APA?" Joong Kipun segera beranjak dari tempat duduk kebesarannya, kemudian dengan langkah seribu Ia keluar dari ruangan yang di ikuti oleh Wonho di sampingnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai bawah, Joong Ki terus memutar otaknya, menebak siapa gerangan yang ingin mencelakai putrinya hingga dengan nekat mengancam ingin membunuh putrinya. Bahkan tanpa takut membuat onar dirumah sakit yang notabenenya adalah tempat umum.

.

.

Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa konsen dengan apa yang saat ini sedang diucapkan oleh seorang dokter muda tentang kondisi seorang pasien. Karena pikiran laki-laki albino tersebut masih mengembara, memikirkan tentang cara apalagi yang harus Ia gunakan untuk meluluhkan hati Kyunsoo. Seperti yang diketahui, beberapa hari ini Ia sudah berusaha mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo. Dengan melakukan hal-hal kecil untuk menarik perhatian wanita yang dicintainya itu. Mulai dari meletakkan se _bouquet_ bunga kesukaan Kyungsoo diatas meja kerjanya. Ia juga selalu meletakkan makan serta minuman saat makan siang datang, bukan hanya itu Sehun juga meletakkan berbagai pernak-pernik yang berbau —tokoh kartun pinguin berhelm— kedalam loker Kyungsoo. Namun apa yang Ia dapatkan tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang Ia harapkan. Karena semua yang Ia berikan selalu berakhir didalam tempat sampah. Begitupun juga dengan pernak-pernik pororo —yang Sehun tahu Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya hingga saat ini— terbuang sia-sia. Oleh karena itu Ia harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide apa lagi yang harus Ia gunakan.

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat melihat pintu masuk ruang UGD penuh dengan orang-orang yang berkerumun, hingga pintu tersebut terhalang. Matanya menelisik satu per satu orang-orang tersebut yang sebagian besar berpakaian seragam pasien.

"pantau terus berkembangan pasien, dan jangan lupa pastikan jika kondisi pasien siap untuk melakukan operasi nanti" ucapnya pada dokter muda yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya, karena ikut merasa heran dengan kerumunan pasien di ruang UGD. Dokter muda itupun mengangguk dan pamit pergi saat Sehun menyuruhnya.

Sehun melangkah lebih mendekat ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Tubuhnya yang tinggi mempermudah dirinya untuk melihat ke arah dalam ruang UGD. Matanya memincing saat melihat seorang wanita berjalan sambil membawa pisau di tangan kananya. Mata Sehun semakin memincing saat melihat kemana arah wanita gila itu berjalan. Sontak saja hal itu membuat raut wajah Sehun berubah drastis.

"MINGGIR" teriaknya hingga membuat pasien-pasien itu langsung berjalan mundur. Tidak membuang waktu lagi Sehun dengan kasar langsung membuka pintu UDG dengan tergesa.

.

.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari saat ada keributan disekitarnya. Karena pada saat wanita mungil itu masuk, di depan pintu masuk ruang UGD tidak seramai saat ini. Telinga Kyungsoo seolah-olah ditulikan dan juga pandangan matanya seolah-olah hanya terpaku pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang saat ini sedang berada di tangannya.

"MATILAH KAU DO KYUNGSOO" teriak wanita itu dengan lantang, yang berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari dunianya. Dengan reflek Kyungsoo mendongak, dan didepan sana tidak jauh darinya Ia dapat melihat seorang wanita dengan ekspresi wajah menakutkan berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Wanita mungil itu masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Keningnya berkerut untuk mencoba mengingat tentang wanita yang saat ini menatap benci padanya.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" gumamnya, sambil menelisik lebih jauh pada wanita berpakaian sexy tersebut. Bahkan saking fokusnya untuk mengingat sosok itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merespon saat Yoon Ah dan yang lainnya meneriaki namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi. Seiring keterpakuannya Kyungsoo, langkah wanita itu semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tanganya memegang dengan erat pisau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Enam langkah dari tempat Kyungsoo wanita itu membuat gerakan menghunus.

"ANDWAE..." pekik seseorang langsung berlari tergopoh dari tempatnya untuk mencegah hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan juga raut wajahnya menampakkan jika dirinya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"AARRRGGGHHHH" teriakan kesakitan itu terdengar seiring dengan pisau yang menghunus perut seseorang. Semuanyapun memekik terkejut. Terlebih Kyungsoo, rekam medisnyapun terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. Kakinya melemas bahkan terasa seperti jelly yang sangat lentur.

Wanita itu dengan penuh kebencian menghunuskan pisaunya semakin dalam kepada perut orang yang saat ini ditikamnya. Ia juga dengan tanpa ragu membuat gerakan memutar sebelum mencabut pisau itu dengan sadis.

"AAARRGGHHHHH..." lagi-lagi teriakan itu terdengar kembali, tubuh yang saat ini sudah bersimpah darahpun limbung dan kemudian terjatuh diatas lantai ruang UGD.

.

.

.

Joong Ki dan juga Wonho sudah sampai di pintu masuk ruang UGD, laki-laki beda usia tersebut baru saja ingin memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namun hal itu urung saat dari arah dalam ada beberapa orang yang lebih dulu keluar. Joong Ki dapat mengenali beberapa orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah petugas keamanan rumah sakit. Matanya memincing memperhatikan wanita yang saat ini tengah memberontak dari cekalan mereka. Joong Ki juga melihat jika tangan wanita tesebut saat ini tengah berlumuran darah. Pikiran khawatir dan was-waspun langsung menyelinap dalam dirinya

Melihat hal itu Joong Ki langsung masuk kedalam ruang UGD, karena otaknya sudah mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang hal apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh bayangan darah yang mengotori tangan wanita tadi. Dalam hatinya memanjatkan berbagai doa agar apa yang saat ini Ia khawatirkan tidaklah terjadi.

Langkah Joong Ki terhenti saat melihat genangan darah di depan resepsionis. Kepala laki-laki paruh baya tersebut langsung bergerak kesana kemari mencari Kyungsoo, namun Ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"dimana Kyungsooo?" tanya dengan nada panik entah pada siapa.

"berada di ruang IGD ketua" jawab salah satu berawat yang sedang mendekat untuk membersihkan noda darah di lantai.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Joong Ki langsung berlari menuju ruang IGD tempat dimana seperti yang perawat tadi katakan padanya. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan nafas yang mulai terengah dan juga keringat yang mulai membasahi dari dan sekitaran kehernya.

"bertahanlah sayang" gumamnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

.

.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang harus Ia tandatangi yang terlihat menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

"aahhh akhirnya..." Jongin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku, terlebih jari-jari tangannya yang hampir seharian ini Ia gunakan untuk memegang bolpoin. Jongin lalu menghela nafas pelan, matanya melihat jam tangan yang saat ini tengah melingkar apik di tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan Ia sudah memiliki janji dengan Lyu In, Eun Kyun dan juga Kyungsoo untuk makan malam bersama. Tak ingin mengecawakan mereka, Jongin langsung menyambar jas kerja dan juga tasnya. Lalu Ia membawa kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar dari ruangan yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi tempat kerjanya. Lebih tepatnya semenjak Ia kembali ke Korea.

Dengan wajah yang sumringah, Jongin melajukan mobilnya berbaur bersama mobil-mobil dengan berbagai bentuk, warna, dan juga merk di jalan lenggang kota Seoul. Ia sangat antusias sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui orang-orang tersayangnya. Bahkan bibirnya sesekali ikut bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar dari radio mobilnya, meski tak jarang nadanya melenceng dari yang seharusnya.

Jongin harus menghentikan senandungnya saat ponselnya berdering, mata elangnyapun melirik sekilas ke arah ponsel yang saat ini sedang berada di dekat _persneling_. Tanpa pikir panjang Jonginpun menerima sambungan telpon tersebut menggunakan _headset bluetooth_ yang sudah terpasang pada telinga sebelah kirinya.

"ada apa _eomma?_ " tanya Jongin sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Sedang disisi lain seorang wanita paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah Taemin —ibu Jongin— sedang memegang ponsel —yang menempel di telinganya— sambil berdiri di dekat jendela ruang tamu. Sesekali Taemin mengintip kearah luar, atau lebih tepat ke arah teras rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Jongin cepatlah kesini... "

"APA? Aku akan segera pulang _eomma_ " Jonginpun memutuskan sambungannya, kakinya dengan kuat-kuat menginjak pedal gas untuk menambah laju mobilnya. Jalanan yang lenggangpun mempermudah Jongin untuk semakin mempercepat laju mobil yang dikendarainya tersebut.

.

.

Terlihat seseorang itu tengah duduk menunduk dengan tangan yang bertautan sebagai penyangga dahinya. Dia terlihat sangat kacau, tidak hanya penampilannya akan tetapi begitupun juga dengan pikiran dan perasaannya yang syok serta campur aduk. Dia terus menunduk dengan mata terpejam tidak memperdulikan jika saat ini tangan, wajah, dan juga bajunya sudah penuh dengan noda merah yang dihasilkan dari noda darah seseorang. Karena yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana keadaan orang yang sedang berada di dalam sana.

Joong Ki baru saja ingin berbelok ke arah ruang IGD saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang —yang dikhawatirkan sejak tadi— tengah duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang operasi. Tanpa babibu lagi, Joong Ki membawa kakinya dengan cara berlari menuju seseorang tersebut.

"KYUNGSOO" pekik Joong Ki dengan lantang, ada perasaan lega saat melihat putrinya, paling tidak darah itu bukan milik Kyungsoo pikirnya, namun milik siapa? Itulah yang masih menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam kepala Joong Ki.

Joong Ki menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki paruh baya itu baru saja ingin membuka mulutkan kembali untuk menyapa sang anak. Namun hal itu Ia urungkan saat melihat ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo. Anaknya itu terlihat sangat kacau, dengan pandangan kosong dan juga kedua tangan —yang berlumuran darah— terlihat begitu bergetar. "Kyungsoo_ya" panggilnya sekali lagi untuk menyadarkan sang anak. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo hanya bungkam tanpa merespon satu kalimat atau bahkan meliriknya.

Melihat hal itu Joong Ki langsung bersimbuh —dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan— tepat didepan Kyungsoo lalu memegang kedua tangan anaknya tersebut dengan sangat lembut. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari keterpakuan dan tatapan kosongnya. "apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joong Ki selembut mungin.

Kyungsoo melihat sang ayah dengan tatapan sendu, Ia ingin sekali mejawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan bibirnya serasa terkunci. Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali jatuh saat melihat tatapan teduh sang ayah. Dan tanpa bisa dikomando lagi, buliran-bulian liquid bening itu jatuh begitu deras membasahi kedua pipinya dengan diiringi oleh suara isakan yang memilukan.

Joong Ki langsung membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan sang anak. "ssssstttt, _appa_ disini sayang" ucap Joong Ki tanpa menghentikan usapan-usapannya pada punggung sang anak.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergetar seiring dengan raungan yang semakin keras. Pelukan ayahnya yang biasanya terasa nyaman dan menenangkanpun seolah-olah kini berubah dingin dan tidak mampu lagi untuk menenangkan segala rasa yang Ia rasakan saat ini. Ada banyak kata yang ingin sekali Ia ucapakan pada ayahnya namun lagi-lagi lidahnya seolah-olah kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat saja.

Suara Kyungsoo semakin terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak meraung. Bahkan kepalanya terasa sangat pening, nafasnya juga terasa putus-putus. Ia mengirup nafas secara pelan untuk menormalkan pernafasnya namun hal itu tidak berhasil. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan Ia tahu jika itu adalah efeck karena tubuhnya dipaksa untuk menangis untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Kyungsoo mencoba baik-baik saja, di dalam pelukan sang ayah. Akan tetapi batas kemampuan tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan semua kelelahan yang sudah wanita itu lewati hari ini. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya berharap tubuhnya mampu di ajak untuk bertahan sampai pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tahu diri, sekuat apapun Ia memaksa tubuh lemahnya, sekuat itu juga kondisi tubuhnya akan memolaknya. Karena pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo berakhir dengan tubuh terkulai di dekapan sang ayah.

"sayang bangunlah" tutur Joong Ki saat merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo melemas tidak sadarkan diri. Ia langsung merenggangkan pelukannya, menyandarkan kepala sang anak pada dadanya. Tangannya menyibak rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya, dapat dilihat jika mata anaknya yang membengkak tengah terpejam. Hidungnya merah serta wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang bercampur dengan keringat. "hey bangunlah..." tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi sang anak berharap itu berhasil menyadarkannya. Namun itu sama sekali tidak berhasil, tanpa pikir panjang Joong Ki langsung menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh dari ruang operasi yang pada saat itu bertepatan dengan pintu ruang operasi terbuka dari arah dalam.

.

.

Diruang introgasi kantor polisi, terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang membuka-buka berkas —yang di pegangnya— dengan sangat teliti. Laki-laki berbakaian santai itu menghela nafas pelan. "apa kau akan terus diam nona?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan berkas itu sedikit kasar, lalu menyandarkan bahunya dikursi dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya serta mata yang memandang tajam pada wanita yang sejak tigapuluh menit tetap diam.

Wanita itu memang diam namun matanya dengan berani menatap tajam pada seorang polisi yang saat ini tengah mengintrogasinya.

"kau berani melotot ke arahku?" geram sang polisi, yang merasa muak dengan sikap wanita itu.

Bukannya takut, wanita itu malah menyeringai di iringi dengan kekehan yang begitu menakutkan untuk di dengar. "kenapa tidak, bukankah kau juga manusia?" balasnya dengan nada santai.

"KRYSTAL-ssi" teriak polisi tersebut karena merasa geram dengan ucapan yang diberikan oleh wanita yang bernama Krystal tersebut.

Krystal mengorek telinganya dengan angkuh seolah-olah teriakan polisi itu telah melukai indra pendengarannya. "hey laki-laki tidak berguna, bisakah cepat lepaskan aku? Aku sudah tidak tahan berada di tempat menjijikkan ini" matanya melihat sekeliling ruangan yang didindingnya terpasang CCTV dari empat sudut yang berbeda. Juga hanya ada dua kursi serta satu meja yang saat ini tengah di tempati oleh Krystal dan juga polisi tersebut.

Polisi itu berdecak, dan tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Krystal yang masih terlihat angkuh setelah menikam seseorang hingga kritis. Bahkan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampilkan secuil penyesalan. Yang ada hanya raut yang jijik —berada di ruang introgasi— dan juga terlihat rasa kebosanan.

"kau tidak akan keluar dari sini Krystal-ssi mungkin sampai belasan tahun atau bahkan bisa juga seumur hidupmu" tutur polisi itu dengan tegas serta mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Krystal.

Krystal terkekeh merasa lucu dengan ucapan polisi tersebut. "hahaha... kau bercanda, kau belum tahu siapa aku? Akan ku pastikan jika kau akan di tuntut oleh keluargaku karena telah mengurung dan mengancam putrinya" balas Krystal dengan tajam, mencoba mengertak polisi yang saat ini menatap remeh padanya.

Polisi itu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Krystal. " oh ya..? aku pikir kau salah besar nona Jung Krystal, karena keluarga anda sudah menyerahkan kasus anda pada kami. Bahkan ayah anda bilang jika keluarga Jung tidak akan ikut campur dengan kasus anda ini. Dengan kata lain mereka akan membiarkan anda mendekam ditempat yang menurut anda menjijikkan ini."

"brengsek... kau hanya membual bajingan..." mata Krystal terlihat memerah menatap nyalang pada polisi tersebut. Rahangya mengeras dengan penuh emosi.

Polisi itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. " jika tidak percaya kau bisa menanyakan lansung pada ayahmu nona Jung."

Tak lama pintu introgasipun terbuka, dan masuklah seorang laki-laki paruh baya berpakaian rapi mengenakan setelah jas berwarna biru gelap. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat sangat dingin. Tatapan matanya tajam membuat siapa saja akan takut jika menatap langsung mata itu.

" _Appa_... yang diucapkan laki-laki itu tidak benarkan? Kau akan membebaskanku kan?" tanya Krystal bertubi-tubi saat ayahnya berdiri tepat disamping polisi yang sedari tadi mengintrogasinya.

Satu tamparan keras langsung melayang begitu saja dipipi Krystal, pelakunya yang tak lain adalah ayah Krystal sendiri. wanita berpakaian glamor itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dapatkan dari sang ayah. " _Appa..."_ pekiknya sambil memeganggi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"dasar anak tidak tahu di untung. Aku menyesal telah memungutmu dari jalanan, dan mulai detik ini aku akan mencabut pengadopsianmu. Jadi jangan pernah menggunakan marga Jung lagi di depan namamu. Karena aku tidak sudi marga keluargaku digunakan oleh orang rendahan sepertimu." Laki-laki paruh baya itu kemudian berbalik sambil bergumam "ck... orang rendahan selamanya akan tetap bersikap rendahan."

" _appa..._ apa yang kau katakan? Aku anakmu, aku bukan orang rendahan" Krystal memegang tangan laki-laki tersebut dengan erat. " _appa_ bawa aku pulang... aku tidak mau di tempat menjijikkan ini" lanjutnya.

Laki-laki itu dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Krystal, lalu menepuk jasnya pelan tepat dibekas tangan Krystal. Seolah-olah tangan wanita yang sedari memanggilnya ayah itu menyisakan kuman menjijikkan. Lalu tanpa berkomentar apapun, laki-laki paruh baya itupun pergi dari ruang introgasi, maninggalkan Krystal yang sedari tadi berteriak minta di bebaskan dan di ajak pulang oleh laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di pelataran depan rumah kedua orang tuanya. Setelah beberapa saat lalu bertindak seperti pembalap di jalanan. Laki-laki itu langsung melepas sabuk pengamanya lalu dengan tergesa keluar dari mobilnya. Berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri wanita yang saat ini tengah bersimpuh di depan rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya diatas lantai berpaping.

Jongin langsung menarik lengan wanita itu hingga membuat wanita yang sedari tadi tertunduk itupun berjingkat kaget. Kemudian mendongak dan berdiri secara terpaksa karena tarikan Jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?" geram Jongin tangannya mencengkeram kuat lengan wanita yang tak lain adalah Luhan tersebut.

Luhan sedikit meringis merasa kesakitan atas perlakuan kasar Jongin. "aku hanya menunggu ibumu mengijikanku bertemu dengan Lyu In, Jongin" jawabnya dengan lirih.

"sudah ku bilangkan untuk tidak menemuinya lagi, apa kau tidak mengerti juga hah?" tatapan jatampun Jongin berikan pada Luhan yang saat ini berusaha memberontak dari cekalannya. Kemudian Jonginpun melepaskannya saat menangkap wajah kesakitan Luhan.

"aku mohon Jongin, beri aku kesempatan hikz... aku sangat menyesal Jongin hikz aku mohon" tubuh Luhanpun luruh.

Jonginpun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan bersimpuh dikakinya dan memohon padanya. Hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh wanita bermarga Xi tersebut. Jongin mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "bangun Lu..." tangannya mencoba menarik Luhan untuk berdiri, namun hal itu tidak berhasil karena Luhan malah menepis tangannya.

"aku tidak akan bangun sebelum kau memaafkan dan memberiku kesempatan Jongin" Luhan mendongak dengan mata yang merah dan basah. "bahkan aku akan terus seperti ini sampai kau memberi jawaban tanpa keterpaksaan" lanjutnya dengan penuh kesungguhan. "aku tahu, apa yang aku lakukan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang telah aku berikan padamu, Lyu In, dan juga kedua orang tuamu. Tapi percayalah Jongin, aku siap menerima semua karmaku. Tapi bisakah aku egois untukmu dan juga Lyu In? Hanya kau dan Lyu In?" Luhan kembali menunduk dengan tangan meremas kuat rok pendek yang Ia kenakan. Mencoba menekan semua rasa sakit yang menjalar dihati dan juga perasaannya.

Luhan sadar, semua yang telah Ia lewati saat ini adalah karma untuknya. Begitupun juga dengan Ibunya yang beberapa hari ini bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya. Ayahnyapun juga begitu, jika setiap pagi atau malam ruang makan selalu diisi dengan obrolan ringan, kini semua nyaris tidak pernah terjadi. Baik ayahnya atau ibunya akan langsung meninggalkan meja makan saat Ia akan bergabung dengan mereka. Luhan merasa menjadi orang asing ditengah-tengah keluarganya sendiri. tidak pernah disapa, tidak pernah di lihat, tak pelak hal itu sering membuatnya menitihkan air matanya. Rasa hangat yang menjadi sandarannya selama ini tengah mendingin sedingin es yang berhasil membekukan dirinya dan lama-lama secara perlahan akan membuatnya mata kedinginan.

Apa yang terjadi padanya, membuat Luhan selalu bertanya-tanya. Apakah rasa ini yang dirasakan Jongin beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dirinya meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? Rasa sakit yang teramat, rasa yang kau pikir akan membuatmu mati saat itu juga jika kau membiarkannya.

Jongin memijap pelipisnya dengan pelan. "omonganku kemarin sudah sangat jelas Luhan, pergilah dari sini. Kalau bisa dari hidupku dan juga Lyu In" ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Luhan.

"secara tidak langsung kau menyuruhku untuk mati Jongin"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu tidak tahu jika saat ini Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sangat sendu. "aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mati, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari kehidupan kami" setalah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Jonginpun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah orang tuanya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah kembali menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tangisnya agar tidak meraung-raung disana.

Jongin baru saja menutup pintu rumah dengan pelan saat ibunya tiba-tiba saja mencegat serta memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Luhan. Wanita paruh baya itu juga menanyakan kepada Jongin kenapa dirinya membiarkan Luhan masih berada disana dan tidak menyuruhnya pergi. Jonginpun dengan sangat sabar menjelaskan pada ibunya jika itu adalah kemauan Luhan sendiri, kemudian Jongin juga meminta kepada nyonya keluarga Kim itu untuk menjauh saja dari ruang tamu.

Nyonya Kim mengintip sejenak ke arah luar "apa dia akan tetap seperti itu?" gumamnya, kemudian melangkah menjauh dari jendela besar tersebut.

Sedang Jongin sendiri sudah naik kelantai atas, tepatnya kekamar lamanya. Yang saat ada Lyu In di dalamnya.

Dan ternyata tanpa Jongin dan sang ibu sadari, jika sedari tadi Lyu In selalu memperhatikan suasana luar dari kaca jendela kamar sang ayah. Jadi secara tidak langsung anak kecil itu melihat Luhan sejak wanita berwata rusa itu menginjakkan kakinya memasuki pelaratan kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya Wonho-ya?" tanya Joong Ki yang saat ini tengah berada di ruang rawat sambil memperhatikan sang putri yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

" _nuna_ perlu banyak istirahat _appa_ , sepertinya _nuna_ terlalu memaksakan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan syok" tutur Wonho sambil mengantongi _stethoscope_ nya kembali.

Joong Kipun mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan sang anak. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat ranjang yang di tempati oleh Kyungsoo. Memegang tangan sang anak dengan lembut lalu menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan Wonho sendiri sudah undur diri untuk memeriksa pasien yang lainnya. Termasuk pasien milik Kyungsoo yang harus Ia ambil alih karena keadaan Kyungsoo yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Suasana ruangan itu sangat hening, karena Kyungsoo memang ditempatkan di kamar rawat yang hanya ditempati oleh satu ranjang pasien. Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu di geser, secara reflek Joong Ki pun menoleh kebelakang. Dan tak lama masuklah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, juga Hye Kyo dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Kyungsoo-ya" pekik Hye Kyo yang langsung menghapiri Kyungsoo membuat Joong Ki menjauhkan tubuhnya dari ranjang Kyungsoo untuk memberi ruang sang istri.

Baekhyunpun juga begitu, wanita dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit tersebut berjalan mendekati sisi lain ranjang Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang sangat senduk. Bahkan bisa terlihat jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya tersebut.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi _appa_?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Joong Ki menoleh sekilas ke arah Chanyeol. " _appa_ juga belum tahu pasti Chanyeol-a ... karena _appa_ belum sempat mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Appa_ terlalu panik saat mendengar ada yang ingin mencelakai Kyungsoo. Dan saat _appa_ sampai di ruang UGD ternyata Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disana. Malah _appa_ menemukan adikmu itu di depan ruang operasi dengan keadaan kacau kemudian Ia menangis lalu pingsan" jelasnya.

Chanyeolpun menghela nafas pelan, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok sang adik yang masih belum sadarkan diri tersebut. Perasaan ibapun langsung datang dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa adiknya itu selalu menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Dan sampai kapan hal itu akan berlangsung mereka semuapun tidak tahu. Namun dari lubuk hati yang paling terdalam, sudah pasti Chanyeol dan orang-orang yang menyayangi Kyungsoo berharap hal menyakitkan itu akan segera berlalu dan digantikan oleh hal yang indah hingga membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengulas senyum hatinya seperti dulu lagi. Tidak ada tangis dan kesakitan hanya ada rasa bahagia dan cinta yang menyelimutinya.

.

.

Diruang rawat lain suara monitor mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Sehun —dokter genius tersebut— kini tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang melekat ditubuhnya. Matanya terpejam rapat begitupun juga dengan bibirnya yang terlihat begitu sangat pucat. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu tubuh laki-laki itu di pindahkan di ruangan tersebut setelah menjalani operasi yang cukup lama. Namun hingga detik ini Sehun belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika akan segera membuka matanya.

Ditengah kesunyian itulah, sepasang suami istri masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka tak lain adalah Oh Yeon Seok dan Kim Ji Won kedua orang tua Sehun. Ji Won langsung saja berlari menuju ranjang Sehun dengan air mata yang sudah berderai.

"bagaimana hikz... bagaimana" kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya karena terlalu syok saat melihat kondisi sang anak. Kemudian Ji Won mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap wajah Sehun yang sebagian tertutupi oleh alat pernafasan tersebut. " _aigoo_ , apa yang harus _eomma_ lakukan Sehun... cepatlah sadar jangan membuat _eomma_ takut." Lanjutnya, kini tangannya sudah berpindah pada tangan Sehun —yang tidak terpasang selang infus— kemudian meremasnya mencoba menguatkan diri.

Melihat hal itu Yeon Seok, langsung mengusap punggung istrinya untuk menenangkannya. "biarkan dia istirahat sayang, aku yakin anak kita mampu melewatinya" tuturnya. Dengan pelan Yeon Seok membawa tubuh sang istri ke sofa kosong yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Mendudukkannya secara perlahan kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"hikz...aku takut jika... jika..."

"sssssstttttt... percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja, kita hanya perlu bersabar dan berdoa" tangannya mengusap-usap lengan Ji Won. Yeon Seok sangat tahu jika istrinya saat ini tengah sangat khawatir dengan anak tunggal mereka. Bagaimana tidak, anak yang tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja kini malah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang pasien. Dokter yang seharusnya mengobati pasiennya malah menjadi salah satu pasien di rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

Matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan langitpun sudah tampak menggelap dengan bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan. Lampu-lampu jalanan dan rumah-rumahpun sudah nyala berpendar untuk menerangi setiap sudut kota dan juga rumah agar nyaman saat berkendara serta melakukan segala aktifitas di malam hari. Sepeti makan malam hangat dengan keluarga atau mungkin sekedar bercengkrama untuk menceritakan berbagai hal yang sudah dilewati sepanjang hari ini dengan penuh canda dan juga tawa. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak ada dalam daftar list Luhan malam ini. Karena wanita bermata rusa itu masih tetap bertahan dalam posisi yang masih sama seperti yan dilakukannya saat sore hari tadi.

 _Ya,_ Luhan saat ini masih bersimpuh di pelataran rumah keluarga Jongin. Mengiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas. Perut yang sedari tadi meraung minta di isi dan juga tenggorokannya yang terasa kering butuh asupan cairan untuk membasahinya meski hanya seteguk air. Dibanding Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri, Luhan memilih untuk bertahan bahkan jika perlu sampai besokpun Ia tidak masalah.

Tubuhnya mulai menggigil diterpa oleh angin malam yang terasa mulai dingin. Baju yang tipis dan juga rok pendek memudahkan hembusan angin masuk menyapa kulitnya hingga bagian yang tertutup sekalipun. Namun lagi-lagi egonya yang kuat meminta dirinya untuk tetap bersimpuh disana.

Sedang di dalam rumah yang didominasi oleh warna putih tersebut, Jongin, Lyu In dan juga sang ibu —Lee Taemin— kini tengah menikmati berbagai hidangan yang telah dihidangkan oleh maid di keluarga tersebut. Sedang janji makan malam dengan Kyungsoo tengah di batalkan karena Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa di hubungi sedang Lyu In yang tadinya semangat ingin pergi kini malam sama sekali tidak ingin di ajak kemana-mana. Hal itu sempat membuat Jongin bingung.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, baik Taemin ataupun Jongin terlihat sangat menikmati dengan apa yang mereka makan. Namun tidak dengan Lyu In, anak laki-laki itu telihat tidak berselera sama sekali meski di piringnya terdapat makanan kesukaannya.

"sayang kenapa tidak di makan?" tanya Taemin yang melihat sang cucu hanya diam saja sedari tadi. Jonginpun ikut melihat anaknya benar saja makannya tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"apa makananya tidak enak?" lagi Taemin bertanya karena Lyu In hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang nenek yang terlihat begitu mengakhawatirkannya.

"Lyu In-a..." kini giliran Jongin yang ikut buka suara. "ada apa?" lanjutnya lagi.

Bukannya menjawab Lyu In malah meletakkan sendok makannya lalu pergi dari ruang makan dengan diam. Jongin dan Taeminpun saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Mencoba bertukar pertanyaan dengan cara tidak tersirat.

Langkah-langkah kaki kecil itu menuju ruang tamu tanpa terlihat oleh ayah dan neneknya. Karena antara ruang tamu dan ruang makan memiliki sekat tembok yang tidak akan bisa melihat ruang tamu jika kita berada di ruang makan begitupun sebaliknya. Lyu In mendekat ke arah jendela lalu tangan mungilnya menyingkap sedikit kain Gorden untuk mengintip seseorang yang masih ada disana. Lyu In kembali berlari namun kini Ia menuju pintu besar, dengan susah payah anak itu membukanya. setelah pintu berhasil dibuka. Lyu In kemudian lari lagi menuju pelatara rumah tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

" _eomma"_ teriak Lyu In sambil berlari, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan mimik wajah yang siap untuk menagis.

Luhan yang mendengar itupun langsung mendongak, tubuhnya sedikit limbung saat tubuh mungil itu dengan tiba-tiba menerjangnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Luhan sangat terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Pikirannya blank hingga tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa membalas pelukan Lyu In.

"hikz... hikz... _eomma"_ isakan yang lolos dari bibir mungil Lyu In berhasil menyadarkan Luhan dari segala keterkejutannya. Hingga tanpa ragu Luhan langsung membalas pelukan Lyu In dengan erat. Air matanyapun jatuh dengan deras tanpa perlu dikomando.

Luhan menciumi Lyu In tanpa henti mencoba menyalurkan semua kasih sayang dan rasa senang yang membuncah dalam dirinya atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Lyu In padanya. " _hikz..._ Lyu In-a... hikz..." Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Karena saat ini bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara jadi yang bisa Ia lakukan saat ini hanya meloloskan suara isakan dan juga menyebut nama Lyu In saja.

" _eomma..._ jangan pergi lagi... Lyu In rindu _eomma_ , Lyu In ingin bersama _eomma_ " rancau Lyu In ditengah-tengah isakannya. Luhanpun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang terus mengusap kepala Lyu In. "maafkan _eomma_ sayang hikz... maafkan _eomma_ " balasnya.

Luhan melepas pelukannya dengan Lyu In setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kemudian mengusap pipinya yang basah. Lalu tanganya terulur untuk menghapus air mata dari pipi mungil Lyu In dengan lembut. "sudah jangan nangis... (Luhan tersenyum lembut kearah Lyu In) masuklah disini dingin. Nanti _appa_ dan _haelmoni_ akan marah jika tahu Lyu In ada disini" Lyu In menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menolak untuk masuk ke rumah seperti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Luhan. "lihatlah tanganmu dingin, (Luhan melepas cardigannya kemudian memakaikannya ketubuh mungil Lyu In hingga tubuh itu terlihat tenggelam di dalamnya, mata Luhan tidak sengaja melihat ke arah kaki Lyu In) dan apa ini kau tidak memakai alas kaki, kau bisa terluka sayang. Jadi sekarang masuklah eemmm" Luhan menatap intens pada Lyu In yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

"Lyu In akan masuk jika _eomma_ juga masuk" Lyu In memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memohonnya, yang mampu membuat Luhan sama sekali tidak tega dibuatnya. Ingin sekali Ia ikut dengan ajakan Lyu In, namun Ia tidak pantas masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. karena penghuni dirumah itu sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya mengusap pipi Lyu In dengan lembut. " _eomma_ akan disini saja, jadi Lyu In masuklah heemm" tolak Luhan secara halus mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang anak.

"tidak, _eomma_ harus ikut Lyu In masuk, _eomma_ akan sakit jika disini terus" tangan mungil itu menyentuh pipi Luhan. Dan Luhanpun langsung menggenggamnya, senyum menenangkannyapun juga tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Lyu In lupa... _eomma_ kan dokter, jadi _eomma_ tidak akan sakit. _cha.._ lebih baik Lyu In yang masuk" Luhan membenarkan cardigan kebesaran ditubuh Lyu In, sedangkan anak itu hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memohonnya agar sang ibu mau ikut masuk ke dalam bersamanya.

Disisi lain tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik kaca jendela rumah. Mereka adalah Taemin dan juga Jongin. Beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah Lyu In meninggalkan meja makan, Jongin berniat menyusul sang anak ke kamarnya —karena Jongin pikir Lyu In pergi ke kamarnya— namun saat melihat pintu depan tidak tertutup dengan rapat, Ia mengurungkan langkahnya untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dengan inisiatifnya Jongin mendekat ke arah jendela, dan benar saja seperti yang sudah Ia duga sebelumnya. Lyu In sedang berada di luar memeluk Luhan.

Jongin menatapnya dengan miris, sekejam itukah Ia tidak memberi kesempatan pada Luhan? Hatinya telah di butakan dengan kebencian yang sudah menggunung tanpa peduli jika di dekatnya ada sosok malaikat yang menderita oleh ulah dua orang dewasa yang sangat egois. Di depan sana, anaknya sedang meraung sambil memeluk tubuh wanita yang telah melahirkannya dengan sangat erat. Begitupun juga dengan wanita yang dulu mengisi seluruh ruang yang ada di hatinya.

Tepukan halus pada bahunya telah menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. "temuilah mereka Jongin, bawa mereka masuk" ucap sang ibu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Jonginpun menoleh dan memandang ibunya dengan bingung. Sedangkan Taemin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis pada sang anak. "kita bicara nanti, bawalah mereka masuk lebih dahulu. Cuaca di luar sangat dingin."

Taemin menghela nafas pelan setelah kepergian sang anak, matanya tidak pernah lepas memandang ke luar. Ia tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan sekeras kepala itu bertahan di luar dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin. Taemin kira Luhan sudah pergi, akan tetapi saat Ia mendekat ingin menyapa Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu, Ia sungguh terkejut mendapati Luhan masih di sana sambil memeluk Lyu In dengan sangat erat. Sebagai seorang ibu, Taemin sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan. Taemin tidak menyalahkan wanita itu untuk kesalahannya meninggalkan sang cucu dan juga sang anak begitu saja. Taemin memakluminya karena waktu itu mereka masih dalam umur yang labil dan masih terlalu sangat muda untuk menerima ataupun merawat seorang bayi di kehidupan mereka. Akan tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Taemin sangat kecewa dengan keputusan yang diambil Luhan beberpa tahun yang lalu.

Jika saja Luhan dengan baik-baik memintanya untuk merawat sang cucu, maka dengan senang hati Taemin akan merawatnya dan membebaskan Luhan untuk mnjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang remaja. Namun mau apa dikata semua sudah menjadi masalalu yang sudah terjadi. Dan sekarang adalah waktu dimana mereka semua harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah akibat masalalu, dengan pilihan meneruskan ataukah mengakhirinya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyadarkan punggungnya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong menatap keluar lewat kaca jendela yang tidak tertutup oleh gorden. Terhitung limabelas menit sejak matanya terbuka —terbangun dari pingsannya— posisi serta pandangan Kyungsoo tidak berubah sama sekali. Bahkan saat Chanyeol dan ayahnya masukpun tidak membuat wanita mungil itu membuka suaranya walau hanya satu kata. Saat di suruh makan oleh Wonhopun, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Dia layaknya patung yang hanya menatap pada satu titik tanpa bosan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo mendengar apa yang orang-orang katakan saat memasuki kamar rawatnya. Namun Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam dan tidak menanggapi apapun, karena Ia masih takut untuk membuka suaranya. Apalagi jika mereka menanyakan kejadian di ruang UGD beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo benar-benar belum siap, terlebih jika menyangkut tentang dirinya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejanak, dan tanpa Ia sadari cairan bening itu keluar dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Bayangan kejadian itu terputar dengan jelas di otaknya. Seolah-olah ingin selalu mengingatkan Kyungsoo agar Ia tidak melupakannya begitu saja.

.++

 **Flashback**

 _Rekam medis yang Kyungsoo pegang terjatuh begitu saja saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannya. Wanita mungil tersebut mendongak bingung saat menatap bahu tegap Sehun berada tepat di depannya denga jarak yang sangat dekat. Bau harum —perpaduan antara bau kayu manis dan juga vanilla — langsung menyapa indera pembaunya. Ia baru sadar juga bau parfum Sehun masih tetap sama sejak dari dulu. Bolehkah Ia bersorak senang karena parfum itu adalah hadiah darinya saat Sehun ulang tahun. Sehun bilang padanya jika Ia sangat menyukainya, perpaduan baunya yang unik menciptakan sensasi tersendiri saat menghirupnya. Sejak saat itulah Sehun selalu membeli parfum yang sama dengan parfum pemberian darinya. Dan Ia tidak menyangka jika laki-laki yang saat ini berdiri membelakanginya masih memakai parfum yang sama._

 _Kyungsoo baru saja ingin menggeser tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Namun suara erangan Sehun yang lebih dahulu menyapa pendengarannya. Sebuah erangan kesakitan yang tidak di mengerti oleh Kyungsoo karena tubuhnya yang mungil tertutup oleh tubuh tegap Sehun. Yang otomatis Ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan sana._

 _Mata bulat itu melihat sekitarnya, dan Ia baru sadar jika ruangan itu sangat ramai juga dipenuhi oleh ekspresi-ekspresi keterkejutan. Hal itu membuatnya semakin bingung. Kenapa Ia seperti orang bodoh pikirnya._

 _Erangan Sehun terdengar untuk kedua kalinya di iringi oleh bunyi dentuman yang sedikit keras di depannya. Matanya membola, kakinya melemas dan ikut meluruh saat mengetahui tubuh Sehun terkapar kesakitan diatas lantai ruang UGD._

 _Wanita mungil itu memekik terkejut saat menyadari darah mengalir deras dari perut Sehun. "Se... Sehun" ucapnya dengan terbata, matanya menelisik tubuh Sehun dimana jas kedokterannya sudah di penuhi oleh bercak merah darah yang tidak sedikit. Dan entah kenapa matanya mulai berembun, perasaan takut mulai menghampirinya. Dengan tangan bergetar Ia membantu Sehun untuk menekan lukannya, mencoba menghentikan darah yang keluar._

" _uhuk...uhuk... Kyug... soo uhuk.. ya" ucap Sehun sambil terbatuk-batuk, matanya yang sayu memandang mata bulat Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu dapat melihat kekhawatiran tercetak di manik coklat tersebut. Namun selain itu Ia juga bisa melihat liquid bening hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya._

" _jangan bicara bodoh, kau sedang terluka" pekiknya dengan kalut, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Paling tidak dengan dirinya yang terluka saat ini bisa menarik perhatian Kyungsoo padanya meski dengan keadaan dirinya yang miris pikirnya._

" _aku uhuk... baik... hhuufft baik saja" lanjut Sehun dengan susah payah, karena nafasnya mulai terasa memburu yang menandakan jika dia memang sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja. Perutnya terasa nyeri dan mulai kram, badannya lemas, bahkan kini matanya mulai terasa berat serta kepalanya pening. Bukan tanpa alasan Ia berkata baik-baik saja nyatanya semua orang juga tahu jika saat ini dirinya tengah sekarat. Namun Ia berusaha sok kuat, dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo khawatir._

" _aku bilang berhenti berbicara.." bentak Kyungsoo dengan nada serak, bahkan kini air matanya tanpa tahu malu sudah berlomba-lomba keluar dengan sendirinya. Satu tangannya masih menekan perut Sehun dengan kuat sedang tangan satunya lagi Ia gunakan untuk memengangi kepala Sehun agar tidak terjatuh dari pengkuannya._

 _Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, hingga pipi putih itu kotor oleh noda darah yang berasal dari tangannya. "jan.. ngan me.. nangis" tuturnya. Ia menjeda ucapannya berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tersenggal. " apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" lanjutnya dengan mata menatap intens mata Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah._

 _Kyungsoo berdecak. " aku tidak menangis... dan untuk apa aku menangisi laki-laki brengsek sepertimu." Sangkalnya._

 _Sehun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga tidak terlihat jika Ia sedang tersenyum. "be.. nar, un.. tuk ap.. pa kau.. menang.. ngisi la.. ki-laki se.. pertiku" lagi-lagi Sehun menjeda ucapannya, "maaf.. kan aku.. Kyung uhuk... soo-ya" nafas Sehun semakin memburu, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir melihatnya, sedang orang-orang sekitarnya masih enggan untuk mendekati mereka berdua karena masih tekut dengan wanita pembuat onar yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Sehun._

" _Kyung hah... soo-ya, bisakah... hah kau memelukku" pintanya, " aku hah... mulai hah.. meng.. ngantuk"_

" _tidak... kau tidak boleh tidur" pekik Kyungsoo dengan ketakutan. Otaknya yang biasanya tanggap dengan keadaan darurat pasien-pasiennya kini seolah-olah beku dan tidak bisa digunakan. Karena tubuh Kyungsoo saat ini di kuasai oleh keterkejutan dan juga kepanikan yang berlebihan, dari pada melakukan tindakan cekatan seperti biasanya Kyungsoo hanya bisa memekik dan kebingungan layaknya dokter magang yang baru pertama kali menangani pasien darurat dengan pikiran tindakan apa yang sebaiknya diambil._

 _Sehun menggeleng pelan dengan sisa kesadaran yang semakin menipis. "maaf Kyungsoo-ya.. aku lelah, saranghae..." ucapan Sehun melirih diujungnya seiring dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat._

" _yakk... Oh Sehun,, bangunlah.. brengsek bangunlah" pekiknya dengan tangan mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut._

" _aauuhhh... menggelikan sekali" cibir wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun._

 _Kyungsoo mendongak menatap nyalang pada wanita yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan seringai mengerikan. "krystal.." gumamnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Kyungsoo ingat wanita itu adalah salah satu mahasiswi di kampus Kyungsoo di Amerika namun beda jurusan. Perlu diketahui Krystal sangatlah membenci dirinya dengan alasan Ia yang lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Karena sejatinya Krystal menyukai Jongin, namun sayangnya Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah melirik Krystal dan memilih selalu menghindar atau mengacuhkan wanita itu jika tiba-tiba saja Krystal menghampiri Jongin dengan segala bujuk dan godaannya. Krystal juga pernah hampir saja mencelakai Eun Kyun demi menyingkirkan dirinya dari kehidupan Jongin. Namun hal itu gagal karena saat itu Jonginlah yang memergoki Krystal, hingga membuat wanita itu hampir saja masuk ke penjara jika saja keluarga Krystal tidak meminta pada mereka untuk menyelesaikan secara kekeluargaan dan menjamin jika Krystal tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang menancap mereka semua. Dan sejak saat itu Ia dan juga Jongin tidak pernah lagi bertemu atau mendengar kabar tentang Krystal. Bahkan wanita itu terkesan seperti menghilang begitu saja. Kyungsoo pikir setelah sekian lama —bahkan Ia sudah lupa dengan Krystal— hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Namun semua pemikirannya itu salah, karena pada kenyataanya wanita yang lama menghilang itu kini tengah kembali dengan dendam yang sama. Lebih parahnya lagi kini ada seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tengah terluka parah karenanya._

" _kenapa apa kau terkejut Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena tengah melukai orang yang salah. "aahhh sayang sekali, sebenarnya aku ingin melihatmu sekarat di depanku. Tapi sepertinya kau beruntung, karena pahlawanmu rela sekarat demi wanita jalang sepertimu" lanjutnya._

" _BRENGSEK... " teriak Kyungsoo penuh emosi._

" _kau yang brengsek Kyungsoo... gara-gara kau Jongin menjauhiku" balas Krystal tak kalah nyaring dengan teriakan Kyungsoo yang membuat suasana semakin mencekam. "dan bahkan sekarang kau mau menikah dengannya? Aku tidak bisa terima itu" lanjutnya._

 _Menghiraukan makian Krystal, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menyadarkan otak bodohnya untuk mengurusi Sehun yang berada di pangkuannya sebelum laki-laki albino itu kehilangan nyawanya. Dengan teriakan tegas, Kyungsoo meminta bantuan Yoon Ah dan juga beberapa perawat untuk mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang rawat. Setelahnya dengan cekatan Ia memeriksa tubuh Sehun yang tekanan darahnya menurun drastis. Yoon Ah dan dokter muda lainnya membantunya untuk memasang infus serta EKG ketubuh Sehun._

 _Semua persiapan selesai, Kyungsoo memerintahkan Yoon Ah untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Yoon Ah pun segera bergegas melaksanakan perintah Kyungsoo. Sedang yang lainnya membantu Kyungsoo untuk mendorong ranjang yang ditempati Sehun menuju ruang IGD untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut sebelum di bawa ke ruang operasi._

" _yaakkk wanita jalang aku belum selesai denganmu" teriak Krystal murka karena merasa di acuhkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dengan sedikit berlari Krystal mendekati Kyungsoo, namun hal itu gagal karena pihak keamanan rumah sakit lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya. Hingga Krystal hanya melontarkan sumpah serapahnya dengan lantang._

 _Semua persiapan sudah selesai, Sehun sudah masuk ke ruang operasi. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menunggunya diluar, karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh Eunhyuk dokter senior yang saat ini menjadi ketua dalam operasi Sehun. Laki-laki itu menolaknya mentah-mentah saat Kyungsoo mengajukan diri untuk melakukan operasi tersebut, dengan alasan jika dirinya sedang dalam keadaan kacau dan hal itu sangat tidak baik dalam melakukan tindakan operasi. Dan mau tidak mau, Kyungsoopun akhirnya menyerah, dan Ia sadar jika semua yang dikatakan oleh seniornya itu selebihnya benar jika dirinya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja._

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mendongak terkejut saat sebuah suara yang mengintruksi kegiatannya bersama sang anak. Perasaannya yang tadinya menghangat kini digantikan oleh perasaan was-was, takut-takut jika Jongin akan memarahi Lyu In karena menemuinya.

" _appa..._ " Lyu In berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin membuat blazer di tubuhnya berkibar-kibar. Jonginpun tersenyum hangat ke arah anaknya yang terlihat menggemaskan tersebut. " _appa_.. ayo kita bawa _eomma_ masuk, tangan _eomma_ sangat dingin. Lyu In takut kalau _eomma_ akan sakit" adunya dengan sedikit merengek.

Jongin berjongkok di depan Lyu In untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka —memudahkan mereka untuk berbicara— satu sama lain. Telapak tangannya yang lebar Ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Lyu In dengan lembut. "eemmm ayo kita masuk"

Lyu In pun memandang Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar. Kemudian Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan kembali yang masih dalam keadaan seperti semula. " _eomma_ ayo kita masuk..." tuturnya penuh semangat.

"tidak sayang _eomma_ disini saja" tolaknya dengan halus.

Mendapati penolakan sang ibu, Lyu In langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sebagai tanda jika anak itu tidak setuju dengan penolakan sang ibu. " _eomma_ harus ikut jika tidak, Lyu In juga tidak akan masuk ke dalam rumah" ancamnya dengan wajah kesal yang terlihat imut.

"heeyy mana boleh begitu... Lyu In harus masuk. Cepat tidur, bukankah besok Lyu In harus sekolah?"

"Lyu In tidak mau sekolah..." pekiknya.

"Lyu In-a..." ucap Luhan pelan sedikit terkejut dengan pekikan sang anak.

Jongin yang sedari tadi melihatnyapun menghela nafas pelan kemudian memilih untuk angkat bicara. "ikutlah... _Eomma_ menyuruhmu ikut masuk"

Luhanpun reflek mendongak menatap ke arah Jongin, tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan berkata seperti itu. Kemudian matanya menatap lagi ke arah Lyu In yang terlihat sudah ingin menangis karena penolakannya tadi. Ada keraguan yang terlihat jelas dimata Luhan.

"kau akan membiarkan Lyu In disini semalaman?"

Dengan nada lirih Luhanpun akhirnya menjawab iya, dan menerima ajakan sang anak untuk ikut masuk. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Lyu In berteriak kegirangan hingga menghadirkan senyuman di kedua bibir orang dewasa yang melihatnya. Ada perasaan hangat yang sangat membuncah di dalam hati keduanya ketika bibir mungil itu tertawa sangat lepas penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Luhan sedikit merenung, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Ia berada di tengah-tengah mereka jika ketakutan yang dulu menghinggapinya tidak pernah terjadi. Mungkin karena dirinya yang masih labil dan di kuasai oleh rasa paranoit yang berlebihan hal yang sebenarnya akan baik-baik saja terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Kecemasan yang tidak mendasar itulah yang Ia rasakan dulu hingga membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, mengakibatkan Ia mengambil keputusan secara gegabah. Hingga sepanjang beberapa tahun menghadirkan rasa penyesalan yang menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya.

Dan disisa umurnya, Ia berharap malam ini adalah langkah baik untuk dirinya bisa menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah Ia buat dimasa lampau. Memulainya dengan lembaran putih yang baru tanpa coretan dan noda sedikitpun. Meski mungkin hal itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya, namun ketika satu titik cahaya itu terlihat meskipun jauh Ia akan berusaha terus melangkah hingga mencapai titik cahaya tersebut.

" _eomma_ ayo..." Lyu In memegang tangan Luhan menyadarkan wanita itu dari berbagai pemikirannya.

Wanita bermata rusa itupun menghela nafas sejenak kemudian dengan perlahan membawa tubuhnya berdiri. Luhan hampir saja terjatuh karena kakinya yang terasa kram dan juga tubuhnya yang ternyata lebih lemas dari yang Ia kira.

Melihat hal itu Jongin yang berada di depannya dengan reflek menangkap tubuh Luhan yang limbung. Kedua tangannya memegang erat lengan dan juga pinggang rambing Luhan untuk menahan agar tubuh yang terasa sangat dingin itu tidak terjatuh.

" _eomma..._ " pekik Lyu In sambil melihat kearah Luhan dengan pandangan khawatir khas anak kecil. " _eomma_ tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit? benarkan Lyu In bilang _eomma_ pasti akan sakit" cerocos bibir mungil itu dengan lancar.

"terimakasih Jongin.." gumam Luhan dengan lirih, kemudian dengan pelan menegakkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut, setelah tangan Jongin menjauh dari tubuhnya. Karena sumpah demi apa jantungnya saat ini berdetak seperti sedang melakukan pesta di tempatnya. Setelah dirasa keseimbangan tubuhnya baik-baik saja, Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada jagoan kecil yang saat ini sedang mengerucut bibir mungilnya. Dengan nada penuh kelembutan Luhanpun menjawab pertanyaan Lyu In yang belum sempat Ia jawab karena terlebih dahulu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin. " _eomma_ baik-baik saja sayang... dan berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu jika tidak _eomma_ menciummu sekarang" kekehan kecilpun lolos dari bibir Luhan.

"Lyu In akan sangat senang jika _Eomma_ akan terus mencium Lyu In" balasnya dengan kikikan yang berhasil menenggelamkan kedua bola matanya ke dalam kepolak mata.

"baiklah... _eomma_ akan melakukannya nanti. Jadi siap-siap saja" Luhanpun mengusak kepala Lyu In dengan penuh sayang.

Jongin yang melihatnyapun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Mata tajamnya tidak pernah lepas dari dua sosok yang saat ini saling melempar candaan.

.

.

"gantilah bajumu dengan ini" tutur Taemin sambil menyerahkan baju tidur berwarna baby blue pada Luhan yang saat ini tengah memakaikan baju hangat pada Lyu In. Setelah beberapa saat lalu Luhan menyuapi makan, dan juga mencuci kaki Lyu In yang kotor.

" _eommonim_ tidak perlu repot-repot, saya masih bisa memakai ini" Luhan berbicara dengan sopan pada wanita yang dulu sangat baik padanya mungkin hingga saat ini, wanita paruh baya itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Meski tadi siang sempat bersikap acuh padanya.

"dan kau akan tidur memakai bajumu itu?" tanya Taemin matanya memincing. "pakailah, tenang saja ini masih baru" lanjutnya.

Merasa tidak enak dengan sedikit menghela nafas, Luhan akhirnya beranjak dari atas ranjang lalu menerima baju tidur tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "terimakasih _eommonim,_ dan maaf atas semua kesalahanku" kemudian menunduk merasa bersalah pada wanita paruh baya yang telah memperlakukan dirinya sangat baik.

"kita bicarakan hal itu besok... cepatlah bersihkan dirimu dan lihatlah sepertinya Lyu In sudah tidak sabar ingin tidur denganmu" Teamin menunjuk sang cucu menggunakan dagunya.

Luhanpun melihat kearah Lyu In, dan benar saja anak itu sekarang sedang menampilkan wajah bosannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di dadanya. Memandang jengah pada dua wanita dewasa yang mengacuhkannya sedari tadi. Luhanpun tersenyum tipis dan mengusak rambut Lyu In dengan gemas.

"baiklah _haelmoni_ akan keluar, sepertinya _haelmoni_ sudah melihat tanduk yang akan keluar dari kepala mungil itu" candanya, dengan senyum keibuan Taeminpun melenggang pergi dari kamar sang cucu ah tidak... tidak lebih tepatnya kamar sang anak karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Jongin dengan di iringi ucapan terimakasih dari Luhan.

Sekeluarnya Taemin dari kamar tersebut, Luhan dengan gemas mencubit pipi Lyu In. " _eomma_ akan mandi dulu dan berhentilah merajuk sayang.. kau jelek jika seperti itu"

Dan tanpa di sangka-sangka Lyu In langsung menampilkan senyum lebarnya hingga menampilkan gigi-gigi mungilnya. Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan perubahan ekspresi sang anak yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

Malam semakin larut suasana sepi dan senyappun menghiasi sebuah kamar yang saat ini tengah dihuni oleh tega orang berbeda gender dan juga usia tersebut. Beberapa jam yang lalu Lyu In merengek ingin tidur bersama Jongin dan juga Luhan. Namun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Jongin yang membuat anak laki-laki itu meraung dengan begitu keras. Menangis tanpa henti hingga wajahnya memerah dan tersedu-sedu. Merasa tidak tega dengan keadaan sang cucu Taeminpun memaksa Jongin untuk menurutinya meski sempat diprotes oleh lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

Luhanpun juga tidak diam saja, Ia juga ikut membujuk Lyu In agar berhenti menangis dengan berbagai cara namun hal itu juga tidak mempan sama sekali. Lyu In masih tetap dengan pendirian keras kepalanya yang ingin tidur bersama dirinya dan juga Jongin. Jujur saja Luhan belum siap tidur satu ranjang bersama laki-laki itu meskipun hanya tidur tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yang pasti itu akan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bukan hanya dirinya Luhan yakin pasti Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Setelah pergolakan batin yang alot, akhirnya Jonginpun dengan sedikit terpaksa menuruti kemauan sang anak. Dan itu berhasil membuat Lyu In menghentikan tangisnya. Bahkan setelah mendapat persetujuan sang Ayah, tanpa babibu Lyu In langsung menghapus lelehan air matanya. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-nggebu, anak kebanggaan Jongin itu langsung membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di tengah-tengah ranjang dengan nyaman. Kemudian dengan teriakan merengek meminta Jongin dan juga Luhan ikut berbaring disamping kanan dan juga kirinya.

Bibir mungil itu terus berceloteh tentang banyak hal tanpa pernah lelah. Menggambarkan jika anak itu saat ini sedang sangat bahagia, karena matanya yang tadi penuh lelehan liquid bening berubah sangat berbinar. Jongin dan Luhan sesekali hanya menimpalinya, tak jarang mereka merasa canggung ketika tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu atau jika tidak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan saat menarik membenarkan selimut ditubuh Lyu In.

"selamat tidur Jongin" ucap Luhan lirih kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memunggungi Lyu In dan juga Jongin. Lyu In sudah tidur beberapa menit yang lalu setelah di bujuk oleh Luhan karena sudah sangat larut. Jika tidak mungkin bibir mungil itu sampai saat ini masih belum berhenti berceloteh.

Jongin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Luhan sambil melihat punggung Luhan dari ujung matanya. Lalu kemudian memejamkan matanya mencoba mengarungi mimpi, meski Ia tidak yakin jika malam ini Ia akan mampu tertidur. Karena jujur saja ini adalah moment yang tidak pernah Ia bayangkan, tidur satu ranjang bersama Luhan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.

Tidak hanya Jongin, Luhanpun juga merasakan hal yang sama, Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun hal itu selalu gagal. Karena jantungnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti berpesta. Hingga membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kinerja jantungnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali tidur sambil memeluk Lyu In, namun benar-benar tidak siap jika tidur saling berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang berstatus ayah anaknya tersebut. Jauh dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, sebenarnya Luhan berharap agar tidak tertidur mungkin itulah sebabnya Ia selalu gagal memejamkan matanya bukan karena ingin tapi Ia sengaja melakukannya. Karena Ia hanya ingin menikmati malam ini dengan lebih lama lagi sebelum kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah datang untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada segelintir orang yang masih melakukan aktifitasnya di malam selarut ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah dokter dan para perawat yang mendapat jatah jaga malam. Tidak termasuk Kyungsoo, karena wanita mungil itu masih berstatus sebagai pasien. Meski begitu wanita itu termasuk dalam segelintir orang yang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi tersebut. dengan pakaian pasien dan juga infus yang terpasang di tangannya, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan menuju kesuatu tempat sambil memegangi tongkat infusnya.

Semua keluarga sudah pulang sedari jam sepuluh tadi begitupun juga dengan sang anak yang sempat rewel tidak mau pulang karena ingin tidur dengan Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi setelah anak itu tidur Hye Kyo langsung mengangkat sang cucu dan membawanya pulang.

Kyungsoo masih ingat betapa hebohnya Baekhyun dan juga sang ibu saat baru memasuki ruang rawatnya —sekembalinya dari kafetarian— saat mengetahui dirinya sudah sadar. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya menangis karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya. Yang lebih parah lagi Baekhyun sampai meraung layaknya anak kecil meski semua sudah bilang jika Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Layaknya Eun Kyun, Baekhyun tidak pernah melepas pelukannya dari sang adik ipar meski sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengeluh tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik akibat Baekhyun yang terlalu erat memeluknya. Bahkan wanita yang kini tengah mengandung buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol tersebut sempat beradu mulut bersama Eun Kyun karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka. Perbedaan umur yang terlalu jauh tidak membuat Baekhyun —yang notabenenya akan menyandang status seorang ibu— mengalah pada sang keponakan. Mereka malah tampak seperti dua orang anak yang seumuran saling melempar ejekan demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Konyol bukan? Tapi percayalah itu semua adalah kenyataannya.

Setelah melintasi lorong rumah sakit yang cukup panjang, kini akhirnya Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah kamar inap. Matanya mengintip sosok yang saat ini tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit —penuh dengan alat medis di tubuhnya— dari kaca yang menyatu dengan daun pintu (ngertikan maksudnya? Kayak pintu RS di drakor kekeke) dengan pandangan mata yang sayu. Dengan tangan sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut sangat pelan. Takut-takut aktifitasnya tersebut menganggu sang empunya yang tengah terpejam.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Hingga di langkah ke lima belas Kyungsoo sudah mencapai tepi ranjang seseorang tersebut. lagi-lagi dengan pandangan sendu Kyungsoo menatap tubuh yang saat ini penuh dengan alat medis mulai dari infus, pendeteksi jantung, sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh masker oksigen, tidak lupa di jari tengah sebelah kirinya juga terdapat alat yang sering di sebut dengan _handheld oximeter_ sebuah alat untuk mengukur saturasi oksigen dan denyut nadi sang pasien.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Sehun saat ini, karena dirinyalah laki-laki albino itu hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya. Bahkan sejak operasi yang dinyatakan berjalan lancar itu, belum ada tanda-tanda sama sekali jika dia akan membuka matanya. Dan itu sudah sejak delapan jam yang lalu. Maka jika keadaan Sehun tidak membaik atau jika laki-laki itu tidak juga sadar hingga besok pagi, bisa saja dia dinyatakan koma. Atau hal terburuknya laki-laki itu selamanya tidak akan sadarkan diri. Itu diakibatkan karena Sehun yang kehilangan banyak darah. Juga organ hatinya mengalami kebocoran, karena pisau tersebut sedikit melukai organ tersebut. Meski tidak terlalu dalam, namun jika sedikit saja melakukan tindakan yang salah itu akan berakibat fatal, Yang dapat mengancam keselamatan Sehun di meja operasi, meski pada kenyataannya sampai detik ini hal itu masih dipertaruhkan.

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan bagi wanita bermata bulat tersebut. Kyungsoo memang menginginkan Sehun jauh atau bahkan tidak melihatnya lagi, akan tetapi bukan seperti ini yang dirinya mau. "bodoh..." gumamnya dengan isakkan lirih yang bersautan dengan suara alat _patient monitor_ —dengan layar yang menampilkan garis tidak beraturan berbagai warna juga angka-angka mewakili suhu tubuh, tekanan darah, frekuensi nadi serta frekuensi pernafasan— karena di ruangan tersebut hanya ada dirinya juga Sehun. Suasana malam yang sepipun mendukung suara isakkan dan suara monitor tersebut terdengar sangat jelas dan saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Meski tidak sampai terdengar dari luar ruangan tersebut. "kenapa kau selalu membuatku sakit hikz... kau jahat, kau brengsek, kau bajigan Sehun... hizk kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku" rancau Kyungsoo meski sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari sang lawan bicaranya. "bangunlah brengsek... aku ingin membalas semua rasa sakitku padamu hikz... huhuhuhu" jujur Kyungsoo akui selama ini, meskipun dirinya mencoba tegar dan bersikap acuh pada Sehun, tidak dapat di pungkiri jika hal itu malah menambah rasa sakit hatinya. Jika dulu Ia marah atau sakit hati karena ulah Sehun dan Luhan namun lambat laun rasa sakit itu muncul seiring tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengartikan kemarahan dan rasa sakit hatinya sendiri. Sekuat dan sebanyak apapun Ia membenci Sehun maka akan sebanyak itu pula rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan.

Kyungsoo menangis tersedu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dekat tangan Sehun. Menyangga kepalanya dipinggiran ranjang yang masih memiliki space untuk di tempati. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini, bukankah seharusnya Ia senang dengan keadaan Sehun saat ini. Karena itu artinya tidak akan adalagi yang mengganggunya dan merecoki setiap kegiatannya. Namun apa yang Ia dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan harapan, karena pada kenyataanya Kyungsoo menangis tersedu seperti orang bodoh dan merasa ketakutan kehilangan laki-laki yang sudah menorehkan rasa sakit pada hatinya tersebut.

.

.

Pagipun mulai menjelang, suasana rumah sakit mulai ramai dengan rutinitas yang hampir sama setiap harinya. Penuh dengan pasien dan para perawat serta dokter yang berlalu lalang. Pagi yang cerah untuk menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman, namun hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh sebagian orang yang menghuni tiap-tiap ruangan rumah sakit tersebut. karena beberapa dari ruangan tersebut di selimuti oleh perasaat takut, khawatir dan juga linangan air mata kehilangan. Seperti yang terjadi di rungan yang semalam sangat sunyi, kini ada sayup-sayup terdengar pembicaraan, kepanikan, dan juga suara monitor yang sedikit memekakan. Hal itu berhasil mengusik seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyentuh bahunya menggiring tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari ranjang Sehun. Kesadaran yang belum terlalu pulih membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut saja. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuh Kyungsoo langsung membeku saat suara monitor terdengar sangat horor di telinganya. Suara yang tidak ingin di dengar oleh siapapun ketika alat itu memantau tubuh orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Dan dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika saja seorang perawat tidak segera memegang tubuhnya dengan erat. Matanya yang tadi dihinggapi rasa mengantuk digantikan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca siap menumpahan liquid yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terasa terkoyak, bagaimana tidak di depannya saat ini monitor yang semalam masih terdengar bunyi serta catatan vital yang normal kini berubah hanya menampilkan garis lurus serta catatan vital dengan angka nol. Dan disana juga dokter Eunhyuk sedang berusaha melakukan pekerjaan yang terbaik.

Isakan itupun lolos dengan seiringnya tubuh Sehun terangkat karena dilakukan kejutan untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya. Sesekali Dokter Eunhyuk akan melakukan CPR dan begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa kali.

" _ANDWAE..."_ pekik Kyungsoo dengan meraung... tangannya dengan tergesa melepas tangan perawat lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang lemas mendekat ke arah ranjang Sehun yang saat ini dalam ambang kematian atau mungkin laki-laki itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"biarkan aku mendekat..." Kyungsoo meronta saat perawat tersebut kembali memegang tubuh Kyungsoo, melarang wanita itu untuk mendekati ranjang pasien.

"dokter Kyungsoo anda tidak boleh mendekat" cegah sang perawat sedikit kewalahan menahan rontaan Kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang sangat brutal.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menolak apa yang dipinta oleh perawat tersebut dengan semakin gencar melepaskan tubuhnya dari cekalan sang perawat. Bahkan saking fokusnya ingin mendekat ke arah ranjang Sehun, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peduli jika saat ini tangannya yang dipasangi jarum infus tengah mengeluarkan darah, akibat infus yang terlepas secara paksa.

Dokter Eunhyuk memengang alat kejutnya kembali, lalu mengolesi permukaannya dengan sebuah gel berwarna putih transparan. "300 joule.." ucapnya kemudian. Setelah sang perawat mengangguk, dokter Eunhyukpun mengarahkan alat kejut tersebut kedada Sehun. " shoot" pekiknya. Dan seiring dengan itu tubuh Sehun sedikit terangkat kemudian terjatuh kembali. "aku mohon Sehun" gumamnya. Dengan tangan tidak pernah berhenti untuk bekerja.

"bisakah kalian bawa dia keluar..." pekiknya kemudian karena konsentrainya sedikit terganggu akibat raungan Kyungsoo yang sangat keras.

Dua orang perawat laki-lakipun kemudian bertindak menggantikan posisi perawat wanita yang sedari tadi sedang kewalahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Dua perawat laki-laki itu kemudian membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun dengan sedikit paksaan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih saja terus meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari matanya.

"lepaskan..." pekiknya. " _andawae_ Sehun-a" gumamnya lirih. Kedua matanya menatap nanar wajah pucat Sehun seiring dengan pintu rawat Sehun yang tertutup secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T. B. C**

 **Okey fix... ini alurnya terlalu memaksakan kekeke... semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian semua yang sudah menunggu lama FF ini. See you next chapter chu~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

.

.

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, FAMILY, HURT, ROMANCE

RATE : M

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

 **Maafkan saya jika banyak typo yang merajalela hingga membuat kalian tidak nyaman saat membacanya**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, mendung tiba-tiba saja menggelayut di langit kota Seoul dan sekitarnya. Menambah kesenduan ditengah-tengah suasana yang mencekam. Sama seperti perasaan orang-orang yang tengah di landa ketakutan akan nasib seseorang yang saat ini berada di ruang rawat. Seseorang yang saat ini berada dalam ambang kematian. Suara tangis dan juga untaian-untaian doa serta harapan tidak pernah putus dari bibir-bibir bergetar sepasang suami istri yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

Ji won merasa sangat terpukul saat dia baru saja membuka matanya mendapati kabar tentang kondisi sang anak. Dengan perasaan kalut dan pikiran kosong Ji Won langsung membangunkan suaminya dengan cara serampangan. Bahkan saat ini wanita yang berusia memasuki pertengahan kepala lima itu berpakaian dengan seadanya, hanya memakai baju sederhana dengan coat berwarna abu-abu gelap tanpa make up, serta kakinya hanya terbalut dengan sandal rumahan yang tidak sempat Ia ganti dengan sandal yang selayaknya untuk bepergian. Karena di kepala Ji Won hanya di penuhi dengan keadaan sang anak.

Tangisan Ji Won semakin pecah dalam dekapan sang suami saat tim dokter tak kunjung keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun untuk memberi tahukan bagaimana sebenarnya kondisinya di dalam sana. Malah wanita itu dengan jelas mendengar sedikit keributan dari arah dalam. Suara teriakan yang tidak terlalu jelas. Hal itu menambah sesak dalam dadanya. Karena Ia tidak ingin apa yang ditakutkan akan terjadi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan anak satu-satunya tersebut. Ia masih ingin melihat sang anak bahagia dengan keluarga kecil serta orang-orang yang dicintainya. Maka dengan berlinangan air mata, Ji Won tidak pernah berhenti berdoa dalam hatinya dengan khusyuk, meminta pada sang pencipta untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua pada anaknya. Memohon agar anaknya di perkenankan untuk membuka matanya kembali, berkumpul bersama mereka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ji Won sangat berharap jika sang pencipta memperkenankan keajaiban itu pada sang anak. Hanya sebuah keajaiban.

.

.

Pintu rawat telah tertutup kembali, dan kini Kyungsoo meraung-raung, berteriak di tengah isakannya di depan pintu ruang rawat Sehun. Wanita mungil itu tidak peduli lagi dengan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya, yang Ia pikirkan sekarang adalah cara untuk terbebas dari cekalan dua perawat yang memeganginya lalu kembali ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter anda harus istirahat!" tutur perawat laki-laki yang bernama Ji Hoon dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, karena merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap dokter yang terkenal jutek tersebut.

Kyungsoo terus memberontak. "Tidak... lepaskan aku, biarkan akau masuk BRENGSEK..." pekiknya. Rasa khawatir dan kalut melebur menjadi satu, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo mudah sekali tersulut emosinya.

Merasa usaha mereka tidak akan berhasil, Ji Hoon pun membuat kontak mata dengan rekan perawatnya yang bernama Minhyeon dengan tatapan mata penuh arti. Lalu kemudian mereka sama-sama menganggukkan kepala tanda saling setuju dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan secara tersirat tersebut. Akhirnya Ji Hoon pun melepaskan sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, lalu dengan cepat Ia berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk menuju kesuatu tempat.

Ji Won mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dekapan sang suami saat suara raungan yang sangat familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sedetik kemudian, Ia sangat terkejut melihat wanita yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuat anaknya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan kini membuat anaknya dalam keadaan diambang kematian.

Dengan mata yang memerah, Ji Won memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang meronta-ronta dari cekalan kedua perawat yang berusaha menenangkannya. Ji Won merasa sangat iba padanya, keadaan Kyungsoo tidak kalah kacau dari dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, dadanya mulai sesak seiring dengan semakin melemahnya kondisi tubuhnya. Merasa perlawanannya sia-sia akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyerah dari cekalan perawat tersebut. Tubuhnya luruh di atas lantai rumah sakit yang terasa sangat dingin. Bibirnya bergumam lirih memanggil-manggil nama Sehun, memintanya untuk kembali. Dan lagi, kata-kata menyalahkan diri sendiripun tidak luput dari bibirnya yang sedikit memucat.

"Ini salahku... hikz... ini salahku... " rancaunya. Kedua tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan basah. Kyungsoo merasa tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai Sehun benar-benar tidak kembali. Ia merasa menjadi pendosa yang telah membunuh seseorang meski tidak dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol berjalan di lorong rumah sakit bersama dengan Wonho untuk mengecek kondisi sang adik. Ia berharap pagi ini kondisi adik tersayangnya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada hari kemarin. Karena semalam tidak ada yang menemaninya di rumah sakit jadi baik Chanyeol ataupun Wonho serta yang lainnya tidak mengetahui perkembangan atas kondisi Kyungsoo. Salahkan saja adiknya yang sangat keras kepala itu, mengusir semua untuk pulang. Akan tetapi, meski begitu Chanyeol dan yang lainnya memaklumi apa permintaan Kyungsoo. Karena mereka pikir, Kyungsoo sedang ingin memiliki waktu untuk sendiri tanpa ada yang menganggunya, meskipun itu keluarganya sendiri.

Pihak keluarganya sudah mengetahui tentang insiden apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin. Benar-benar sangat disayangkan hanya karena kecemburuan, seseorang berani merencanakan perbuatan keji seperti itu. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu alasan apa yang membuat sang adik hingga terlihat begitu terpukul dan juga terlihat sangat kacau. Awalnya mereka tidak menyangka jika Sehunlah yang menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk Kyungsoo. Namun setelah melihat sendiri kondisi Sehun yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, mereka percaya jika memang Sehunlah yang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi tameng Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pikir mungkin itu adalah cara Sehun untuk membalas semua rasa bersalahnya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi disisi lain Chanyeol juga menyayangkan tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan laki-laki albino tersebut.

Chanyeol dan Wonho kini sudah sampai di ruangan Kyungsoo, yang kosong tidak ada Kyungsoo sama sekali. Bahkan di kamar mandipun juga tidak ada.

"Apa kau tadi belum kesini?" tanyanya Chanyeol pada Wonho.

" _Hyung..._ Kau lupa ya, jika kita sampai hampir dalam waktu bersamaan?" Wonho balik bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Ah benar, Ia sampai lupa jika mereka tadi bertemu di loby dan langsung menuju kesini. Jadi kemanakah perginya Kyungsoo? Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk keluar mencari Kyungsoo, karena mereka sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo. Langkah lebar mereka menyusuri tempat-tempat yang mungkin saja di datangi oleh wanita mungil itu. Mulai dari ruang UGD hingga ruang dokter, namun hasilnya nihil. Kyungsoo tidak ada dimana-mana.

"OOOWEEEE Ji Hoon... Apa kau melihat dokter Kyungsoo?" tanya Wonho yang saat itu melihat Ji Hoon baru saja keluar dari ruang penyimpanan obat-obatan.

Ji Hoon berhenti sebentar "Oohh... dokter Kyungsoo ada di lantai VIP, saat ini dia sedang memberontak ingin masuk keruang rawat dokter Sehun" jawabnya.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut mendengarnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" selanya

Ji Hoon menghela nafas sejenak. "Saat ini dokter Sehun dalam keadaan kritis, dokter Eunhyuk sedang berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. (Chanyeol dan Wonhopun sangat terkejut, karena mereka tidak menyangka jika luka Sehun bisa membuat kondisi dokter genius itu di ambang kematian). Tidak, seperti yang saya bilang, dokter Kyungsoo saat ini tengah dalam keadaan kacau. Maka dari itu saya mengambil obat penenang untuk menenangkannya".

Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana saat ini Sehun di rawat. Ia tidak ingin adiknya semakin terpuruk dan mendapatkan obat penenang itu. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Ia mendeklarasikan membenci Sehun, Chanyeol berdoa dengan tulus dalam hatinya. Meminta agar Sehun kembali demi adiknya. Dan juga demi keponakannya yang belum pernah sama sekali merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah serta belum pernah merasakan tumbuh diantara utuhnya sebuah keluarga.

.

.

Ji Won melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju tempat Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang bersimpuh dalam tangisnya. Kemudian dengan penuh kelembutan tangannya mengusap surai panjang Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat berantakan tersebut. "Kyungsoo-ya tenanglah... semua akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya dengan suara parau dan bergetar. Ji Won lalu dengan pelan membawa tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menolak dengan perlakuan ibu Sehun terhadapnya.

"Ini salahku... hikz... seharusnya aku yang ada di dalam." rancaunya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, ini bukan salahmu... jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ji Won berusaha menguatkan Kyungoo, meski dirinya juga butuh kekuatan. Namun melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, kata itu lah yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Berharap kata-katanya mampu membuat Kyungsoo tenang dan tidak lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas insiden yang menimpa anak laki-lakinya. "Tenanglah... Sehun pasti kuat. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena _eomma_ yakin, Sehun tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini." lanjutnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku... hikz ... ini salahku ... maafkan aku." Kyungsoo terus berucap seperti itu, sedangkan Ji Won hanya menghela nafas pelan karena merasa gagal menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah sayang.. ini bukan salahmu.. lebih baik kita obati tanganmu, lihatlah tanganmu berdarah." Ji Won memegang tangan Kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkannya pada sang empunya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak aku baik-baik saja, _Eomma_ biarkan aku masuk emmm..." Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang Ji Won dengan wajah memohon. "Biarkan aku masuk... aku ingin melihat Sehun... aku mohon hikz... aku mohon... aku ingin melihat Sehun."

Ji Won menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian memandang kedua mata sembab Kyungsoo dengan penuh kelembutan. "Kyungsoo dengar, Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Jadi ayo lebih baik mengobati tanganmu dulu." dengan penuh kesabaran Ji Won meminta pada wanita yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya tersebut.

"SEHUN TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA, DIA AKAN MATI." Kyungsoo reflek meninggikan suaranya membuat Ji Won dan suaminya berjingkat kaget.

"SEHUN TIDAK AKAN MATI KYUNGSOO" balas Ji Won dengan penuh frustasi. "Dia tidak akan mati." isakannyapun kembali lolos.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenang. Lagi-lagi bayang-bayang apa yang terjadi di ruang UGD memenuhi pikirannya. Seolah-olah berusaha ingin membuat Kyungsoo tidak tenang."hikz...hikz... ini salahku... Sehun maafkan aku.. hikz ... maafkan aku." gumamnya lirih. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga tubuh Kyungsoo kehilangan kesadarannya. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Ji Won terkejut dan panik.

"Sayang bangun..." tutur Ji Won dengan tangan kiri menyangga kepala Kyungsoo, sedang tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Kyungsoo" pekik Chanyeol saat tiba dengan nafas yang memburu akibat berlari. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat sangat khawatir saat melihat Kyungsoo diangkat oleh dua orang —ayah Sehun dan juga Minhyeon— dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol dengan cekatan meminta pada mereka untuk membawa Kyungsoo pergi sebelumnya Ia mengucapkan terimaksih terlebih dahulu pada tiga orang yang berdiri disana dengan raut wajah khawatir terlebih Ibu Sehun.

.

.

"300 joule" pinta Eunhyuk untuk ketiga kalinya. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan dengan buliran-buliran keringat yang mulai membasahi pelipis serta jidatnya. Rupanya dokter yang terkenal tampan itu masih belum menyerah atas Sehun yang masih belum juga memiliki tanda-tanda akan kembali.

"Baiklah ini yang terakhir... jika tidak berhasil aku akan menyerah padamu Sehun. Tapi aku berharap ini akan berhasil, ku mohon bangunlah ada seseorang yang sangat kacau karenamu." gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian kedua tangannya mengarahkan alat kejut yang dipegangnya ke arah dada Sehun. Dalam hatinya tidak pernah berhenti mengharapkan usahanya akan berhasil.

Sekali lagi, tubuh Sehun terangkat seiring dengan dokter Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata "Shoot" kemudian kembali jatuh saat alat kejut itu menjauh.

 **pip ... pip ... pip ...**

"Dokter detak jantungnya kembali.." pekik seorang perawat yang memantau layar monitor.

Eunhyukpun menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya usahanya berbuah hasil. "Terimakasih Sehun." gumamnya lirih. Ia kemudian mengambil senter kecil dari dalam kantung jas dokternya. Memeriksa kondisi mata Sehun secara bergantian.

"Pantau terus kondisinya," ucap Eunhyuk tanpa melihat orang yang diajak berbicara. Karena saat ini kedua matanya hanya terpusat pada wajah Sehun yang pucat namun tidak sepucat beberawa waktu lalu ketika detak jantungnya menghilang. "Jangan lupa berikan pijatan pada jari-jarinya untuk merangsang sistem sarafnya, dan lagi tambahkan lagi kantung darahnya. Laporkan padaku jika ada perkembangan." tuturnya sambil membenarkan letak baju Sehun yang sudah terpakai kembali.

"Baik _saem.."_ jawab dokter muda Taehyun dan juga kepala perawat Yoon Ah.

Setelahnya Eunhyuk meninggalkan ruang rawat Sehun untuk menemui kedua orang tua Sehun yang sedari tadi di mintanya untuk menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanya Ji Won dengan tidak sabaran saat melihat Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang rawat anaknya.

Seulas senyum tulus tercetak dibibir dokter tampan tersebut. " Sehun telah kembali, (Ji Won dan suaminyapun mengucapkan kata Syukur atas kabar baik tersebut) tapi kita masih harus tetap memantaunya, karena Sehun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk sadar." Jawabnya.

"Apa membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dirinya sadar dok?" kini giliran Ayah Sehun yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas sedikit panjang. "Jujur saja saya belum bisa memberikan kesimpulan kapan tepatnya Sehun akan bangun, tapi saya harap Ia akan segera bangun untuk menghindari apa yang tidak diharapkan."

"Apa maksud dokter?" sela Ji Won.

"Seperti yang saya jelaskan kemarin, jika Sehun tidak juga sadar maka kemungkinan besar Ia akan masuk dalam _zona_ koma. (Tubuh Ji Won kembali melemas, baru saja sebuah harapan datang namun pada nyatanya hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya merasa lega. Rasa takut itu masih ada, Ia takut jika akan terulang kembali dimana kondisi Sehun _drop_ dan kehilangan detak jantungnya. Dan Ji Won tidak mau hal itu terjadi kembali). Saya akan berusaha semampu saya, anda harus kuat dan jangan pernah putus untuk berdoa."

"Terimakasih dokter." ucap Ayah Sehun mewakili istrinya yang saat ini masih terisak dipelukannya.

Eunhyukpun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Sudah menjadi tugas saya, anda boleh masuk melihatnya. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Eunhyuk membungkukan tubuhnya untuk pamit.

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk orang tuan Sehunpun masuk kedalam ruang rawat tersebut. terlihat Taehyun dan juga Yoon Ah sedang merapikan peralatan yang mereka gunakan tadi. Selesai dengan semuanya, mereka berduapun pamit.

Ji Wonpun langsung menghampiri ranjang sang anak, lalu memeluknya tidak begitu erat. Mengecup keningnya dengan lembut kemudian menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. "Cepat bangunlah, Kyungsoo menunggumu sayang.." bisiknya pada telinga Sehun dengan lirih.

.

.

Suasana kediaman keluarga DO pagi ini begitu berisik dengan teriakan dan juga raungan yang berasal dari bibir mungil seorang anak laki-laki. Siapa lagi jika buka Eun Kyun. Pagi-pagi sekali anak itu sudah heboh dan berteriak marah karena bagun tidur tidak mendapati Ibunya disampingnya. Eun Kyun juga memaksa ingin pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemui sang ibu. Tentu saja hal itu dilarang oleh Hye Kyo dan juga yang lainnya, karena udara dan juga suasana rumah sakit sangat tidak baik untuk anak kecil.

"Eun Kyun ayo makan dulu sayang" bujuk Hye Kyo dengan penuh kelembutan.

Eun Kyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, tanpa menanggapi sang nenek yang sedari tadi berusaha membujuknya untuk makan.

"Sedikit saja, nanti Eun Kyun sakit." lagi...

" _Shireo!"_ tolaknya dengan kasar. "Aku ingin _Mommy_ ..." pekiknya kemudian Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan muka merah yang siap untuk menangis.

Itulah susahnya membujuk anak yang keras kepala seperti Eun Kyun. Hye Kyo akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah dan menunggu sampai mood cucunya tersebut membaik.

"Biar aku saja _eomma._ " tutur Baekhyun yang merasa kasian pada ibu mertuanya tersebut. Dengan senyum lembut Ia memindahkan piring nasi yang ditinggalkan Eun Kyun keatas nampan, tidak lupa juga dengan segelas air putih sebagai pendampingnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Jika dia tidak mau jangan dipaksakan Baek." balas Hye Kyo.

" _Eomma_ tenang saja, aku pasti berhasil." jawabnya penuh keyakinan. Lalu tanpa ragu sedikitpun Baekhyun membawa nampan tersebut menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Eun Kyun berada. Dengan sangat pelan Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, di atas tempat tidur sana terlihat sang keponakan tengah bergelung dengan selimut tebal hingga menyerupai sebuah kepompong.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalnya dengan iringan senyum tipis, Ia menutup pintunya dengan pelan lalu menaruh nampan berisi piring nasi itu di atas meja nakas yang berada tepat di samping ranjang tidur. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Eun Kyun dengan hati-hati. "Eun Kyun-a..." panggilnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Diam... keponakannya itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

Namun Baekhyun tidak menyerah, Ia tetap berusaha menarik perhatian Eun Kyun dengan berbagai cara. Namun lagi-lagi anak itu sama sekali tidak meresponnya, malah memilih untuk semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Baekhyunpun menghela nafas sejenak, lalu seperti ada sebuah lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya, Baekhyun mendapatkan ide konyol. Yang Ia harap bisa menarik perhatian sang keponakan.

"Aaarrrgghhhh Eun Kyu-a... _aegy_ nya marah... aaarrgggghhhh ..." teriak Baekhyun membuat suara seolah-olah kini tengah merasa kesakitan. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik kearah gundukan selimut untuk memastikan apakah Eun Kyun meresponnya atau tidak.

Dan _gotcha_ tidak perlu waktu yang lama, Eun Kyun langsung membuka selimutnya lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatirnya. " _Aunty... Aunty_ kenapa? apa yang _aegy_ lakukan? Apa _aegy_ menyakiti _Aunty_?" tanya secara beruntun. Membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa, namun Ia urungkan.

Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan memegangi perutnya, mendramatisir layaknya seorang aktris profesional yang sedang beracting di layar kaca. "Sepertinya _aegynya_ marah, karena Eun Kyun tidak mau makan. Makanya _aegy_ menendang perut _Aunty._ " jawabnya. "Aaarrrgghhhh perut _Aunty_ sakit sekali Eun Kyun-a... " lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit merintih.

Eun Kyun memasang wajah kebingungan, serta takut terjadi apa-apa pada _Aunty_ serta _aegy_ nya. Tak berapa lama, tangan mungil itu mengusap perut Baekhyun dengan pelan. " _Aegy_ -ya jangan nakal ya... tenanglah." kemudian Eun Kyun menempelkan telinganya kepada perut buncit Baekhyun. Sehingga hal itupun mampu membuat Baekhyun mencetak senyum tulus dibibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah alami. " _Aegy_ bisakah kau mendengarku? Kau mau apa?" tanya lagi dengan kepolosan, membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku ingin Eun Kyun makan." jawab Baekhyun menirukan suara bayi dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Aahhh okey... Eun Kyun akan makan, tapi janji ya ... _aegy_ tidak akan menyakiti _Aunty_ lagi." tangan mungil itu dengan sayang mengusap perut Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyunpun menjawab dengan gumaman masih tetap dengan suara anak kecil.

"Jadi apa yang di katakan _aegy?"_ tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu.

Eun Kyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya. " _Aegy_ minta Eun Kyun untuk makan, _aegy_ juga janji kalau Eun Kyun makan tidak akan menyakiti _aunty_ lagi." jelasnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi apakah Eun Kyun mau makan?"

Eun Kyun mengangguk dengan antusias. "Cha... (Baekhyun mengambil piring makan Eun Kyun, lalu mengisi sendoknya dengan sedikit nasi serta lauk) saatnya Eun Kyun makan, _Aunty_ akan menyuapimu sampai habis." Kemudian menyodorkan sendok tersebut ke arah Eun Kyun. Anak itupun langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menerima suapan dari sang bibi.

"Enakkan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyiapkan suapan keduanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Eun Kyun. Baekhyunpun sesekali mengusap kelapa Eun Kyun dengan sayang, Ia sangat senang sekali jika usahanya tidak sia-sia. Dan sekarang keponakannya tersebut makan dengan lahap tanpa rewel sedikitpun. Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun duga, Eun Kyun mengucapkan permintaan maafnya karena membuat _aegy_ menyakiti dirinya, hal yang membuat Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang membawa tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam pelukannya dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi diwajah Eun Kyun.

.

.

Wonho dengan telaten membersihkan darah yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo, lalu kemudian memasang infus baru di tangan lainnya. Karena bekas infus yang tadi tidak memungkinkan untuk dipasangi jarum infus yang baru. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa berdiri memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih pucat dari terakhir yang Ia lihat tadi malam.

Bukan ini yang ingin Ia lihat dipagi harinya. Ia sangat berharap saat tiba dirumah sakit pagi tadi, matanya sudah melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah segar dan sikap jutek seperti sedia kala. Namun harapannya pupus saat mendapati tubuh sang adik malah tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang meprihatinkan seperti tadi. Sampai kapan ini terjadi pada adiknya? Tidakkah Tuhan kasian dengan adiknya yang selama ini sudah banyak melewati kesulitan dan rasa sakitnya? Kenapa Tuhan tidak menghentikan rasa sakit itu dan menggantikannya dengan kebahagiaan? Karena menurut Chanyeol semua kesakitan yang adiknya rasakan sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Untunglah luka bekas jarumnya tidak parah," buka Wonho sambil menutup bekas infus di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"jangan khawatir _Hyung_ , ini akan baik-baik saja. Tapi yang aku khawatirkan keadaan _nuna_ yang seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sekacau ini." ada rasa sedih dari ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Wonho. Ketahuilah Wonho juga sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Meski mereka sering membuat jengkel satu sama lain, pada dasarnya mereka memiliki kedekatan seperti layaknya adik-kakak pada umumnya. Hanya saja mereka sedikit berbeda dalam mengekspresikan rasa sayang dan peduli satu sama lain.

Chanyeolpun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus membuatnya tenang dan tidak membiarkannya untuk terlalu stres meski mungkin itu sulit."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, karena Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana watak sang adik yang sangat keras kepala tersebut. Jika sudah bicara tentang A maka apapun yang terjadi akan tetap A. Akan sangat sulit merubahnya menjadi B.

"Eeuuunngghhhh..." lenguh Kyungsoo menandakan jika wanita mungil itu mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Kyungsoo..." ucap Chanyeol tidak sabaran. "Kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" brondongnya. Padahal Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan kesadarannya, bahkan membuka matanya saja belum.

"Sabar _Hyung_ , biarkan _nuna_ membuka mata dulu." intruksi Wonho.

"Aku hanya khawatir Wonho-ya" balasnya dengan lirih, dan Wonho memaklumi hal itu mengingat Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Maka saat terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol akan merasa khawatir yang sangat berlebihan.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya secara pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang mulai menyerang pengelihatannya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, bahkan Ia juga dapat merasakan jika tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Matanya melihat sekitar, dan Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol serta Wonho yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan wajah yang menampilkan kelegaan.

Seperti film yang terputar secara tiba-tiba, otaknya mulai memproses ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak pelak hal itu membuat mata Kyungsoo membelalak serta ketakutan itu kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Ia memandang Wonho dan Chanyeol dengan tidak fokus. Kemudian tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya hingga rasa pening semakin mendera kepalanya. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis dibuatnya.

"Kyungsoo kau harus istirahat dulu, jangan banyak bergerak." cegah Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, berniat untuk membaringkan kembali tubuh adiknya tersebut pada posisi semula.

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan perkataan Chanyeol begitu saja. "Sehun ... bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol sambil mencengkeram erat kain kemeja Chanyeol yang membalut lengannya. Tak hanya itu matanyapun menatap intens manik sang kakak dengan tatapan tidak sabar meminta penjelasan.

"Sehun baik-baik saja, sekarang kau harus kembali istirahat dulu." jawab Chanyeol, sedikit mendorong bahu Kyungsoo untuk berbaring.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang!" pintanya dengan nada menuntut yang sangat kentara.

"Tidak ... kau harus pulihkan dulu kondisimu. Baru kau boleh menemuinya." Sergah Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Tidak _oppa,_ aku harus menemuinya sekarang hikz... aku harus memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja hikz, aku hikz... harus melihatnya _oppa._ " air matanyapun kembali jatuh dengan sangat deras dengan di iringi suara isakan yang membuat hati Chanyeol merasa sangat sakit saat mendengarnya. Namun meski begitu Chanyeol masih sangat enggan memberi ijin Kyungsoo untuk menemui Sehun saat ini. Karena kondisi Kyungsoo sendiri begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"KYUNGSOO!" bentak Chanyeol yang mampu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit berjingkat karena kaget, begitupun juga dengan Wonho yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meredakan emosinya agar tidak meledak-ledak. "Kau akan menemui Sehun, tapi nanti tidak sekarang okey.." Ia melembutkan intonasi bicaranya, kemudian dengan penuh kelembutan mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang _oppa_ hikz... aku ingin hikz... melihat Sehun sekarang huhuhuhu..." cengkraman Kyungsoo semakin kuat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menangis. "Dia begitu karenaku hikz ... bahkan dia hampir mati ... hikz aku takut dia hikz meninggalkanku _oppa_ hikz... aku takut." rancaunya.

Chanyeol ikut menitihkan air matanya melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika pengaruh laki-laki brengsek itu sangat besar pada sang adik. Hingga mampu membuat adik kesayangannya tersebut kacau seperti ini. Chanyeolpun dengan pelan membawa tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya, mengusap surai sang adik dengan sangat lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Bawa aku hikz... melihat Sehun hikz... bawa aku kesana hikz..." ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan suara lirih yang teredam.

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dengan pelan. "Baiklah, _oppa_ akan membawamu kesana tapi kau hanya _oppa_ beri waktu sepuluh menit tidak lebih. Setelah itu _oppa_ akan membawamu kembali kesini untuk istirahat."

Kyungsoopun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sepuluh menit atau tidak sama sekali," ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas saat melihat Kyungsoo ingin menyampaikan protes atas ucapannya.

Kyungsoopun menghela nafas pelan mengatur deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, kemudian dengan terpaksa mengangguk patuh dengan ucapan sang kakak.

Melihat hal itu, Chanyeolpun mengulas senyum hangat kemudian menyuruh Wonho untuk menyiapkan kursi roda sebagai sarananya Kyungsoo menuju ruang inap Sehun. Meski sempat mendapat penolakan dari Kyungsoo, namun dengan sedikit ancaman lagi-lagi wanita mungil itu hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

" _EOMMA..._ " teriak Lyu In dengan sangat lantang, menggema di seluruh ruangan dikediaman keluarga Kim. Anak itu masih berada di lantai atas dengan rambut acak-acakan serta mata yang masih menyipit khas bangun tidur. Lyu In berteriak karena tidak mendapati sang ibu di sampingnya seperti semalam saat Ia beranjak tidur. Matanya mulai memerah karena tidak mendapati sahutan dari orang yang Ia panggil. Ia takut jika Ibunya itu pergi lagi. Dengan dada naik turun Lyu In mengusap kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya, bibirnya bahkan sudah mencebik siap menghasilkan sebuah isakan.

Sedangkan di dapur, Luhan sedang sibuk membantu para maid dan juga Ibu Jongin menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan mereka sebelum melakukan aktifitas pagi. Meski sempat canggung namun berkat ibu Jongin yang bersikap biasa saja Luhan mampu mengikis rasa canggungnya tersebut. Bahkan Luhan sangat berterimakasih pada wanita paruh baya itu karena telah memaafkan dirinya serta menerimanya kembali. Luhan sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

 _Ya_ ,,, beberapa saat yang lalu Luhan dan Taemin telah berbicara tentang banyak hal. Namun kebanyakan wanita berbeda usia tersebut membahas tenang hal yang sudah berlalu. Taemin sangat terbuka pada Luhan, wanita paruh baya tersebut secara terang-terangan mengutarakan jika dirinya sangat kecewa dengan apa yang telah diperbuat oLeh Luhan dimasalalu. Namun wanita itu dengan lapang dada memakluminya, Taemin juga berkata jika dulu dirinya yang berada diposisi Luhan pasti kemungkinan besar akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hal itu semakin membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, akan tetapi dengan penuh kelembutan Taemin berkata untuk tidak terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena yang terpenting sekarang Luhan sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan berusahha untuk memperbaikinya. Bagi Taemin itu sudah lebih dari cukup dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Luhan sangat malu dibuatnya, karena Ia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan ibu Jongin. Bahkan Luhan sempat berkecil hati karena merasa tidak pantas berada diantara mereka semua. Namun lagi-lagi ibu Taemin memberikan kata-kata yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya.

Dan obrolan itu berakhir dengan kedua wanita itu yang saling memuluk satu sama lain. Serta dilanjutkan dengan acara masak bersama didapur kebesaran kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Biarakan aku saja _Eomma,"_ ucap Luhan saat melihat Taemin ingin beranjak menemui Lyu In yang sedari tadi berteriak memanggilnya. Taeminpun dengan senang hati mempersilahkan Luhan.

Dengan langkah kaki sedikit tergesa, Luhan menghampiri Lyu In yang terlihat sedang mengusap matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Terdengar juga suara isakan lirih yang lolos dari bibir mungil anaknya tersebut.

"Hey kenapa menangis?" tanya Luhan yang sudah berjongkok di depan Lyu In, namun anak itu belum menyadari kehadirannya.

" _Eomma..."_ Lyu In lansung saja menerjang Luhan dengan pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah diceruk leher Luhan. "Aku kira, _Eomma_ meninggalkan Lyu In lagi."

Luhan mengusap kepala Lyu In dengan lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungny pelan. " _Eomma_ tidak kemana-mana sayang... _Eomma_ sedang memasak bersama _Haelmoni_ di dapur." jawabnya, kemudian Ia merenggangkan pelukannya, mengusap pipi Lyu In yang sudah basah. "Cha... lebih baik sekarang Lyu In mandi setelah itu sarapan lalu sekolah." sambungnya.

"Aku ingin di mandikan oleh _Eomma,_ disuapi oleh _Eomma,_ dan juga diantar oleh _Eomma_ " rengek Lyu In dengan sangat manja.

Luhanpun terkekeh dibuatnya. "Permintaan dikabulkan." jawabnya dengan renyah, kemudian membawa Lyu In ke dalam gendongannya dan melesat pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar. Luhan dengan sangat telaten memandikan sang anak, menyabuni tubuhnya hingga bersih dengan sesekali menggelitik Tubuh polos yang penuh dengan busa tersebut. Yang menghadirkan derai tawa renyah dari bibir mungil Lyu In.

" _Eomma..."_ panggil Lyu In setelah mereka keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhanpun bergumam sambil tangan kanannya menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan. "Ada apa sayang?" lanjutnya, menatap sang anak yang saat ini tengah memegangi handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Lyu In mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah ranjang. " _Appa_ belum bangun." jawabnya. Luhanpun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk sang anak, dan benar saja disana laki-laki berkulit tan itu masih memejamkan matanya, bergelung asyik dengan selimut tebalnya tanpa merasa terusik sedikitpun meski sinar matahari mulai menguasai ruangan tersebut. karena memang gordennya yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Haruskah kita bangunkan?" tanya Luhan.

Lyu In pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan semangat, dan detik berikutnya anak itu menaiki ranjang kemudian duduk diatas perut ayahnya. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil berteriak " _Appa_ bangun..." berulang kali dengan sangat lantang.

"Lyu In jangan seperti itu.." pekik Luhan yang melihatnya.

" _Eomma..._ ini sangat menyenangkan, _Eomma_ mau mencobanya?" dengan mata yang berbinar Lyu In memandang Luhan, setelahnya kembali asyik dengan kegiatannya menganggu tidur nyenyak sang ayah.

"Eeeuuunggghhh..." lenguh Jongin saat merasa tidurnya terusik, bahkan laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan karena merasa ada beban yang menduduki perutnya. Dengan mata yang sedikit memincing, Jongin berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya kearah perutnya. Seulas senyumpun terpatri saat mengetahui siapa yang mengusik paginya.

"Aaarrrgghhhhh" Senyuman kecil itu berubah menjadi pekikan seiring dengan Lyu In yang menjatuhkan pantatnya dengan brutal diatas perutnya.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Jongin langsung meraih tubuh mungil tersebut dan mengungkungnya di dalam dekapannya dengan erat. "Aaaakk _Appa_ lepaskan... Lyu In tidak bisa bernafas... hah... hhaaahhh... _Eomma_ , _Appa_ jahat pada Lyu In.." rancaunya. "Huft... _Appa_ bau sekali." Lanjutnya, sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan erat sang ayah.

"Siapa suruh... membangunkan _Appa_ dengan cara seperti itu huuhhh? Rasakan ini..." Jonginpun langsung menyerang tubuh Lyu In dengan gelitikan. Hingga anak itu tertawa terbahak, sampai membuat handuknya terlepas.

"Hahahaha... _Appa_ sudah... yang menyuruh membangunkan tadi _Eomma_ " adunya.

Jonginpun langsung menghentikan gelitikannya saat sang anak menyebutkan kata _Eomma_ hingga anak itu berhenti tertawa. Otak Jongin langsung berfungsi dengan cepat, lalu Ia membawa pandangannya keseluruh ruang kamarnya. Dan disana, di ambang pintu terlihat Luhan sedang berdiri dengan tangan memegang seragam sekolah Lyu In. Dapat dilihat jika Luhan sedang terkejut karena pandangan mereka bertemu.

" _Eomma_... sini ini sangat menyenangkan" yang entah sejak kapan tubuh mungil itu sudah berada diatas perut Jongin kembali. Sepertinya anak itu masih belum kapok dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh sang ayah. Hingga beradi mengulangi lagi aksinya. " _Eomma_ harus mencobanya.." pekiknya bersautan dengan erangan kesakitan Jongin seiring dengan pantat Lyu In yang mendarat dengan brutal diatas perut toplesnya.

"Hentikan Lyu In... sini ganti baju dulu." titah Luhan setelah kembali dalam alam sadarnya.

"Tidak... _Eomma_ harus mencoba ini dulu." rengek Lyu In, lalu meraih tangan Luhan untuk mendekat kearah mereka dengan tarikan sedikit kasar.

"Lyu In... minggir sayang _Appa_ ingin mandi" bujuk Jongin mencoba menghindari situasi konyol dipagi hari. Ooohhh yang benar saja, tidak taukah kau Lyu In jika permintaanmu itu tidak baik untuk hormon ayahmu dipagi hari. Bisa-bisa ayahmu itu menerkam ibumu di depanmu. Jongin langsung menggeleng cepat menyingkirkan pikiran kotor yang dengan tidak elitnya datang secara tiba-tiba.

Bukannya berhenti Lyu In malah semakin brutal melakukan aksinya. Luhan yang melihatnyapun hanya bisa memasang wajah kasian melihat Jongin yang kesakitan. " _Appa_ tidak boleh mandi sebelum _Eomma_ mencoba ini." tanpa aba-aba Lyu In pun menarik tangan Luhan kembali, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dibuatnya. Hingga kaki kanannya tersandung oleh kaki kirinya sendiri, mengakibatkan tubuh Luhan oleng dan jatuh diatas tubuh Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri dengan reflek tangannya melingkar dipinggang ramping Luhan. Mata mereka sama-sama membelalak saat kedua buah benda lunak itu saling menempel satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka membeku, seolah-olah waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

"Yaaakkk kenapa _Eomma_ malah mencium _Appa,_ "protes Lyu In yang menyaksikan adegan itu secara live.

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Luhan langsung bangun dari posisinya berdeham dengan kikuk. Pipinya sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus yang baru saja di angkat dari tempatnya.

" _Appa_ akan man-di du-lu ..." ucap Jongin dengan tergagap, kemudian menyisihkan Lyu In dari atas perutnya. Lalu dengan secepat kilat masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Menutup pintu dengan keras hingga menghasilkan dentuman yang sedikit nyaring. Bukan apa-apa, Jongin hanya salah tingkah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan dengan frustasi karena merasa bodoh atas sikapnya. "Manis..." gumamnya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca _washtafel_ dengan tangan kiri memegangi bibirnya. Namun detik berikutnya Jongin menggelengkan kepala yang dirasa mulai tidak sinkron, oleh karena itu Ia memilih untuk segera mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat berharap otaknya kembali normal lagi. Begitupun juga dengan dada sebelah kirinya yang sedari tadi menghasilkan suara detakan jauh dari kata normal.

Sedang di sisi lain, Luhan masih mematung, tubuhnya masih dalam mode terkejut. Otaknya yang biasanya cerdas, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dungu hanya karena insident yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Meski terjadi dalam ketidak sengajaan, namun tetap saja hal itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa menit, hingga rengekkan Lyu In yang mengeluh dingin membuyarkan lamunannya.

Luhanpun menyadarkan dirinya sindiri lalu menghampiri Lyu In, dan memakaikan seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi. Setelah semuanya selesai Lyu In dan Luhanpun turun menuju ruang makan yang diatas mejanya sudah penuh dengan beberapa masakan yang beberapa darinya dirinyalah yang membuatnya. Tak selang berapa lama, Jonginpun ikut bergabung dengan mereka semua. Seketika itu juga suasana canggungpun tercipta diantara Jongin dan Luhan yang belum bisa melupakan kejadian ciuman tidak sengaja beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

Kyungsoo memajukan kursi rodanya mendekat kearah ranjang Sehun, setelah Chanyeol dan juga kedua orang tua Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua. Mata Kyungsoo kembali memanas saat melihat kondisi Sehun yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan alat yang sama ditubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kyungsoo meraih tangan Sehun yang terlihat sedikit kurus dan juga terasa sedikit dingin.

"Sehun... hikz.. aku mohon bangunlah... hikz..." Kyungsoo mengecupi punggung tangan Sehun berkali-kali hingga air matanyapun ikut membasahi tangan pucat tersebut. "Apa kau tidak ingin hidup dengan ku dan juga anak kita?" lanjutnya, tangisannyapun semakin pecah. Menggema disunyinya ruang rawat tersebut.

"Aku hikz... membutuhkanmu Sehun hikz... sangat, jadi bangunlah eeemmm." Kyungsoo menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap pipi tirus Sehun dengan lembut. Menelisik wajahnya dengan sangat intens, Kyungsoo baru sadar jika Sehun masih tetap tampan, dan juga tidak begitu banyak perubahan dari wajah laki-laki itu. Hanya saja wajahnya sekarang terlihat jauh lebih tegas dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Ayo bangun Sehun, Eun Kyun sangat membutuhkan _Daddy_ nya. Kau tahu hikz... dia selalu merengek ingin bertemu denganmu, dia juga selalu bilang ingin bermain serta melakukan hal apapun denganmu seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan anakmu itu sudah membuat daftar keinginan apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan jika bertemu denganmu. Jadi Sehun..." Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya sebentar untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. "Bisakah kau bangun sekarang? Dan ayo kita memulainya dari awal, membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia aku , kau dan juga Eun Kyun." lanjutnya lagi dengan air mata yang terus berderai.

Kyungsoo mencoba melepas semua kebenciannya yang selama ini membelenggunya, yang membuat hatinya sesak dan bertambah sesak setiap harinya. Dulu Kyungsoo pikir dengan dirinya membenci Sehun semua akan berjalan dengan baik, hidupnya akan tenang dan tidak akan ada lagi laki-laki yang menurutnya brengsek dalam hidupnya. Karena Ia telah memiliki Eun Kyun sebagai gantinya. Namun ternyata semua pikirannya itu sangat salah, semakin Ia membenci Sehun, semakin menjadi pula rasa sesak dalam hatinya. Terlebih lagi sang anak —Eun Kyun—parasnya mewarisi hampir 90% milik Sehun. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melupakan laki-laki tersebut. Namun bukan berarti Ia menyesali akan kehadiran Eun Kyun, seperti yang sudah pernah Kyungsoo bilang, jika Eun Kyun adalah harta berharga untuknya dan bayi kecilnya yang sangat Ia sayangi melebihi apapun.

" _Mommy..."_ teriak Eun Kyun membuat Kyungsoo dengan reflek sedikit memutar tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat kearah belakang. Terlihat Eun Kyun, dengan semangat berlari menuju sang Ibu.

Sedang di ambang pintu terlihat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan sang keponakan. Bagaimana tidak, jika kalian pikir Eun Kyun akan menurut terus dengannya itu salah besar. Karena bada kenyataannya anak itu sehabis makan merengek kembali untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti sebelumnya, Eun Kyun juga meraung-raung hingga membuat Hye Kyo mau tidak mau menuruti kemauan sang cucu. Maka Baekhyunpun dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan sang keponakan pergi ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Hye Kyo yang sebelumnya sudah ada janji dengan teman-temannyapun tidak bisa ikut pergi kerumah sakit.

Setelah memastikan sang keponakan sudah bersama ibunya, Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu rawat dengan pelan, kemudian pergi bersama Chanyeol menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo langsung menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, tidak ingin sang anak melihatnya menangis. "Eun Kyu-a... apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya.

"Eun Kyun kangen _Mommy_ ," jawabnya sambil bergelayut dilengan Kyungsoo yang terhalang oleh kursi roda. Kyungsoopun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil sang anak dengan sangat erat.

" _Mommy_ juga sangat merindukanmu sayang,"balas Kyungsoo, tak terasa air matanya kembali jatuh. Hatinya benar-benar sangat sensitif untuk saat ini.

Eun Kyun melepaskan pelakannya dari sang Ibu, " _Mom,_ kenapa menangis?" tangan mungilnya Ia gunakan untuk menghapus lelehan air mata dipipi ibunya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dengan bibir mengulas senyum agar tidak membuat khawatir sang anak. " _Mom_ tidak apa-apa sayang. _Mommy_ hanya terlalu merindukan anak tampan _Mommy._ " jawabnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi,"sahut Eun Kyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut, membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan kecil padanya.

Eun Kyun terkekeh kecil mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ibunya, mata sipitnya sambil menjelajahi ruangan yang di tempati ibunya. Dan pada saat itulah Eun Kyun melihat Sehun —seseorang yang selalu di panggilnya _Daddy_ — terbaring di atas ranjang. " _Daddy..."_ gumamnya. Pelan tapi pasti kaki mungil itu melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang Sehun. " _Mom, Daddy_ kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. " _Daddy,_ sedang sakit sayang." Jawabnya lirih. "Berdoalah agar _Daddy_ cepet sembuh." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap kepala Eun Kyun.

"Tentu saja _Mom."_ Eun Kyun naik ke atas ranjang Sehun dengan pelan —dengan sedikit bantuan dari Kyungsoo—. Kemudian tubuh mungil itu berbaring di sebelah Sehun, tangan mungilnya memeluk tubuh penuh alat itu dengan erat. " _Daddy..._ cepat sembuh ya, Eun Kyun ingin main bersama _Daddy._ " tuturnya, lalu mencium pipi tirus Sehun dengan kilat sebelum membaringkan kepalanya kembali.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menitihkan air matanya —yang entah sudah berapa kali menetes— namun dengan secepat kilat langsung menghapusnya. "Lihatlah Sehun, Eun Kyun sangat membutuhkanmu, Apa kau tidak kasian padanya. Cepatlah bangun ku mohon Sehun." Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

 **Satu tahun kemudian...**

Suara burung pagi itu saling bersahut-sahutan, menghasilkan melody indah yang begitu menangkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Terlihat juga tetesan embun yang bening menetes dari dedaunan serta tumbuhan yang berada di luar rumah, menciptakan kesejukan tersendiri. Langit cerah serta cuaca yang hangat menambah daftar lengkap sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan. Sangat cocok untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi, baik berolahraga ataupun aktifitas lainnya. Apa lagi suasana taman yang sunyi dan nyaman, sangat pas dijadikan sebagai alternatif bagi siapa saja yang ingin menyegarkan pikiran sebelum memulai aktifitas yang membuat penat pikiran.

Namun kesunyian tersebut tidak berlaku bagi salah satu rumah bergaya elegan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu rumah yang tadinya sunyi tiba-tiba saja ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan dan juga rengekekan dari salah satu penghuni rumah tersebut.

Disalah satu kamar, terdapat seseorang laki-laki dewasa —yang masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya— bersama seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya.

" _Dad_ , bangun...!" teriaknya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya tidak juga membuahkan hasil. " _Daddy_ sudah janji kan mau mengantar Eun Kyun sekolah? Ayo _Dad,_ (Eun Kyun menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh laki-laki yang dipanggilnya _Daddy_ tersebut dengan tidak sabaran.) Eun Kyun hampir telat." Lanjutnya.

Laki-laki dewasa itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas lalu semakin merapatkan selimut tebalnya. Sontak saja hal itu semakin membuat Eun Kyun jengkel.

" _DADDY..!"_ teriaknya tepat di telingga sang ayah.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo yang sedang mandi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan sang anak. Ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan teriakan tersebut, karena aktifitas itu sudah terjadi hampir setiap pagi ketika Eun Kyun akan berangkat sekolah.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan ritual paginyapun langsung membalut tubuhnya menggunakan _kimono,_ tidak lupa juga handuk kecil membalut kepalanya sebagai sarana menutup rambutnya yang basah. " _Aaiigooo..._ tidak bisakah tanpa teriakan dipagi hari?" tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa sambil berjalan menuju ranjang.

Eun Kyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucutnya. " _Mom... Daddy_ benar-benar menyebalkan, dari tadi tidak mau bangun." Adunya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoopun hanya bisa terkekeh lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang, tak berapa lama sebuah lengan kokoh langsung melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Tak hanya itu, kepala yang tadinya dengan nyaman berbaring di atas bantalpun kini sudah berpindah diatas paha Kyungsoo.

" _Daddy..."_ pekik Eun Kyun kembali saat melihat kelakuan sang ayah. Anak kecil itu mendengus kesal, dengan tangan mungil yang terlipat rapi di dadanya, matanya memincing menatap tidak suka pada sang ayah yang bermanja-manja pada sang ibu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan dia berteriak?" tanya Kyungsoo pada laki-laki tersebut sambil mengusap rambut berantakan lelakinya.

Laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku masih mengantuk sayang, kau tahu kan,seharian kemarin aku tidak bisa istirahat. Ah... dan juga jangan lupakan aktifitas panas kita tadi malam." Jawabnya dengan mata yang masih setia terpejam.

Kyungsoo langsung memukul lengan polos laki-laki yang tak lain adalah suaminya tersebut dengan sedikit keras saat ucapan vulgar lolos dari bibirnya. " Jaga ucapanmu tuan Oh, ada Eun Kyun disini." protes Kyungsoo dengan nada tegas. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika pipinya sekarang tengah merona.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah _berlovey dovey_ lagi-lagi membuat Eun Kyun mendengus kesal. Dengan segala perasaan dongkolnya, Eun Kyun menuruni ranjang tanpa di sadari oleh kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Lalu kemudian Ia memilih keluar dari kamar sambil menutup pintu dengan bantingan. Yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo dan juga laki-laki itu berjingkat kaget oleh suara dentuman keras tersebut.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. "Cepatlah bangun, sepertinya anakmu sudah benar-benar marah. Kau tidak ingin dia membuat keributan yang lebih besar kan?" tanyanya saat mendengar teriakan lantang Eun Kyun yang meneriakkan nama sang nenek. Dan sudah di pastikan teriakan itu akan berujung dengan kehebohan ataupun keributan dari penghuni rumah lainnya. "Cepatlah bangun, lalu kita antarkan dia sekolah." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir suaminya.

Laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah... baiklah..." ucapnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya hingga selimut itu tersingkap mengekspos tubuh atasnya yang naked dan hanya menutupi daerah pinggang hingga kakinya. "Terimakasih untuk _morning kissnya_." Laki-laki itu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kembali sebelum beranjak menuju ke arah kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benangpun. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Kyungsoo memekik kemudian mengomel akibat ulah suaminya yang tidak senonoh tersebut. Untung saja anaknya sudah pergi, jadi mata polosnya tidak sampai terkontaminasi dengan ulah mesum sang ayah.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan sudah ramai oleh semua penghuni rumah kediaman keluarga DO. Ada pandangan berbeda dari suasana makan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Karena saat ini sudah bertambah penghuni baru di antara mereka. Penghuni yang menambah ramai dan juga suasana hangat di keluarga besar tersebut.

"Kyung, mana Sehun?" tanya Hye Kyo saat melihat anak perempuannya itu hanya sendirian tanpa suaminya.

.

.

 _Sehun?_

 _Suami?_

 _Ya, Sehun adalah suami sah Kyungsoo. Lebih tepatnya lima bulan yang lalu mereka menikah. Masih tergolong pengantin baru, maka jangan heran jika dua sejoli itu tidak pernah bosan untuk melakuan hal-hal yang manis._

 _Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu hampir dua tahun ini. Dimana Sehun dinyatakan koma, kabar buruk yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpuruk. Wanita itu sering sekali melamun, menyendiri, bahkan tiba-tiba menangis dalam diamnya. Ia juga tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali Eun Kyun. Ketika Jongin datang menjengukpun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya, hanya saja jika sesekali Lyu In ikut, Kyungsoo hanya akan mengobrol dengan Lyun In. Ia bahkan juga sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang menimpa Sehun. Kyungsoo yang dikenal semua orang cuek tersebut menjelma menjadi wanita yang kacau. Hingga mau tidak mau harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Hal tersebut seolah menjadi kesedihan tersendiri bagi keluarga besar DO, apalagi saat mengetahui jika Kyungsoo sempat ingin melakukan hal bodoh —mengakhiri hidupnya— karena terlalu depresi. Sejak saat itulah semua orang memutuskan untuk selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo, untuk mencegah wanita itu tidak mengulangi tindakan bodohnya untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Namun situasi tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, karena satu minggu setelah Kyungsoo melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, sebuah keajaiban itupun datang menghampiri Sehun. Laki-laki yang dinyatakan koma oleh dokter itu akhirnya membuka matanya, setelah tiga bulan hanya tertidur dengan bantuan alat yang terpasang ditubuhnya._

 _Kesadaran Sehun itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo berubah hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat. Wanita tersebut seperti terlahir kembali. Perubahan yang benar-benar membuat keluarga DO sedikit takut. Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo pulang kekediaman DO dengan muka berseri-seri menampakan kebahagiaan yang tergambar jelas dari bibir hatinya yang melengkung mencetak sebuah senyuman. Bahkan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kyungsoo menyapa semua keluarganya lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar. Padahal semua orang tahu jika semalam kondisi Kyungsoo masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun apa yang mereka lihat pagi ini benar-benar sukses membuat mereka hanya bisa menganga._

 _Keanehan tersebut berlanjut hingga siang menjelang. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi seperti biasanya saat wanita itu akan berangkat kerja. Hal yang tidak pernah terlihat semenjak insident yang terjadi di ruang UDG. Karena setelah insident tersebut Kyungsoo hiatus dari kegiatannya sebagai seorang dokter dan berubah menjadi seorang pasien rawat inap._

 _Awalnya memang perubahan Kyungsoo terasa aneh dan menakutkan bagi sebagian besar keluarganya. Namun setelah mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik perubahan Kyungsoo, hal itu membuat mereka semua lega dan juga begitu bersyukur. Paling tidak Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi di rawat di rumah sakit, wanita itu juga tidak lagi dalam keadaan kacau berat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan sikap juteknya yang sempat menghilang kini telah kembali lagi, terlebih pada dokter muda yang melakukan pekerjaan —yang menurutnya kurang memuaskan— maka kata-kata pedas itupun akan dengan mulus meluncur dari bibir hati dokter cantik tersebut. Dia benar-benar sudah kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya. Namun yang membedakannya adalah, Kyungsoo selalu rutin mengunjungi ruang VIP dimana Sehun dirawat. Pagi saat baru datang, siang saat waktunya makan siang atau bahkan malam saat Ia akan pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkunjung meski hanya sepuluh sampai limabelas menit, namun hal itu Ia lakukan setiap hari selama laki-laki albino itu masih menjadi penghuni ruangan tersebut._

 _Pada awalnya Sehun sangat terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo padanya. Akan tetapi setelah mendengar cerita keseluruhan dari sang ibu, Sehun merasa beban ribuan ton yang selama ini Ia bawa menghilang begitu saja bagaikan tersapu angin tanpa tersisa. Haruskah Sehun senang dengan insident yang telah terjadi? Jawabannya sebagian besar ya, karena paling tidak dengan adanya insident tersebut mampu membuat Kyungsoo luluh dan kembali lagi padanya._

 _Dua bulan Sehun menjalani pemulihan dan serangkaian tes kesehatan lainnya. Untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang salah dengan kondisi tubuhnya pasca komanya. Setelah dinyatakan sembuh total dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sehun yang terlampau senang dengan kondisi kesehatannya dan juga dengan hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo, memutuskan untuk melamar wanitanya tersebut setelah keluar dari rumah sakit._

 _Selang satu bulan dari acara pertunangan, mereka memutuskan untuk membawa hubungan pertunangan itu kedalam jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi yaitu dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan. Hal itu di sambut antusias oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga. Meski terkadang masih ada ketercanggungan yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan keluarga Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Sehun untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah Ia lakukan dimasa lalu._

 _Sehun juga terlihat semakin dewasa, meski terkadang sikap kekanak-kanakkannya itu masih sering muncul terlebih jika hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan menurut wanita mungil itu, sikap kekanak-kanakkan Sehun tersebut sebelas duabelas dengan sang anak. Oleh karena itu, terkadang Kyungsoo sangat kewalahan jika keduanya saling memperbutkan dirinya dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Jika sudah terjadi seperti itu, Kyungsoo memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua hingga ayah dan anak itu bersikap normal kembali._

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri disamping anaknya yang masih terlihat merajuk. "Dia masih bersiap _Eomma_ , mungkin sebentar lagi menyusul." Jawabnya. Hye Kyopun mengangguk paham, kemudian beralih mengambilkan nasi untuk suaminya yang masih sibuk membaca koran paginya.

Sedang di seberang lain, Baekhyun tengah bercanda dengan seorang bayi laki-laki berumur sebelas bulan yang tengah berada di pangkuannya. Anak itu adalah Seon Ho hasil buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol yang menjadi pelengkap dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

"Ooohh iya _Eonni_ , jangan lupa nanti jadwalnya Seon Ho periksa rutin." Tutur Kyungsoo sambil berusaha membujuk Eun Kyun untuk makan.

Baekhyun mendongak, "Aahhh benar, aku hampir saja lupa. Terimakasih sudah diingatkan Kyung." Balas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" _Mom,_ kenapa _Daddy_ lama sekali sih. Aku bisa telat." Gerutu Eun Kyun yang sejak tadi menolak suapan nasi dari sendok yang disodorkan oleh sang ibu.

"Sabar sayang, kau tidak akan telat ini masih pagi." Saut sang nenek mencoba menenangkan sang cucu yang sedari tadi rewel karena moodnya sedang tidak baik.

"Tapi aku ingin cepat sampai di sekolah (ucap Eun Kyun dengan nada merengek) agar bisa cepat bertemu Seol Bi." Eun Kyun melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

Kini Kyungsoo dan yang lainnyapun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan polos Eun Kyun. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Seol Bi, gadis mungil teman sekelas Eun Kyun. Selain teman sekelas mereka juga sangat dekat satu sama lain. Layaknya pasangan kekasih, dua anak yang masih dibawah umur tersebut sering menghabiskan waktu bersama —tidak jarang sering membuat Lyu In jengkel karena merasa diabaikan oleh Eun Kyun (Eun Kyun dan Lyu In satu sekolah tapi beda tingkatan karena Lyu In lebih tua dari Eun Kyun )— namun dalam konteks pasangan anak-anak polos yang bermain permainan anak seusia mereka. Mungkin hubungan mereka bisa disebut cinta monyet. Meski begitu baik Kyungsoo maupun Sehun tidak membatasi Eun Kyun untuk berteman dengan siapa saja, namun mereka selalu mengarahkan Eun Kyun dan memberi pengertian secara pelan-pelan tentang hal-hal apa saja yang baik dan buruk serta boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan untuk anak seusianya. Dan mereka merasa bersyukur karena sejauh ini Eun Kyun selalu mendengarkan nasehat kedua orang tuanya dengan baik.

"Jadi jagoan _Daddy_ sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Seol Bi eemmm?" ledek Sehun yang baru saja muncul sambil menenteng tas kerjanya sambil mengusak puncak kepala sang anak. Kemudian menyapa semua penghuni meja makan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang istri.

"Tentu saja, memangnya hanya _Daddy_ yang mendapat cium di pagi hari." Eun Kyun menjawabnya dengan enteng. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Joong Ki tersedak kopi panas yang tengah Ia minum. Belum lagi yang lainnya yang hanya bisa menganga.

"Makanya jangan berbuat adegan mesum di depan anak." Cibir Chanyeol sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya tanpa peduli pandangan membunuh dari istrinya.

Joong Ki pun berdeham untuk mengembalikan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh. "Lebih baik kita cepat menyelesaikan makan, agar tidak terlambat." Tuturnya. Dan suasanapun kembali khitmat saat mereka kembali menyantap makanan yang berada diatas piring masing-masing. Hanya sesekali Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo menyuapi anak mereka dengan begitu telatennya.

.

.

"Belajar yang rajin ya... jangan nakal, mengerti?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil merapikan seragam sekolah Eun Kyun yang sedikit berantakan.

" _Yes Mom.."_ jawab Eun Kyun diiringi oleh anggukkan kepala kecil.

Sehun yang berdiri disampingnyapun mengusak puncak kepala Eun Kyun dengan gemas. "Nanti pulang sekolah _Daddy_ yang akan menjemputmu, jadi sebelum _Daddy_ datang jangan pergi kemana-mana. Apa jagoan _Daddy_ mengerti?" kini giliran Sehun yang berbicara.

" _Yes Dad,_ tapi jangan telat lagi, nanti Eun Kyun kelaparan." Balas Eun Kyun sambil mempout bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan.

Kyungsoo dan Sehunpun tidak bisa menahan kekehan yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Tidak akan sayang, _Daddy_ akan kesini dengan cepat. Sekarang masuklah, sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Eun Kyun masuk dulu _Dad, Mom.. I Love You"_ pamit Eun Kyun, tidak lupa memberikan satu kecupan manis pada pipi Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun. Setelahnya melangkah masuk menuju area sekolah sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum merekah di bibir mungilnya.

" _Love You Too my son"_ balas mereka secara bersama, tidak lupa sambil membalas lambaian tangan sang anak. Mereka berdua tidak langsung pergi, seperti rutinitas biasanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan berdiri di tempat tersebut menunggu Eun Kyun hingga tidak terlihat oleh pandangan mereka —memastikan jika Eun Kyun sudah benar-benar masuk— sebelum mereka pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Dia sudah besar, aku menyesal tidak bisa melihat bagaimana proses dia tumbuh hingga sebesar ini." Gumam Sehun, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok mungil yang saat ini mulai menjauh dan tidak terlihat.

Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, mata bulat itu juga tidak lepas dari malaikat kecilnya. Mendengar penuturan Sehun, dengan lembut Kyungsoo mengusap punggung tangan suaminya tersebut yang kebetulan sedang menggenggam tangannya. Perlakuan kecil Kyungsoo tersebut membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada istri mungilnya. "Yang terpenting kau sudah berada disisinya sekarang _Oppa_ ," wanita itu mendongak, menatap manik coklat Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan juga senyum hangat yang menenangkan. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan yang sudah berlalu, bukankah _Oppa_ sendiri yang memintaku seperti itu? Maka dari itu, aku akan meminta hal yang sama padamu." Lanjutnya kemudian. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang di balas oleh Sehun. "Jangan terlalu menyesal _Oppa,_ aku dan Eun Kyun ada bersamamu sekarang. Jangan menyakiti kita lagi, dan jangan pernah meninggalkan aku juga Eun Kyun karena kita berdua begitu membutuhkanmu dan sangat menyayangimu." Tegas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan pernah sayang... tidak akan pernah lagi." Jawab Sehun dengan tidak kalah tegasnya. Hati Sehun terasa menghangat oleh ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sangat-sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya, setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini. Dan Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan juga Tuhan untuk tidak lagi membuat wanitanya menangis, bersedih juga terluka. Karena Ia akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi penghibur, pelindung, serta penyembuh. Ia juga akan selalu membuat Kyungsoo juga buah hati mereka Eun Kyun untuk selalu bahagia saat berada disampingnya. "Terimakasih sayang... kau sungguh yang terbaik." Tanpa basa-basi Sehun membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, menyalurkan rasa syukur, sayang dan juga terimakasihnya.

Akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Kyungsoo buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Bukan tempat yang cocok." Cicit Kyungsoo saat melihat tatapan bingung sang suami.

Sehun melihat sekeliling lalu terkekeh kecil, Ia hampir saja lupa jika mereka masih berada di area sekolah sang anak. "Maaf... karena aku belum puas dengan yang semalam." Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit berbisik.

"Yaakkk..." Pekik Kyungsoo, lalu dengan cepat mengejar sang suami yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil dengan cengiran puas di bibirnya. "Dasar mesum." Lanjut Kyungsoo, wanita itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan jengkel karena digoda suaminya secara terang-terangan.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berduapun sampai dirumah sakit dengan saling bergandeng tangan seperti biasa. Rutinitas kecil yang sering membuat semua yang melihatnya iri. Tak jarang juga perawat yang mengagumi Sehun memekik histeris, merasa iri, terpesona dan juga patah hati diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kebanyakan dari penghuni rumah sakit tersebut, tidak ada yang pernah menyangka jika si dokter jutek, gila, bisa menikah dengan dokter genius seperti dokter Sehun idola bagi setiap perawat, pasien serta dokter muda. Yang lebih tidak menyangka lagi, orang yang selama ini mereka anggap lebih cocok bersama dokter Luhan tersebut, ternyata telah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bersama dokter yang saat ini menjadi istrinya tersebut. Fakta itu sempat membuat gempar rumah sakit, namun tidak berlangsung lama. Meski sekarang tidak jarang masih ada yang mengungkitnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya diatas meja kerjanya, kemudian melepas blazernya untuk digantikan dengan jas putih kebesarannya. "Lepaskan _Oppa_ , kita harus bekerja sekarang." Tutur Kyungsoo saat kesusahan memakai jas dokternya karena terhalang oleh tubuh kekar Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Bukannya menuruti permintaan sang istri, Sehun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah-olah tidak mau lepas dari istri tercintanya. "Aku ingin seperti ini dulu sayang, kau pelit sekali." Protesnya. Dengan secepat kilat meraup bibir ranum Kyungsoo, melumatnya dengan lembut penuh cinta.

Kyungsoo yang belum sempat menghindarpun harus pasrah menuruti perlakuan Sehun dengan membalas lumatan-lumatan tersebut tidak kalah lembutnya. Menyalurkan semua rasa cinta serta sayang yang semakin hari, semakin bertambah lagi dan lagi.

"Dokter... ada pas... " teriakan seorang perawat terhenti saat matanya menangkap adegan yang tidak sepatutnya dilihat oleh matanya.

Kyungsoo yang kagetpun langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga sedikit terhuyung. Dengan salah tingkah, Ia menghapus lelehan saliva yang berada disekitaran area bibirnya.

"Ma.. maaf sa.. saya, ti.. tidak sengaja." Tuturnya dengan gugup.

Sehun berdeham lalu memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. "Ada apa?" tanyannya, mengacuhkan permintaan maaf sang perawat yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan canggung.

Perawat itu menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menjawab. "Ada pasien kecelakaan _saem_."

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Pergilah, aku akan segera menyusul." Perintahnya.

Perawat tersebut segera membungkuk dan undur diri untuk kembali keruang UGD menjalankan tugasnya.

Kyungsoo mencubit perut Sehun dengan kesal setelah melihat perawat itu sudah pergi dari ruang dokter. "Lain kali tahan hormon mesummu tuan Oh." Cibirnya sambil memasukkan beberapa peralatan medis kedalam kantung jasnya.

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya sayang, ingat! kau hampir mendesah jika tidak ada pengganggu tadi." jawab Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendelik, saat lagi-lagi mendengar kata-kata vulgar terlontar dari bibir Sehun. "Terserah." Balasnya dengan jutek, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

"Sayang... tunggu aku." Teriak Sehun, lalu menyusul sang istri yang sudah sedikit menjauh darinya. Namun tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk bisa menyusulnya, karena langkah kakinya yang panjang Sehunpun berhasil berjalan disamping Kyungsoo. Oh jangan lupakan tangan kekar itu bergelayut pada lengan sang istri sambil sesekali mengucapkan sesuatu seperti sebuah godaan, juga rayuan agar istri mungilnya itu tidak kesal lagi padanya.

.

.

Kesalahan sebesar apapun cobalah untuk memperbaikinya. Meski itu sulit bukan berarti tidak akan ada perubahan. Karena sedikit saja jika kita mau berusaha maka akan tampak hasilnya meski hanya sebesar kutu. Percayalah berusaha memperbaiki jauh lebih baik dari pada meninggalkan begitu saja dan melupakannya. Karena sejatinya kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ending dari segala sesuatu yang kita perbuat.

 **THE END**

 **Lama gak update, sekali update bikin ending yang kurang memuaskan. jalan ceritanya terlalu memaksakan. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang sedikit kecewa dengan last chapternya. Mungkin habis ini akan hiatus dari menulis FFN atau bisa juga tidak, tergantung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kekeke, udah kayak apa aja kan ya... :p.**

 **Gw ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah review dan juga follow. Gak lupa juga buat semua semangat, kesabaran (karena udah mau nunggu nextnya), juga buat kritik serta sarannya. Lain kali gw bakal lebih berusaha lagi, buat nulis cerita yang labih bagus dari ini.**

 **Buat yang nunggu adegan Ncnya sabar ya... kekeke, btw selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga dilancarkan, dan dapat pahala melimpah asal pikirannya kagak yadong mulu kekeke :v (bercanda).**

 **MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN GUYS... SEE YOU NEXT TIME. In my new story...**

 **CHU~~~~**


	14. Epilog

**DOCTOR (FOR LIFE)**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

Original story by **CHANSEKYUU**

.

.

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO

Other cast

.

.

GENRE : MEDICAL, FAMILY, HURT, ROMANCE

RATE : M

.

AWAS TYPO

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

 **Karena banyak yang penasaran sama kisahnya KaiLu, juga kurangnya moment HunSoo maka aku tambahin satu chapter lagi. Bisa dibilang ini adalah epilognya atau mungkin juga special chapter kekeke. Semoga kalian suka :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG...**

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari menampakkan sinarnya, Eun Kyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Anak itu dengan semangatnya beranjak dari tempat tidur, —bernuansa _iron man_ — kemudian bergegas menuju kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya. Kamar siapa lagi jika bukan kamar yang di tempati oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Eun Kyun menutup pintu kamar dengan asal-asalan, dan seperti biasa Ia akan melakukan aksinya membuat sedikit keributan dikamar kedua orang tuanya yang masih menyelami alam mimpi dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tujuan Eun Kyun hanya satu yaitu membangunkan _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ nya untuk menagih janji jalan-jalan seperti yang dijanjikan oleh ayahnya tadi malam. Oleh karena itu, Eun Kyun yang biasanya bangun agak siang —jika libur sekolah— saking tidak sabar ingin segera menjelajahi tempat-tempat yang sudah berada di _note list_ nya, sampai-sampai membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Karena Eun Kyun terlalu memikirkan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan keesokan harinya.

Eun Kyun menaiki ranjang, kemudian mengambil tempat tepat ditengah-tengah diantara ayah dan ibunya. Yang secara otomatis membuat pelukan kedua orang dewasa tersebut terlepas. " _Mom..._ cepat bangun, katanya kita mau jalan-jalan." Rengeknya tanpa peduli erangan sang ayah yang merasa terganggu.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman sambil menguap, dengan mata yang masih menyipit dia melihat ke arah jam yang terletak di nakas dekat lampu tidur, yang ternyata masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. "Ini masih terlalu pagi sayang, lebih baik Eun Kyun tidur lagi." Balas Kyungsoo, sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh sang anak yang sudah ikut berbaring.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin jalan-jalan _Mom..."_ protesnya. "Aku takut tidur, nanti kesiangan." lanjutnya dengan kedua tangan memainkan ujung selimut.

Kyungsoopun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, lalu memeluk tubuh Eun Kyun dengan sedikit erat. "Tidak akan sayang, nanti _Mommy_ bangunkan. _Cha..._ lebih baik, sekarang jagoan _Mommy_ tidur. Lihatlah (Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang terlelap dan tidak terusik dengan kedatangan anak mereka) _Daddy_ mu saja masih asyik dalam mimpinya."

Eun Kyun melirik sekilas ke arah ayahnya, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluk ibunya tersebut menggunakan tangan mungilnya. "Baiklah Eun Kyun akan tidur lagi, tapi _Mommy_ janji ya... harus bangunin Eun Kyun nanti." Pintanya.

Kyungsoo menoel hidung Eun Kyun dengan gemas. "Iya... _Mommy_ janji sayang, sekarang tidurlah." Dia mengecup puncak kepala Eun Kyun sekilas dengan tangan kanan menepuk-nepuk pantat sang anak agar kembali tidur.

"Disini hangat... Eun Kyun jadi ingin tidur disini setiap hari." Rancau Eun Kyun dengan mata tertutup, dia juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh dibuatnya. Seperti biasa, anaknya itu selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menyudahi tepukannya pada pantat Eun Kyun saat mendengar suara dengkuran kecil. Yang menandakan jika buah hatinya tersebut sudah kembali lagi menyelami alam mimpinya. Yakin jika sang anak sudah kembali terlelap, Kyungsoopun memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya kembali. Karena jujur saja jika Ia masih sangat mengantuk.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh istrinya, dahinya terlihat mengeryit saat merasakan ada yang aneh. Dengan mata yang terlalu menyipit Sehun melihat kearah sampingnya, detik berikutnya seulas senyum tercetak dibibir laki-laki albino tersebut. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Sehun langsung memeluk kedua malaikat yang saat ini tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, satu hari dimana semua orang bisa beristirahat dari berbagai aktifitas yang mencekik mereka dari enam hari yang telah berlalu. Mengistirahatkan otak, otot, dan juga tubuh yang perlu mengisi energi baru sebelum digunakan kembali.

Banyak cara untuk menghabiskan hari libur bagi setiap orang. Dengan tidur atau hanya berdiam diri dirumah seharian. Bisa juga jalan-jalan bersama pasangan, keluarga, atau bersama teman. Seperti contohnya yang akan dilakukan oleh keluarga kecil Sehun saat ini.

Bisa dilihat Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dengan tas jinjing yang berisi pakaian ganti miliknya, Sehun, dan juga Eun Kyun di tangan kanannya. Sedang dibelakangnya Sehun mengekor sambil menggendong anak kesayangannya yang terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya diluar sana.

"Ooohhh cucu _Haelmoni_ sudah sangat tampan." Puji Hye Kyo —yang menggendong Seon Ho— saat melihat cucunya yang lain turun dari gendongan sang ayah.

Eun Kyun terkikik senang, "Tentu saja... Eun Kyun kan selalu tampan." Ucapnya penuh dengan percaya diri. "Benar kan _Hyung?"_ lanjutnya menatap Seon Ho dengan mata berbinar, serta tangannya memainkan kaki mungil bayi laki-laki tersebut yang membuat Seon Ho terkekeh senang. (Meski Eun Kyun lebih tua dari Seon Ho, tetap saja Eun Kyun harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Karena bagaimanapun Seon Ho adalah anak dari kakak sang ibu.)

Semua yang ada di ruang makanpun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban dari Eun Kyun. Tidak mengherankan lagi bagi mereka, karena seperti itulah Eun Kyun, terkadang terlalu percaya diri sekali jika dalam keadaan mood baik atau saat mendapat pujian.

"Ck... dasar anak kecil, yang lebih tampan itu tentu saja aku.." sahut Wonho yang baru saja bergabung masih dengan pakaian santai juga rambut yang berantakan khas orang yang baru saja meninggalkan tempat peraduan mimpinya.

Eun Kyun menatap sengit pada laki-laki tersebut. "Tampan dari mananya, jika _Hyung_ lebih tampan, pasti sudah banyak perempuan mendekatimu. Lihatlah... buktinya _Hyung_ tidak juga memiliki kekasih, itu artinya _Hyung_ jelek." Cibirnya.

"YYYaaakkkk, siapa yang mengajarimu pandai berbicara seperti itu..." teriak Wonho dengan kesal, karena merasa diremehkan oleh anak kecil. "Kesini kau anak nakal.." Wonho mulai mendekat ke arah Eun Kyun.

Eun Kyun yang merasa alarm bahayanya berbunyipun langsung beringsut sembunyi dibelakang tubuh Sehun. Menjadikan tubuh sang ayah sebagai tamengnya.

"Minggir _Hyung..._ biarkan aku membuat perhitungan dengan kurcaci nakal itu." Wonho menyuruh Sehun untuk minggir dengan masih berusaha menangkap Eun Kyun, berbutar-butar di sekitan tubuh menjulang Sehun.

"Jangan mau _Dad..._ " Eun Kyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Wonho. Membuat laki-laki imut itu semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

Semua yang baru bergabung dengan mereka pun menggelengkan kepalanya, pemandangan seperti itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka. Karena selain Eun Kyun yang sering membuat keributan di pagi hari, adegan saling mengejek dan mengejar antara Eun Kyun juga Wonho tersaji saat menjelang makan pagi seperti halnya yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aiigoo... Aigoo aku jadi pusing." Keluh Sehun yang melihat mereka berdua tidak juga berhenti mengintari tubuhnya hingga terkadang tubuhnya limbung akibat dorongan dari Wonho maupun Eun Kyun.

Kyungsoo yang melihat suaminya tidak baik-baik sajapun segera mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan mereka berdua. "Kalian berhenti atau tidak mendapatkan tumis kentang." Ancamnya, sambil meletakkan semangkuk penuh tumis kentang di atas meja makan.

Wonho dan Eun Kyun yang mendengarpun langsung menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka saat itu juga. Perlu diketahui dua makhluk beda usia itu sangat menyukai tumis kentang, apalagi jika yang memasak adalah Kyungsoo. Maka tidak heran jika cara tersebut sangat ampuh untuk menghentikan tingkah mereka berdua.

Sehun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah dua pembuat onar itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kemudian dengan pelan mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi yang biasanya Ia tempati. "Terimakasih sayang." Bisiknya pada sang istri.

Kyungsoopun tersenyum sebagai jawabannya sambil meletakkan piring yang sudah terdapat nasi di depan Sehun. "Makanlah yang banyak." Ucapnya dengan mata yang memandang Sehun penuh cinta. Tanganya terulur untuk mengusap pelipis Sehun yang terdapat sedikit keringat disana dengan menggunakan tissue yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Ooohhh mata anakku ternodai." Ledek Chanyeol sambil menutup mata Seon Ho menggunakan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

Kyungsoopun mendecih, "Ck... biasanya kau juga melakukan hal yang lebih parah di depan anakmu Park Dobi." Balasnya dengan sengit. Yang menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak ambil pusing, malah mengacuhkannya dengan mengambilkan Eun Kyun makanannya.

Baik Joong Ki maupun Hye Kyo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Meski kedua anaknya tersebut sudah sama-sama berkeluarga namun kelakuan mereka masih tetap sama tidak pernah ada yang berbeda. Mereka bisa diibaratkan Wonho dan Eun Kyun versi lainnya.

.

.

Makan pagipun selesai dengan sedikit keributan dari Eun Kyun dan juga Wonho yang saling berebut tumis kentang. Tidak hanya itu saja, makan pagi itu juga diramaikan oleh suara tangisan nyaring dari Seon Ho yang merasa terganggu oleh keributan yang dibuat duo _troublemaker_ tersebut.

"Seon Ho _hyung_... Eun Kyun pergi dulu ya, jangan nakal. Nanti kalau Eun Kyun pulang, _hyung_ akan Eun Kyun bawakan mainan yang banyak." Pamit Eun Kyun pada Seon Ho sambil menoel-noel pipi gembil Seon Ho dengan gemas. Kebiasaan Eun Kyun jika bermain dengan Seon Ho. Sedang Seon Ho yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terkekeh kesenangan. "Eun Kyun pergi... _Annyeong.._ " dia kemudian mencium kedua pipi Seon Ho yang lagi-lagi membuat bayi mungil itu tergelak.

"Kami pergi dulu..." kini giliran Kyungsoo yang berpamitan.

"Hati-hati dijalan, pelan-pelan bawa mobilnya dan jangan mengebut Sehun."

" _ne eommonim_."

Setelah acara berpamitan tersebut, mereka bertiga langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Eun Kyun duduk di kursi belakang sambil memaikan PSPnya dengan tenang. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, mobil yang mereka tumpangipun kini ikut berbaur bersama kendaraan-kendaraan lain di jalanan Seoul yang bisa dibilang sedikit ramai tersebut. Terang saja karena ini hari libur, juga cuaca yang sangat cerah sangat mendukung bagi siapa saja yang ingin menghabiskan waktu libur ditempat-tempat terbuka.

"Eun Kyun-a hari ini kau mau kemana saja?" tanya Sehun sambil fokus memperhatikan jalan.

Eun Kyun menghentikan permainanya. "Eeemmm sebentar.." tuturnya kemudian mencari sesuatu ditas kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memperhatikan setiap gerak yang di lakukan sang anak dari kaca spion dengan penasaran. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Eun Kyun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka lembar-demi lembar kertas buku tersebut. "Hari ini kita akan ke _Lotte world, Everland_ , _namsan tower,_ taman piknik, _seomjin river, chenggyecheon stream_ , aahhh aku juga ingin naik kereta gantung kepantai." Jelasnya dengan menggebu-nggebu.

Sehun membelokkan Mobilnya melewati jalur tol yang terbilang ramai lancar. "Waahh banyak sekali, apa Eun Kyun tidak akan capek?" tanyanya kemudian.

Eun Kyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak _Dad_ , energi Eun Kyun akan selalu terisi penuh hari ini." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehunpun terkekeh dibuatnya. Itulah Eun Kyun jika sudah semangat dan dalam mood yang baik, apa saja akan keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil dengan sangat lancar. Yang mampu membuat gelak tawa siapa saja yang mendengarkan celotehannya yang terkadang tidak ada habisnya tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bertiga habiskan dengan canda tawa, serta celotehan Eun Kyun yang membicaran apa saja, yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Terkadang Kyungsoo juga Sehun berpikir apakah jagoannya tersebut tidak lelah berbicara terus-menerus tanpa henti. Akan tetapi mengesampingkan itu semua baik Kyungsoo maupun Sehun sangat senang jika anaknya sangat aktif seperti ini.

.

.

Ditempat berbeda akan tetapi diwaktu yang sama, terdapat satu keluarga kecil yang juga sedang mengendarai mobil melewati jalan-jalan sepi. Beda dengan suasana mobil keluarga kecil Oh Sehun, suasana mobil yang ini terbilang cukup tenang. Tidak ada celotehan yang berarti, hanya saja sesekali dua orang dewasa berbeda jenis kelamin mengobrol ringan. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan suasana mobil tersebut sepi, akan tetapi alasan utamanya adalah sosok yang biasanya menciptakan suasana ramai kini tengah tertidur dipangkuan seorang wanita dengan perut membuncit yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Lyu In dipindahkan ke kursi belakang saja?" tanya laki-laki yang sedang mengemudi sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah wanita disampingnya, yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin.

Wanita disebelahnya itu tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur merapikan rambut Lyu In yang sedikit berantakan. "Tidak apa-apa Jongin-a, nanti dia malah terusik." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kasian perutmu sayang..." balas Jongin, Ia memelankan laju mobilnya.

Terlihat kedua pipi wanita itu sedikit memerah saat Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. "Perutku tidak apa-apa, biarkan Eun Kyun seperti ini." Kekehnya.

Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika mengikuti kemauan wanita yang sudah sembilan bulan ini menyandang sebagai istrinya. Dengan tanpa banyak bicara Jongin menepikan mobilnya, kemudian melepas sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu, kemudian berjalan kesisi pintu sampingnya.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. "Sudah kubilang perutku tidak apa-apa." Gerutunya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu dengan pelan meraih tubuh Lyu In yang terlihat sangat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bahkan saat lengan kekar Jongin membawanya kedalam gendongannyapun sama sekali tidak terusik, malah anak kesayangannya tersebut semakin menyamankan tidurnya dalam dada bidangnya. Melihat hal itu sebuah kekehan haluspun meluncur dari bibir pria tan tersebut.

Wanita itu turun dari mobil, membantu suaminya untuk membukakan pintu belakang. Setelah Lyu In berhasil dipindahkan pasangan suami istri tersebut kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Jongin memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat. "Nah sekarang _aegy_ nya pasti bisa tenang." Ucap Jongin sambil mengusap perut buncit sang istri.

Wanita tersebut terkekeh kecil. "Padahal sedari tadi dia juga tenang." Balasnya, tangannyapun ikut mengusap perutnya dengan sayang.

Jongin hanya bisa berdecak, Istrinya selalu bisa menjawab atau membalikkan kata-katanya. Yang terkadang membuat Jongin tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa menuruti apa kata sang istri. Akan tetapi dalam kasus-kasus tertentu yang menurutnya tidak baik bagi anak atau istrinya maka dengan tegas Jongin menolak. Contoh nyatanya seperti apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya lahir, Lu..." ungkapnya dengan senyum hangat dibibirnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Lu atau lebih tepatnya Luhan tersebut juga ikut tersenyum. "Sabar sayang... beberapa bulan lagi dia juga akan lahir." Jawabnya.

"aku akan berusaha sabar menunggunya." Jongin mengecup bibir Luhan, sedikit melumatnya kemudian melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

 _Luhan?_

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Bisa saja jika takdir sudah menggariskan mereka untuk bersama kembali, semenolak apapun kita atau semenghindar apapun kita tentunya akan tetap kembali juga. Dan merekalah bukti nyatanya, setelah melewati semua rasa sakit yang mendera karena kelabilan serta keegoisan mereka, akhirnya dengan kehendak yang kuasa mereka kembali bersatu._

 _Satu hari setalah Luhan menginap dikediaman keluarga Jongin, hal itu terulang kembali dihari-hari berikutnya. Bahkan tidak jarang juga Lyu In dan juga Jongin menginap di apartemen Luhan. Atas permintaan mutlak Lyu In tentu saja. Karena secara tidak langsung anak itulah yang berperan penting dalam bersatunya dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut._

 _Seperti biasa, Lyu In memaksa Jongin untuk menginap di apartemen Luhan dengan alasan jika dia begitu rindu dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut. Padahal sore harinya mereka sudah bertemu dan bermain bersama. Jongin sempat menolak tentu saja, tapi dasar Lyu In yang keras kepala anak itu mengancam tidak akan pergi kesekolah serta tidak mau makan sampai permintaannya tersebut dipenuhi. Jongin yang tidak ingin kejadian serupa terulang lagipun hanya bisa pasrah mengiyakan. Karena pernah sekali Jongin menolak ajakan sang anak untuk menginap di tempat tinggal ibu dari anaknya tersebut. Kejadiannya sama persis seperti ini, Lyu In mengajak dengan ancaman yang menurut Jongin dulu hanyalah sebuah ancaman seorang anak kecil. Dia juga berpikir mungkin malam atau esok harinya pikiran anaknya tersebut sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun ternyata semua itu salah, karena pada kenyataanya Lyu In benar-benar melakukan ancamannya tersebut. anak itu sama sekali tidak mau pergi kesekolah juga tidak mau makan. Hal itu sempat membuat Jongin uring-uringan. Bahkan rasa bersalahnya semakin memuncak saat sang anak jatuh sakit. Dengan mengesampingkan egonya yang sangat tinggi, akhirnya Jongin memanggil Luhan kerumah. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat Lyu In mau makan serta pergi kesekolah lagi. Maka sejak saat itu, setiap kali Lyu In mengancam Jonginpun tidak bisa berkutik terang saja karena dia tidak ingin sang anak jatuh sakit hanya karena sikap egoisnya._

 _Terhitung sejak kejadian itu, mereka —Luhan dan Jongin— sedikit demi sedikit saling membuka diri satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya meski terkadang masih ada ketercanggungnya diantara mereka. Dan jika sudah seperti itu kehadiran Lyu In lah yang menjadi penyelamat diantara mereka._

 _Tentang rencana pernikahan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo sudah dibatalkan oleh kedua belah pihak secara baik-baik. Akan tetapi Jonginlah yang lebih dulu mengambil keputusan saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu yang sangat kacau. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Jongin merasa sangat bersalah atas insident tersebut. Karena secara tidak langsung dialah yang membuat keadaan dua orang tersebut menjadi seperti itu. Ditambah lagi Jongin juga mnegetahui perasaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. Maka tidak ada alasan lain untuk mempertahankan rencana mereka. Karena jika boleh jujur Jongin sendiri masih sangat ragu dengan rencana yang pernah mereka ambil. Bagaimana tidak hampir separuh hatinya masih diisi oleh seorang wanita yang sangat Ia benci._

 _Luhan wanita itu masih tetap sama, akan tetapi Ia sudah jauh banyak berubah dari yang dulu. Wanita itu menjadi sangat keibuan jika sudah bersama Lyu In, dia juga begitu telaten mengurusi anaknya bersama Jongin tersebut. Bahkan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengeluh saat Lyu In meminta hal yang macam-macam. Malah dengan senang hati Luhan selalu menurutinya. Meski terkadang Jongin selalu melarangnya untuk tidak terlalu memanjakan sang anak. Tapi Luhan masih tetap melakukannya, dengan alasan bahwa Ia hanya ingin membuat anaknya senang._

 _Saat itu tepat memasuki bulan kedua semenjak Luhan dekat dengan orang-orang yang disayangnya. Terlebih Jongin juga Lyu In. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari semua itu. Dalam kurun waktu dua bulan itulah Luhan bisa kembali merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tidak Ia rasakan. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat cerah seperti tanpa beban yang ada hanya memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan seperti yang orang luar rasakan. Itu semua karena Ia bisa kumpul kembali bersama Lyu In, yang lebih menyempurnakan lagi adalah dimana Jongin mulai membuka dirinya kembali padanya._

 _Laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut mulai memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil pada Luhan. Seperti yang Jongin lakukan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu saat masih remaja. Dia sering menanyakan apakah Luhan sudah makan, atau sedang apakah dia dan masih banyak lagi perhatian kecil lainnya. Hal itu membuat keduanya merasa seperti remaja yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan tidak jarang keduanya merasa malu dengan kelakuan mereka sendiri._

 _Ada hal yang tidak pernah Luhan duga atau bayangkan sebelumnya, yaitu Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja melamarnya. Luhan benar-benar terkecut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki tersebut. Bahkan sampai tidak bisa membuat dirinya berkata sepatah katapun. Begitu juga saat Jongin meminta jawaban atas lamarannya, Luhan hanya bisa menangis terharu dan mengangguk sebagai perwakilan bibirnya._

 _Bukan tanpa pertimbangan Jongin melancarkan aksinya tersebut. Bahkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya Jongin sudah memikirkan secara matang dengan apa keputusan yang Ia pilih. Jongin memaafkan Luhan —semua kesalahan yang wanita itu lakukan padanya— karena selama mereka dekat beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Jongin dapat melihat ketulusan Luhan. Ketulusan saat merawat Lyu In dan juga ketulusan atas segala kasih sayang padanya juga pada anak mereka. Selain karena tetulusan Luhan, alasan utama Jongin melamar Luhan yaitu jauh di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam atau mungkin 90% bagian hatinya hanya diisi oleh seseorang yang telah melahirkan Lyu In tersebut. Karena itulah Jongin tanpa keraguan sedikitpun mengambil keputusan tersebut. Keputusan yang merubah jalan hidupnya juga semua yang ada dalam hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

Eun Kyun yang telah puas mencoba berbagai wahana di _lotte world dan everland,_ dengan sangat senang juga berjelajah di _seomjin river train village._ Dahulunya _seomjin river train village_ adalah sebuah stasiun kereta api, namun karena ide sangat cemerlang seseorang, kemudian tempat tersebut disulap menjadi taman dengan berbagai bunga yang cantik hidup dan tumbuh subur.

Selain itu, ada juga lokomotif uap yang beroperasi lima kali dalam satu hari. Lokomotif tersebut adalah atraksi utama dari wisata train village tersebut. Lokomotif ini berjalan menyusuri sungai _seomjingang._ Jalur yang dilewati lokomatif tersebut begitu menakjupkan, maka tidak heran jika banyak turis yang berdatangan ketempat tersebut.

Setelah puas menjelajahi _seomjin river_ dengan lokomotif, kini keluarga kecil tersebut melanjutkan kelokasi berikutnya. Karena hari sudah beranjak siang dan bertepatan dengan makan siang, maka Kyungsoo juga Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi taman yang biasanya ramai untuk piknik. Namun sebelum menuju kesana mereka bertiga terlebih dahulu mampir kesalah satu tempat makan untuk membeli makanan. Makanan tersebut nantinya akan dimakan ditempat piknik sambil menikmati semilirnya angin pertengahan musim semi yang menyejukan.

" _Dad_ ini diletakkan dimana?" tanya Eun Kyun sambil mengankat sebotol besar air mineral.

Sehun yang sedang menggelar tikarpun menoleh kearah sang anak. "Sebentar sayang, nanti ditaruh diatas tikar." Jawabnya dengan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai dan menurutnya rapi, Sehun segera mengambil botol air mineral tersebut dari Eun Kyun lalu meletakkannya ditengah-tengah tikar yang sudah tergelar dibawah pohon mapel yang sangat rindang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kyungsoo yang membawa keranjang juga kantung plastik berlogo tempat makan yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Melihat sang ibu membawa barang banyak Eun Kyupun dengan sangat semangat langsung menghampiri sang ibu. " _Mom..._ biarkan Eun Kyun yang membawa itu." Pinta Eun Kyun sambil menunjuk kantung plastik yang berukuran sedikit besar tersebut.

Kyungsoopun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak usah, biarkan _Mommy_ saja yang membawa ini. Karena ini terlalu berat untuk Eun Kyun, jadi, lebih baik Eun Kyun mengambil bubble teanya yang masih ada di mobil." Jelasnya.

Eun Kyupun mengangguk patuh kemudian melesat kemobil sang ayah yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpiknik saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku saja?" tutur Sehun mengambil alih ranjang juga kantung plastik dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tadi masih sibuk, lagian sekalian aku jalan kesini." Balasnya.

Sehun meletakkan barang-barang tersebut bersandingan dengan botol mineral yang sudah lebih dulu menempati tempatnya. "Aaigoo... lihatlah." Sehun memperhatikan wajah sang istri dengan intens. "Kau berkeringat."lanjutnya sambil menyeka pelipis Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut. "Apakah kau capek?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja _yeobo_.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit terkikik, karena jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan seperti itu, maka tidak heran jika Ia merasa aneh dengan pengucapannya.

"Oho... tumben kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Hanya ingin saja."

" _Mom... Dad.._ aku DATAAAANG..." teriak Eun Kyun dengan lantang dengan tangan membawa kardus jinjing berisi minuman kesukaan Sehun juga dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar perusak suasana yang ulung.

"Pelan-pelan sayang nanti tumpah," ingat Kyungsoo saat melihat sang anak sedikit berlari.

Makan siang merekapun penuh canda tawa, tidak jarang mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Meski tempat tersebut ramai pengunjung akan tetapi tidak merubah suasana ditaman tersebut. Suasana yang begitu menenangkan sangat cocok menjadi _background_ keluarga kecil bahagia yang sedang menikmati waktu bersama. Tak jarang tawa-tawa bahagiapun berderai dari bibir ketiga orang tersebut.

" _Mom..._ aku mau kesana, apa boleh?" Ucap Eun Kyun, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah segerombolan anak kecil seumurannya yang tengah bermain bersama.

"Tentu saja sayang, tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya..." jawab Kyungsoo, Eun Kyun mengangguk kemudian Ia membawa kaki-kakinya berlari ketempat yang diinginkan.

Kini dibawah pohon mapel kini tinggal Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan laki-laki yang hampir memasuki usia kepala tiga tersebut membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepala diatas paha sang istri, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyungsoo, tangannya dengan sigap memijat-mijat bahu Sehun dengan lembut.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan istriku selama anak itu asyik dengan dunianya." Jawab Sehun dengan kekehan.

"Ck... dia punya nama Sehun, Eun Kyun dan dia bukan anak itu." Protes Kyungsoo dengan nada sewot saat suami albino tersebut menyebut anaknya dengan sebutan anak itu.

Melihat istrinya merajuk, Sehunpun memiringkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan perut rata Kyungso serta kedua tangan yang melingkar erat dipingganya. " Iya... Iya, maksudku Eun Kyun, jadi jangan merajuk. Karena ekspresimu sekarang ini membuatku ingin menerkammu saat ini juga." Sehun dengan jahil meremas payudara Kyungsoo.

"Yaakkk kondisikan tanganmu tuan Oh, apa kau tidak tahu ini tempat umum." Pekiknya sambil melihat was-was area sekitarnya. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat aksi mesum suaminya tersebut.

"Baiklah-baiklah, akan akau kondisikan tapi tidak janji jika nanti malam masih dalam keadaan terkondisikan. Kau tahu, aku ingin segera mengisi perutmu lagi." Jawabnya, tangan Sehunpun mengusap perut Kyungsoo naik turun dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dimaksud dari kata mengisi yang dimaksud Sehun, karena beberapa hari yang lalu mereka telah mendiskusikan jika ingin menambah momongan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka terburu-buru. Mereka hanya berencana dan sambil berusaha, masalah terisi dalam waktu dekat atau tidaknya mereka serahkan semua itu pada yang menciptakan alam semesta dan juga isinya.

Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut. "Apa kau begitu sangat menginginkannya?" tanyanya.

Sehun menyamankan tubuhnya. "Tentu saja, selain aku, sepertinya Eun Kyun juga sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki adik. Kau tahu, Eun Kyun beberapa kali meminta padaku saat melihat betapa menggemaskannya Seon Ho."

Kening Kyungsoo mengeryit heran. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa saat denganku tidak membahasnya." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin saja dia tidak berani, selain itu sepertinya dia sudah mengerti mana yang harus dibahas dengan _Daddy_ nya dan mana yang harus dibahas dengan _Mommy_ nya."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bukankah itu seharusnya dibahas dengan _Mommy_ nya, kan aku yang mengandung."

"Tapi aku yang mengisinya, tanpa spermaku kau tidak akan mengandung Sehun junior lainnya." Lagi-lagi Sehun berkata secara frontal yang menghadirkan tatapan membunuh dari Kyungsoo. Namun bukannya takut, Sehun malah mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan sedikit lumatan disana.

"Ck... lalukanlah ditempat tertutup, tidak tahu tempat sekali. Kalian menodai mata anak-anak yang masih polos dengan perbuatan mesum kalian." Cibir suara bas yang berdiri sambil menutup mata Eun Kyun, sedang orang lain yang berada disebelahnya menutupi mata anaknya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehunpun sedikit terkejut melihat Jongin dan juga Luhan yang memandang mereka dengan sengit.

"Kalian kenapa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan keheranan.

"Yang jelas tidak untuk berbuat mesum seperti kalian." Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Lyu In, kemudian dengan sedikit kesusahan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tikar. Jongin yang melihatpun dengan sigap langsung membantu sang istri.

Sekedar info hubungan mereka semua membaik seiring dengan kembalinya mereka pada pasangan masing-masing. Tidak ada benci ataupun juga dendam yang terpendam pada hati masing-masing. Yang ada hanya sikap saling menghargai.

" _Mom..._ kapan perut _Mommy_ akan seperti perutnya Luhan _Eomma?"_ tanya Eun Kyun dengan polos.

Sehun dan Kyungsoopun saling bertatapan. "Nanti ya sayang.." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat punya adik, biar seperti Lyu In _hyung_." Eun Kyun berucap tanpa melihat kearah lain, karena saat ini sedang asyik memainkan jari-jari Sehun yang melingkar diperut mungilnya.

"Eun Kyun kemarilah..." pinta Lyu In yang sedari tadi meletakkan tangannya di perut Luhan.

"Ada apa _Hyung?"_

" _Aegy_ nya menendang-nendang" jawab Lyu In dengan semangat tanpa memindahkan tangannya dari perut sang ibu.

"Benarkah?" Tanpa babibu Eun Kyunpun langsung beranjak dari pangkuan sang ayah, lalu mendekat ke arah Lyu In juga Luhan. "Waahhh benar _Hyung..._ dia menendang, pasti didalam sangat menyenangkan.." pekik Eun Kyun dengan mata yang berbinar. " _Eomma..._ apa perut _Eomma_ tidak sakit?" Eun Kyun mendongak menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat tingah lucu keduanya. "Tidak sayang hanya sedikit geli." Jawabnya dengan diiringi kekehan.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan keduanyapun ikut terkekeh.

"Cepatlah melakukan program..." buka Jongin, matanya menatap sepasang suami istri yang kini tengah tersenyum tersebut.

"Kita masih dalam proses _Oppa_... doakan saja." Balas Kyungsoo, matanya melihat sekilas kearah Jongin kemudian kembali lagi melihat kearah Eun Kyun juga Lyu In yang masih asyik bermain dengan perut buncit Luhan.

"Mau aku kasih tahu gaya yang akan membuat kalian merasakan nikmat juga mempercepat perut rata itu terisi?" ucap Jongin kemudian.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, Ia pikir hanya suaminya saja yang suka berkata vulgar tanpa tau tempat. Ternyata oh ternyata laki-laki yang sejak dulu Ia kenal begitu lembut dan elegan sama saja dengan suami albinonya tersebut.

"aaarrgghhh sakit sayang..." pekik Jongin saat mendapatkan hadiah manis dari yang istri berupa cubitan kasar dipinggangnya.

"Rasakan, siapa suruh tidak mengontrol mulut mesum itu." Jawab Luhan dengan sengit, sedang Jongin hanya bisa menggosok-nggosok pinggangnya yang terasa panas.

"Jadi gaya seperti apa?" Sehun sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan ucapan Jongin hingga tidak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari kedua wanita yang saat ini menatapnya.

"OH SEHUN." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan geraman.

"Ada apa sayang? Aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa tahu nanti malam bisa kita praktekkan diatas ranjang." Mungkin Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak waras berucap hal-hal vulgar didepan anak-anak yang saat ini masih diantara mereka. Meski tidak menjamin mereka mendengarnya, karena dua kurcaci itu masih asyik dengan perut Luhan. Tapi tetap saja kedua anak itu didekat mereka —orang dewasa yang berbicara vulgar— (read. Sehun dan Jongin) tanpa tahu malu.

"YYYAAAKKK OH SEHUN..." teriak Kyungsoo semakin kesal dengan brutal memukul-mukul tubuh Sehun yang sedari tadi meminta ampun tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih mending karena Ia hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan, akan tetapi tidak menjamin juga jika dirumah nanti akan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja. Jika beruntung Ia masih bisa tidur dikamar, jika sial menghinggapinya mungkin Ia akan tidur disofa ruang tv tanpa selimut juga bantal. Karena semenjak Luhan hamil, hal itu sering terjadi. Apalagi jika Luhan sedang dalam mode sensitif dan Jongin membuatnya jengkel maka, Jongin akan dengan suka rela mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada selimut hangat serta bantal empuknya.

Seperti itulah hari libur yang dihabiskan oleh dua keluarga kecil tersebut. Meski sempat ada pertengkaran kecil diantara empat orang dewasa, tidak mengurangi serunya berlibur bersama. Bahkan hanya berselang beberapa menit suasana hangat sudah kembali tercipta diantara mereka. Dengan saling tertawa, meledek, bahkan bermain dengan dua kurcaci yang sangat aktif tersebut. Tidak lupa mereka juga saling mengambil foto selfi dengan keluarga masing-masing. Tidak hanya itu saja mereka juga mengambil foto bersama dengan dibantu oleh seorang pengunjung yang kebetulan saja lewat didepan mereka.

Dalam foto tersebut —dengan urutan Jongin berdiri disamping kiri sendiri dengan tangan kanan memeluk posesif pinggang Luhan tidak lupa Luhanpun membalas pelukan tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya berada dibahu Lyu In yang berdiri didepannya. Lalu disebelah Luhan ada Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan sama seperti Luhan, namun bedanya berada dibahu sempit Eun Kyun, dan yang paling kanan ada Sehun dengan tangan yang memeluk erat bahu Kyungsoo.—, terlihat sekali kedua potret keluarga kecil dalam satu frame tersenyum bahagian. Dengan para laki-laki dewasa saling memeluk wanita mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan kedua anak laki-laki berdiri ditengah-tengah dengan tangan saling bertautan juga. Jangan lupakan ekspresi cerah yang memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara tercetak jelas pada wajah-wajah yang menghadap kamera tersebut.

.

.

 **~kkeut~**

 **Anggap saja ini bonus kekeke... sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya. Semoga kalian masih tetap setia dengan lapak abal-abal ini hehehe.**

 **Pesan saja... jangan saling bertengkar dengan sesama fandom apalagi hanya karena Couple. Bukankah kita ini satu tapi kenapa saling mencaci dan berkelahi hanya karena crack ataupun official pairing. Yakinilah apa yang kalian yakini tidak perlu sampai bertengkar, ingat kita satu. Jadi aku rasa tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Tapi yang perlu diingat tetap mendukung couple siapa saja yang menurut kita real. Entah itu Kaisoo, hunsoo, chansoo, kaibaek, sebaek, chanbaek, sulay, taokris, hunhan, kailu, dan couple-coule lainnya. Tapi aku juga paham jika sudah menjadi hard shipper memang susah untuk melihat couple yang kita dukung, salah satunya dari mereka dengan couple lain. aku juga mengerti, karena aku juga merasakannya. Mencoba memaklumi saja, karena yang kita suka belum tentu orang lain suka.**


End file.
